The beast within
by Tourmaline20
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had been bitten by Remus during his third year? This is my take on it. Major AU.
1. bite me

Lychophidion

Disclaimer, if I owned Harry potter would I be writing fan fics? Okay the first two chapters of this story are a little vague and rough but it gets better after that I promise

" " Is talking

' ' Is thinking

A/N: This story will start at the end of third year and then breeze through fourth and fifth, please review.

Chapters 1, bite me.

(Harry and the others have just left the whomping willow) "A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. ...Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigged. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Run," Black whispered. "Run, Now." But Harry couldn't run Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me-RUN!" There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his hands, which were curling into paws. As the werewolf reared Sirius disappeared from Harry's side he had transformed.1"

The huge dog surged forward as the werewolf came loose from the manacles. Sirius tried to grab the werewolf, but before he could the werewolf spun and knocked the dog to the side. Sirius gave a yelp, as the werewolf started towards Ron. Ron tried to run, but his leg caused him to fall over. The Werewolf rushed towards Ron, Harry could see Sirius charging behind the wolf trying to stop him, but Harry knew he wouldn't get there in time.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to do so before he could even think about it, he rushed forward and tackled the werewolf to the ground as Hermione and Ron both screamed, "Harry no!" Harry tried to keep the werewolf pinned down, but he simply wasn't strong enough the animal over powered him and then bit into Harry's shoulder.

Harry screamed in agony as he felt the fangs penetrate his skin his shoulder burned like it was on fire. Harry felt a sudden weakness in his whole body and he was also very dizzy. Harry was certain he was going to die than; suddenly the werewolf was pulled away. Harry looked up and saw that Sirius had grabbed Lupin around the neck and was dragging him away from Harry and the others.

Harry's shoulder was bleeding badly; Hermione rushed up to him her face pale. She was obviously unable to think of anything to say. Hermione muttered a spell that caused the wound to be wrapped up and then placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at the full moon and his stomach sank, 'I'm a werewolf' he thought, 'I'm going to turn into a monster every month now' Harry felt like crying then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Pettigrew had lunged forward and grabbed Remus's wand, he pointed it at himself. Harry shouted, "Hermione behind you!" Hermione turned and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!" _But it was too late Pettigrew had transformed and Hermione's spell hit Ron knocking him out.

Harry heard a loud whining and saw the werewolf run into the forest Harry shouted, "Sirius Pettigrew is gone!"

Sirius turned and started to race after Pettigrew while Hermione ran over to Ron. Harry still clutched at his wounded shoulder as he asked, "How is he?" Hermione looked at Ron, "I'm not sure, but I think he will be o.k. Harry I'm so..." Hermione didn't have time to finish her sentence the next thing Harry heard was a loud yelp and he knew that something was wrong, "Sirius!" Harry didn't know where he found the strength but some how he managed to stand and run towards the sound with Hermione close behind him.

As they crested the hill Harry saw Sirius was lying on the ground with his hands over his head moaning, "Nooo, nooo please. Harry said, "Hermione think of something happy," Harry pulled out hi wand and started shouting, "_Expecto patronum! Expecto Patronum!"_

Only thin wisps came out of Harry's wand, Harry tried to focus on Sirius and nothing else but it wasn't working one of the dementors walked forward and brushed away Harry's patronus2.

Clammy hands grabbed Harry's neck and forced his face upwards… it was going to get rid of him first…His mother was screaming she was going to be the last thing he ever heard. Then it happened a huge silver shape came out of the darkness and the dementors suddenly fled. Harry tried to see what it was he watched as the thing arrived at the other end of the lake and someone welcomed it back. Someone who looked very familiar but it couldn't be could it? Harry couldn't think anymore his strength left him and he fell back onto the grass3.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing he could hear Snape talking to minister Fudge, it took Harry a moment to remember what was going on but when he did he sat bolt upright. His arm was in a sling it was still throbbing, but it did feel better. Harry and Hermione tried to convince Fudge that Sirius was innocent, but they wouldn't listen.

Dumbledore managed to get them out of the room then he turned to Harry the usual twinkle in his eyes was gone, "Harry my boy I am so sorry. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to help you there is no cure for a werewolf bite however, there may be something that can be done for Sirius we just need more time." Harry didn't understand what Dumbledore was saying but Hermione seemed to, "But professor isn't that dangerous with Harry you know?" Dumbledore shook his head, "It takes twenty four hours for the werewolf venom to work its way through the system, Harry will be perfectly safe this one time."

Dumbledore told them what to do and then left the room, Harry and Hermione used the time turner to go back and save Buckbeak. Harry used his patronus to drive away the dementors and the next thing Harry knew he was saying good-bye to Sirius. Sirius looked sadly at Harry's arm and said, "Harry I am so sorry. I tried to stop him I did." Harry nodded too chocked up to speak the full effect of what had happened was only just now starting to hit him, "It wasn't your fault Sirius. Now hurry up and get out of here!" Sirius flew off on Buckbeak and Harry and Hermione got back to the hospital wing just in time.

The next morning Harry Ron and Hermione were still talking about what had happened the previous night. Madame Pomfrey had let Harry leave the hospital wing, but insisted that he come back every day for the next week to make sure that his injury didn't get infected or anything. Unlike most injuries that could be sealed ad cured by magic a werewolf bite had to heal on its own.

Harry was sitting by the lake with Ron and Hermione still trying to compile everything that had happened to him. It was still hard for Harry to believe that he was now a werewolf. But he knew he was the bite had all ready started to effect him. Harry's bright green eyes now had fleck of amber in them and he was a bit bigger then he had been before, he no longer needed his glasses. His shoulders were broader and he was a little taller, his sense of smell and hearing were both a lot stronger as well. Walking through the hallways was killing Harry so he was glade to be outside. Harry was staring out into space listening to Ron and Hermione talking when Dumbledore came walking up to them. Harry was trying to make sense of all the smells that were flowing into his nose at the moment.

Harry looked up and the headmaster said, "Harry professor Lupin would like to see you in his office immediately." Harry stood Ron and Hermione moved to follow him, but Dumbledore held up his hand motioning them to stay. Harry headed to Lupin's office with Dumbledore close behind. Harry was privately glad that the headmaster was coming with him. Harry knew that Remus hadn't hurt him on purpose, but even so the image of the snarling werewolf sinking its fangs into his shoulder was an image Harry wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Harry arrived at Lupin's office and knocked he heard Remus shout, "Come in." Harry turned the knob and entered as Dumbledore said, "I'll just wait out here for you then." Harry looked back he wasn't sure if he could face Remus without someone else there but at the same time he knew that he had to do this on his own. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat nodded and walked in.

Remus was packing up his things but he stopped and turned to Harry with a sad look on his face. Harry had never seen Remus look so old, "Harry I am so sor…" Harry held up a hand to stop him, "Remus this isn't your fault, I don't blame you." Remus gave a sad smile, "You are too forgiving Harry." Harry shrugged, "So I've noticed. Why are packing you haven't been fired have you?" Remus shook his head as he sat down in his office chair, "No I've resigned Harry what happened last night can never happen again."

A sudden terrible thought hit Harry, "Minister Fudge doesn't know that you." Remus knew what Harry was asking, "No Harry Dumbledore convinced Fudge that I was trying to help you and that you were attacked by Sirius. This of course got professor Snape angry so he told what I was and soon parents will start to kick up a fuss so I've resigned before that could happen. As for Fudge doesn't know that you were bitten by anything, he saw your wound but it was all ready dressed so he didn't know what it was. Madame Pomfrey, Snape, Dumbledore, myself, and your friends are the only ones besides you who know what you are."

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief he was glade that no one knew, Harry had heard that any werewolf who infected another person. Be it accidentally or on purpose would be put down for the crime. Harry looked around and said, "So you're leaving then?" Remus shook his head, "No I am staying until the next full moon which will come about three days before school gets out." Harry was very confused by this, "But why?"

Remus gave a smile, "Harry as a werewolf you need to have your sire with you on your first transformation without me the transformation will be even worse than what you saw last night." Harry swallowed hard he couldn't think of anything that would be worse than what had happened last night. Harry asked, "So did you have your sire with you the first time?"

Remus flinched and Harry instantly regretted asking the question, "No I didn't. I was bitten when I was eight years old I had been out flying a new toy broom my father had gotten me for my birthday. I stayed out too late and as I was putting the broom away I heard a noise in the bush. I shrugged it off as just being some kind of rabbit or something like that."

Remus sounded sad as he continued his story," Then I heard a howl I screamed and called for my parents as the werewolf lunged out of the bush at me. I tried to run for the house but the wolf caught me and bit into my leg. My father came charging out of the house holding his wand while my mother had a gun she kept in the house. My father hit the werewolf with a spell it let go of me and tried to run off into the forest but my mother shoot it in the head."

Remus stopped to take a breath, Harry could tell that this was difficult for him, "My parents tried to help me, but there was nothing they could do it was a miracle that I even survived the bite. When the full moon came they had no choice but to lock me down in the storm cellar attached to the house. When I went down there I was obviously frightened then my body began to tingle and I felt as if something were pulling at me somehow. It was the pull of the moon, the transformation was much more painful than what I usually go through without my sire there to guide me I fought it every step of the way and the more you fight the moon the more it hurts. Eventually I learned to accept what I was and to deal with my transformations more efficientlym but it has never been easy."

Remus finished and Harry sat there unable to think of anything to say, finally decided to ask Remus something, "What do I need to know about the transformation?" Remus sighed again, "You'll find yourself becoming very moody as the full moon comes close you may snap at people more than you usually do or become more protective of your friends and loved ones. You'll also get a strong craving for flesh blood these will help with that." Remus held out a handful of the blood-flavored lollipops Harry had seen at Honeydukes. Harry took them and grimaced thinking that he would never actually eat them.

"What about my senses of hearing and smell?" Remus sighed, "I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it Harry try to avoid large groups of people until you're body has adjusted properly to the changes you are going through."

Harry felt tears prickling at his eyes and the next thing he knew he was crying, "Why me? Why do things like this keep happening to me? I just don't know if I can handle this." Remus had stood up form his chair; He walked over to Harry and pulled him into a loose hug. "Harry I know this is hard for you and right now it seems overwhelming and impossible to deal with your condition, but you will. It will be hard at first but with a little help you will be able to deal with this."

Harry clutched onto Remus's robe with his one good hand and started to sob they sat there like that for several minutes Remus gently rubbed Harry's back and whispered to him to "let it all out." Remus knew how hard this was to accept what had happened he just hoped that Harry was strong enough to handle it.

After a while Harry sat up and whipped his eyes, "thanks I needed that." Remus nodded, "I know Harry just remember that no matter what is going on you can always come and talk to me okay." Harry nodded still feeling a little out of it. Remus shook his head and said, "Now of course you're going to have to start taking the wolfsbane potion and we're going to have to get you a familiar."

Harry looked up and asked, "A, what?" Remus smiled, "A familiar Harry and animal companion or companions that will share the transformation with you. If you have one it makes the transformation easier on you since werewolves are actually social beings." Harry was confused, "But I have Hedwig. "Remus smiled, "You need something a bit bigger a cat or dog." Harry nodded to show he understood, "So why don't you have a familiar?"

Remus gave a small laugh that made Harry grin, "My parents tried to buy me one, but I didn't connect with any of the animals I was exposed to and then when I came here I knew why. I didn't need a familiar because I had your father and the others. And before you ask me no I won't teach your friends how to become animagus' it was wrong for us to do is then and it would be even more wrong now."

Harry felt a little disappointed by this but he decided to let it go Remus reached into his desk and pulled out a familiar looking piece of paper, "However, since I am no longer your teacher I can give you this back." Harry gave a full smile when Remus handed him the Marauder's map, "Thank you professor." Remus shook his head, "Harry I told you I'm not your professor anymore you may call me Remus or Moony if you like, which reminds me we should figure out a nick name for you as well." Harry blushed nodded again maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, "Okay, Moony. But what'll I do during the holidays?"

Remus looked upset, "Professor Snape will owl you the wolfsbane potion and then he will spend the full moon with you." Harry felt his temper rise, "He will WHAT! Why Snape we hate each other?" Remus sighed, "Because professor Snape is an animagus, the incident in the shrieking shack scared him badly and he wanted to make sure he could keep himself safe in case it ever happened again so he learned to be an animagus. Like your father and the rest of us Snape kept it a secret but he can turn into a grizzly bear. So if he is with you when you transform and something goes wrong he will be able to stop you from hurting someone else or yourself understand."

Harry pouted slightly but said, "Yeah I guess I understand, so what's my nick name going to be?" Remus smiled and ruffled his hair, "How about Lych?" Harry's eyebrows creased. "Lych?" Remus nodded yes there is a certain kind of snake, that makes a barking like noise when it hisses it's called the African wolf snake and its scientific name is Lychophidion (litch-oh-fid-eon) since you area werewolf that speaks parseltongue that names seems perfect for you." Harry thought about it for a moment, "Lych, I think I like it."

Remus nodded, "Good, I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once, but you're going to be all right Harry. I know you will." Harry smiled and left the office not really sure where he was going. But feeling as though getting there would be easier now, talking to Remus made him feel more confident about himself and calmed him down a bit as well. Harry wondered if Remus had this effect on him because Remus was his sire or just because Remus had understood him and offered comfort.

Chap 2. The first transformation

The next morning was a Saturday and Harry was escorted to Hogsmead by Remus and professor McGonagall to get a familiar. They went to a magical creature shop that was just past the three broomsticks. Inside it looked just like the magical menagerie in Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he turned to ask Remus, "Just start walking around looking into the cages Harry you'll know which one is for you." Harry nodded and started looking around.

Harry checked the snake cages first figuring that he would have a strong connection to a snake because he was a parselmouth. But none of the snakes seemed to really reach out to him in any way. Harry continued to look, but nothing really jumped out at him. Then Harry saw something in the back of the store Harry didn't even need to see what it was to know that this was the one when Harry walked back he found that the this was a these.

In two cages side by side were a fox and a baby snow leopard the two animals seemed to have no problem being so close to each other. Harry bent down, looked the two animals in the eye then reached into their cage and gave them both a pat on the head. Harry called to Remus and professor McGonagall, "Over here, I've found them." Harry heard Remus shout, "Them!" When Remus and McGonagall came to the back of the store and saw what Harry had found they looked shocked McGonagall seemed to recover her wits first and said, "Well Potter I must say that this is not what I expected two familiars and their both a different species of animal this is very rare. Only about ten werewolves throughout history have had multiple familiars that differed like this. Usually if a werewolf bonds with two animals it is two of the same species this shows that you area very powerful wizard indeed Harry."

Harry felt his face turn bright red, he always got so embarrassed when people talked about how powerful or famous he was. Remus seemed to sense this so he changed the subject, "Well Let's get these two paid for. What are you going to name them Harry?" Harry thought for a moment then it came to him, "Well I'll name the fox Sly and the leopard, Shakira. What do you think?" Remus nodded, "I like it Harry they're very nice names." Remus waved his wand and levitated the two cages to the counter, they paid for the animals and the store clerk also gave them collars for the animals as well as food and some toys.

Over the next few weeks Harry slowly got used to his condition, like Remus had said he eventually adjusted, but it did take time. At first Harry couldn't enter the great hall without feeling sick to his stomach and studying was almost impossible with the sounds of the students in the halls, _didn't they realize how loud they were?_ But since Harry had taken all his tests he didn't have too much to worry about. Ron and Hermione had stuck by Harry the whole time he didn't think that he would've been able to handle it all without them. The other Griffindor's did of course notice Harry's change in appearance but he told them that he had simply had a growth spurt and gotten Madame Pomfrey to fix his eyes.

All in all things were going o.k. until a week before the full moon. Harry went to Snape's office after class for his first dose of the wolfsbane potion. Harry knocked on the door and heard Snape shout, "Come in." Harry winced at the tone in Snape's voice, ever since that night Snape had acted even worse towards him then usual. Harry really couldn't blame him, but still the avid hostility was not helping his mood, Harry had been cranky all morning and his head was hurting as well.

Harry entered the office to find Remus all ready there waiting for him; Snape thrust a goblet into Harry's hand and ordered, "Drink." Harry drank the potion down and nearly gagged, it was even worse than the skelo grow he had had in second year. The potion tasted like Neville's socks smelled.

Remus nodded, "Yes Harry, I know, but you will get used to it." Harry nodded unable to speak from the nasty stuff he had just taken, "Geese, Remus how do you stand this?" Remus shook his head, "like I said you will get used to it." Harry spent the rest of the night talking to Remus about what the actual transformation would be like, "It is going to hurt obviously. And even with the potion you find it necessary to bite either yourself or someone else. As I said before the first transformation is the worst and to insure that neither of us does any damage to the school or the other students professor Snape will also be coming with us. Harry groaned but he didn't bother arguing, he knew better by now.

Harry took the potion every day for the rest of the week and then the day came, Harry had put on old shirt and pants that had belonged to his cousin then donned his invisibility cloak and headed down to the Whomping willow where Remus and professor Snape were waiting for him (he didn't bring his animals with because he wasn't certain how this transformation would effect him and he didn't want to hurt them accidentally). Harry arrived at the willow and took off his cloak, he grinned at Remus and nodded at Snape who scowled and said "All right let's get this over with." Remus pushed the knot in the tree with a long branch and then they headed in Remus first with Snape taking up the rear. Harry was sure he heard Snape shudder as they entered the tunnel but he didn't say anything.

Harry left his cloak in the tunnel where it wouldn't be damaged then made his way up to the room he had first meet Sirius in, _had it really been only a month?_ Remus looked at Snape and said, "Severus the moon will be rising soon you should transform now." Snape nodded to show he understood then he got down on all fours and shifted, Harry gasped at the sight. Snape was a huge and gorgeous brown grizzly bear with a strange black mark that looked like a skull on his right front paw.

Harry was just about to mention it when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach Harry groaned and doubled over. Remus grabbed his shoulder and Harry could see that he was also in pain, "Just relax Harry and try to breathe through it. Remember what I told you don't fight it." Harry nodded then the moon rose and all other thoughts fled form his mind Harry screamed as he felt his joints and muscles all tense of his body began to lengthen. His bones broke and then reformed themselves, black fur sprouted over his body and his eyes turned completely amber.

The next thing Harry knew he was lying on the floor and Moony was standing above him, the older wolf snarled and Harry/Lych seemed to understand what he wanted he rolled over on his back and gave a submissive whine. The older wolf studied the younger one for a moment then bent over and clamped Harry's neck lightly in his jaws to show his dominance. Moony held on for a minute or two then let go. Lych stood up and walked around the house enjoying the unusual sounds and smells of the old house. Lych noticed the bear in the corner and tried to get past it so he could se the rest of the house but the bear would not move.

Lych growled and then the bear turned and gave him a scowl which caused Lych to laugh, he never knew bears could scowl. Moony seamed to sense the other animals annoyance and pulled the other wolf to the opposite end of the room. The two of them began to chase each other back and forth lightly nipping and each others paws and tails.

All in all things were going well until about midnight Lych felt a sudden rush of rage and he wanted to hurt something. He wouldn't hurt a member of his own pack so he started making his way towards the bear that was sleeping in the doorway. However, before he could get there Moony rushed forward and pinned them to the ground leaving him there until the rage passed. Which unfortunately didn't happen until Lych bit into his own paw, he snarled then yelped when this happened. But then he settled down and enjoyed the rest of the night with Moony.

At dawn the change came again Harry howled in pain as his bones snapped and then reformed once more. Once Harry had changed back he was too weak to move, he lay on the floor naked his whole body was throbbing and his arm was bleeding. Snape walked over and muttered a healing charm to seal the wound. Harry could see Remus walking towards him, Remus bent down and helped him to stand Harry's legs were weak and shaky but he managed to keep his balance.

Remus wrapped and extra cloak around Harry and slowly helped him up to the castle, Harry had been expecting Remus to take him to the tower, but instead Remus lead Harry to his own office (Snape left them at the entry way).

Remus's quarters were sparse because he was leaving very soon; he took Harry into a spare room and placed him on the bed. Remus gave Harry a potion to help with his pain and told him to sleep. It had been very long night and Harry was going to need all the rest he could get if he wanted to go home on the express with his friends in two days.

1 These paragraphs were taken directly from pages 380 and 381 0f The Prisoner of Azkaban

2 From pages 384 and 385

3 Ibid


	2. catching up

A/N; thank you to all my reviewers please keep it up they really help, dear mystical witch, Dumbledore wasn't upset because there was nothing he could do about it and he knows it isn't Remus's fault. And Harry was upset, he was just so over loaded with everything else that was going on. There will be more emotional issues with that in later chaps.

Chapter 3, summer holidays

Harry slept through most of the next day when he woke up he didn't know where he was, his shoulder was sore as though he'd slept on it funny he also noticed a scar on his right arm. It took Harry a moment to recall the events of the previous night and when it came to him Harry remembered that he had done this to himself. Harry took a moment to think over his transformation, while it hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience it hadn't been all that bad either Harry had enjoyed the time he had spent with Moony and a part of him was looking forward to doing it again.

Harry stood up (his legs shaking a little from all the stress of his transformation) and got out of bed, it was then that realized that he was still naked, but there were clothes sitting on the chair next to his bed along with his invisibility cloak. The jeans and red t-shirt that Harry had been left looked little big, but he didn't care it was better than wearing Dudley's old hand me down's like usual. As Harry got dressed the smell of lasagna reached his nose and he felt his mouth water.

Harry followed the wonderful smell into the next room; Remus was standing in a small kitchen tossing a salad in a big green bowl. Before Harry could say anything Remus turned and smiled at him, "How are you feeling?" Harry sighed, "Okay I'm still a little weak and sore." Remus placed the salad bowl on the small round kitchen table as he said, "Yes I know here this will help you." Remus handed Harry two potions one in a yellow vial the other in a silver one. Harry drank them both down they didn't taste very good, kind of like soda that had gone flat, still it was better than the wolfs bane.

Harry handed the vials back to Remus, "Thanks I feel better, how come it's so quiet?" Harry had noticed that he couldn't hear the sounds of people walking and talking in the corridors like he usually could. He was happy to have a little peace and quiet for once rather than the constant overflow of noise but it still confused him.

Remus flashed him a small grin as he grabbed a pair of purple pot holders with moons on them to take the lasagna out of the oven, "I had my rooms sound proofed when I first got here. I can hear when something requires my attention or when someone knocks, but other than that it stays silent otherwise I would never get any work done or sleep." Harry nodded understanding, "Would you show me that spell so I can put it on my bed in the tower. I wish I could do it in my bedroom at Privet drive as well." Remus nodded, "Yes I'll show you the spell and these can help you at your relatives." Remus put the lasagna down on a counter and pulled something out of a draw. Remus handed Harry a pair of brand new ear plugs.

Harry took them and slipped them into his pocket, "Thanks, Moony." Remus nodded and served Harry some lasagna and a few scoops of salad, "No problem Harry, it is my duty as your sire to help you as much as I can. Now why don't you eat up then you can go back to the tower. You have to pack to leave tomorrow." Harry chocked on the glass of milk that he had been drinking, "Tomorrow? I've been asleep almost a whole day?" Remus nodded, "The transformation will always be exhausting, but as your werewolf strength comes more into play it will get easier to deal with." Harry nodded and began to eat. The food was delicious, there was cheese melted into every layer and the salad had a nice ranch dressing on it. Harry was amazed that Remus could cook so well and ended up eating two and half servings of the meal.

Remus laughed and made jokes the whole time they ate, it made Harry fell almost normal for once. After there meal Harry gave Remus a hug and said a very long good-bye then headed back up to the tower. On the way up Harry was assaulted by the usual sounds of the castle, people talking and yelling on their way to or from the great hall. While the smells of dust and cleaning products along with the individual scents of the students tickled his nose.

As soon as Harry entered Gryffindor tower he was rushed by Ron and Hermione, Hermione squealed as she said, "Oh, Harry thank goodness you're okay! We were so worried when you didn't come back last night." Harry was feeling smothered the scents of his two friends mingled in with the scents of the others in the room. As well as the smells of the common room and castle. That coupled with Hermione practically crushing him and Ron smacking his back hard was making Harry feel dizzy and uncomfortable Harry chocked out, "Guys, can't, breathe." Hermione and Ron stepped back, "Sorry." They said together Harry nodded, "It's okay just try not to do it again. Come on lets go upstairs."

They headed up the Gryffindor boys dormitory Harry were Harry was enthusiastically greeted by Sly and Shakira the two large animals pounced on Harry and began licking him. As Harry's familiars the animals had instantly bonded to Harry and it was like he had been with them for years, Harry laughed as the fox and leopard continued to rub up against him purring and yawning in pleasure at seeing him again. Harry petted them both then pushed them off him with Ron and Hermione's help.

Hermione and Ron helped Harry pack as he told them most of what had happened the night before. Harry didn't mention how truly painful the transformation had been or the talk he and Remus had shared before he came here. Harry didn't feel that they needed to know any of that. Hermione and Ron seemed to know there was something Harry was keeping from them, but they didn't push him.

Once Harry was packed they all headed down to the grounds with Sly, Shakira, and Crookshanks accompanying them. Several people along the way goggled at the two wild animals, but they didn't question Harry about them. Harry figured Dumbledore must have come up with some excuse for his having them. The three of them spent a great day outside playing fetch and other things with the three large animals Sly and Shakira didn't seem to have a problem with Crookshanks and all in all it was a good day.

At about noon Hagrid showed up and gushed over Harry's new pets, which lead to Harry promising to bring them by whenever they visited. It was while Hagrid was petting Sly that Harry wondered if he should tell Hagrid what he was. Harry knew that professor Dumbledore had all ready told professor McGonagall because she was Harry's head of house and there fore need to know. But Harry didn't know if the other professor's knew, although he assumed they didn't. Harry knew that Hagrid wouldn't care if he found out Harry was a werewolf, knowing Hagrid he'd be thrilled. But Harry also knew that Hagrid sometimes let things slip (especially if he had been drinking) and he didn't want anyone else to find out so he decided not to tell him.

Once Hagrid had left the others headed back to the castle and before Harry knew it they were on the train home. Sirius sent Harry a letter giving him permission to go to Hogsmead and Ron received his owl. When Harry arrived at the station Vernon stared at his two new animals but didn't say anything about them, Remus had explained that Dumbledore had written his relatives and taken care of everything as far as the animals were concerned.

That summer at the Dursley's was very awkward; aunt Petunia made it no secret that she didn't like having the extra animals around (Even though Harry did everything he could to keep them out of the way). While Dudley was positively terrified of both Sly and Shakira and therefore avoided Harry at all costs. Harry didn't mind it so much at first, but it started to get annoying when Dudley kept jumping at the sight of Harry and causing the floor boards to shake.

(Fourth year)

June ended and as the full moon grew closer Harry's temper got worse, at one point it got so bad that Harry literally had to clench onto the kitchen chair he was sitting on to avoid lunging at his aunt when she made a nasty comment about Sly being a smelly nuisance and Shakira needing a flee bath.

Another problem was that Harry was starting to get the craving for fresh blood, the last time he had taken care of this by having a steak that was cooked rare, but that obviously wasn't an option. After a while Harry started to get desperate so he tried on of the blood lollies that Remus had given him. When Harry bit into the treat he thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted and couldn't believe that he had actually considered denying himself such a delicious snack.

The week before the full moon Snape sent Harry wolfsbane potion by owl, Harry drank it al,l but not before sniffing it to make sure no one had messed with it. Finally the time for his transformation came again, Snape showed up an hour before sunset on the night of the full moon Snape seemed a little nervous as he locked and warded the door with his wand and then placed silencing spells on the room, he also enlarged the room to make it big enough to hold a grizzly bear, a leopard, a fox, and a werewolf.

Harry sat on his bed and Shakira curled up behind him while Sly sat on his lap, as Harry scratched Sly behind his ears Snape asked, "So I take it you are transforming here so as not to cause damage to your own room?" Harry looked at Snape curiously, "This is my room professor." Snape raised an eyebrow, "Indeed, I take there is nowhere else in the house you can stay?" Harry shrugged, "Well there is a guest bedroom, but I don't really like it. My aunt Marge always stays there when she visits so the whole place smells like bulldog. I suppose I could always go back to my cupboard, but I don't think I'd fit in it anymore." Snape looked surprised he opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything else Harry felt the familiar sharp pain in his stomach like he had just been punched.

Harry got off the bed while Shakira and Sly moved to the other side of the room, Harry gasped and said, "Professor you'd better transform now." Snape didn't need to be told twice the next thing Harry knew the giant bear was standing in where Snape had been. Harry began to feel the pull of the moon once more and he screamed as his bones snapped and reformed themselves. Once the transformation was complete Lych lay on the floor panting for a few moments then he felt something soft nudging at him.

Lych sniffed, and growled at the scent of other animals being in his domain, but the next moment he recognized the scent of his companions and gave a happy yip. With Sly's help Lych managed to stand and a few minutes later the three animals where playing tug-of-war with a piece of rope Harry had taken out of his trunk before hand. Lych tried to get the bear-Snape interested in playing with them as well, but it ignored him so Lych decided to leave him alone, the wolf started to think of the bear as his guardian.

The transformation back was just as bad as it had been before, and like the last time Harry was too exhausted to get himself into bed so Snape placed him there, then he shoved several potions down Harry's throat, changed the room back, and waited for Harry to wake-up.

Harry was a little surprised to see his potions master still there when he opened his eyes, but after assuring Snape he was fine the man left. The summer progressed normally until Harry had the nightmare about Voldemort and was invited to go to the world cup by the Weasley's. Harry was allowed to go to the cup because it was no where near the full moon (which would be at the end of August) and while getting through the floo was not exactly fun with Vernon throwing things and Petunia screaming at him Harry managed it. Of course Sly and Shakira couldn't come by floo powder but Mr. Weasley was happy to apparate them to the burrow.

The only draw back to that summer was that Harry had to leave for school early so that he could be somewhere safe when he transformed, still Harry didn't mind. All though Mrs. Weasley did ask why Harry had to leave early, Dumbledore explained it was for 'security reasons' which was partially true as Harry could easily hurt someone even while on the potion.

Once Harry got to school there was of course the problem of the tri-wizard tournament, Harry was worried about when the tasks would take place but Dumbledore managed to arrange it so none of them happened on or close to the full moon (unfortunately the Yule ball was given the same consideration).

Harry became more at ease with his transformations and while he would never enjoy them he was learning to live with them. The only thing weird was that Harry noticed a very strange smell permeating around Moody and that Moody's office also smelled and sounded weird Harry was almost sure there was someone else in there. Harry told Dumbledore and wrote to Remus, but both assured him that it was probably nothing. Everything was going as well as could be expected (aside from Rita Skeeter's articles) until the final task….

Harry was tied to the gravestone of Tom Riddle, he struggled to get free, but it didn't do him any good, even his strength as a werewolf wasn't enough to break the bounds then Pettigrew came towards him holding a dagger. Harry struggled harder that dagger looked like it was made of silver! Sure enough as soon as it pierced his skin Harry felt a terrible burning pain as thought someone had just stuck him with a hot poker.

Wormtail used Harry's blood, bone of the father, and his own flesh to make the dark lord rise again. By the time the death eaters arrived Harry was feeling feverish and weak, even though the silver had only punctured his arm the contact alone was enough to make him ill. When Wormtail untied him Harry made sure to lean away so as not to get in contact with his new silver hand. Harry managed to defeat the dark lord and get back to school, but by then he was barely conscious.

When Moody brought Harry to his office Harry realized what the strange smell that permeated around Moody had been, Polyjuice potion. Dumbledore arrived in time to save Harry, and he asked that Harry watch Barty Crouch Jr. change back, which wasn't really necessary because Harry all ready knew it wasn't really Moody.

While telling what had happened Harry asked, "Professor Dumbledore, is it possible that Voldemort is now a werewolf because of the blood used?" Dumbledore shook his head, "No Harry that can only happen close to the full moon, it is too far away for him to have it." Harry nodded and then he was sent to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion to counter-act the silver (Fawks's tears couldn't heal the silver because it was in his blood). After Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort was back Harry went back home (though not before giving his gold to Fred and George).

(Fifth year)

The first month of the next summer was similar to the one before; Harry tried asking Snape for news of the wizarding world, but Snape said nothing. After being attacked by dementors and then tried in full court Harry was sent back to Grimmauld place. Harry was secretly thrilled to be in the old house, true the smells drove his oversensitive nose crazy, but Harry would be spending the next two full moons with not only his sire and his familiars but his godfather as well.

Harry was thrilled when the full moon finally arrived, he would be transforming in the basement with Sirius and Remus as always Shakira and Sly came with him. Harry entered the basement and scowled when he saw Snape there. Unable to stop himself he blurted out, "What are you doing here?" Snape gave Harry a nasty look and said, "I am her to make sure none of you do anything too stupid, it is the headmaster request." Harry pouted, but didn't say anything else.

Harry felt someone give his shoulder a squeeze, Harry turned and saw Remus standing behind him Harry gave his sire a hug, "I've missed you Moony." Remus returned the hug, "I've missed you to cub." Harry smiled as Remus gestured to Sirius who was busy arguing with Snape about who knows what Remus made a face that said, 'he is such a child' and Harry nodded to show he understood.

Unfortunately all the loud shouting bouncing and echoing off the basement walls were driving both Harry and Remus completely nuts. Harry felt like his ears were going to explode he was just about to snap at Sirius for being so inconsiderate when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, "Here we go again." He muttered Snape and Sirius both noticed Harry and Remus's discomfort so they transformed.

Harry and Remus both screamed as they transformed Moony and Lych were there for the night. Lych recognized his sire, his guardian, and his companions, but there was another creature in the room. Lych's fur raised and he growled at the intruder, Padfoot looked affronted, but he laid on the ground with his tail between his legs showing submission.

Lych walked over to Padfoot and sniffed at the dog while Moony came bounding over to greet his old friend. When Lych saw that his sire had accepted this new companion he decided the dog was safe. Lych bent down and nudged Padfoot with his nose and then stood with his tail wagging inviting the dog to play. Padfoot barked and Shakira and Sly (who had been waiting to see if the new animal would be allowed into the fold) came bounding over to Lych.

The two animals tackled the werewolf and soon all four of them were having a real dog (and one cat) pile on the floor. It was one of the best transformations Lych had ever been through, having Padfoot and Moony together was great it was like the Marauders had reformed that night. Harry got to spend the next transformation with his sire and godfather as well and he loved it. It was definitely one of the best summers he had, and for the first time Harry was reluctant to go back to school.

Of course once school started Harry was even more miserable, Harry's 'remedial potions lesson' helped him to hide his condition form Umbridge, but it wasn't easy. Harry was often surprised that no one ever figured out his 'condition' especially when most of the student body had seen Remus with the same problems, but Harry figured it was probably because no one expected the-boy-who-lived to be a dark creature.

Not long after the incident with the pensive Snape tried to get someone else to watch Harry when he transformed, but Dumbledore said no. There wasn't anyone else who could keep Harry in check. Remus couldn't keep coming to the castle every month because people would start getting suspicious. Professor McGonagall didn't transform into a large enough animal to keep a werewolf at bay should something go a wrong, and Sirius was too much of a loose cannon when it came to breaking the rules.

Snape continued to guard Harry all though he was much more snippy about it then he had been before. The day of the department of mystery's was only a few days after the full moon and Harry was still weak and ill when he went there, but he felt he had no choice in the matter. Harry watched as Sirius dueled with Bellatrix, Sirius stumbled but Harry managed to get to him and stop him from falling through the veil (a/n sorry, I couldn't let Sirius die I said this story would be AU).

The prophecy was broken, but Dumbledore made sure Harry knew what it said and Harry was forced to go back home with the thought of him either dying or becoming a murderer in his head. Harry didn't know how he was going to deal with this on top of everything else. He needed to speak to Remus and Sirius, Harry decided to send them a letter as soon as he got home if anyone could help him he knew that they would be able to. One thing was certain though nothing would ever be the same again.

A/N okay Sorry if this seemed rushed or vague but this story is going to focus mainly on Harry sixth (and possibly seventh) year so work with me huge plot curves and strange twists coming up be prepared.


	3. bad news

Bad news

A/N okay my family had a garage sale that I had to help with which is why I didn't update sooner. Thank you to all my reviewers.

(Still the end of fifth year)

Harry literally ran out of Dumbledore's office after hearing the prophecy wasn't it bad enough that Voldemort had ruined his life and forcibly entered his mind now he was destined to either kill Voldemort or die trying what next! Harry headed to the room of requirement, he needed to vent and since he couldn't fly he was going to go break things.

Harry entered the room of requirement and saw that it was full of shelves with all sorts of figurines and plates on them. Harry started picking them up and throwing them against the wall. Harry wasn't entirely certain what it was he was screaming, but the noise itself made him feel better. Harry continued to shout and break every item he could (as soon as they hit the floor they would disappear and something else would appear on the shelf where it had been) Harry didn't know how long he did this for, but eventually he exhausted himself and collapsed onto the floor.

Harry started to cry, after a few minutes he heard something moving outside the room Harry sniffed the air and then smiled. Sly and Shakira were standing outside the room they had obviously sensed their friend's distress and come to offer help. Harry stood to let the two animals in, when he did the shelves vanished along with the glass items and a large bed appeared in the room Harry sat down then two animals jumped onto the bed and curled up behind him.

Harry had had many 'temper tantrums' like this over the last two years usually they happened when he was really stressed out or when it got too close to the full moon and his emotions were hey-wire, but sometimes it happened for no reason at all. Harry would just get overwhelmed by his curse or just by life in general. Harry would often go somewhere quiet to vent and one way or another his animals would always find him and offer him comfort. Harry felt a few more tears fall down his cheeks as he ran his hand absentmindedly through Sly's coarse fur while Shakira gently nuzzled his face and gave a deep rumbling purr.

Harry continued to sit there for a while eventually though the door opened again, Harry hadn't even gotten up when he heard someone coming, he recognized his sire's sent too well by now to mistake it for someone else. Harry sighed when Remus entered the room, it wasn't that he was unhappy to see his sire, but Harry didn't really want to deal with anyone right now including Remus.

Remus came in and sat down on the bed next to Harry, he scratched Shakira's ears as Harry said, "So, what brings you here?" Remus shook his head sadly and said, "Dumbledore fire-called me when professor McGonagall informed him that you never returned to your common room." Harry shrugged, "Didn't want to be around anyone." Remus nodded, "I'm not going to say I understand because I don't, but I do know that you can't hide here forever eventually you'll have to come out. So do you want to tell me what's wrong or do I have to go steal some veritaserum from Severus and force it out of you?" Harry could tell by the sparkle in Remus's eyes that he wouldn't actually do that and he smirked at the joke, then he turned sober again. Harry told Remus everything that had happened since he was separated from the others at the ministry. About Voldemort possessing him, this thought still made Harry fell sick, about the prophecy (even though Harry figured Remus all ready knew since he was and order member) and about how he didn't think he would be able to deal with this on top of everything else.

Remus pulled Harry into a hug and said, "Harry I know this is a lot for you and believe me if I could take it away I woulc, but I can't. I can however help you train and learn spells so that when you do face Voldemort you will win." Harry swallowed and nodded, "Thank you." Remus nodded, "Harry, I know you don't need anything else added to your plate right now, but as your sire there is something I must tell you. A werewolf finds their mate at the age of 16." Harry jerked his head up at this too shocked to speak, 'mate, find a mate. But I'm only 16 for Gods sake!' Remus sighed as he felt Harry stiffen up in his arms, "I know this is a lot for you to handle and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to stop this. The first transformation you have after or on your 16th birthday you will feel a strong urge to seek out someone whoever that person is, they will be your mate."

Harry began to shake, he wasn't sure if it was anger, fear, sorrow or a combination of all three. Harry just shook his head back and forth, "No, no, no, I can't deal with this it's all too much." Remus rubbed Harry's back as Sly and Shakira gently rubbed against him. Harry felt something wet land on his head and realized Remus was crying, "I'm sorry Harr,y but there's nothing I can do it will happen weather you want it to or not there's no way to stop this." Harry suddenly jerked his head up knocking his head to Remus's chin, Remus shouted and Harry muttered an embarrassed , "sorry" then said, "But wait, that doesn't make sense if werewolves find there mate at 16 why don't you have a mate?" Harry could feel Remus smirk, "I do have a mate Harry, Sirius is my mate." Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Remus nodded, "Yes that's why my transformations took so much out of me. Without Sirius there I was left incomplete and in a lot of pain."

Harry was too surprised to do anything; Remus seemed to become uncomfortable, "Does it bother you?" Harry shook his head, "No, Ron's brothers Charlie, Fred, and George are all gay so it doesn't mean anything to me, it just never occurred to me that you were you know more than friends with Sirius." Remus nodded while Harry sniffed, "So how did you and Sirius deal with that?" Remus sighed, "Well it was hard on both of us, I did care for Sirius, but we hadn't moved into a romantic relationship. And Sirius had commitment issues. However, we did learn to deal with it. One thing you have to know Harry is that even though you will find your mate at 16 you don't actually have to marry them or do anything else until both you and your mate are ready for that. It took Sirius and I four years to settle down and be together, we even dated other people during that time."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You did?" Remus nodded, "Yes being mates just means you _will _be together not that you _have_ to be together right away." Harry nodded, "Well I guess I can live with that, but still there's so much else with the prophecy and all." Remus just sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Harry, only that I believe you will be able to deal with this. It may take time but I know you will."

Harry sighed, "I hope your right Remus." The two of them sat there for the rest of the day. Sometimes they talked about the prophecy and sometimes they talked about nothing at all, for Harry it was a relief to just get away from everything and just be able to talk everything out even if he knew it couldn't last.

Remus left the next day (he couldn't stay at Hogwarts too long or people might get suspicious) and Harry headed home, the order warned the Dursley's to leave Harry alone and the next thing Harry knew he was back in Private Drive for the summer.

Harry sat in his bedroom of Private Drive he wasn't really doing anything, his mind was too bogged down with everything that had happened for him to be able to think clearly about anything. Harry was so stressed out that even though the Dursley's had been leaving Harry alone like the order had told them he really wasn't enjoying it because he had to much else on his mind. Despite the fact that Harry had written back and forth to his friends, as well as Remus and Sirius ever since he had arrived back from school, he still felt very isolated and alone.

Finally Harry just snorted and muttered, "Ah, screw it." He picked up his homework and began to do it, at this point he really couldn't think of anything else to do and he definitely needed to do something or he might actually explode. Harry spent the next few weeks or so in limbo, sometimes he would just sit there staring at the wall and other times he would through a fit like he had that day in school but he always did it in the garage when the Dursley's weren't around. Harry didn't think that the order's command would still be valid if Harry started breaking family heirlooms and making a lot of noise. One day Harry decided it was time for him to apologize to professor Snape so he sat down and started to write.

_Dear professor Snape,_

_I am sorry I looked into your pensive last year; I can't really explain why I did that. But the main reason was that there was a lot going on and nobody was telling me anything, I was sick of being lied to and I thought you had information about what was hidden in the department of mysteries. Or what was going on with Voldemort and the ministry. I am truly sorry for violating your privacy and I can understand if you can't forgive me for what I did I just wanted you to understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry potter_

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig, he didn't receive an answer, but he hadn't really been expecting one either. As usual Snape sent Harry his wolfsbane potion the week before the full moon, Snape had to keep switching owls to make sure no one intercepted the potion, and putting a mark on the bottom of the potion bottles so Harry would know it was from him. As usual Harry was getting short tempered as the full moon dew closer, but he managed to keep himself in check until Dudley interfered.

Harry had gone to the bathroom, and when he came back to his room he saw Dudley standing next to his desk holding a letter. Harry's usual vial of wolfsbane potion was sitting there as well. Harry growled, "What are _you _doing in here?" He didn't like it when people invaded his 'territory' Dudley turned and read out loud,

_Dear potter,_

_I had sent you your 'medicine' as usual be sure to drink it all we want to avoid all possible 'accidents'._

_Snape_

Harry cursed mentally, 'Dudley must have seen the vial on my desk and opened it'

Dudley picked up the potions vial and shook it so that is sloshed around and said, "What's this for?" Harry snarled the amber flecks in his eyes growing larger and said through gritted teeth, "Put that down and get out now." Dudley smirked, "No, what's the matter; you got weird freak disease at that school of yours?" Shakira and Sly were now in front of Dudley hissing and barking with their fur standing on end. Harry stepped forward he would've all ready lunged at Dudley if he wasn't worried he'd damage the potion.

By this time Harry's eyes were totally amber by now and he was growling deep within his throat, "Give me that and GET OUT NOW!" Dudley seemed to be enjoying this, Dudley hadn't had the chance to taunt Harry so far and he was taking full advantage of the opportunity. Dudley gave a horrid smile and said, "Sure, I'll give it back here catch." Harry screamed, "NO!" and lunged forward but, he was standing too far away from Dudley to catch the vial in time and it shattered onto the ground.

For a moment Harry just kneeled on the floor then he just snapped. In half a second Harry had stood and grabbed Dudley under the arms and used his strength as a werewolf to lift him up into the air, "Idiot, do you have any idea what you've done?" Dudley whimpered and shouted, "Mommy, daddy, help the freak's gone mad!" Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon came running up the stairs, when they saw Harry and Dudley they gasped Petunia screeched, "What are you doing, put him down this instant!" Harry snarled showing his teeth, "Make me." Harry was too furious to think rationally he wanted to rip Dudley's throat out right where he was, before Harry could do anything to Dudley he felt a sharp pain in both his legs which caused him to shout.

Harry looked down and saw that Sly and Shakira had sunk their fangs into his legs. Not deep enough to cause any damage or make Harry drop Dudley but enough to hurt. The pain seemed snap Harry back to himself, he slowly lowered Dudley to the ground. Dudley ran into his parents arms shaking like a leaf. Vernon stepped forward and screamed, "What the devil is wrong with you boy! What were you thinking, trying to hurt Dudley!" Harry took several deep breathes before he said, "Uncle Vernon, I can't tell you what is going on, but I need you to lock me in my room right now."

Vernon raised an eyebrow and said, "That, is no problem for me boy, and if you ever so much as breathe on my son again I will make you wish you were dead." Harry nodded, the Dursley's slowly backed out of the room, Vernon slammed the door and Harry listened as the locks turned. Harry slumped onto his bed completely ignoring his lightly bleeding legs; Harry knew he was in trouble if he didn't drink every bottle of his potion on the right day he would not keep his mind when he transformed. This was the last vial he had and Snape wouldn't have time to brew more.

Harry sat down and quickly wrote two letters one to Remus and one to Snape they both said the same thing,

_Dear professor Snape,_

_My cousin broke the vial of wolfsbane potion you sent me and I need someone to come and get me out of this house before the moon rises! I have told my relatives to lock me in my room but I doubt if the door will hold up to a rampaging werewolf, I need someone to come and get me before I hurt one of them!_

_Please Hurry,_

_Harry._

Harry tied the letters to Hedwig's legs and said, "Girl I need you to get one of these to Remus and one to professor Snape, and I need you to go as fast as you can." Hedwig seemed to understand that Harry was in trouble she gently nipped Harry's fingers and fly off.

Harry sat back down on his bed and gently wrapped his legs up with some clothe he had torn off of one of Dudley's old t-shirts. Harry sucked on a blood lollie as he sat there; he hoped someone would get there in time. As the full moon grew closer Harry began to pace back and forth on the floor. He didn't know what would happen if no one came and he didn't want to know.

Just before the sun went down Harry heard too large cracks he turned and saw Sirius standing next to Snape. Harry ran over to his godfather and was pulled into his arms, Sirius muttered, "I'm sorry Harry Hedwig only arrived a few minutes ago I fire called Snape and we came here as soon as we could."

Harry felt stupid for writing two letters when it wasn't necessary, but he didn't care Harry gasped and said, "Sirius we need to leave now." Sirius nodded, "I know, let's get your things." Just as Sirius bent over to pick up Harry's all ready packed trunk Harry felt a sharp pain in his stomach like he had been punched, Harry gasped, "Sirius, too late I'm changing now." Snape put a silencing spell on the room then Sirius and Snape immediately transformed Harry let out a scream as his bones snapped and reformed.

Lych lay on the floor panting from pain, he barked happily when he saw that his Sire's mate was with him he loved having Padfoot there for his transformations. Lych walked over to Padfoot his tail wagging but then he smelled it. Humans, they were near and invading his space Lych growled, and lunged for the door.

The giant bear managed to tackle him to the floor Lych backed away then he ran to the door again. He dogged Padfoot and jumped over the bear as he crashed through the door. The four other animals in the room instantly went charging after the werewolf, the Dursley's who had obviously been woken by the noise came bursting out of their rooms.

Lych's fur stood on end and he growled at the sight of them, he would have lunged, but Snape and the others managed to pin him to the ground before he could. The Dursley's all screamed and moved to one side of the hall, Lych struggled snapping his jaws and barking like crazy trying to get to the humans so close to him, but he couldn't move.

Vernon turned red and began to scream, "That's it, I'll have no more of this that nonsense that boy is going and he is going now!" Vernon looked into Harry's room and seeing him gone said, "well good riddance to bad rubbish is all I can say, he better not come back." Lych began to struggle harder and the other animals pushed down more, Sirius stood up and transformed Petunia screamed as gasped, "Listen to me, you need to get out of here and don't come back until tomorrow." Vernon puffed himself up, he obviously didn't recognize Sirius in the dim light of the hall "Now you see here, this is my house and you will not order me about in it." Sirius growled, "Listen, if you stay and he gets out." Sirius pointed to Lych, "than he will kill you so leave or die." Vernon gulped his face going white and the Dursley's ran out of the house.

The sun came up and Harry changed back, he was lying naked on the floor with the four animals surrounding him. Harry groaned, and sat up looking around when the events of last night came back to him he groaned again, "Uh-oh." Sirius and Snape changed back, Sirius wrapped his cloak around Harry while Snape gave him a potion to help deal with the pain. Harry drank it and then passed out cold he was too weak to stay awake.

A/N please review


	4. new friends

Kids!

A/N thank you to all my reviewers you guys are the best!

Harry awoke slowly, at first he wasn't certain where he was but then he recognized the familiar medicinie smell of the hospital wing. Harry could feel three large weights in his bed and knew that Shakira, Sly and Padfoot were with him Harry was about to sit up when he heard two voices talking softly, he realized it was the headmaster and Snape talking to he was going to tell them he was up but then he heard his own name,

"So Severus, are you certain that the Dursley's won't take Harry back under any circumstances?"

Snape cleared his thoughts, "No they won't, Potter's uncle made it certain that if Potter wanted to live to see his next birthday he would stay out of that house."

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh, "Well, I don't know what will happen next year, but for the remainder of the summer I would like him, and Sirius to stay with you."

Snape shouted, "WHAT?! Albus are you insane? Black and I can't be in the same room with each other for more than five minutes without wanting to kill each other and Potter is a nosey little pain. Besides need I remind you that my children are coming to stay with me this year. Why can't Potter go stay at Grimmauld place or with the Weasley's?"

Harry was startled, 'Snape has kids?' but he continued to listen to the conversation, Dumbledore sighed again, "Severus, it is not safe for Harry at the Weasley's, Voldemort knows Harry is friends with Ron and even if with the house under the fidelious charm it would be too easy for Voldemort to find Harry there. As for Grimmauld place, the Order is having meetings there practically every day, all Harry would only be able to do is sit in his room and read or play chess by himself, that is not a healthy way for a 16 year old boy to spend his time. As for Harry being nosy I believe he all ready apologized for that, and I think Sirius should be able to behave himself especially if I ask him to."

Snape groaned loudly, "And my children?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Severus I don't see what the problem is, I know that Taylor has issues with strangers and such, but he will get used to Harry. And neither of them will be in any danger from having Harry and Sirius there, after all they both know Sirius is innocent, and I believe your daughter has always wanted to meet Harry."

Snape growled, "You'll make this an order if I say no won't you?"

Dumbledore must have nodded because Snape said, "Very well, but I am doing this under protest."

Harry both heard and smelled Dumbledore leave then Snape came up to his bed, "Come on Potter, there's no need to keep faking I know you're awake." Harry sat up, "How did you know sir?" Snape scowled, "I have met very few people who sleep with their heads several inches off the pillow so they can better hear what is going on."

Harry blushed lightly; he hadn't even realized he had been doing that, "So how much did you hear?" Harry repeated what he heard, "Sir I never knew you had children." Snape smirked slightly, "There is a lot about me that you don't know Potter. My children have been living with their mother in Spain since we got divorced. Now that my ex-wife is remarrying the children are coming to live with me."

Harry nodded, "So how old are they?" Harry was surprised by how relaxed Snape seemed when talking about his kids, the two of them had never had such and uninsulting conversation together, "My daughter Serenity is the same age you are and my son Taylor has just turned 10."

Harry nodded, "Sir, if you don't mind my asking what did Dumbledore mean by your son having problems with strangers?" Snape sighed heavily, "My son is autistic and sometimes he has trouble dealing with new people or changes in his environment." Harry nodded, "Autism is that like being mentally retarded?" Snape scoffed, "No, all though that is a typical misunderstanding. Autism is a developmental disability that affects social interaction and communication skills. Taylor will be nervous around you at first, but if you give him some time he will get use to you and your godfather." Snape grimaced when he talked about Sirius, but he didn't say anything, "You may notice that he often spins things on the floor, usually a few old glass bottles he has, sometimes a couple of balls or a top, but usually the glasses. Also Taylor is overly sensitive to loud noises and large crowds of people so if he huddles up on the floor and starts rocking back and forth humming you will need to come and tell me or my daughter understand. And most importantly of all, he is not allowed to leave my quarters alone, if you see him doing that I want you to stop him okay?"

Harry nodded, "what about your daughter?" Snape smirked, "Oh you will find that Serenity is more than capable of caring for herself, and she can definitely be a force to be reckoned with when angered. If I were you Potter I would avoid getting her angry, unless of course you like being screamed at in Spanish, or Russian." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Russian?" Snape nodded, "yes, my ex-wife was born and raised in Russia so both of our children understand it and Serenity speaks it fluently. They will be arriving here in two days."

Harry wasn't sure what to say besides, "I understand sir, I will do my best not to cause too much trouble in your life." Snape snorted, "I will believe that when I see it Potter. Now you will be allowed out of the hospital wing tomorrow, I will take you and Black to my quarters, the werewolf will not be coming because it will look too suspicious." With that Snape left his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom, by the time he came out Sirius was awake and Madame Pomfrey had lunch waiting for Harry. Harry sat down and ate while telling Sirius what was happening Sirius was not happy with having to stay with Snape, but he promised to be good.

The next morning Snape came by early to take them to his rooms; Harry followed Snape down towards the dungeons with Padfoot and the others trailing behind him. They arrived at a portrait of a young couple having a picnic under a large oak tree, Snape walked up to it and gave the password, "serpents den" And the portrait opened, Harry had been expecting Snape's quarters to be black or green and silver but to his surprise they were teal blue with a brown carpet, there was a large coach sitting in front of a fireplace and book shelves along the walls as well.

All along the mantle above the fire place were pictures, one with Snape standing next to a young woman with long chestnut hair and brown eyes. Harry figured this was Snape's ex-wife, other picture were of Snape standing with two children a boy with chestnut hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose along with a girl who had pale skin, long black hair and brown eyes Harry knew these had to be Snape's children. He was surprised to see that neither of them had greasy hair and Snape's son looked small for his age while his daughter was tall and slim.

Harry continued to look around, he could see through to the kitchen which had bronze colored tile on the floor and yellow wall paper. There was huge oak table with four seats around it; Harry was surprised to see a muggle refrigerator, microwave, and a stove. Harry heard someone whistle behind him then he heard Sirius say, "Nice digs you got here." Harry turned and saw Sirius looking around amazed and saw Snape smile.

Harry almost collapsed he never knew Snape could smile, Snape pointed to a large oak door to the right of the kitchen and said, "That is my private lab, I don't think it should be necessary to tell you to stay out." Snape then pointed to four rooms in front of him, "The room to the right is mine, and the one to the left is Taylor's and the one next to that is my daughters. The last one is yours and Blacks."

Harry and Sirius nodded to show they understood and walked into their room, it was a dark purple with two large beds like those inside Gryffindor tower. There were two wardrobes in the room, Harry's trunk sat at the end of one bed and a duffle bag that must have been Sirius's next to the other bed. There were two windows in the room Harry looked out and saw to his surprise that there was a lightning storm going on outside one. Harry shook his head and muttered, "Snape has a weird sense of humor." Sirius nodded silently and they started to unpack.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room with Sirius, he wrote a letter to Remus to explain what was going on and that he was o.k. and that no one had been hurt during his 'rampage' through Privet drive. Harry woke up early the next morning to the smell of eggs cooking, he stepped out of his room and nearly fainted, Snape was sitting at the table wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt! Harry had never seen Snape in anything but teaching robes, he hadn't eve realized Snape owned any other type of clothing. Snape must have heard Harry coming because he turned and said, "Are you just going to stand there gapping all day or are you going to come and eat something?" Harry managed to pick his jaw up off the floor and sit down at the table, instantly the plate in front of him filled with bacon and eggs. A few minutes later Sirius joined them, he didn't seem at all surprised by Snape's look and just started hogging down his food like he was afraid someone would take it from him.

Shakira and Sly came out just as Harry finished eating Harry gave them both some raw fish Remus had bought and filled their extra bowls with water. After breakfast Snape announced that his children would arrive in about an hour. They waited for them in the entry way of Hogwarts, Sirius had transformed back into a dog and Shakira and Sly were sitting next to him.

Harry was looking around curiously when two blurry figures landed in the entry hall; Harry looked and saw the two children who had been in the pictures on the mantle standing with two large trunks next to them. Serenity had her long hair in a braid and stood then helped her brother to his feet she shouted, "daddy!" and ran over to Snape with her brother close behind Snape smiled and pulled them into his arms, "It's so good to see you both, you've gotten so big." Harry just stood there not really sure what to do then Serenity saw him, "Oh, Hello, I'm Serenity Snape and this is my brother Taylor who are you?" Harry noticed that she had a slight accent when she spoke, but unlike Fleur Delacor her English wasn't broken or hard to understand (A/N No offense meant to anyone).

Harry smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Harry Potter this is, Padfoot, Sly and Shakira." Serenity shook his hand then bent down and petted the three animals; Sirius gave a delightful woof when she scratched behind his ears. Harry saw that Taylor was standing behind his father he looked slightly scared, Snape patted his shoulder and said, "Serenity you'll want to be careful that mutt might give you fleas." Serenity rolled her eyes, "Dad it's fine, I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own, Thank you very much for trusting my judgment." She said the last two sentences with heavy sarcasm which made Harry smirk, 'oh yeah she is definitely Snape's daughter.'

Serenity looked over to her brother, "Taylor it's o.k.." She walked over and pulled his arm gently, "no one will hurt you see." She bent down and gestured to Shakira who walked over to them with her tail between her legs looking harmless Serenity, petted her, "See nice kitty." Taylor looked questioning at Shakira and gave her a nervous pet, "Kitty?" Serenity smiled and nodded soon the other animals came over as well, Serenity waved Harry over, Harry sat down on the floor Serenity put a hand on his shoulder that made Harry feel tingly, "This is Harry." Taylor looked at Harry curiously and said, "Harry."

Harry smiled and Serenity nodded, "it'll take him a few days to get used to you just don't raise your voice around him and give him some space." Harry nodded as he heard Snape say, "Come on, kids let's get you unpacked." Snape took Serenity and Taylor to his quarters while Harry and Sirius went out to the quidditch pitch, they had decided before that they would let Snape have the day alone with his kids. Harry spent the day playing with Shakira, Sly, and Padfoot, it was just as much fun as on the full moon.

They ate outside and by the time they got back to Snape's rooms everyone else was asleep. Harry and Sirius fell asleep the second they got into bed, Harry's only thought was that it was going to be a really weird rest of the summer.

A/N o.k. I will have more about Serenity and Taylor in the next chapter I just didn't want to over load this one with info. Please review.


	5. connections

Thank you reviewers, you guys rock!

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of pots banging and dishes clinking, Harry used the bathroom then got up to see what was going on Shakira and Sly followed behind him. Harry walked into the kitchen to see Serenity rifling through one of the kitchen cabinets; she was wearing a two piece blue pajama outfit with butterflies on it and muttering to herself in Spanish.

Harry walked up to her and said, "Ah hello, what are you…" But he didn't get to finish, Serenity turned to him, "Great you're up hold this." She thrust a large blue glass bowl into his hands and continued looking through the cabinet, "¿Dónde, dónde dónde? Aquí!" Harry looked and saw Serenity had reached back into the cabinet and was pulling out several vials saying, "Uno, dos, tres, y cuatro!" Serenity pulled out four vials and ran towards Snape's lab, she knocked and Snape opened the door taking the vials from her, "Thank you, I'll be done in a few minutes." Serenity nodded, then she walked back over and took the bowl back from Harry, put it away and said, "Buenas, días, ¿cómo estás?"

Harry wrinkled his forehead and said, "Huh?" Serenity looked confused then comprehension dawned on her face and she giggled, "I'm sorry, sometimes I start talking in Spanish, I don't always realize that I'm doing it usually if you just tell me I'll stop." Harry nodded, "So, what's with the vials?" Serenity smirked, "Dad needed some potions ingredients to finish something he's working on for Madame Pomfrey." Harry felt confused, "Your dad keeps potions ingredients in the kitchen cupboards?"

Serenity shook her head, "Sort of, you see there are certain ingredients, ginger root, chamomile, mustard seeds, certain fruits and vegetables. That are used in both potions and cooking so dad keeps them in here to prevent his potions stores from getting over crowded." Harry nodded again and sat down at the table, opposite to Serenity. As soon as Harry sat down food appeared on the plates at the table

Harry started dishing himself some pancakes and sausage but before he could start eating Serenity asked, "So, how are you recovering from the full moon?" Without even thinking Harry started to answer, "oh, fine I'm still a little tired and… Wait, how'd you know?" Serenity leaned back in her chair and stretched saying, "Dad told me, just in case anything happens, you know?" Harry gave an annoyed growl, "Why doesn't he just tell the prophet and be done with it?" Serenity rolled her eyes and sighed, "Harry I had to know there are a thousand things that could happen that could put me or Taylor in danger." Harry's eyes went wide, "Your brother knows to?" Serenity shrugged, "Sort of, dad told us both together, but I'm not sure if Taylor fully understands."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Well I understand why Snape told you, but I still don't like it." Serenity nodded, "Yeah I would probably be angry to." Harry looked down at the table and asked quietly, "Does it bother you?" Serenity leaned forward, obviously because she was having trouble hearing him, "No, should it?" Harry was shocked, "Well most people would freak." Serenity gave him a curious look, "Well, I'm not most people, besides my dad is an ex—death eater, who makes potions for vampires, other werewolves, and veela's. I am more than used to dealing with dark creatures."

Harry sat there not sure what to say than he heard a voice say, "Ser, Ser, where's dad?" Harry and Serenity both turned and saw Taylor standing at the other end of the room wearing an over large grey t-shirt and pair of green shorts. Serenity walked over to her brother and took his hand, "Dad's doing some potions work, but he'll be done soon okay?" Taylor nodded and sat down next to his sister, they started eating and soon Snape and Sirius joined them.

It was a relatively quiet meal, Taylor seemed a little nervous around Harry and Sirius, but Harry figured that was normal for him. Just as the dishes were being put away Snape asked, "What do you kids want to do today?" Serenity practically jumped out of her seat as she said, "Can we go swimming?" Taylor brightened at these words as well, "Yeah, swim, swim!" Harry mean while was feeling shocked, "You guys actually go swimming in the lake? The lake that is hundreds of feet deep and full of grindylows, a giant squid, and merpeople?"

Serenity laughed, "No of course not, we go swimming in the pool." Harry was confused, "pool, what pool? Do you mean the prefects bathroom?" Serenity shook her head, "No the one on the seventh floor." Harry felt even more confused, "Since when is there a swimming pool on the seventh floor?" Snape finally decided to speak up, "No Potter, Serenity is speaking of the room of requirement." Realization dawned on Harry's face, "Oh, that, but I thought you could only find it sometimes." Serenity shrugged, "It's always been there for us." Snape cleared his throat, "All right, Serenity get you things ready and I will help your brother okay?" Serenity nodded and Snape continued, "Mr. Potter, if you and your, entourage would like to join us you may."

Harry turned to Sirius who shrugged clearly saying that he didn't care then nodded, "okay, that's fine." Half an hour later they were all standing outside the room of requirement Serenity opened the door and Harry gasped. Inside was a swimming pool like the kind muggles have in their back yards except it was indoors, it wasn't Olympic sized but, it wasn't small either there were toys in buckets surrounding the pool and even a diving board at the deep end.

Serenity threw off the shirt she was wearing and dived in head first Harry had a brief glance of her in a blue swimsuit with shells all over it before she disappeared under the water. Shakira and Sly followed her eager to cool off, Harry figured it had to be hard for them to live in fur coats year around. As soon as they were in Snape took off his shirt so he was in a pair of black swimming trunks then walked over to one of the toy buckets and pulled out some multy colored rings. He dumped them into the pool and gestured to Taylor who was still looking around confused, Snape smiled and said, "Come on Taylor the waters warm." Taylor walked over cautiously as Serenity shot up from under the water and started swimming laps. Taylor stepped into the pool wearing a pair of green trunks, he sat around looking uncomfortable for a while then he smiled. Snape held up an orange card and said, "Okay Taylor can you find me orange?" Taylor smile and dived down in the pool coming back up with an orange ring.

Harry just stood there staring a part of his brain was still trying to get used to the whole 'Snape being nice thing' it still threw him off, Finally Harry was snapped out of his staring by Serenity splashing him with water in the pool, "Come on you turkey's get in." Harry and Sirius both dived in, Remus had helped Harry learn how to swim better since his fourth year and now he was actually pretty good at it.

Harry grabbed a few Frisbees off the counter and started a game of catch with Sly and Shakira; Sirius even turned back into Padfoot and joined the game. Serenity kept deep diving to the bottom and pulling out toys she had thrown down. It was a great time, a few hours latter Harry was leaning against the side of the pool and Serenity swam over to him

Harry decided to ask her something that he'd been wondering about ever since he'd heard about her and Taylor, "Hey Serenity, if you don't mind my asking how'd your parents know that Taylor was autistic?" Serenity looked over to her brother, who was sitting on the cement next to the pool spinning a glass bottle and sighed, "How old do you think Taylor was when he said his first word?" Harry wasn't sure what this had to do with his question so he stuttered a little before answering," Un, um, ah, I don't know two." Serenity shook her head, "He was six." Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his head and Serenity continued, "That's how mom and dad knew something was wrong, at first they thought Taylor might be deaf, or mute, or both. They had to go to like twelve doctors before someone diagnosed Taylor correctly. Taylor needs special help learning things, that's what dad was doing with the pools toys, he always starts with something Taylor has all ready learned or knows pretty well, like colors and then moves onto harder stuff."

Harry nodded, "So Taylor won't be going to Hogwarts when he's older." Serenity shrugged making the water around her ripple, "I don't know he _might_ be able to, that's one of the reasons dad was so happy we came to live with him he wants Taylor to sit in on some of his classes and see if he can handle things. Taylor is really sensitive to loud noises and he gets nervous around a lot of people so dad wants to see if he can live within Hogwarts while there are students here. If he can't than there are special schools designed to help kids like Taylor to learn how to control and use their magic."

Harry looked at Taylor and gave a small smile, "I understand how that can be. Because of my Lycanthropy I'm over sensitive to loud noises and lots of people to, you wouldn't believe how weird the hall ways smell sometimes. There have been days when I had to run outside or step into an empty class room to give myself a break."

Serenity looked surprised, "Really, I didn't realize it was that bad." Harry nodded, "Yeah, most people don't realize how strong it is, for instance I can tell that you had chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner last night." Serenity moved back, "Really, cool!" Harry smiled most people got freaked out by his conditions Harry felt relaxed around her, usually that only happened around Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione. Harry took a moment to let this sink in.

Serenity stood there watching as professor Snape put a book down on the floor by Taylor Harry asked, "Taylor has to take lessons year round?" Serenity nodded, "Yes, he needs help all the time. I'm glade were living with dad now he's always been better with helping Taylor than mom." Harry cocked his head, "Why?" Serenity shrugged, "I don't know, mom's just one of those people whose not very patient she wants things to be just so. She's always had trouble with Taylor's problems; she never really wanted kids you know. It was an accident when she got pregnant with me and with Taylor." Serenity seemed to be talking more to herself than him so he just stayed there quietly listening, "Dad married her out of duty more than anything else, the two of them got along pretty well and they were good friends, but they were never really 'in love'. They had been having problems with their marriage before Taylor was diagnosed, but afterwards they started fighting more and they got divorced. We stayed with mom because Taylor doesn't take change well and now that she's re-married we're here."

Harry lifted himself up so that he was sitting on the wall of the pool he wasn't sure what to say so he just started talking, "I was raised by my aunt and uncle they think all magic is some kind of abomination. They don't like me and they were never shy about letting me know it, for years they thought that if they kept me as depressed and down trodden as possible that they could squelch the magic out of me, I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me. My aunt and uncle had been keeping my Hogwarts letter from me and so Hagrid had to come get me." Serenity boosted herself up so she was sitting next to Harry and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The two of them just sat there for the rest of the day not really saying anything they just seemed to have this strong connection to each other. Harry didn't really understand what it was or where it came from but it was definitely there. Harry also noticed that there was something weird about Serenity's eyes every time he looked at her he could see this sort spark in her eyes, it wasn't a twinkle like Dumbledore had it was more like Serenity could see something he couldn't. Harry didn't understand what this was either but, he was curious.

Later that night they all sat in Snape's quarters Serenity sat on the couch reading while Taylor was drawing something on a piece of paper. Harry looked over at Serenity and thought that this was someone he definitely wanted to get to know better.

Donde where?

Aquí here

Uno, dos tres, y cuatro one two three and four

Buenas días, cómo estas good morning how are you

A/N okay there will be more with Taylor in the next couple of chapters I just wanted to get this one out please review!


	6. rude awakenings

Rude awakenings

A/N thank you reviewers.

Harry jerked awake, at first he wasn't sure why then he heard Serenity scream, "No, you leave him alone! Daddy, Daddy! Bastardos, monstrous!" Harry shot up grabbing his wand and ran towards Serenity's voice with Sirius close behind him. Harry entered Taylor's room and saw Serenity was standing in front of her brother in her pajamas with some kind of swirling shield around and in front of her. Harry looked and saw several auroras in the room their wands drawn they shot a few spells at Serenity, but it didn't pass through her shield Harry turned and saw that Sirius had transformed back into Padfoot, Harry relaxed slightly, but left his wand raised.

Before Harry could decide what was going on or what to do Snape came charging into the room wearing a pair of worn in grey shorts and a long black t-shirt. Snape shouted, "Expelliarmus!" He caught the wands and shouted, "What the hell, do you think that you are doing!" One of the auroras a young man of about twenty with sandy blonde hair and green eyes walked up to professor Snape and said, "We are here to check these children for the dark mark." Harry's eye widened he felt furious and he could tell that Snape felt the same.

Snape gave the aurora a death glare the likes of which Harry had never seem before and groaned out in an angered voice, "You have woken me and my two children up in the middle of the night. Frightened my autistic son, and nearly injured my daughter simply to check for the dark mark!" The aurora swallowed not relenting Serenity walked up to the aurora and showed him her bare arms while Snape carefully picked up Taylor, who was crying and shaking like a leaf and carried him over to the auroras.

The auroras waved their wands above both children's arms and muttered a few spells Harry did not know. The entire time Harry heard Serenity muttering, "Bastardos, idiotas." When nothing happened the auroras left without so much as an apology and Serenity slumped to the ground. Harry walked over to her with Sirius close behind; Harry knelt down next to her while Snape gently rubbed her shoulders. Snape was the first to say something, "Are you all right?" Serenity nodded but didn't speak Harry swallowed and asked, "What was that thing you did?" Serenity turned to her father and gave him a questioning look Snape nodded and Serenity said, "The shield I conjured was a mixture of spells from the school wards." Harry was confused, "Huh?" Serenity gave a small laugh, "I can see things that other people can't." Harry didn't speak but he did think, 'so that's why her eyes look so weird.' Serenity continued, "I can look at people and tell right away if they're good or bad, I can see through glamour's and Polyjuice I can also see magic. I heard Taylor shout and came running into the room to help I saw the auroras they scarred him badly and they wouldn't back off so I tapped into Hogwarts wards and used the magic to protect us."

Harry felt his jaw drop he asked incredulously, "You can do that How?" Serenity smirked, "My magical inheritance most wizards or witches don't get it until they hit 16 or 17 but some (like me) are born with it." Harry nodded then he heard a loud sob Harry looked up and saw Taylor burrowing into his fathers chest crying even harder Snape gently rubbed his back and whispered quiet words to him, "Serenity, I'm going to take Taylor and give him a calming potion will you be all right?" Serenity nodded slowly her body shaking slightly Snape gave her shoulder a squeeze and left.

Harry put an arm around Serenity's shoulder and said, "Do you need anything?" Serenity shook her head Harry sighed and shook his head, "Why did they do that?" Serenity sighed, "Dad is and ex-death eater so they think that I will have joined the dark lord by now, they came in the middle of the night with no warning to make sure we didn't do something to prevent them form seeing the dark mark if Taylor or I had it. Which is totally stupid! Taylor is only ten years old he's way too young to have joined the death eaters and even if he were old enough the dark lord wouldn't want him to join because he is autistic. Also the dark lord only demands that the SONS of his death eaters join him not the daughters so there's no reason for me to have a mark either!"

Harry suddenly realized that he was rubbing Serenity's back with one hand, he was shocked because he didn't remember when he'd started doing it, but he didn't stop Serenity needed comfort right now, "So why didn't the aurors ask about what you did?" Serenity gave a true Snape style smirk, "They didn't realize it was me, I could tell. They just thought it was a protection spell my dad had up." Harry shook his head then the full meaning of Serenity's words hit him and he asked in a half angry half scarred voice, "Has this happened before?" BY this time Padfoot, Shakira, and Sly were in the room sitting in a circle around them Serenity swallowed hard then said, "Ye-ye-yea-yes. Every year since dad started spying. It always scars us, ever since we were kids dad has warned us that some day death eaters might find out he's a spy and come for us."

Serenity was shaking like a leaf, Harry felt his face go white when he realized that what had happened tonight was Serenity's worse nightmare come to life. Harry was just about to say something when professor Snape came back he took one look at Serenity and sat down pulling her into his arms. Serenity burst into tears her body shook violently and she clutched her father's robes as though they were the only thing keeping her form flying away into space. After several minutes she settled down Snape handed her a blue bottle that Harry assumed was a calming potion and said, "Drink." Serenity raised the glass, but didn't drink, "Daddy can I sleep on the couch in your room for the rest of the night?" Snape nodded, "Yes, now drink you need it believe me." Serenity tipped the glass back and chugged it down without taking a breath.

As soon as she finished she slumped to the floor Snape shook his head and muttered, "You were not supposed to drink the whole thing silly child." Snape put his arms under Serenity and carried her into his room; Sirius changed back into himself and pulled Harry into a loose hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius his body shook with the thought of what could have happened tonight.

Harry sat there for what felt like hours finally he fell into a restless sleep and Sirius carried him back to their room with Shakira and Sly right behind them. Harry was the first one up the next morning; he obviously hadn't slept very well. Harry was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea to help calm his still jittery nerves when Taylor came into the room Harry smiled at the younger boy, but Taylor ignored him and walked straight for the door. Harry remembering what Snape had said about not letting Taylor out got up to head him off.

Harry stood in front of the door, "Taylor, you can't go out until your father wakes up." Taylor walked up to the door and said, "I want out, I want out I want out!" With each sentence he gave Harry a push in the shoulder Harry knew he could stop Taylor, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt him Harry shouted, "Professor Snape! Serenity! Taylor is trying to get out!" There was a thundering of feet on wood and the next moment Snape was standing in the room, he took one look at Taylor and grabbed Taylor's arm, "Taylor you can't go out without someone you know that." Taylor squirmed saying, "I want out I want out!" Snape sighed heavily, "okay, let's go. Mr. Potter, please tell my daughter that we have gone out when she wakes up." Harry nodded figuring that Taylor was feeling nervous from last night and needed to leave the quarters for a while.

Snape transfigured his and Taylor's clothes and then walked out Harry went back to breakfast and sure enough Serenity was awake about ten minutes later. Serenity looked around and asked sleepily, "Where's dad and Taylor?" Harry swallowed his mouthful of toast, "Taylor wanted to get out so professor Snape went with him." Serenity nodded, "well at least he didn't wander off again." Harry quirked and eyebrow, "That's happened before?" Serenity nodded, "Yes, dad charmed a special bracelet to tell us where he is, but sometimes he takes it off."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened last night." Serenity looked at him curiously, "What are you sorry for you didn't do anything wrong?" Harry sighed, "I'm sorry that it happened." Serenity smiled sadly and said, "Thank you." Sirius came out a few minutes later the three of them ate breakfast together and by the time they were done Snape and Taylor were back.

Snape had some potions to brew that day and he took Taylor into his lab with, he asked Serenity to come as wel,l but she said no, "I want to do some work in the garden." Harry looked at her curiously, "Garden, what garden?" Serenity walked into her room and said, "Come with me." Harry looked at Sirius who shrugged then followed Serenity through with Sirius, Shakira, and Sly behind him.

Harry entered Serenity's room, it was about the same size as his and Sirius's it was blue with butterflies all over the walls as Harry watched the butterflies fluttered around walls. Harry smiled and Serenity walked over to a door on the far side of the room she opened it and Harry gasped. Inside the 'room' was a beautiful garden that looked like a combination of the school greenhouses and one of those professional gardens people pay to walk through it was beautiful. Serenity smiled at Harry's astonished look, "Dad's always grown some of his own ingredients that's were I got my passion for herbology. Now that I'm old enough I take care of it when I'm here." Harry looked around in awe, "This is incredible." Serenity nodded, "So will you guys give me a hand?" Harry nodded, so did Sirius they started to work, Harry helped Serenity pull weeds while Sirius started to water some of the flowers and Shakira and Sly chased away some rats and other garden 'pests'.

Harry had worked up a sweat by the mid-morning Serenity called for a house elf who brought them iced pumpkin juice and some snacks. They all sat under a huge oak tree and started to eat Harry felt a sharp pain in his head and gasped, "Damn the full moon's coming soon. Then that stupid mate thing happens." Serenity turned to him, "Mate? Oh yea werewolves find their mates at 16 don't they?" Harry nodded, "Yes Remus says that I will be drawn to her and that I will not be able to change back until I see her." Serenity looked curious, "So your mate could anywhere? "Harry shook his head, "No, Remus says it will definitely be someone I all ready know. The pull between a werewolf and their mate is very strong so it will have all ready brought us together before my 16th." Serenity nodded, "So do you know who it is?" Harry shook his head, "I have no clue I've only dated one girl and that was a disaster, she kept bursting into tears and shouting at me for no reason, so I'm pretty sure it WON'T be her." Serenity giggled, "Mood swings, all teens get them, but girls usually get them more than boys (a/n I am a girl so no comments about me being sexist) she'll grow out of it eventually."

Harry rolled his eyes as he swallowed a biscuit, "Yeah well I don't want to wait; besides I think Cho and I would drive each other nuts." Serenity nodded as she drank down a glass of pumpkin juice Harry asked, "So why didn't you go with your dad and Taylor?" Serenity took a deep breathe and said, "I always come here after and auror 'raid' it helps me calm down and find some piece. Besides dad's potion lab is stuffy and it smells weird."

Harry and Sirius both laughed at this, all things considered they had a very nice day together. Remus wrote Harry and told him that he would be there in a week to help Harry with his next transformation and Snape promised Harry he would make an extra strong wolfsbane potion for the next full moon. Harry was starting to feel frustrated so he decided he would spend the next day on his own for now he just wanted to sleep.

Bastardos bastards

Monstrous monsters

Idiotas idiots

A/N okay I know this is short but the next chapter will reveal Harry's mate so I want it to be longer than we get to school starting. Do you guys want to see Taylor getting into Hogwarts or not? Review and give me your opinion


	7. mates and magic

Mates and magic

A/N thank you reviewers, by the way today happens to be a full moon, I didn't plan it but it happened that way anyhow. I have read Hphbp and decided that some of the stuff from the book will be in this story but not all of it.

Harry was eating breakfast with Sirius and the others when he a familiar sent hit his nose; Harry smiled and went running to the door before the person behind even knocked. Harry flung the door open and jumped into his Sire's arms, "Remus! I missed you so much!" Remus smiled as Sirius came trotting out behind Harry, "I missed you to cub. And I missed you as well old mutt." Harry snickered and stepped aside so his Sire could kiss his godfather.

The two of them stood there for several minutes until Snape cleared his throat loudly. Then they stepped a part and blushed like a couple of teenagers. Harry covered his mouth with his hand as he giggled; he could here Serenity and Taylor laughing as well. Just as Snape and Serenity had said Taylor had taken a little time to get used to Harry and Sirius and now he was perfectly comfortable around both of them. Snape shook his head and said, "Come on you two you both need to take your potion." Harry and Remus both nodded, Snape headed into his lab and came out with two smoking goblets (he didn't want to let Harry or Remus into his labs because he was afraid they would break or damage one of his experiments).

Harry took the goblet from Snape and then decided he'd have a little fun, Harry raised his goblet and said, "Cheers." Remus smirked and did the same thing then they both drank the wolfsbane down. It was as terrible as ever Harry couldn't help but grimace, Harry heard Taylor laugh and turned to look at him, Taylor pointed and said, "You make silly face, you make silly face." Harry smirked and Serenity said, "Yes he did and he'll make another tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that." Harry stuck out his tongue at Serenity, but he wasn't mad at her he was happy.

Ron and Hermione were still his best friends but sometimes they treated him differently since the 'accident' and neither of them ever teased him about his condition. It helped Harry to know he had a friend who was willing to treat him normally. Serenity smirked at Harry as Remus said, "Harry, I have just been up talking too Dumbledore and he thinks that do to the 'special circumstances' of this particular transformation we will be staying in the castle rather than going to Shrieking shack." Harry raised his eyebrow and Snape shouted, "What! No Lupin are you insane that is far too dangerous especially with the children here." Serenity gave an indignant, "Hey!" Snape gave her an, 'I didn't mean it like that' look Remus said, "Severus you have to understand getting out of the shrieking shack is difficult and Harry will feel a strong pull towards his mate whomever she may be. It is more than possible that he could injure himself leaving the shack it will be safer if he stays here. That way he can leave easily without any injury. Beside I don't know what you're worrying about as long as Harry takes his potion he is perfectly safe, you have been through enough full moons with him to know that."

Before Snape could respond Serenity spoke up form behind, "Besides dad, you know I can transform if push comes to shove I can help fend him off." Snape sighed, "Yes I know that, but I would rather it not come to that." Harry turned to Serenity, "Transform? You're an animagus?"" Serenity nodded, "Yeah dad taught me see." Serenity bent over and a second later a huge powerful looking black puma stood there. Harry gasped at the sight, but Taylor merely laughed and clapped his hands together, "Again Ser again." Serenity changed back and her brother gave another round of clapping.

Harry couldn't help but give a small laugh at Taylor's antics, "That's incredible most people don't master animagi until there twenty or so." Sirius gave shouted an offended, "Hey! I resent that." Harry smirked, "Of course there are exceptions to that rule." Sirius nodded, "Thank you." Snape cleared his throat Harry turned to face him, "All right Lupin you can stay here but I'm warning you, if anything should happen to either of my children I will NOT be responsible for my actions understood?" Remus and Harry both nodded, and Remus said, "We understand Severus." Snape scowled, "Good." Then he walked over to Taylor and Serenity and led them both out of the rooms Serenity gave Harry a sympathetic look and rolled her eyes but followed her father anyway.

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Harry don't take it personally." Harry sighed, "I don't, and I know that professor Snape is probably just worried about his kids I would be to in his situation, so Remus where have you been?" Remus sighed, "On a special mission for Dumbledore there are a group of werewolves who don't live by society's rules, they purposely attack other people and live in the woods. There are a group of them working for Voldemort and he wants me to infiltrate them, the head of the pack is a werewolf named Greyback, it was one of his men who bit me when I was a child my father owed him money and didn't pay in time."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus who leaned back into him and sighed heavily, Sirius whispered quietly to him. Harry was too shocked to say anything but, "Remus I am so sorry." Remus gave him a small smile and the three of them just sat there for a while offering each other comfort. After a few minutes Harry said, "You're going back after this aren't you?" It wasn't really a question but Remus nodded causing Sirius to hold him even tighter. A few hours later the three of them were sitting in the kitchens having lunch when Remus said, "Harry there's something I forgot to tell you because of your Lycanthropy you will receive your magical inheritance on the same day you find your mate."

Harry gasped, "What! You've got to be kidding me don't I have enough to deal with?" Harry took a deep breath, "Do you know what my inheritance will be?" Remus shook his head, "There's no way to tell but it should increase the abilities you all ready have, so since your strong in DADA you could receive something that helps you excel in that area." Harry nodded but felt a major headache coming on he had just gotten sort of use to the whole mate thing and now there was this, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Remus sighed heavily, "To be honest I didn't know, you see some werewolves receive there magical inheritance when they find there mate and some don't I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. And after talking to Albus about your magical signature and looking into a few other things I know for sure."

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the table, "As if I don't have enough to deal with in my life. It's not going to hurt is it?" Sirius and Remus shared a look that spoke volumes, "Never mind I all ready know." Sirius pulled Harry into a loose hug, "I'm sorry Harry if there was anything either of us could do to help take some of the burdens you carry we would." Remus grabbed Harry from behind and Harry sighed heavily, "I know you would."

The next week passed relatively quickly Harry felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster, he was used to being moody around the full moon but this was much worse than it had ever been. One minute he was gut churningly nervous, the next scarred out of his mind or depressed. Snape went out of his way to avoid Harry and tried to keep his children away as well, but Serenity didn't listen. She offered Harry as much comfort as she could. She would sit with Harry and Remus as often as she could and despite her father's protests.

Harry woke up early on the day of his transformation he got dressed and sat at the table but didn't take anything to eat. He was shortly joined by Remus and Sirius then Snape and his children. Harry sat at the table trying to quell the squirming in his stomach, Serenity was the first to notice and said, "Harry you should really eat something." Harry shook his head, "I can't." Remus pushed over some soup and said, "Harry, I know you're nervous, but you know better than that. Transforming on an empty stomach will only make it worse, besides you can't have wolfsbane if you don't eat."

Harry gave a growl of protest but he started to eat without saying anything, after finishing 'breakfast' Harry and Remus both took their last dose of wolfsbane potion. Harry wasn't really sure what to do with himself he spent most of the day alternating between passing his room and trying to talk with Sirius and Remus, but he couldn't concentrate enough to actually have a conversation Shakira and Sly stayed close to Harry the whole time sensing their friends distress.

Snape had warded an empty room he used to use for overstocked potion ingredients for Harry and Remus to transform in it was set up so that Harry could get out if he was safe, but would keep him contained if it was necessary. By the time they were inside Harry was a nervous wreck, he couldn't sit still he couldn't even think. Remus put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Harry calm down. Take a deep breath everything will be all right I promise." Harry took a breath but he still felt edgy he hadn't been this nervous since the second task of the tri-wizard tournament when he had stayed up all night desperately searching for a way to figure out how to breath under water.

Finally the moon started to rise Harry felt the usual sharp pain in his stomach and sat down on the floor Remus came and sat nest to him (as usual Shakira and Sly hung back). They both screamed as their bodies started to rearrange into that of two wolf's Harry let out a scream which quickly turned into a howl and with a final snap Lych was lying on the floor panting heavily. Lych shook himself dispelling the remaining pain and looked around.

He gave a delighted yip at the sight of his Sire and his companions all standing in the room. Lych was about to go over and play when a strong scent caught his nose, Lych cocked his head to one side trying to discern where the scent was coming form. Than it hit him his MATE, they were somewhere near and he wanted to get to them right now. Without even thinking Lych ran towards the door Moony and Padfoot followed him closely (even though they knew he was safe they wanted to make sure nothing happened).

Lych went running out of the door, towards his mate's scent Lych followed it the scent driving him wild he came skidding into the next room and found where the scent was coming form. Serenity was sitting on the couch reading a large book, she looked up when she heard him come in, "Harry what are you…" But before she could finish Lych pounced and began licking her face. Unfortunately Snape choose that moment to walk into the living room he roared, "Potter what are you doing!" Snape went to pull his wand but Serenity stopped, "Daddy," giggle "he's not "gasp "hurting me" more giggling. Serenity pushed at Lych saying, "All right you get off what's gotten into you anyway?" Lych gave a bark and wagged his tail Serenity looked at him curiously then realization dawned on her face, "Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no. this is insane Harry we just met how can it be me." Lych gave a low whine and nudged Serenity's hand while Snape shouted, "Serenity this is ludicrous there is no way you can be Potter's mate." Lych whined harder Serenity was too confused to say anything so she shrugged, "Well I don't know, but obviously I am." Snape scowled, "How can you take this so calmly?" Serenity shook her head, "I'm not, I just don't see how throwing a fit and shouting will help anyone."

Lych was whimpering while Moony and Padfoot stood back with Sly and Shakira, they knew that this was something that had to be worked out without them. Snape shouted, "This is not possible, I will not stand for this!" Serenity gave her father a dirty look and Lych stayed on the floor. Serenity walked over and scratched his ears, even though she was shocked by what happened part of her was drawn to Harry. Serenity spoke calmly, "It's okay Harry, dad I know you're not happy about this, but there's nothing anyone can do about it. Just because I'm Harry's mate doesn't mean that we're going to run off to Vegas and get married. Besides it's not like I've never dated anyone before." Lych gave a slight growl, "Oh cool it, I haven't dated anyone in months and the last guy I was with was a total jerk."

Lych gave Serenity's hand a lick and Snape sighed putting his head in his hands, "Okay, this is what we are going to do. Serenity I don't want you alone with Potter until further notice I am going to fire call your mother and then we are all going to sit down and talk about this." Serenity rolled her eyes but said, "Fine" While Lych gave a happy yip, he could sense that his mate was uneasy, but he knew that given time she would get used to it.

As soon as this thought hit his head however Lych felt a sharp pain and before he even knew what was going he had transformed back into Harry. Harry gasped as he lay on the floor Serenity draped a blanket over him to give him some modesty but before Harry could even say thank you he felt another sharp pain. But this one came from deep inside him almost like there was something there that wanted to be released and Harry knew it wasn't the wolf in him.

Harry started to feel dizzy, everything was spinning, Harry looked down at himself and saw that he was glowing! His whole body was surrounded by this bright purplish blue light. Harry felt his whole body tingling like it had fallen asleep and then there was a huge outburst of energy like something inside him had exploded. Harry screamed he felt like he was going to explode as his magic burst free. Harry heard glass breaking, dogs barking, a cat hissing and people screaming.

Everything was going crazy around him he tried to get a handle on his magic, but he couldn't it was all too wild to nail down. Everything was swirling around him, he felt sick to his stomach and then everything went black. Harry felt someone tipping his head up and then something was being pored down his throat. Harry swallowed out of reflex and passed out cold on the dungeon floor.

A/N okay there it is, I meant it to be longer but it just came out this way. If anyone has ideas about what Harry's magical inheritance should entail speak now or forever hold your piece.

Dear Bob, I appreciate the advice but a Harry Snape paring wouldn't work within the confines of this story. Besides I wrote this story with the intention of Harry and Serenity getting together and I know Serenity doesn't seem important now but she will be I'm just not saying how.


	8. crazy mom

One Crazy mom

A/N thank you reviewers! Sorry this is late but my mom needed the computer to do some presentations for her work.

Harry woke up and swore that the room was spinning, he wasn't sure what had happened then everything came rushing back to him. Harry blushed when he realized that Serenity must have seen him naked. Harry groaned and a voice said, "I think he's coming around." It took Harry a moment to recognize Sirius's voice, at the same time someone squeezed both of his hands.

Harry gave a loud groan and slowly opened his eyes everything was blurred and his head was killing him. Harry looked around Sirius was sitting in front of him and Remus and Serenity were on each side of him holding his hands, and Shakira and Sly sat on the foot of the bed. Harry saw Serenity reach over and pull a potion vial out of her pocket she held it to his lips and said, "Drink." Harry did without even thinking and the entire room bumped into focus.

Harry swallowed and asked, "What happened?" Sirius sighed, "You passed out after you came into your magical inheritance." Harry groaned, "How long have I been out?" Remus answered, "three days." Harry gasped in shock then looked around and noticed that Snape wasn't there, "Where's Snape?" Serenity put her head in her hands, "He is busy trying to keep mom from ringing your neck from here to the moon." Remus helped Harry sit up, "What?" Serenity rolled her eyes, "Well, dad called mom and her new husband Julio after the other night. Mom came in and as soon as dad told her what happened she started yelling at me, like this is my fault! And of course I shouted back then dad started defending me. Sirius and Remus started defending you and so did Shakira and Sly. With all that noise Taylor got upset and started crying and it took dad over two hours to get him to settle down."

Harry swallowed hard, "Your mom is THAT mad about me being your mate." Serenity shook her head, "No, my mom is mad because she thinks that me being your mate means we either have to get married or have sex. I told her that was wrong, but she won't listen so be prepared for a long and loud conversation with her. Oh and before I forget no matter what happens DON'T EVER call her Mrs. Snape or Anastasia. Mom will freak and start swearing at you in Russian so don't call her Mrs. Martinez got it?"

Harry couldn't help but snicker, Serenity gave him a weird look and he said, "When your dad told me you were coming to stay he said I shouldn't get you mad unless I liked being yelled at in Russian or Spanish. I guess you get your temper from your mother." Serenity gave a small laugh. Harry turned to Remus and Sirius and asked, "So do you guys know what my inheritance is?" Remus and Sirius nodded, "Yes we did a spell to detect it while you were asleep. Your basic magical powers have increased by at least three degrees, as such your reflexes and speed have increased to compensate. You also have the ability to sense magic, good magic will make you fell warm and dark magic will make you feel cold." Harry hadn't really noticed before, but now that he thought about it he did feel a little chilly, Harry nodded and Remus continued, "Going in and out of the castle will probably give you a tingly feeling because you will be passing through the wards of the school. You will also start to develop telekinesis and telepathy. Which means you will need to take occulmency lessons with Snape again. Harry groaned loudly and sat back against the pillows meanwhile Serenity cleared her throat to remind Harry that she was there and insulting her father was not a good idea. Harry blushed then Serenity said, "Well, I better go tell my dad that you are awake. Oh before I go here Taylor made you this." Serenity handed him a wolf that had been made out of folded black construction paper, Harry knew that this was called origami.

Harry was amazed at how good it looked and asked Serenity, "Did someone help him with this?" Serenity shook her head, "No, Taylor has always been good with artsy stuff and apparently he got a brief glimpse of you last night so he made this now if you'll excuse me I have to split. I haven't left this room since you passed out." Serenity left and Harry turned to Sirius, "she hasn't left?" Sirius shook his head, "she couldn't every time she tried you started trashing around and moaning. We were worried you'd hurt yourself or something so she stayed to make sure nothing went wrong. So are you ready to meet your future mother-in-law?" Harry made a face, "I don't plan on reminding her or Snape of that, I am nervous enough as it is without doing something that stupid. This is insane."

Before Harry or anyone else could speak there was a shout from outside and the next thing Harry knew a very angry looking woman was crashing into the bedroom. She looked around and shouted, "What in the world do you think that you are doing?" Harry covered his ears with his hands and saw Remus doing the same. Harry shook his head, "I'm not doing anything."

Anastasia sneered her long brown her twitching and her brown eyes flashing with anger, "Or don't you give me that, I know how you teenage boyz zink the only zhing your after iz zex and you are NOT getting any of it from MY Daughter." Snape who had stepped in behind Anastasia coughed and said, "Our Daughter." Anastasia shook her head, "Still he is not getting anywhere near Serenity anytime ever." By this time Shakira and Sly were both sitting up with their teeth barred Harry settled a hand on both of them to keep them form pouncing.

Harry opened his mouth to retort when Serenity spoke from behind, "Mother this is not about sex or anything else. My being Harry's mate means we will be together SOME DAY not TODAY." Anastasia waved a hand as though she didn't believe a word Serenity was saying she opened her mouth before she could start ranting again Remus spoke up, "Mrs. Martinez, I don't believe you are familiar with how a werewolf relationship works. If Harry is deprived of his mate, if he isn't allowed to see her and spend time with her he will die. Harry and Serenity don't have to be a couple but they do need to be in contact with each other. Serenity will also have to start spending Harry's transformations with him."

Snape and Anastasia both exploded, "Never!"

"Over my dead and rotting corpse Lupin have you lost your mind!" Remus sighed, "Severus Harry's transformations will start to become worse without Serenity there. She can be in her animagus form. You and Sirius will both be there and need I remind you that werewolves can't hurt their mates in any way. Serenity will be perfectly safe I promise you." Shakira and Sly were snarling and it took everything Harry had to keep them from charging Harry was about to say he was sick of being ignored when Serenity spoke up, "Excuse me, but I believe that this is something that involves Harry and I. So as weird as this may sound I think that we should be able to make our own decisions about OUR LIFE if that's all right with everyone."

The last few lines were said with such heavy sarcasm that the adults in the room all suddenly looked embarrassed. Finally Anastasia spoke up again, "Very well, but if you two are going to be together I would prefer you do group activities only." Snape sighed, "I whole heartedly agree, and Serenity you may be with Mr. Potter when he transforms, however not on school nights and not alone. Also if anything should happen you leave immediately agreed?"

Harry and Serenity looked at each other and they other nodded then said, "Agreed." Together Snape and the other adults nodded and left the room. Serenity leaned against the closed door and sighed, "Well that was fun." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Didn't your parents just say we shouldn't be left alone?" Serenity rolled her eyes, "yes, but I think they think we won't do anything with them in the next room." Harry nodded, "So now what?" Serenity shrugged and sat down on the bed and gave both Shakira and Sly a pet on the head to calm them down and said, "I don't know, I never expected anything like this to happen. Not that I'm upset but still it's weird"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I fell the same way kind of nervous, scared, and excited all rolled together. How abut we just get to know each other and go from there?" Serenity nodded, "So, what's your favorite color?" Harry couldn't help but laugh the two of them just sat their talking for a while Harry had a great time and Serenity's mother left about an hour later still looking mad, but not as furious as she had been. Anastasia didn't even say anything when she saw Serenity sitting on the bed Harry's body was still tired and he needed rest he was just about to nod off when a thought struck him, "So where's your mom's new husband?" Serenity snorted, "He didn't want to come; now I am going to let you get some sleep." Serenity stood and left the room. Remus came in a little later and sat down to be with Harry just in case.

It took Harry an entire week to recover from his last transformation, which was the longest he had ever needed. By the time he got better his powers were starting to come into their own Harry could sometimes pick up on things that other people were thinking, but it wasn't anything too horrible.

Harry and Serenity made sure to spend time together so they could get to know each other and discovered that they were a lot alike and enjoyed each others company. Harry was having doing pretty well and then the best thing of all happened, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Sirius listening to a story of the time he and Remus died Pettigrew's hair green. They were both laughing hard when someone knocked on the door, Harry got up to answer it knowing Sirius wouldn't (Snape had taken Serenity and Taylor out for the day). Harry opened the door and was surprised to see professor Dumbledore standing there, "Hello Harry I need to speak to Sirius." Harry nodded and stepped back form the door to let Dumbledore in, when Sirius saw who was at the door he stopped laughing and stood up, "Hello, professor, what's going on?"

Dumbledore smiled and held out a thick file saying, "I have just been to the ministry of magic law enforcement department and because of what happened last year and evidence given they have officially declared you innocent of the murder of those 13 muggles and the betrayal of Lily and James potter. They are giving you $5,000,000 galleons as reimbursement for wrongful imprisonment and emotional pain and suffering. They have also declared (under some suggesting form me) that you are to be the new legal guardian for Harry."

Harry and Sirius both stood there too shocked to move, Sirius was the first to react, "Woo hooo! I'm free! This is great thank you!" Sirius pulled Dumbledore into a bear hug and then Harry ran up to Sirius and hugged him to, "This is great! You're free we can live together!" Sirius grinned, "Yes we are, wait until Remus hears this he'll love it, come on let's go out and celebrate. That's okay right sir?" Dumbledore laughed, "Yes my boys go out enjoy yourselves. Sirius wrote a letter to Remus that he sent out with Hedwig then he and Harry went out.

The two of them headed to the leaky cauldron where they ordered the most expensive food on the menu and drinks, Harry had his very first glass of mead which had a smooth spicy flavor. After dinner they went to Florean fortescue's ice cream parlor and ordered a delicious triple layer sundae with the works. Everywhere they went people stared but didn't say anything, even though Sirius was freed people weren't at ease being around him.

Harry didn't care by the time they got back to Snape's rooms it was well past midnight Sirius was very drunk and Harry was slightly tipsy. They both managed to get into their beds Harry felt that this undoubtedly had to be one of the best day s of his entire life and he hoped there would be many more like it soon.

A/N okay, I know that was a little sappy at the end but work with me. Please review.


	9. secrets out

Back to school

A/N hello, everyone, okay let me explain what happened my computer crashed and then I started school, for some reason the school computers wouldn't let me log in.

It was about a week after Sirius had been declared innocent that Harry and Serenity's O.W.L.'s came Harry would be taking transfiguration, DaDa, and Charms Harry was also thrilled to learn that he had become the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. When Sirius saw the badge he picked Harry up off the floor and spun him around saying how proud James would be and how happy he (Sirius) was for Harry. Unfortunately Harry didn't get the O in potions that he needed to move on to the next level, Harry felt his heart sink when he realized that he would not be able to become and auror. Still Harry decided to keep his hopes up; maybe professor Snape would let him in the Newt's class now that he no longer hated Harry. Serenity had gotten into the Newt potions class along with DaDa, transfiguration, charms, and Herbology.

A few days after their Newts arrived professor Snape and Sirius decided to take Harry and Serenity to Diagon Alley, so Harry and Serenity could get their new school supplies. Snape had arranged for Taylor to stay in the castle with Madame Pomfrey, who had come to school early to stock the hospital wing because he didn't think Taylor would be able to handle all the crowds and the noise of Diagon Alley just yet.

After a quick breakfast they all flooed to the Leaky cauldron, they walked out the back and entered Diagon Alley. Harry glanced down at his school list and decided he'd start with his books Serenity headed off to Madame Malkins with her father while Harry and Sirius went to Flourish and Blots.

Harry picked up his school books along with some new parchment and ink. After picking up his books Harry and Sirius headed to the magical Menagerie and filled up on food for Sly, Shakira, and Hedwig, Harry also bought some magical flee powder and shampoo neither Shakira nor Sly had flees, but Harry knew that you had to give animals something for flees at least once a year to keep them from catching any.

Harry was certain that Snape would be furious if flees ended up in his quarters. Their last stop was Madame Malkins Harry got his robes lengthened to fit his slightly taller body and then they where done. Their last stop was Weasley's wizard wheezy's Harry was amazed at the crowd he saw there he and Sirius had to muscle their way in, but they managed it. The place was full of shelves with all sorts of pranks and anti-jinks stuff. Including several items that will create instant shields, turn you invisible, and cast spells that would stop an opponent flat in any dual. The twins spotted Harry and insisted on giving him and Sirius a full tour of the place they also gave Harry several prank and joke items free of charge because Harry was their silent partner. Both of the twins practically glowed when Sirius praised them on their accomplishment.

After leaving the twins shop they met Snape and Serenity at Florien Fortiscues Harry wasn't surprised to see that Serenity was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but he was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a skirt with it she was wearing pants! Harry sat down while Sirius went to get them both sundaes Harry turned to Serenity and asked, "Why are you wearing that?" Serenity swallowed the strawberry ice cream in her mouth and answered, "Because this is the Hogwarts uniform I didn't feel like changing back into my other clothes since we'll be going home soon." Harry rubbed his head, "No I mean why are you wearing pants? I thought girls were supposed to wear skirts to Hogwarts."

Serenity giggle, "No we don't have to wear skirts. There's nothing in the school rules that says I can't wear pants or that you can't wear a skirt everyone just assumes that there is. I don't like wearing skirts all that much and it really is much easier getting around the castle when you don't have to wear tights." Harry nodded just as Sirius flopped a butterscotch banana sundae in front of him. Harry wondered why Hermione and the other girls never wore pants (outside of the quidditch field) Harry just shrugged and finished up his ice cream.

As soon as everyone had finished eating they all flooed pack to Hogwarts infirmary, Taylor smiled when he saw his father exiting the fire place and ran up to give him a hug. Snape smiled and hugged him back, "Here da, I made this for you." Taylor held out a piece of paper that Harry assumed must be some kind of drawing and Snape took it, "Thank you Taylor it's very good, you can help me put it in the scrapbook with your others a little later okay?" Taylor nodded and then he caught sight of Serenity, "Ser, Ser! You got new clothes!" Serenity smiled and turned around so Taylor could see her whole uniform, "Yep it's my new uniform for school what do you think?" Taylor seemed to study Serenity for a moment before saying, "You look pretty."

Serenity smiled and ruffled his hair, "Thanks." They all headed back down to professor Snape's quarters and just as Harry was going to put his things away, "Harry when you are done I would like you and Black to come back out here I wish to speak to you about the next full moon."

Harry nodded his understanding, this was going to be the last full moon before school and the first one Harry spent with Serenity. Harry couldn't help but feel nervous; Sirius seemed to sense this so he gave Harry's shoulder an encouraging squeeze and said, "Don't worry everything will be fine. Remember what Remus said you can't harm your mate in any way Serenity will be perfectly safe."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, "I know I just keep going over these horrible situations in my mind." Sirius nodded,"The same thing happened to Remus when we first started to spend his transformations with him. You will be fine, and if anything goes wrong Snape and I will both be there to help and Serenity is more than capable of taking care of herself if the need arises." Harry nodded and went back out to the living room with Sirius.

Snape was waiting for them on the couch while Taylor sat in front of it playing with his bottle again. A few minutes later Serenity came out of her room wearing a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt. Serenity sat next to her father while Harry and Sirius took the two chairs nest to the couch. As soon as they were seated Snape cleared his throat, "Okay, this is the way that I would like to handle this. I will of course go down with you as always and I assume that you are coming as well Black?" Sirius nodded to show his support and Snape continued, "Very well Serenity I want you to transform before we leave and walk down to the willow as a panther, that way if anyone happens to see us they won't know it's you they'll think Pott...err Harry just got a new animal or something. I want you to continue to do this even once school starts. I don't want the dark lord to find out about all of this understand." Serenity rolled her eyes but said, "Yes dad."

Snape nodded, "good now I don't want you going with Harry on school nights only on weekends." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Snape held up a hand, "it will look too suspicious if you both disappear together once a month someone could put two and two together besides I want to make sure that Serenity gets enough sleep when she needs it."

Serenity interrupted, "But dad, why can't Harry just transform in your rooms during the school year." Snape sighed and pointed to Taylor then Serenity blushed and said, "Oh yeah, sorry." Harry also understood what was going on Snape was worried that Harry might hurt Taylor if something went wrong. Snape rubbed his head and said, "Also Serenity you are not to go with Harry if there is not a responsible adult present, I will give you an emergency portkey and if anything happens you leave immediately no ifs, ands, or buts about it agreed?"

Harry and Serenity looked at each other for a moment and both nodded, "agreed." They said together, "Good." Snape sighed out. Sirius took this moment to speak up, "A Snape if you don't mind my asking where is Taylor going to stay during the full moon?" Snape thought for a moment before answering, "With Madame Pomfrey, Taylor is comfortable with her and she has a room there he has slept in before. And during the school year Serenity can watch him on nights that I have to spend with you and Harry but she can't."

Serenity nodded and said, "Okay, I'm going to do some work in my garden, Harry do you want to come with me?" Harry nodded, "Yeah I can give Shakira, Sly, and Hedwig some exercise to." Serenity walked into the garden while Snape summoned flash cards and toys he could use for Taylor's 'lesson'.

Harry spent the rest of the day helping Serenity pull weeds and spreading compost while Shakira and Sly cased each other and Hedwig dived for mice (Sirius had decided to take a nap). All in all it was a good day, the rest of the summer seemed to fly by Sirius started giving Harry lesson in how to control his knew powers and Snape had once again started Harry's occulmency lessons (Harry wasn't too happy about this but he knew now how important it was to learn). With all of this going on it felt like it had only been a few days when the time finally came for Harry's big transformation, Harry had been taking the wolfsbane potion and everything was ready to go.

It was the night of the full moon and Serenity had all ready transformed into a Puma and was walking to the whomping willow with Harry, and the others. Sirius pushed the knot with a large stick and once the tree was frozen Harry headed into the tunnel, Harry's stomach kept squirming even though everyone had told him he couldn't hurt Serenity Harry couldn't help but be afraid that he would.

The walk to the Shrieking shack seemed to take much longer than usual because Harry kept picturing all these awful things in his head, the only thing that kept Harry from totally freaking out was constantly reminding himself that Serenity had a portkey and could leave whenever she wished to. Finally they made it into the usual room and Snape spelled the door shut, Harry pulled off his cloak and waited Shakira and Sly both came over and nuzzled Harry's knees to comfort him while Serenity sat on the bed and rubbed her head against his back. Snape's eyes flashed but he remained silent, then Harry saw the sun go down and felt the usual punch in the stomach. The minute Harry doubled over Snape and Sirius both transformed and Serenity, Shakira, and Sly backed off. Harry screamed as his bones broke and reformed themselves into that of a wolf, Harry's tail sprouted and his face lengthened as his screams turned into a howl.

Then it was over, Lych lay on the floor panting heavily for a few minutes allowing the pain to die away. Lych shook himself and stood up he gave a happy woof when his companions and his sire's mate came trotting up to him, but something was off where was his mate? Lych looked around the room and saw his mate standing next to his guardian Lych gave a low growl, his guardian moved to stand in front of his mate, but instead Serenity jumped over her father and walked over to Lych who gave a delighted yelp.

Lych's Guardian growled, but did not pull Serenity back, Serenity bent down and gave Lych a playful nip on the foot and ran off towards the other side of the room Lych yipped and ran after her with Shakira, Sly, and Padfoot close behind they spent the next few hours playing chase with one another. Lych was surprised that his guardian wasn't simply sitting in front of the door as usual until he remembered his mate was her daughter and it was only natural that Snape would want to protect her. Lych made it through the night without a single bad thing happening and for the first time since he had first been bitten Lych didn't bite or scratch himself out of rage. It was probably one of the best transformations he could ever remember having.

Serenity left before Lych changed back so that he could have some privacy, Lych whined and tried to follow his mate but Padfoot and Snape held him down. As soon as Serenity had portkeyed back to school the sun came up. Lych howled as his bones broke and reformed themselves once more, once he had changed back to Harry his strength left and he passed out cold before Snape had even had a chance to give him a potion.

Harry woke up two days later, he was a little wobbly getting out of bed but by the time he got out of the shower he was feeling much better. Harry walked out of his room and into the kitchen Sirius was the first one to spot him, "Harry you're awake!" Harry smiled as Sirius pulled him into one of his famous bear hugs. Serenity walked over and gave Harry a hug as well which caused Harry to blush and Taylor to laugh, "Harry turns funny colors da!" Snape smirked, "Yes I noticed, well Mr. Potter it's a good thing you have finally returned to the land of the living. As the welcoming feast is tonight."

Harry smiled and turned to Serenity, "Great, I can't wait for you to meet Ron and Hermione." Serenity nodded, "Yeah it'll be nice to finally see them and everything, I wonder which house I'm going to be sorted into?" Harry shrugged he thought that Serenity would probably end up in Slytherin, but she could easily make Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (Harry knew for a fact that Serenity wouldn't be a Gryffindor) Snape grabbed Serenity's hand and said; "No matter which house you are in I know you will do well." Serenity nodded, "Thanks dad I needed that." Harry ate a quick breakfast (well technically it was lunch) and then went back into his room to pack everything up.

Sirius came to give Harry a hand just as they were finishing a thought struck Harry, "Sirius what are you going to do now that you're free?" Sirius paused and said, "Well I'm going to try to get back into the auror program again." Harry turned quickly, "I never knew you were an auror!" Sirius nodded, "Yep I was a trainer I showed all the rookies the ropes I'd like to try and do it again. I'll still be staying at Grimuald place for now, but I might buy a nice apartment or something where I can stay later on." Harry felt a sharp pain he had known that Sirius would leave eventually he just didn't want it to be now.

Harry ran over and pulled his godfather into a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much." Sirius rubbed his head and said, "Hey don't worry, you can still write me or floo me whenever you want and you don't have to worry about getting in trouble for it anymore." Harry laughed, but he still stood there for a while holding onto his godfather for all he was worth.

That night Harry met up with Ron and Hermione outside of the entrance hall, after leaving Shakria and Sly in the new private room that professor Dumbledore had given him so that Harry could have privacy during the year. Harry had told them everything about what had happened that summer and he couldn't wait for them to meet Serenity. Harry really wanted his friends and his mate to get along well together. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table; Harry looked up and saw that Taylor was sitting up at the head table with his father. There was another new professor up there who was fairly fat and looked a little old. Harry was still feeling a little off from his last transformation and as sat down Seamus asked, "Hey Harry, you all right, you look a little green?" Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I'm o.k. I'm just getting over a bad case of the flue." Seamus nodded in understanding, "Oh sorry." Harry shrugged, "It's o.k."

Hermione was just about to say something when Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts I have several important announcements to make. First of all I would like to introduce professor Slughorn who will be taking on the potions professors' position." The fat balding professor stood and many students gasped including Harry, why hadn't Serenity told him about this, what was Snape going to do? Dumbledore continued, "Professor Snape will be taking over the defense against the dark arts positions." The students started clapping, the Slytherin's where the loudest. After the applause had died down Dumbledore continued, "In regards to that I would also like to point out that professor Snape's two children Serenity and Taylor will be here at Hogwarts this year. Serenity will be stating her sixth year and as such she will have to be sorted into a house. As far as Taylor is concerned he is ten years old and suffers from Autism, a learning and communication disorder and it is uncertain whether or not Taylor will be capable of attending Hogwarts. Therefore, professor Snape is going to have Taylor sit in on several of his and Ms. Snape's classes to see how he can handle things. Now I expect you all to treat Taylor with respect and politeness anyone caught deliberately harming Taylor will have deal with professor Snape or myself now on with the sorting."

Dumbledore sat down and the students clapped professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool and it started to sing.

Oh many new changes have come and gone

And new ones are still going to arrive

For the young and old I welcome the new students

And will tell you where you will belong

Will you be a brave Gryffindor whose daring makes them unique?

Or perhaps a cunning Slytherin where ambition reaches its peak?

Or in wise old Ravenclaw where those of learning belong

Or maybe in loyal Hufflepuff where hard work will see you through?

If you want to know then slip me on, don't be shy.

I'm to tell you were you belong and ease your nervous mind.

The sorting hat finished its song and everyone broke out in applause, professor McGonagall steeped forward and said, "Due to the special circumstances Serenity Snape will be sorted first and the first years will follow her." Serenity stepped forward and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Everyone waited for the hat to give its answer. (a/n I was going to leave it here, but you guys have waited long enough) finally the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!"

Serenity took off the hat and sat down at the table most students where in shock, but several (including Harry, Taylor, and Snape of course) were clapping loudly. Serenity sat down next to Luna Lovegood and the sorting continued. Ravenclaw got 12 students, Gryffindor got 13, Slytherin got 11 and Hufflepuff got 12. After the sorting everyone started to eat Harry took more meat than usual he still had his werewolf cravings from the last full moon. After the sorting Harry Ron and Hermione took the students to the tower, Harry would have introduced them to Serenity, but there wasn't enough time.

Harry was making his way out when he heard a shout, "Hey Potter," Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him, "What do want Malfoy?" Draco's smirk got bigger, "Oh nothing, just want you t catch this!" Draco threw a bracelet at Harry who caught it out of reflex. Harry screamed when the bracelet made contact with his skin, it was silver!

Harry dropped it and cradled his right hand with his left, as Malfoy shouted, "Behold the great Harry Potter a werewolf!" students around Harry gasped some screamed and most put as much distance between Harry and themselves as they could. Harry mean while started feeling dizzy and passed out cold thinking, 'great now everyone in school knows, I am going to be in so much trouble.'

a/n oh, cliffie, sorry it isn't longer I will not take as long to update again I promise in the mean time reviews are more than welcome.


	10. reactions

a/n I forgot Harry doesn't need glasses anymore sorry. Thanks to Eric Hoyts for reminding me.

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed, "Ah Harry my boy it's about time we were beginning to worry." Harry didn't need to turn and look to know it was professor Dumbledore talking; the headmaster was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Harry turned and said, "What's going on?" Dumbledore pointed to Harry's hand, "Don't you remember?" All of a sudden it all came rushing back Harry swore, "Damn it, now everyone knows. Am I going to be o.k.?"

Madame Pomfrey came up to Harry at that moment and said, "You're going to be fine young man. You're lucky that it wasn't any serious damage if you'd held on longer you could have lost your hand. You've suffered the equivalent of a second degree burn on your hand, you'll need to put a special burn paste on it and keep it dry for the next few days." Harry nodded, "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, professor Dumbledore what's going to happen with school now that everyone knows?"

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh, "Well my boy the ministry of magic is not happy, the department of the regulation and control of magical creatures if furious that have not registered with them. It is required by law that all werewolves register upon being bitten. Fortunately I've managed to convince them that you were attacked recently, I told them you were bitten by a werewolf while visiting the Weasley's this summer and that I wanted to give you time to accept it before it was reported. Therefore, considering you're special circumstances and the problems that Dolores Umbridge gave you last year they have decided to let you off with a small warning. Now as for the school, I'm sure you can imagine that many of the parents are not happy with this, but I will not be sending you away. We will explain the steps that are taken to ensure the safety of your fellow students and by the insistence of the ministry (and despite my protests) an auroar will be coming to monitor your taking of the wolfsbane potion and your transformations during the school year until you are of age. I am sorry Harry, but there is nothing I can do to stop this from occurring, but I will make sure that the auroar who observes you will be someone we can both trust like Tonks or Kingsley."

Harry nodded, "It's o.k. professor I know this isn't your fault and I figured I'd have to tell people eventually, the only thing that still bothers me is how Malfoy managed to find out. I know professor Snape wouldn't tell Voldemort about my condition and the only other people who know are Serenity, Taylor, Ron Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, and you. So who could it have been?" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes my boy that is true, but I believe that Voldemort may have figured it out himself it is possible that because he used you blood to resurrect himself after you had been bitten that he may have suffered some slight problems. Because it didn't happen on the full moon itself Voldemort would not have become a werewolf, but he may get sick on or near the full moon or have an aversion to silver which would cause him to suspect something. If he tested his blood he would have found signs of werewolf blood in himself and would have told his death eaters. Because Lucius is a death eater…

Harry finished, "Then Lucius tells Draco and Draco reveals my secret to everyone in the school." Dumbledore nodded, "Exactly, now Mr. Malfoy is being disciplined as we speak I have personally taken 100 points from Slytherin house, and given Mr. Malfoy detention for the next three months. Professor Snape has revoked Mr. Malfoy's position as prefect and suspended him from flying until further notice."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Professor Snape did that to defend me? We've been getting along better lately, but I certainly didn't expect that." Dumbledore smiled, "Yes he did my boy, after all Mr. Malfoy could have killed you with that bracelet if you had accidentally swallowed it or something than you would be in a coma or nearly dead now." Harry's stomach dropped, "I really could have died?" Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Yes my boy I'm afraid so, but at least you're safe and that's all that matters. Harry you may wish to consider addressing the school tomorrow so that they can better deal with this mew revelation."

Harry let out another groan, "I don't really have a choice do I? If I don't say something than it looks like I have something to hide (which technically I do) and everyone gets even more suspicious of me than they all ready are right?" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes my boy I'm afraid so, we can not let anyone suspect that Remus was the one who attacked you. If it is discovered he infected a student, especially you he could be put down for it." Harry nodded, "I know, o.k. I don't know what I'll say tomorrow, but I will say something to keep people from knocking down the gates." Dumbledore smiled, "All right then I will see you in the morning Harry in the mean time try and gets some rest before Poppy has me beheaded." Harry snickered slightly and the headmaster left. Harry stayed up for a few more hours trying to come up with something to say that did not sound completely stupid, finally he settled on keeping it short and to the point.

The next morning Harry headed to the great hall early Serenity, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. Harry smiled when he saw them, "Hi, guys, I take it you all got a chance to meet last night." Serenity nodded, "Yeah we all got kicked out of the hospital wing at about the same time and met up with each other." Ron piped up, "So mate how are you?" Harry shrugged, "I'll be o.k. Madame Pomfrey said it was about the same as a second degree burn so I'll have to put ointment on it and keep it dry. I'm going to talk about what happened last night." Hermione asked next "So are you in trouble with the ministry?" Harry shook his head, "no, professor Dumbledore convinced the ministry that I haven't registered because I was bitten recently and needed time to deal with everything."

Ron blurted out, "So you're not getting into any trouble at all. You are so lucky mate." Harry snorted, "Yeah I'm really lucky anyone who wants to trade lives with me is more than welcome to anytime they feel like it." "Hey!" Harry turned his face flushing and stammered, "Err, sorry Serenity I didn't mean it like that you're a great person and I really do care about you it's just everything else I have to deal with is nuts and yeah." Serenity had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was tapping her foot in an astonishing imitation of her father, "Harry I know you didn't mean that, I'm not going to take it personally, but you may want to suck up a little more before I fully forgive you." Serenity went and sat down Harry winced Ron patted his shoulder, "It's o.k. mate she's not angry she just wants you to apologize proper buy her some flowers or something." Harry snorted, the last thing Serenity would want would be store bought flowers, in fact she'd probably see that as an insult. Hermione was about to say something as well, but at that moment the professors and the rest of the students came in.

Ron and Hermione went and sat down while Harry remained standing in front of the head table waiting for the headmaster, he had made sure all the heads of houses talked to their students the night before and assured that they got there on time. The professor's all sat down and Dumbledore started to speak, "As you are all aware last night it was revealed that Harry Potter is a werewolf, now arrangements have been made to make certain that you will be safe when he transforms. Now Mr. Potter will take this opportunity to speak to you about his condition."

Dumbledore sat down and Harry cleared his throat, "Well as professor Dumbledore said I am a werewolf I was bitten over the summer while visiting the Weasley family" When Harry said this Ron blushed, Harry didn't like that Dumbledore's story made Ron's family seem somehow guilty for his being a werewolf, but it was the only way to make the story sound legitimate. Harry continued, "I was out flying late one night, as I walked back to the house I was attacked and bitten by a werewolf, it's been very difficult for me to adjust to this new change which is why the ministry of magic was not informed. I needed time to deal with this change. I know a lot of you have been taught to hate and fear werewolves, but I assure that I am not dangerous, I have been taking and will continue to take the wolfsbane potions for a while now and I assure you that I pose no danger to anyone here at school. I am sorry that I didn't tell any of my friends sooner and I hope you can accept me with this new change in my life."

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table many of the students were applauding while numerous others (mostly Slytherin's under Malfoy's direction) were booing. Dumbledore stood up again and said, "I wish to again remind you all that Mr. Potter is still a student here and as such I expect you all to treat him with respect. Now onto breakfast." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared at the tables.

Harry dug in along with the others he had potions first thing that day and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it seeing as he didn't even have a textbook. Harry arrived early for class and professor Slughorn approached him, "Hello, Harry I thought I'd introduce myself as we haven't had a chance to formally meet yet, your mother was one of my best students I have connections to many famous witches and wizards whom I taught during my tenure at Hogwarts." Harry wasn't really sure what to say to this, "Uh, that's really nice sir, do you by any chance have an extra text book for me? I didn't expect to get into this class so I never bought one when I picked up my school supplies." Slughorn smiled, "Of course, dear boy of course." He then bent over a took an older potions text out of a cupboard behind his desk, "Here you are, this should hold you until you get a new copy, just remember to return it to me when you no longer have need of it." Harry took the book and sat down; he opened it and groaned, there was writing all over it! It was all done by some guy calling himself the half-blood prince, Harry had no idea who that could be and he didn't have time to wonder about it. Harry used the book and discovered that the notes actually helped, Harry not only made the potion for that class perfectly, but he was also given a reward for doing the best by professor Slughorn! Harry was given a potion called Felix felicis which was a kind of good luck potion that could help you succeed better in battle and on the sports field!

When lunch came around Harry was in a very good mood he was still scanning over the potions text while Hermione was lecturing Harry, "Honestly Harry you should tell someone that book could be dangerous." Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione give it a rest this isn't like Riddle's diary it's just a bunch of things some student wrote in here years ago." Hermione threw up her hands in frustration, "Even so you shouldn't be using it, it like cheating."

"What's like Cheating?" Harry jumped Serenity had turned up behind him, Harry showed her the book and explained how he was using it to succeed in potions. Serenity seemed interested, "Can I see it?" Harry handed the book over, "Sure." Serenity took it and looked over the notes, "The half-blood…." Then she started laughing, "Harry are you honestly telling me you have no idea who this person is?" Harry didn't get what was so funny he just said, "Well no." Hermione spoke, "That's exactly what I've been saying this book could be dangerous." Serenity gave Hermione a curious glance, "You don't have a clue who this is either do you?" Hermione shook her head, "No I don't, but you don't you?" Harry started at Serenity who gave cheeky grin, "Yes I do as a matter of fact, but I'm not telling you." Harry felt a surge of anger, Why not?" Serenity rolled her eyes, "well for one thing I know he wouldn't like it and for another if you can't figure it out on your own you don't deserve an answer."

Harry grabbed his book back, "That's not fair." He snapped Serenity shrugged, "yeah well life isn't fair now is it? So am I still welcome here for lunch or not?" Harry was frustrated, but he didn't want to send Serenity away, she probably had a good reason for keeping this information form him, even if he didn't know what it was, "Yeah you can sit here."

Harry told Ron about potions and the two of them spent the rest of lunch trying to get Serenity to tell him who the half-blood prince was, but she refused to budge. After lunch they had DADA Harry knew this was going to be an interesting lesson to say the least. Just as Harry, Serenity, Ron, and Hermione where leaving the great hall Neville shouted, "Hey Harry, you forgot your book. Neville ran it over to Harry as he said, "Thanks Neville, so how's your mimbulus mimbletonia?" Before Neville could answer Serenity shouted, "You have a Mimbulus mimbletonia! What stage is t in, how long have you had it? Do you collect the puss yourself or does someone else do it for you?" Harry groaned Serenity and Neville walked to class talking about every kind of magical plant that existed.

When they arrived at the Dada classroom Snape all ready there waiting and Taylor was sitting on the floor reading a book. As the class seated itself Snape began to speak," Now as you all know this is my son Taylor who has autism, and as a result of his condition he is sensitive to loud noises and big crowds. He will be attending my classes and a few of my daughters from now on in order to see if he can cope with attending a traditional school or if he needs to go to a specialized school designed to help children like him. Now onto business today lesson will be on Lethifolds. Who here can tell me the difference between a Lethifold and a Dementor?"

As usual Hermione raised her hand up as did Serenity and another student Harry did not know. Snape choose the third student, "Yes Mr. Zabini?" Blaise Zabini answered, "A Lethifold is a creature that looks like a cloak and it attacks its victims in a there sleep like a Dementor it can only be repelled by the patrons, but unlike a Dementor they have no solid body and usually only attack at night. They also do not have the ability to suck the happiness out of their victims or make them relive their worse nightmares."

Professor Snape nodded, "Very good Me. Zabini twenty point to Slytherin." They spent the res of the lesson discussing the difference between various dark creatures Taylor was actually very well behaved although he was obviously nervous by all the people and more than once professor Snape had to pause the lesson to calm his son down, but all in all things went fairly well.

Once the lesson was over Harry and the others headed to Harry's private room (Serenity included) Harry made sure to stop at the Gryffindor common room first so that he could posted up a notice on the bulletin board that he'd be having quidditch try outs that Friday) Harry knew he couldn't just pick whoever he wanted for the team and have that be all. Harry Ron and Hermione went into Harry's room with Serenity. As usual Shakira and Sly bounded over to Harry when he arrived Harry gave them each a scratch on the head and settled in to do his homework with his friends. Harry was glade that his two best friends were getting a chance t get to know his mate, somehow in that moment everything seemed like it was o.k. and Harry could imagine just for a while that he was just a normal kid spending time with those he cared about.

a/n here you go, I should have the next chapter of Secrets and Shadows up by Wednesday at the latest. Please review.


	11. lots of letters

There's a werewolf in the classroom.

Harry and the others sat down and started their homework, as they did Hermione spoke up, "O.k. I did some research in the library about this half-blood prince guy I still can't believe you won't tell us who it is." Hermione turned and gave Serenity a dirty look, Serenity just shrugged and said, " I all ready told you if you can't figure it out on your own you don't deserve to know the answer. So what'd you find in the library?" Hermione rolled her eyes and answered, "Well the only thing I found was the record of an Elaine Prince she was student here about 70 years ago. So does she have anything to do with this?" Serenity gave a smug grin, "Maybe." Ron and Hermione both groaned and Serenity laughed.

Harry couldn't help it, this was too funny he laughed to, and the four of them turned back to their homework. Shakira and Sly came over to Serenity and gave her a nuzzle, the two animals were really found of her. Serenity scratched them each on the head and they sat down between her and Harry who were both seated on the floor. Ever since his bite Harry often found himself more comfortable on the floor than in a chair (he had no idea why that was, but for some reason it just worked that way).

They worked on their homework for about two more hours before Serenity stood up and said, "Look I gotta go, I promised dad I'd look after Taylor tonight so he could get some grading done, I'll see you tomorrow o.k.?" Harry nodded as he finished his potions essay, "O.k. see you tomorrow." Ron and Hermione said, "Good-bye Serenity." Serenity gave them a smile and left, Harry was glad to see his two best friends getting along with his mate. As Harry fell asleep that night he couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen tomorrow both with the students and with the wizarding world as a whole.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry woke up early the next morning; he wanted to get to the great hall before there were too many students around. As soon as Harry dressed and went to the door to leave Shakira and Sly both came up and scratched on the door, Harry was a little confused, "What's with you guys, you never wanted to come with me to class before." Sly butted his head against Harry's hand and Shakira rubbed herself against his legs Harry smiled as he realized that they could tell he was nervous and upset and they wanted to come with to protect him Harry could tell they were coming whether he wanted them to or not, he gave a large sigh, "All right guys, but just this once deal?" Both of them nudged Harry as he opened the door and started down the hall way.

There weren't many students I the halls yet, but most of the people Harry came across would instantly move to other side of the hall when they saw Harry with Shakira and Sly. Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking, trying to ignore the other students Harry arrived at breakfast Ron, Hermione, and Serenity were waiting for him. Taylor was sitting next to Serenity at the Gryffindor table and Harry noticed that Severus was keeping a VERY close eye on his son, Harry couldn't really blame him after all Taylor hadn't sat at a house table yet.

Harry walked over and sat down next to Serenity with a quiet, "Good morning." Serenity gave Harry's arm a squeeze as Ron and Hermione gave him a, "Good morning" back. Taylor smiled at Harry and said, "Hello Harry." Harry couldn't help smiling back at Taylor Shakira and Sly both walked over to him and he patted them both on the head. Hermione looked up from the book she'd been reading and asked "Harry why are Shakira and Sly here? You never brought them to breakfast before." Harry shrugged, "This morning they wanted to come with me and I knew they wouldn't let me leave without them. Besides what's the big deal? One of the reasons I didn't bring them before was because no one knew what I was and now that they do I'm probably going to have problems like there where in second year so I might need them just for basic protection purposes." Hermione and Ron both nodded while Serenity looked confused, "what happened second year?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Your father didn't tell you about the Chamber of Secrets and how everyone found out I was a parseltongue." Serenity nodded, "Yeah he told me about that, and he also said everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin. Sorry Harry I forgot."

Harry nodded, "It's o.k. I probably wouldn't have remembered that if I had been told a story about someone else." Harry dug into his breakfast as the owl post arrived Harry gasped in shock as over a dozen owls landed in front of him, "What the?" it was then that Harry noticed several of the owls where carrying howlers and he remembered what had happened to Hermione in fourth year, "Oh no." Several of the howlers started going off and before Harry could even stand they exploded.

Harry covered his ears along with everyone else in the hall; the noise was unlike anything Harry had ever heard before there was so much screaming he could only make out a few words every now and then, "MONSTER! SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED NEAR INNOCENT CHIDLREN! DANGEROUS!" The howlers continued to scream insults for at least five minutes before the hall went quiet. Taylor had started crying because of the noise and Serenity pulled him into a hug to try and comfort him while Severus stood and walked over to his son. Severus took Taylor from Serenity and carried him out of the hall to calm him down. Meanwhile Harry still had dozens of letters waiting for him, but he knew better than to open any of them.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry sympathetic looks Hermione spoke first, "Harry don't pay attention to them, none of these people know you they're just a bunch of prejudiced idiots." Ron nodded his agreement as he swallowed his kippers, "Yeah mate, who cares what a bunch of wizards you never met and will probably never meet think." Serenity reached over and squeezed Harry's shoulder, "The point is people who really know you, know you aren't a monster and you wouldn't purposely hurt anyone so just ignore these gits." Harry felt himself blush at the praise as he said, "Thanks guys, I needed to hear that."

Harry was just about to start eating when he felt a tug at his robe sleeve and turned to see Hedwig holding two letters, Harry smiled he knew Hedwig wouldn't bring him anything dangerous or from someone he didn't know and trust. Harry took the letters and passed Hedwig some of his cereal as he opened the first letter. Harry grinned as he saw it was from Remus Harry opened it and read;

_Dear Harry,_

_Dumbledore wrote me and told me what happened, I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you yesterday, but there is no floo access where I am. I know this must be very difficult for you right now and I wish I could be there to help you through it. Just remember Sirius and I love you like our own and if you need anything just say the word.  
_

_Even though I know it's going to be hard for you to adjust, and everyone is going to be treating you differently now that they know who and what you are at least you don't have to hide the truth from everyone anymore. People are undoubtedly going to be giving you a hard time, but your real friends will always accept you no matter what. Please be careful and try not to let other get to you. Good luck cub._

_Love, _

_Moony._

Harry nodded, just hearing from his sire was enough to make him feel better Harry opened the next letter and sure enough it was from Sirius;

**Dear Harry,**

**Sorry I had to write to you, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me talk to you over the floo yesterday she said you were in too delicate of a condition so I figured I'd drop you a line. I'm sorry your secret had to come out like that I know you were waiting to tell people on your own and this is going to make it that much harder for people to accept you, but at least everyone know now.**

**That Malfoy kid is real lucky that I'm an aurora now, because if I were still on the run I'd hunt him down and show him what a real murder looks like. If he gives you anymore trouble I want you to contact me right away that boy is dangerous Harry and he could have killed you yesterday. I want you to be extra careful around him all right?**

**Just remember to try not to go anywhere alone if you can help it and you may want to consider taking Shakira and Sly to your classes now that way you're protected when Ron, Hermione, or Serenity aren't with you. Remember if you need me I'm here for you, be careful and try to stay out of trouble for once. Hope to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

Harry sighed, "Geez all this be careful stuff as if I didn't all ready know Malfoy was going to cause me trouble. Still it's nice to know that they worry." Serenity nodded, "Harry I know you don't like hearing this, but Malfoy is dangerous and you do have to keep and extra eye on him and all the other Slytherin's." Harry nodded, "Yeah I know, but it's still annoying hearing it all the time." As Harry finished talking another owl came up to him Harry rolled his eyes figuring he'd just ignore it than he noticed the letter the owl was carrying had a ministry seal on it. Harry opened;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures I would like to inform you that after the statement given by Headmaster Dumbledore and the thorough examining of your file and your personal history we have decided not to punish you for not reporting your condition the moment you were attacked._

_Now that the information has been gathered I would like to inform you that you are now officially registered with the ministry as werewolf # 713586 and your pin code is 8894. You will need to have both of these numbers for legal purposes and if you should need to contact the ministry for certain official reasons. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact me Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Amanda Jenkins, department of regulation and control of magical creatures._

Harry groaned as he finished reading, "Great now I'm a number just what I always wanted." Serenity held his hand, "Harry I know it sucks, but it is ministry policy. You should get someone to sort through the rest of your mail in case there's anything else important in there." Harry nodded, "Yeah, but who would have the time to check all this for jinxes and stuff." Harry suddenly had an idea, "Dobby!" The elf appeared right behind Harry causing Shakira and Sly to growl a little, Harry patted them each, "It's all right guys Dobby's an old friend he won't hurt me." Dobby nearly cried, "Oh Harry Potter sir, calls Dobby a friend, Dobby is most honored Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?" Harry gestured to the letters in front of him, "Dobby I need you to go through all of this please, get another elf to help you if you need it. Check them for jinxes and curse get ride of the stuff that is only from people insulting me and put the safe none threatening stuff back in my private rooms if you can. I'd really appreciate it Dobby."

Dobby was practically bouncing with joy, "Oh Dobby will be most honored to help Harry Potter sir, Dobby will get Winky to help him go through Harry Potter sir's mail and make sure it is safe, it will be waiting for Harry Potter sir when he is done with his classes today." Harry smiled, "Thank you Dobby I'm really glade you're willing to do this for me." Dobby grinned, "Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter sir. "Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared with Harry's mail, "Well time for class." Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was right Harry stood and started walking to Transfiguration. Just like before the other kids gave Harry a wide berth in the halls Harry just ignored them and continued talking to Hermione like he couldn't see the other kids. McGonagall had them start on silent magic saying that they needed to be able to perform spells without anyone knowing what they were going to do. It was difficult and by the end Hermione was the only one who managed to change her rock into a toad. Charms wasn't much easier and by the end of the day Harry was exhausted.

When Harry got back to his rooms he saw a small pile of letters waiting for him Harry started reading through them and was surprised that they weren't insulting many were from current werewolves or people who were related to werewolves saying how they didn't think there was anything wrong with Harry and how glad they were that the werewolf community had such a famous member now. Many hoped that Harry's having of the disease would cause the healers to become more aggressive at finding a cure.

The rest of the week was very similar to that day, (Harry had Dobby check his mail every day from than on to make sure he didn't get anymore howlers at breakfast) the Slytherin all gave Harry dirty looks in the halls and Draco Malfoy's insults actually got worse than they were before. Harry was almost certain that if the other students weren't afraid of being bitten and if he didn't bring Shakira and Sly with him everywhere now he probably would have been attacked. Neville and Luna were two of the only students besides Ron, Hermione, and Serenity who treated Harry even close to normally any more. All in all Harry was more than relived when the week was over, unfortunately Friday also meant Quidditch try-outs and Harry wasn't sure how the team would handle his new problem.

Harry made sure to arrive at the quidditch pitch early Friday, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity had all insisted on coming with him as soon as all the other potential players arrived Harry spoke, "Now as many of you know I have been chosen as quidditch captain this year. However, I was given that position before the truth of my 'condition' was revealed to the school. If anyone thinks that I will be unable to perform my duties or feels uncomfortable playing for me because I am a werewolf please say so now. I promise you that I will not take it personally and you will not be judged poorly by your fellow teammates." Harry stood nervously on the pitch waiting several people left others muttered insult under their breath only Harry could hear.

Finally Angelina spoke up, "Harry I don't think any of us really care what you are, you are a great quidditch player and nothing else matters as far as I'm concerned." In the end Ron made the team because Hermione had confounded a guy name Cormac Mclaggen who was a fairly good player, but Harry didn't like him because he was and egotistical jerk who seemed to think he was better than everyone else. Harry was very relived when the day was over and he had set their first practice for next week, Harry hoped that Ron's nerves wouldn't get the best of him again this year.

When Harry got back to his room that night he found a note sitting on his bedside table where Dobby usually out his mail. Harry opened it and saw that it was from the headmaster

_**Harry,**_

_**I would like you to meet me in my rooms tomorrow morning around 10 o'clock. There is some information that I need to share with you that is of the utmost importance. Please do not be late.**_

_**Headmaster Dumbledore.**_

_**P.S. I am very found of Acid pops.**_

Harry looked at the letter for a few moments, he had no idea what the headmaster could want to talk to him about, and what was with the acid pops? Realizations hit Harry and he smacked himself on the head, "Oh, duh acid pops is the password to his office, still what could he have to tell me that is so important?" It took Harry several hours to fall asleep that night because questions kept running through his head as he worried for tomorrow morning.

a/n that's al for now sort of a cliffie I know, just a warning next chapter will have some serious au's and major spoilers for HPB. Please take the time to review and thanks to everyone who has so far.


	12. Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle

A/N o.k. I'm sorry I haven't focused more on Harry's developing powers in the last few chaps, but I wanted his 'condition' to be revealed to the other students and get through some of there reaction, I'll have more from now on.

Harry arrived at the headmasters' office early Saturday morning and gave the password, "Acid Pops." The gargoyle moved aside as Harry stepped onto the stairs, when gargoyle moved back into place Harry let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore had his office warded to keep people from accidentally overhearing anything and as such the normal noises of the school where blocked off and for once Harry's ears where not overloaded by the noise. As usual Dumbledore called, "Come in Harry" before Harry even had a chance to knock Harry couldn't help but shake his head at this, 'how does he do that?' Harry opened the door and felt a blast of first warm than cool air, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his pensive in front of him and realized his magical sense was detecting the magic in the pensive, but why would Dumbledore's memories contain dark magic?

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Hello sir." Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile, "Hello Harry, have a seat." Harry sat down at the desk as Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now Harry as you know there has not been much activity regarding Voldemort lately" Harry nodded he knew Voldemort had been fairly quiet since the raid at the ministry, but it hadn't really bothered him until he realized Voldemort was probably planning something big. Before Harry could ask about this Dumbledore began speaking again, "Harry you are going to be the one who has to face Voldemort in the end and that is why I want you to get an understanding of how his mind works." Dumbledore gestured to his pensive "Inside my pensive I have placed memories of Tom Riddle some of them are mine and some belong to others I want you to view these memories with me Harry all right?"

Harry realized that the cold he'd felt earlier was probably a memory from someone else that the headmaster had 'obtained' before hand. Harry thought about Dumbledore's offer for a moment on the one hand he couldn't help being curious about Voldemort Harry had always wondered what had happened in his life to make him the way he was. On the other hand Harry wanted put as much distance between himself and Voldemort as he possibly could, but he knew hiding from this problem wouldn't help him and that if he did truly want to defeat Voldemort he needed all the advantages he could. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Yes professor I'll view the memories with you." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes went to full twinkle, "Excellent Harry I am very proud of you, now if you would take my hand." Dumbledore reached across the desk for Harry's hand and Harry grasped it then he dipped both their hands into pensive.

Once they landed in the pensive the memories began to play the first one they viewed was of a ministry of magic official visiting the home of the Slytherin's Voldemort's mother, grandfather, and brother. Harry learned that Voldemort's mother had fallen in love with Tom Riddle a wealthy young muggle man who lived in the village near where she grew up. Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort's mother used a love potion to make Tom Riddle fall in love with her, but eventually she started to feel guilty and wanted to learn her husbands true feelings for her once she stopped giving him the potion Tom Riddle returned to his parents and never contacted his 'wife' again.

The next memory they saw was when Voldemort was still a child Dumbledore went to the orphanage where he lived to tell Tom/Voldemort that he was a wizard. When Harry saw the shabby conditions that the orphanage was in he couldn't help, but feel sorry for Tom. The conditions were even worse than what Harry had been forced to put up with at the Dursley's. The orphanage was dirty and in very poor shape, but when Harry saw that Tom was tormenting the other children who lived there his sympathy faded. Tom would steal things from the other children using magic and then hide them in his dresser or cupboard. Dumbledore told Harry that once Tom started Hogwarts he became obsessed with finding his father and eventually he managed to track down both his mother and father's families. Tom actually returned to the old shack where his grandfather and mother had lived and made contact with his uncle which was how he'd managed to find the truth of his parentage.

The next memory occurred within the walls of Hogwarts itself: A young Tom Riddle approached professor Slughorn at the end of the class. Tom came up to the desk and cleared his throat Slughorn turned a smiled, "Ah tom, what can I do for you?" Tom checked to make sure no one was listening and said, "Professor what can you tell me about reliquaries?" (A/N this is where the au comes in yet again) Professor Slughorn looked shocked and affronted, "I'm sorry Mr. Riddle, but I can not give you any information on that type of thing it is too dangerous very high level dark arts." Tom nodded and said, "Yes of course I understand thanks anyway professor."

Harry didn't understand what was so important about this memory until Dumbledore spoke up, "Did you miss it Harry?" Harry turned and looked curiously at the headmaster, "Miss what?" Dumbledore waved his hand and said, "once again" Harry watched as Tom approached Slughorn again then Dumbledore waved his hand once more and the memory slowed down and that's when Harry saw it there was a haze along the edges of the memory and a slight ripple when Slughorn told Tom 'No' Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Sir, is this memory false?" Dumbledore nodded severely, "Yes my boy, it is you can see that it was altered to look harmless, but it is clear that Slughorn is trying to hide something." Harry gasped, "Professor Slughorn himself gave you this memory?" Dumbledore sighed and said, "Yes he did, but he obviously altered it because he feared the repercussions that would come from his revealing the truth to me or anyone else. Come Harry we have a few more memories to view than we must return to my office."

The next memory was of Dumbledore refusing to give Tom Riddle the position of DADA teacher after he had graduated from school. Once he had been rejected Tom went to work at Borgan and Birks in Knockturn alley. Through the business he encountered several wealthy people and one woman who was a direct descendent of Helga Hufflepuff herself! Tom had apparently stolen items owned by the four founders and other powerful wizards and used them to increase his own abilities. Finally after what felt like hours (and probably was) Harry emerged from the pensive with professor Dumbledore, "Harry what you have just seen is only a small amount of the information needed to understand Voldemort, but in order to fully comprehend it all we need that memory of Slughorn's and we need it unaltered. Harry I need you to get that memory for me." Harry gasped in shock, "Me, sir, but why? I mean surely you can get it somehow?"

Harry was shaking as Dumbledore answered, "Yes Harry I could forcibly retrieve it, but that could make Voldemort aware of what I am trying to do. As you may have noticed Harry Slughorn attracts' children from powerful wealthy families in order to gain things for himself. You are one of the students who I believe he has invited to his weekly gatherings'" Harry rolled his eyes, Slughorn had invited him, but he certainly didn't want to go, "Yes sir he has invited me to those meeting things, but I haven't gone yet and I don't know if the invitation is still open now that everyone knows what I am." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "Oh, trust me Harry the invitation is still open I want you to retrieve that memory for me Harry I want you to use the favoritism that Slughorn is offering you to gain it. I know you don't like to use you fame to gain things Harry and I do regret asking you to do this, but we need that memory do you understand?"

Harry swallowed hard, "Yes sir, I will do everything I can to help you sir." Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and quietly said, "Thank you my boy, thank you so much." Harry nodded his mind still trying to work through all of the information that had just been thrown at him Dumbledore dismissed Harry reminding him to practice his telekinesis and other developing powers so that he would have more to fight Voldemort with when the time came.

Harry left the headmasters office with no idea how he was going to get the memory he needed. Harry headed back to his rooms where Serenity, Ron and Hermione where waiting for him Ron spoke first, "So how'd things go mate?" Harry sat down on his bed while Shakira and Sly curled up around him, "I can't tell you." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you can't tell us?" Harry sighed, "Dumbledore told me that I can't tell you about it, but I can tell you that I need to get a memory of some kind from professor Slughorn." This time it was Serenity who spoke up, "what do you mean you need to get a memory from Slughorn?" Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Slughorn has a memory of Voldemort." Serenity shuddered at the sound of his name, but Harry continued," When he was student here and if I can get it then we will have a better idea of what Voldemort is up to."

The others nodded their understanding Hermione asked, "So how exactly are you going to get this memory?" Harry turned to her, "I honestly have no idea, Dumbledore suggested that I start by going to Slughorn's little group parties." Serenity looked confused, "Harry why don't you just use your empathic abilities?" Harry groaned, Because, I haven't developed those abilities fully yet I only get vague feelings from people around me, that's why I couldn't tell when Malfoy tossed me that necklace. There were so many minds in once place and I was occulding to keep thoughts out anyway. Plus Slughorn has altered the memory so even if I could use my abilities to tap into his mind it would probably only get me the altered memory. The only way to receive the unaltered one would be to get it from Slughorn himself."

The others looked at him sympathetically than Serenity spoke up, "Hey Harry, I've been invited to Slughorn's thing as well, I can go with you. Maybe even help you figure out how to get the memory from him. What do you think?" Harry brightened, "Serenity you're a genius. That'll really help plus if I bring you Slughorn will think we're just there to 'date' and he won't suspect we're up to something else it's brilliant."

Serenity grinned while Hermione started looking through her books, "You know Harry we can check the library for memory gathering spells as well." Ron piped up, "Yeah and I can write to Bill and see if he knows anything about restoring altered memories or anything like that." Harry pulled all three of them into a hug, "You guys are great, what would I do without you."

Hermione smirked, "probably fail all your classes." Harry laughed. A half-hour later Harry headed down to Snape's rooms with Serenity at his side. Harry was going for another occulmency lesson and Serenity was going to take Taylor for the afternoon so that Harry could have time to train. Harry arrived at Snape's portrait and knocked, "Come in." came Snape's voice Serenity gave the password, "unicorn blood" (it had been changed). The door swung opened and allowed them in.

Snape was sitting on the floor with Taylor looking at a book he glanced up and smiled when he saw Serenity, "Hello Serenity, here you go." Snape handed Serenity a blue backpack, "There's plenty of toys and some books in here you should be set for the afternoon." Serenity pulled Taylor up off the floor, "O.k. dad, come on Taylor we're going to go outside." Taylor cheered, "yeah, outside. Bye daddy." Snape waved, "Good-bye Taylor have a nice time with Serenity."

As soon as the two of them had left Snape stood, he waved his wand and cleared up Taylor's toys then turned to Harry, "So Mr. Potter I believe you are here for occulmency?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes sir, I thought we were past the whole Mr. Potter thing by now." Snape shook his head, "Very well_ Harry_, before we began do you have any questions?" Harry nodded, "Well as a matter of fact I do, you keep telling me to clear my mind, but I honestly have no idea how to do that, I mean I can stop other people's thoughts from entering my mind when I want to, but I can't close it off fully."

Snape nodded, "all right, well first of all it isn't about making your mind completely blank or putting up some kind of mental wall that no one can penetrate. That's part of it yes, but not all of it. Harry you need to choose memories that are harmless and that hide the truth from others, do you remember last year when you showed me that image of Longbottom's bogart from your third year?" Harry nodded enthusiastically Snape continued, "Clearing your mind is something like that you do want to remove excess thoughts and feelings from your brain. Start by taking a deep breath and picturing yourself in a wide open space, it doesn't matter what kind, the sky, a meadow, a lake, whatever comes to you first."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself flying through the sky alone he could feel the wind blowing through his hair and his firebolt supporting him as he continued to fly. He heard Snape's voice from what seemed to be a long distance, "Good now select a few harmless memories which look like they may be important, but truly aren't." It took Harry a few minutes to pick a set of memories, Harry choose the memory of what Dumbledore told him at the end of second year and about his mother's protection, and finally the memory of seeing threstals for the first time.

Snape spoke again, "Now picture those memories being placed in front of you in the far distance and hide the ones that you don't wish me to see behind you, in a protected place where no one can reach them." Harry pictured the memories on the horizon and the others he put inside a mental replica of the Potter vault. Snape spoke, "All right now let us began 'legillimens.'" Harry felt Snape's presence enter his mind, he kept the memories circling in front of him while trying to keep the others back and picturing himself in the sky. Harry could feel Snape pushing through his memories trying to get to the ones he had hidden Harry continued to focus, but he could feel Snape pushing through so he decided to try something. Harry pulled out the memory of his kiss with Cho and 'replaced' Cho's image with Serenity's. Harry could sense that Snape was viewing the new 'memory' that he had put forth.

The second it had been viewed Snape pulled out of his mind, "POTTER!" Harry smirked, "calm down professor that didn't really happen I made it up with that memory of Cho from last year." Snape gave Harry a piercing look, "truthfully?" Harry rolled his eyes than raised his right hand, "I swear to you on my mothers grave I have not kissed your daughter." Snape took a moment and nodded, "Very well, in that case I am impressed, it takes most people weeks of study before they start creating false memories you figured it out for yourself. I think that's enough for today. Before our next lesson I want you to read this." Snape handed Harry a book, The basics of Occulmency and how to protect your mind. Harry took it, "Thank you sir."

Snape escorted Harry back to his rooms for safety and as soon as Harry sat down he felt a stab of hunger. Harry looked at his watch and gasped, it had been three hours! No wonder his legs where suddenly sore. Harry put the book on his bedside table and shouted, "Dobby!" with a crack the small house elf appeared in his room, "Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter sir. Harry smiled at the elf, "Dobby can you get me something, maybe a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice." Dobby nodded eagerly, "Oh yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby is getting food for Harry Potter sir." Harry smirked as the small elf left.

While Dobby was gone Harry decided to try his telekinesis he looked turned and saw Shakira and Sly's water bowls sitting on the floor (the two animals in question where currently sleeping in the corner) Harry concentrated, making sure not to say or think a spell. It took a moment, but to Harry's great surprise the bowls began to lift. Harry smiled, but was careful not to loose his focus he floated the bowls over to the sink and filled them. Now came the hard part Harry concentrated hard and they began to float back to there original place. By the time they where half way across the room Harry had broken out into a sweat, Harry knew he wouldn't make it so he levitated the bowls to the bed instead the second they set down Harry gasped his head was pounding and he felt extremely dizzy.

Harry laid down gently and waited for the dizziness to pass when it did he picked up the bowls and placed them both on the floor. Once they were there Dobby reappeared with a tray full of enough food too choke a hippogriff. Harry smirked as Dobby placed the food on the table, "Here you are Harry Potter sir, just call Dobby when you are done and Dobby will come back for the tray." Harry smiled, "thanks Dobby, I appreciate it." Dobby beamed, "Oh, Harry Potter sir, you is too good to Dobby, Dobby must be getting back to the kitchens now." Dobby disappeared with a crack and moved to the table; Harry grabbed roast beef sandwich, an apple, and a bunch of French fries.

Harry settled in and ate his way through a meal finishing it off with a few chocolate cookies. As soon as he'd finished he called for Dobby and had him take the tray. Harry spent the rest of the day reading through the book Snape gave him and catching up with his homework. Harry was relieved to have a little quiet; it wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his friends and Serenity, but everyone needed some alone time now and again.

By the time dinner came around Harry was doing pretty well he'd gotten through the first three chapters of the book Snape gave him, it explained some meditation techniques which would help him better focus and control his mind. Harry met up with Serenity and the others at the table they spent the meal talking about nothing particular all in all it was just what Harry needed after a long day thankfully tomorrow wouldn't be nearly as hard and if Harry had anything to say about it he was going to spend some alone time with Serenity (after he had taken his potion of course the full moon was coming at the end of the week).

A/N well that's all for now please review and remember that insanity is good for you no matter what the doctors tell you.


	13. accident

Accident?

Harry woke up early the next morning and headed down to the dungeon with Shakira and Sly close behind him. Harry knocked on Severus' door and it swung open to reveal Serenity in her pajamas, "Hey Harry here for your potion?" Harry shook himself and said, "Ah, yeah, and your coming to Hogsmead with me today right?" Serenity nodded, "Yeah, but will have to take Taylor with us dad has some class stuff to do." Harry nodded his understanding and entered the room. Severus stood by the couch a smoking goblet in his hand, Harry walked over and took it, "thank you Severus." Severus nodded, "you're welcome Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and downed the whole thing as quickly as possible; unfortunately he could still make out the disgusting taste. Harry grimaced and handed the goblet back to Severus. Serenity tapped Harry's shoulder and said, "O.k. I'm going to get dressed and than we can go." Harry nodded his understanding as Taylor came out from behind Severus were he'd been hiding and smiled at Harry, Harry walked over and bent down to Taylor's height, "Hey Taylor, are you going to come to com to Hogsmead with your sister and me?" Taylor nodded, "Yeah, go out and play." Harry smiled as Serenity came out of her room.

Serenity was wearing a pair of brown Capri pants and a yellow shirt with blue stripes, she looked nice. Harry gave a small whistle, "You look great." Serenity gave mock curtsey, "Thank you so let's go." Serenity took Taylor's hand and they walked outside, it was slightly over cast, but thankfully didn't look like it was going to rain, just one of those cloudy days in Scotland. They headed into Hogsmead with Shakira and Sly following close behind. Taylor started to shake a little when he saw all the people so Serenity bent down, "It's o.k. Taylor, if you want to leave just say the word all right?" Taylor nodded nervously and Harry reached down and gave his shoulder a squeeze, he could tell Taylor was nervous.

The three of them walked slowly down to the village and entered the three broomsticks, Harry found a table that was close to the door and a little farther away from the rest so Taylor could have space and leave quickly if needed. Ron and Hermione had agreed to give Harry and Serenity the chance to spend a day together.

Serenity stood and gathered three butterbeers and a plate of fries for them to share. Harry dug in he was starving Serenity started the conversation, "So are you worried about quidditch, the first match is coming up and some of the practices or matches will be close to the full moon." Harry swallowed his mouthful of butterbeer, "A little, but it shouldn't be too bad Ron's going to take over any practices that I can't, we're kind of like co-captains. So what about you, why didn't you try-out for the team?"

Serenity snorted and rolled her eyes, "I don't like heights, so flying is kind of a no-no for me. I'll go to matches and sit in the bleachers, but if there isn't something solid supporting me I will not go up and a broomstick is not very solid." Harry nodded as Taylor sat on the floor to play with the two animals.

Serenity shook her head, but didn't pull him back onto his chair. After a while Taylor started to get edgy so they paid and left. Serenity looked over to him, "Harry I think we should stay outside to give Taylor some more space for the rest of the day." Harry thought that was a pretty good idea, "Yeah I think we should, this is a little much for him." Serenity smirked, "No duh." Taylor laughed, "No duh, no duh, no duh." Harry put his head into his hand and shook it back and forth.

The three of them walked around the village making a stop at the shrieking shack, Taylor did much better outside and Harry and Serenity got to know each other better. All in all it was a great day. At around four o'clock they headed back to the castle Severus was waiting for Taylor in the entry way, once he was dropped off Harry and Serenity headed to Slughorn's party in the room of requirement.

As soon as they entered Harry groaned the room was full of people and all the sounds and smells instantly assaulted his sensitive nose and ears. There were dozens of students from every house and a long table with food on it. There was some light Jazz music playing in the back ground and Slughorn himself was standing in the center of the room talking to Draco Malfoy and a tall black boy Harry didn't know. The instant Slughorn saw Harry he waved and bounced over to him, "Harry, Ms. Snape, it is an honor to meet you." Slughorn held out his hand which Serenity took to shake, but he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Serenity made a face and Harry rolled his eyes, he thought this was kind of corny to.

Slughorn turned back to Harry, "I'm so glade you changed your mind and decided to come. I've really wanted to get to know you better Harry your mother was one of my favorite students. Harry felt himself soften a little at the mention of his mother and decided to use the favoritism for once, "Ah Professor, I have a question for you." Slughorn nodded, "Yes?" Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Well I know you were here for years before Dumbledore pulled you out of retirement so I was hoping you could tell me a little about Tom Riddle." Slughorn stiffened and a dark look passed quickly over his face like a shadow through the leaves than he gave a laugh and slapped Harry on the back, "Oh, now, now Mr. Potter. Let's not talk about any of that tonight, tonight is a night for celebrating the beginning of school not for talking of unpleasant things."

Harry nodded and Slughorn walked away, he spent the rest of the night ignoring and avoiding Harry unless it was in groups. After the party Harry and Serenity headed back to Snape's quarters, "well, if we weren't sure he knew something before we are now, the fact that he got all defensive when you asked him about Tom Riddle proves that." Harry nodded his agreement with Serenity, "Yeah, but still it doesn't help much he won't even talk about Voldemort, much less the reliquary thing." Serenity squeezed Harry's hand, "Harry you can't expect miracles overnight, it is going to take time to get the information you want that's just the way the world is, it sucks, but it's true." Harry nodded as they entered Snape's quarters and saw Severus was sitting up waiting for them, "Good evening." Harry blushed dropping Serenity's hand; he hadn't even noticed he was still holding it, "A good evening professor, well Serenity I'll see you at the quidditch match on Wednesday." Serenity nodded, Harry caught Snape giving him a dirty look and decided to leave before the potions master hexed him into the next week.

The rest of the week was pretty normal, Ron had sent his letter to Bill, but he probably wouldn't get an answer back for at least a week and a half, Hermione had found a few memory charms in various textbooks, but nothing about restoring altered memories, according to Hermione spells like that were highly complex and usually only preformed by professional healers and not sixth year students.

Wednesday dawned bright and clear Harry was up early ready to go, he took his potion, but didn't manage to eat anything else; as usual Harry was really nervous for the first match. Serenity and Taylor came into the great hall and Serenity came over to Harry, "Good luck today Harry I'll be cheering for you." Harry blushed, "Thanks, is Taylor coming?" Serenity shook her head, "no, it's too loud and too many people, he's going to stay here with Madame Pomfrey she doesn't come to quidditch matches she says that fixing the wounds is bad enough, she doesn't want to see them being caused."

Harry laughed; it made him feel lighter and gave him a break. The team joined Harry after a few minutes and they all ate breakfast together than headed out to the first match of the year Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Madame Hooch was refereeing as usual while Luna Lovegood had taken Lee Jordan's announcer job, "And today is the first game of the season Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, I personally think Gryffindor has a good chance of winning they are all very talented and have been working hard, so I'm wearing my Gryffindor hat today." Harry turned and saw Luna wearing the ugly lion hat she'd had last year, as Harry turned she triggered the hat to roar and almost everyone started laughing until Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

Harry walked forward and shook hands with Justin Finch-Fletchly who was now the Hufflepuff team captain than they took to the air. Madame Hooch released the bludgers than the golden snitch and finally she threw up the quaffle. Angelina swooped forward grabbed the quaffle and headed to the Hufflepuff goal while Luna had started talking about how much nicer the Gryffindor uniforms were.

Harry couldn't help giving a small laugh as he swooped to the other end of the field looking for the snitch. Unfortunately back in the stand things weren't going very well.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Serenity and Hermione were sitting next to each other on one of the higher bleacher seats, they had taken care to sit a few rows back from the wall so Serenity would feel less nervous, "Go Gryffindor!" they shouted together, "Please." Said a snide voice besides them, "I would think a decent pure-blood girl like you would know better than to cheer for some cruddy mud-blood team." Serenity and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy's sneering face behind them. Serenity stiffened and said, "Oh. Please Malfoy, first of all you do know that there's only one muggle born on the entire Gryffindor quidditch team don't you? Second, if they're such a lousy team why does Slytherin always end up loosing to them?" Serenity gave a cheeky grin and turned back to the game, about half-way through when the score was 50-30 Gryffindor Serenity stood up, "Hermione, I've got to run to the bathroom I'll be right back." Hermione nodded and as Serenity stood so did Draco, "where are you going mud-blood lover, decided you've had enough of supporting a loser team?" Serenity backed up a little because Draco had pushed himself right up into her face and said, "Get bent Malfoy, now move it." Serenity tried to walk around him and Draco stepped in front of her, "No, I won't" Draco raised his arms and pushed Serenity's shoulders.

Hermione stood up behind them, "Malfoy, stop it, this is too dangerous." The other students were too occupied by the game to notice the fight as Draco shoved Serenity again, "Aw, what's the matter, are the little girlies scared?" Serenity was shaking slightly she was too close to the edge for her liking, "Look Malfoy just get out of the way why don't you?" Malfoy sneered, "No why don't you?" Draco gave Serenity another hard shove only this one was much stronger than the others and Serenity had been standing closer to the edge than any of them realized. With a scream she fell over the railing!

Harry turned when he heard the scream and felt his heart drop, Serenity had somehow fallen off the quidditch stands. The other players froze, the teacher couldn't do anything because of the bludgers flying around and the fact that Serenity was on the other side of the stadium (Dumbledore wasn't there). Harry turned his broom and charged it towards Serenity, "GO, GO, GO, Go!" This was the most important dive of his life, if Harry missed this they wouldn't loose some stupid game Serenity would loose her life.

Harry continued to fly hoping and praying that he could reach her in time knowing that he'd never forgive himself if he missed. Serenity's scream got louder and continued to echo in Harry's ears as he came close reaching out his hand hoping to grab her before it was too late.

Bum, bum, bum oh cliffie, o.k. I know this chapter is a little short, but next one Voldemort finally rears his ugly head and there'll be more with Slughorn. Oh yeah and you'll find out what's going to happen to Serenity. For now reviews are welcome.


	14. new challenges

Difficult times

A/N sorry this took so long.

Harry was lying flat against his broom as he swooped towards Serenity who was screaming louder than Seamus' banshee/bogart from third year, but Harry was so focused on getting to Serenity that the screaming wasn't even bothering his ears (much) Harry swooped low and grabbed Serenity around the waist making sure to keep one hand firmly on his broom handle he'd caught her!

The students in the stands were cheering loudly, Harry could feel Serenity shaking in his arms he was hanging half off his broom and needed to straighten up, "Serenity look at me." Serenity slowly opened her eyes, which had been closed due to the fear before and looked Harry in the eye, "I need you to put your arms around my neck and carefully slide yourself onto the broom as I pull myself onto it o.k.?" Serenity slowly reached her arms around Harry's neck and held on for dear life, than she lifted one leg and put it over the broom handle as Harry pulled himself back until they were both fully seated.

Serenity was still shaking like a leaf and looked like she was about to puke Harry Wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist, grabbed the broom handle in front of them, and slowly lowered his broom to the ground as the other players from both teams landed as well.

As soon as they landed Serenity threw up and Harry heard a shout behind him, "SERENITY!" Harry turned and saw professor Snape running down the field, "Daddy!" Serenity threw herself into her fathers arms still shaking, "It's o.k. sweet heart your safe now." Snape ran his hand along Serenity's back to soothe her, "Mr. Potter thank you for your quick action, 200 points to Gryffindor." Harry's mouth fell open as every other student within hearing distance gasped (some passed out cold). Severus turned his attention back to his daughter, "Serenity, can you tell me what happened?" Serenity's voice shook along with the rest of her, "I was in the sssssstandssss and got into an argument with MMMMMalfoy he ssssssssshoved me and I fell." Snape's face darkened with fury, "HE WHAT!!!"

Severus turned and saw Draco standing on the field; he had probably been swept onto the field in the crush of students and faculty. Severus glared darkly at the young Slytherin and stalked towards him, "Mr. Malfoy, have you finally taken leave of your senses?! You do realize that your actions could not only have cost my daughter her life, but several of the other students on the field as well had they been knocked off their broom. You are very lucky that no one was killed or you would have been sent to Azkaban for it. 300 points from Slytherin for your actions and you will be coming with me to the headmaster to discuss whether you will be simply suspended or expelled from Hogwarts entirely after my daughter has been taken care of."

Harry turned to Draco and gave him a low growl now that Serenity was safe the wolf in him wanted vengeance for the harming of his mate, Harry's eyes started to turn yellow. Snape obviously noticed because he came walking over, "Mr. Potter, I understand your anger and that it is in the nature of 'your kind' to protect members of their pack no matter what, but harming Mr. Malfoy will do you no good and if the ministry finds out you attacked another student they could expel you. Do you really think Mr. Malfoy is worth your loosing everything you have worked six years for?"

Harry shook his head; he could feel the wolf in him retreating and his mind taking control back. Severus sighed in relief as he saw Harry's eyes return to normal than he reached down and helped Harry to his feet as Ron and Hermione made it through the crowd with Shakira and Sly following close at their heals. The two animals came over to Harry and sniffed to make sure he wasn't injured. Harry gave them each a pet on the head to reassure them he wasn't seriously hurt. As the two animals walked away Hermione spoke up, "Harry Serenity, are you all right?" Harry swallowed hard and nodded, his legs were shaking, but whether it was from exertion of fear he didn't know, "I think so." Ron came over to give Harry a hand while Hermione helped Snape with Serenity. Ron put Harry's arm around his shoulder, "Harry mate you have got to stop falling off things, this was even worse than third year."

Harry could tell Ron was joking and gave him a small smile, Meanwhile Snape was not only helping Serenity and Harry, but also keeping a death grip on Malfoy's arm as he led the students into the hospital wing Shakira and Sly snarled and nipped at Malfoy's heals the entire way there. Professor Dumbledore was waiting in the hospital wing when they got there along with professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Taylor. Madame Pomfrey got to them first, "Sit down both of you."

Ron, Hermione, and professor Snape helped Harry and Serenity into hospital beds. As soon as they were sitting down Snape turned to professor Dumbledore, "Headmaster, I believe that we need to discuss Mr. Malfoy's actions." Harry had almost forgotten Malfoy was there, but as soon as Snape mentioned him Harry noticed that Malfoy was not only paler than usual, but also shaking and he looked like he was somehow trying to make himself disappear.

Dumbledore gave Malfoy a grave severe look, "Yes, I believe we should, Severus if you will escort Mr. Malfoy into Madame Pomfrey's office we will decide what shall be done with him." Severus nodded and steered Draco into the office, Shakira and Sly snarled as he left, as soon as the door shut there was complete silence, Harry guessed the office must be warded to keep noise out. As soon as Draco was out of sight Shakira and Sly curled up on the hospital beds Shakira at the foot of Serenity's bed and Sly at the foot of Harry's. The two animals could obviously sense that Harry was still concerned for his mates' safety and wanted to show Harry that she would be cared for even if he was incapacitated. Taylor also joined Serenity on her bed, Serenity held her brother tight as he asked, "Sere, Ser o.k." Serenity swallowed hard and said, "I'll be all right Taylor."

Harry smiled at the two of them as Madame Pomfrey finished her scans, "Well thankfully neither of them has any serious injuries, Mr. Potter your shoulder has been wrenched, but at least it wasn't dislocated or broken I can give some ointment to help, you'll need to rub on your arm twice a day for three days to keep it from swelling or bruising. I also have a calming potion for you and Ms. Snape. As for you Ms. Snape your wrist is sprained and there is some bruising on your back and stomach from your fall off the stands. I'll have to rub some ointment onto the bruises and you'll need to put some on your wrist as well once every other day. Now here's a calming potion for each of you."

Harry and Serenity both took their potion, Harry felt his shaking subside and Serenity's face started to pink up a little, she had been white faced since they landed. As soon as the potion was finished Serenity turned to Harry, "Thank you Harry, for saving my life." Harry reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "Don't think about it, you would have done the same for me." Serenity blushed, "I would like to think so." Madame Pomfrey put a screen up around Serenity's bed and had Taylor step away to stand next to Ron and Hermione, "Ms. Snape, you'll need to remove your shirt so I can apply the ointment to your injuries." Harry felt himself go red at the images that went running through his head when the nurse spoke.

Ron and Hermione both giggled as Snape came walking out of Madame Pomfrey's office, the nurse talked finished applying the potions to Serenity's back and than did Harry's shoulder. Once both students were treated she walked over to quietly talk to professor Snape. Snape nodded a few times and walked over to Serenity and Harry, "Serenity, Harry Albus and I have discussed Mr. Malfoy's actions and have come to a decision about his punishment, you must both promise to wait until I have explained it fully before speaking do I have your word?" Harry and Serenity both nodded, but before Snape could speak again the sound of someone flooing in caused them all to turn.

Harry looked and saw Sirius falling out of the fireplace, "Harry, are you all right? I came as soon as I could!" Sirius rushed over to Harry and began to check him over, "I'm fine Sirius, I promise." Sirius nodded and pulled Harry into his arms, "If you keep this up I'm taking that dam broom back. Remus will be by to see you tonight he would have come with me, but he couldn't get away. Now what's happening to the lunatic who did this?"

Sirius turned to Snape who rolled his eyes and sighed, "Albus and I have decided that Draco will be suspended until after Christmas break."

Sirius exploded, "WHAT!! He's not going to be expelled?! He nearly got my godson and your daughter killed and he's getting off with a slap on the wrist!" Harry couldn't help agreeing with Sirius after all what Malfoy had done could have killed not only him and Serenity, but every other player on the field. Snape raised a hand and snarled, "Calm down Black and let me explain, if Mr. Malfoy is sent home he will be taken into the dark lords services immediately, you know as well as I do who his father is and what that means to his future should he leave school prematurely. Albus and I are hoping to prevent him from following in Lucius' footprints. As such Draco will not be leaving school for suspension he will be staying in a sealed room with a professor at all times, he will allowed outside twice a day for fresh air (supervised as well) and in case of emergencies. His mother will be allowed to come visit him and his friends can owl him, but that is all. After his suspension is over Draco will be placed on 'probation' should he do anything the rest of the year he will be expelled, he will also serve detention for the remainder of the school year alternating between myself. Mr. Filch, and Hagrid. Now is that sufficient punishment for you?"

Sirius swallowed and said, "A better question would be is this enough for Harry and Serenity?" Snape raised an eyebrow, "That may be the first time I have ever heard something intelligent come out of your mouth Black." Severus and Sirius turned to Harry and Serenity, "Well what do you two have to say about this?" Serenity looked at Harry and swallowed hard, "I don't like Draco, I think he's dangerous, but if you think doing this will give you a chance of preventing him from becoming a death eater than I suppose it's worth a shot." Severus smiled proudly at his daughter as Taylor came over and grabbed his hand.

Harry turned to Snape and said, "Yeah, I don't like Malfoy either, but he would be more dangerous at home than here were you and Dumbledore can keep a close eye on him." Sirius seemed to calm down, "All right Harry if that is your decision I'll respect it." Severus nodded his agreement, "Serenity, Harry as apart of his probation Mr. Malfoy is to have no contact of any kind with either of you, if he approaches you in anyway I want you to report it immediately no matter how innocuous it seems is that understood?" Harry and Serenity both nodded than Madame Pomfrey spoke up again, "Professor I think you should take Serenity back to your quarters she and Harry will need some rest." Severus nodded, "Of course Poppy, thank you for your help." Madame Pomfrey smiled, "It's my job Severus. Now if either of you start having nausea, dizziness, or extreme disorientation I want you to come see me."

Harry swallowed, "yes Madame Pomfrey." Serenity gave a quiet. "yes." As well, Harry stood and pulled Serenity into a hug which she quickly returned, "I'll see you tomorrow." Serenity nodded, "O.k. Harry and thanks again." Harry squeezed until Snape cleared his throat, "All right you two that's enough." Harry smirked as Severus led Serenity back to his quarters with Taylor in tow. Shakira and Sly came over to Harry. Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione then Sirius walked him back to his rooms.

As soon as they arrived Harry collapsed onto his bed, the adrenaline he'd been running on since the start of the match had finally died down and he fell asleep almost instantly. Sirius cast a cleansing charm on Harry and magically changed him into his pajamas then sat down at the chair in front of Harry's desk to keep an eye on his godson, even though Sirius knew the boy was safe he needed to keep an eye on him until he was sure nothing else bad would happen to the boy.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl.

Harry woke up later that evening as Remus flooed into his rooms, Harry grinned at eh sight of his sire it had been too long since he had seen the man, "Remus!" Remus walked over and pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry it's good to see you, how are you feeling what happened to Draco?" Harry sighed, "I'm fine Draco is getting in-school suspension than being put on probation for the rest of the year." Remus sucked in a breath, "That seams a fairly light punishment." Harry sighed, "Would you prefer he be let out to run amuck with the other death eaters?" Remus shuddered, "No, I can see why Albus did that, but I don't have to like it." Harry shook his head, "I didn't say I like it either Remus, but it's the best option there is."

Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulder as Sirius began to stir from the chair, "Remus, there you are, oh I shouldn't have slept like that." Harry snickered at his godfather while Remus said, "Well honestly Padfoot what did you expect, you're not a pup anymore you know." Sirius huffed, "Who says I'm not, you're as young as you feel right Remus?" Remus smirked, "So that would make you about what 6, 7?" Sirius stuck out his tongue, "Very funny love, but you know that I'm at least 9." Harry burst out laughing. He loved watching the two of them banter back and forth. Remus stayed and had dinner with Harry and Sirius in Harry's rooms, Harry was thrilled to get to spend a night with his godfather and Sire.

Remus didn't talk about where he was staying or what he was doing, Harry figured it was either because he couldn't discuss it or he simply didn't want to because it would bother Harry and Sirius. Sirius insisted on staying with Harry the rest of the night, but Remus had to leave early so as not to draw suspicion on himself. Sirius left early the next morning after making Harry promise to contact him several times in the next week to make sure he was all right.

Harry walked down to the dungeons after Sirius had gone to take his wolfsbane potion, Harry knocked and waited for an answer Severus opened the door and gestured Harry in, "welcome Mr. Potter, Serenity is still asleep she'll probably stay here the rest of the day, yesterday scared her badly and I have officially excused her from classes." Harry nodded as Severus handed him his potion, "Dumbledore offered me the day off to, but I said 'no' I don't like just sitting around doing nothing after bad things happen my mind dwells and then I can't stop thinking about it." Severus nodded his understanding, "Yes I often have the same problem when I return from a meeting."

Harry looked Severus straight in the eye and said, "Thank you sir, for everything." Severus looked shocked, but answered, "You're welcome Mr. Potter." Harry met up with Ron Hermione just outside the great hall for breakfast. The rest of the day was fairly normal (well for Hogwarts at least), but Harry did notice that Slughorn seamed to be avoiding him.

Serenity came back to class the next day, she was still a little jittery and insisted on Harry coming everywhere with her, Harry was happy to oblige as the wolf in him was still feeling protective over his mate. By the end of the week Serenity was basically back to normal and ready to join Harry for his transformation. Friday night Harry headed down to the whomping willow as always, Snape and Serenity port keyed into the shrieking shack to make sure no one figure out where they were.

Severus and Serenity had all ready transformed by the time Harry arrived with Shakira and Sly as usual and smiled at Serenity, "it's good to see you again, we need to give your animagus form nick name soon, Serenity won't work if someone sees you like this and I can't just say 'hey you.'" Serenity growled but seemed to agree with Harry before Harry had a chance to pick a name he felt the typical punch in the stomach feeling that preceded his transformation, unfortunately. Harry also felt a sharp pain in his scar and his stomach dropped, Voldemort was trying to get into his mind so he could control Lych, "Professor Serenity. He's trying to break in. GO now." Harry felt his bones start to break and reform Serenity transformed and port keyed out with Shakira and Sly.

Harry transformed as he felt the dark presence entering his mind Harry tried to fight it, but because of the transformation he couldn't. The pressure in his mind grew, with a final push he felt Voldemort break through as Lych howled his entrance. Lych stood up his eyes weren't the usual yellow instead they were a deep red, Lych could feel a foreign presence in his mind, but before he could do anything he felt a deep urge hit him.

Rage like nothing he had ever felt before built in his body the foreign entity in his mind shouted at him to attack, to bite, to kill every student he came across. Lych lunged for the door, but before he could get there Snape tackled him to the ground and held him down. Lych bucked and yelped and bit at Snape trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't. Voldemort kept pushing into Lych's mind trying to control the wolf to get him into the school.

For Snape this was even harder than that night in Privet drive, then he had had help holding down Lych and the young werewolf hadn't been possessed. Lych clawed and bit and Snape, but Snape continued pushing him against the wall refusing to let the wolf budge, Voldemort saw the bear, but not the mark thankfully leaving Snape's secret intact. It was a long night for both of them wit the transformation back Voldemort couldn't hold his connection to the werewolf with his mind switching back to a humans and the dark presence was shoved out. As soon as Harry changed back Snape transformed and preformed legillimens.

Harry felt the professor enter his mind, but he didn't have the strength to fight him, Snape ran through every knock and cranny of Harry's mind making sure he was clear of Voldemort before allowing Harry to rise; as soon as Harry stood up he felt the bile rise in his throat and without any further warning he threw up. Snape wrapped and arm around the boy's waist to keep him from collapsing into a pool of his own vomit. Once Harry had finished Snape used a cleansing charm to remove it than picked Harry up and carried him into the castle half way through the tunnel Harry passed out cold.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Poppy, and Professor Snape sitting around him. Harry groaned, "Ow, what happened." Snape cleared his throat, "The dark lord entered your mind while you transformed in hopes of having you attack your fellow students thankfully I was able to restrain you." Harry paled as the memories came rushing back to him, "Professor are you all right, I remember biting at you, but I didn't, did I?" Severus shook his head, "No Harry you didn't infect me." Harry gave a huge sigh of relief.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry until we are sure you are safe professor Snape and Remus are the only one besides Shakira and Sly I want with you. Also I want you to occlude before each transformation and professor Snape will be keeping a sedation potion with him just to be safe. I know it will not be easy for you without your mate to aid you in your transformations, but I think you will agree safety comes first."

Harry blinked back the tears that had started to form in his eyes, "Yes sir I understand it's necessary." Sirius and Remus pulled Harry into a three way hug Remus whispered, "Don't worry Harry you can beat this I know you can." Sirius whispered, "Yeah pup, that bastard isn't going to beat you." Harry sniffed and let himself go he cried and screamed and let all the pain and hate left over from the night before out. Harry needed a release and Sirius and Remus held him through the entire thing.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey insisted on having him stay in case there were any complications from his transformation. Harry felt dizzy and achy the rest of the day he couldn't even get out of bed without feeling sick and his scar was feeling like it had been branded. No one was allowed to visit for their own safety and couldn't help feeling terrified of the coming days.

Harry was allowed back to his room the next morning and he refused to leave, Harry was so scared of hurting someone again he was constantly working on his occulmency and he wouldn't allow anyone to see him not even Serenity. Finally after three days of total isolation Harry woke up to his door being blasted in. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus stood on the other side and came storming in.

Remus spoke first, "Harold James Potter, we will not allow you to sit here and let that bastard control your life." Harry shuddered why didn't they understand he was dangerous he couldn't leave, "Remus no it's not safe if I hurt someone I'd never forgive myself, I almost bit Snape last time that can't happen again. You should understand you left after the accident in third year." Remus sighed heavily, "Yes Harry I did leave, but you can't let your condition rule your life even with Voldemort trying to get into your mind you can't hide away in here and hope it all goes away because if you do that means he wins."

Harry felt himself shaking again, "I know, but I'm so scared." Sirius sat down on the bed next to him, "Harry you have to get out of this room, don't you understand it's more dangerous for you to stay in here if your around people they can watch you. If Voldemort breaks through or tries to replace you somehow it will be easier for him to do so if you continue to isolate yourself, Harry we know this won't be easy, but we are taking ever precaution possible to keep you and the others safe."

Dumbledore walked up to Harry and gave him a severe look, "Harry Remus and Sirius are right I will not allow you to hide yourself away from the world here. Remember your fourth year when Hagrid wanted to resign I wouldn't let him, well this is a similar situation. Now that we are aware of what Voldemort will try to do you can be aware of it and hopefully learn to prevent against it, but that can't happen if you hide away in here." Harry swallowed hard he didn't want to leave, but he knew that they were right he couldn't stay here forever. However, at the same time he didn't want to put anyone at risk. Harry decided than and there what he'd do he'd leave his room, but he'd distance himself from his friends, he'd do everything he possibly could to see to it that no one else was put into danger like that again.

Harry looked at each man in turn and said, "All right I'll leave and I'll try not to let Voldemort get to me." Remus and Sirius smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, "That's our boy, never give up." Harry smiled and carefully began to plan how to keep people away without them realizing it.

The next morning Harry headed back to classes, he arrived at breakfast early before the others would be there and for once he didn't wait Harry ate quickly and headed to DADA class, professor Snape gave a lecture on the difference between Lethifolds and dementors than he had them all star on their patronus' Harry felt a slight surge of pride as all the students from the DA produced a full patronus. After DAD was potions. Slughorn had them work on healing potions to help with the hospital wing

After the class Harry decided to try asking more about reliquaries, in the research they had been doing Hermione had found a potion called the soula captura potion. Professor Slughorn turned to him, "Yes Mr. Potter." Harry cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you could help me with an essay I'm doing for DADA there's a dark potion Snape wants us to research and I'm having trouble finding any information on it." Slughorn gave a proud smile, "Of course Harry it would be my pleasure to direct you to the right book, now what is the potion you're looking for?"

Harry rifled through his bag pretending to look for the assignment, "something called the Soula Captura potion." Harry said it innocently making sure he didn't seem like he knew what it was or what it was for. Slughorn paled slightly, "Well Harry that is a very dark potion in deed, but if you want to discover more about it a good book to read is, Julian Vareks guide to dark potions and stolen souls that's probably the only one you'll be able to get without a signed note into the restricted section which I really don't think you'll need now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare my next class."

Harry smirked as Slughorn quickly left for his office the man was obviously nervous, Harry decided to check the book after classes today so that he would have enough time to read through it. Harry just hoped that Snape would cover for him if Slughorn happened to question him about the assignment until than he ha work to do. Harry spent the rest of the day purposely avoiding his friends by telling them he still wasn't feeling well and that he needed some time to himself to recover from his transformation. Harry knew these excuses wouldn't hold for long, but it would do for now.

a/n o.k. that's all for now if anyone has any ideas for Serenity's nick name please submit a review and I'll consider it. There should be another chap of secrets by Tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest.


	15. reliquaries

Reliquaries and resolve.

A/n sorry my brain melted and I had to wait for it to solidify again before I wrote anything.

Harry slowly recovered from his transformation, it took longer than usual, but he finally got back to his old strength. Harry was currently in the library looking for the book professor Slughorn had told him about, it wasn't easy especially since he couldn't go to Hermione or Madame Pince for help like he usually did. Harry was looking through the dark arts section, but still found nothing finally he noticed a small book lying forgotten in the corner of a dark arts shelf in the back of the library. Harry walked over and there it was Julian Vareks guide to dark potions and stolen souls.

Harry quickly checked out the book and headed back to his room with Sly following close behind him, the young fox often accompanied Harry to the library because Madame Pince didn't like having animals around and Sly was smaller and harder to notice than Shakira. As soon as they returned to Harry's rooms Harry started reading through the book.

It took a while, but he finally found what he wanted;

**Reliquaries,**

_Reliquaries are highly dangerous dark objects which should be treated_

_with the utmost caution at all times. Reliquaries are objects or creatures_

_that are used to contain parts of a living soul. When a person commits_

_a horrible act, such as murder and performs the correct ritual after_

_they can separate part of their soul from themselves and place it inside_

_of a reliquary._

_However, there are vast consequences for doing this, by breaking their_

_soul the caster will never truly be whole again and will become some what_

_mentally ill, this can be anything from a mild disorder to a full psychotic break_

_and totally insanity. With such consequences involved many people wonder why_

_anyone would create a reliquary in the first place, the most appealing aspect of_

_creating a reliquary is that a person can not die as long as at least part of their_

_soul still exists therefore, many dark wizards choose to place their soul in a_

_reliquary in order to prevent being killed by their enemies._

_A reliquary is classified as a dangerous object because once it has been_

_completed it is possible for the fractured soul within to posses and control_

_another sentient being without their knowledge. The only way to break the _

_possession is to destroy the reliquary before the possession becomes permanent_

_this can take days or even months depending on the extent of the process._

_As stated before a reliquary can be just about anything including a living being_

_while it is impossible to make a human or another human like creature; such as_

_a vampire, a werewolf, a centaur, a veela, a leprechaun or a house elf into a reliquary it is possible to make other creatures into one. When a person uses_

_a creature as their reliquary they will often develop the physical characteristics_

_of said creature. These changes can be something small, such as an unnatural_

_eye or hair color r it can be more extensive causing the person to be covered_

_in animal fur or break out into scales. In some cases people have been known_

_to develop multiple traits from the animal they use._

_These changes will often further damage the casters mind, making it more_

_primitive and violent. People who create reliquaries are often subject to numerous violent mood swings, little patience, and unrealistic expectations of those around them. _

_The effects caused by creating a reliquary can not be reversed under any circumstances even after a reliquary or reliquaries have been destroyed. Once someone's soul is broken it will be that way forever. Destroying a reliquary is extremely difficult and should only be attempted by trained and well prepared dark arts specialists and aurors. Under no circumstances should a person attempt to destroy a reliquary without proper knowledge of what it is and the effects its destruction can cause._

_Reliquaries are often cursed and destroying them can cause severe injury to the person who has destroyed it and others who may be in the immediate vicinity. There is no specific spell or curse that is designed to destroy a reliquary, but a strong spell such as a blasting curse or something stronger will usually work. _

_While it is possible for someone to create more than one reliquary it is not possible to create more than two reliquaries. Splitting the soul is a highly difficult and dangerous task if it is done more than twice a person will usually die, or loose their magical powers. To be in possession of a reliquary is a crime punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban and to create a reliquary or multiple reliquaries is punished by the dementors kiss._

As Harry finished reading he said, "O.k. so the diary was definitely a reliquary, but it can't have been the only one because Dumbledore wouldn't be so worried about something that was destroyed three years ago." Harry read over the passage again, "An animal can be a reliquary and if it is the person will take on its characteristics. Knowing Voldemort it would be something he would keep close at all times especially after Mr. Malfoy got his last one destroyed that's it!" When Harry yelled Shakira and Sly both jumped slightly and growled at him. Harry blushed at the two animals, "Sorry guys. Come on we need to see Dumbledore now!"

Harry ran down the school halls with Shakira and Sly close on his heals most of the other students that he met moved out of the way quickly, although whether this was because Harry didn't look like he'd be stopping anytime soon or because they were still scared of the fact Harry was a werewolf he didn't know and didn't have the time to care. Harry arrived at the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office sweaty and out of breath he gasped out the password, "chocolate frog." Dumbledore had given Harry the password to his rooms so that Harry could get into them in case of an emergency, or when Harry got the information he needed from Slughorn.

Harry rushed up the stairs and as usual just before he knocked Dumbledore's voice rang from behind the door, "Come in Harry." Harry sighed, "How the hell does he do that?" Harry walked in and sat down, "Professor, I found that book Slughorn told me about and it had a lot of information in it." Harry relayed everything he'd read and than said, "Sir, I think I figured it out, Voldemort's reliquary is his snake Nagini. It makes perfect sense, he always has her with him, he looks like a snake, and it was her venom that sustained him after he got his body back before the third tri-wizard task."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was practically a super nova, "Excellent my boy that is exactly what I believe as well. I am very proud of you for figuring all of this out on your own and much faster than I was able to I must say." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Professor I don't understand if you all ready know all of this then why do you need professor Slughorn's memory?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at Harry, "Because Harry we need to know what information Voldemort has about reliquaries and the book you read didn't say how to create a reliquary did it?" Harry shook his head, "no sir, it didn't." Dumbledore nodded, "Then where would Voldemort learn to create one?" Harry's eyes widened, "Either Slughorn told him or told him where to look to learn." Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Precisely that is why we need professor Slughorn's memory we have to know exactly what he told Tome Riddle and the extent of it as well."

Harry nodded his understanding and stood to leave, "Don't look so disappointed Harry, the information you have gathered is a good sign that you are on the right track just keep going the way you are and you will find what you seek." Harry smiled as he opened the door, "thank you sir." Dumbledore smiled back, "You're welcome Harry." And Harry turned to walk back downstairs and returned to his rooms for the night.

Harry spent the rest of the night in his room, a couple of times his friends and Serenity came and knocked on his door, but Harry refused to answer them, he couldn't put them in anymore danger than they were all ready in he had to push them away to save them. Harry had thought this over carefully and knew it was the right thing to do, not only because he was a werewolf, but also because Voldemort knew how much each of them meant to him and there was a chance Voldemort might try to hurt Ron, Hermione, or Serenity because of him. If anything happened to any of them Harry knew he'd never be able to forgive himself, things were better off this way.

Harry woke up early the next morning and headed to the great hall before most people would be there; he ate quickly and went to Transfiguration. Harry sat down in the back hoping no one would notice him, but of course that didn't happen as soon as Ron, Hermione, and Serenity came in they walked right over to Harry.

Serenity was the first to speak, "There you are Harry, where have you been we were worried?" Before Harry could answer Ron piped up, "Yeah mate we went and banged on your door at least three times last night why didn't you answer?" Harry kept his head bowed refusing to make eye contact with any one of them, "Did it ever occur to any of you that I didn't answer the door because I either wasn't there or wanted to be left alone?"

Ron, Hermione, and Serenity all gasped at Harry's angry tone he'd never talked to any of them like that even when he had fights with Ron and Hermione he'd never sounded like that. Hermione recovered first, "Harry what's wrong with you? Is this because of what happened in the shrieking shack?" Harry snarled causing the three other kids to jump back slightly, "No, this has nothing to do with that I just want to be left alone is that all right with all of you?"

This time Ron answered, "ah sure Harry, that's o.k. everyone needs some alone time now and then right?" Ron looked to the others as though waiting for confirmation the girls both nodded and Ron gave a nervous smile, "Yeah so that's all right, we can just sit here together and we won't bother you how's that?" Harry sneered, "No, I want you to go away and leave me alone period." They all gasped and Serenity walked right in front of Harry she grabbed his hands and tried to get him to look her in the eye, but Harry wouldn't, "Harry this isn't you, listen we can help you we can. Whatever you need we can make sure you get it." Ron and Hermione both nodded furiously, "Yeah mate you should know by now we can do anything, especially when it's against the rules."

Harry jerked violently away from Serenity, "I don't need anything and I don't want anything, all right. I'm just sick of having people following me around school like a flock of bloody sheep. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of everything and I want you to go away and leave me alone!" Harry's voice had gotten steadily louder as he spoke and by the time he was finished he was screaming. Ron, Hermione, and Serenity all gave him shocked hurt looks that made Harry's heart break, but he knew that it had to be this way. Serenity was crying when she said, "Well if that's the way you feel than fine, you want to be alone we can definitely do that I hope your happy this way."

Harry looked up slightly to see that Ron was angrily shaking his head, while Hermione seemed to be in complete and total shock. At that precise moment Harry's empathy came crashing in on him and he gasped at the combination of anger, pain, and confusion coming off the others Harry took a deep breath and quickly put his mental shields back up before he looked over at Serenity, he knew that if he saw her upset with all these emotions running wild in his mind he's never be able to let her go. As soon as Harry look up he felt his hear clench tightly as he thought Serenity was crying while her fists were clenched at her sides. The three of them turned around and walked away from him while Shakira who was sitting at Harry feet gave him and angry growl.

Harry turned to her and said, "now don't you start that again, I told you it has to be this way there isn't any other way to make sure they stay safe." Shakira gave him a dirty look, but before Harry could say anything professor McGonagall entered the room, "All right class now today we are going to be turning animals into pillow cushions. Like this transmute." Professor McGonagall waved her wand over the frog on her desk and with a small 'rib it' it turned into a green pillow, McGonagall than gave them each an animal, Harry received a small brown rabbit unfortunately his mind was still on his friends and he couldn't concentrate hard enough to complete the spell. Harry ended up getting extra homework and professor McGonagall gave him her, 'I am very disappointed in you' look to top it all off.

Harry's other class that day was charms and it didn't go much better than Transfiguration by the end of the day Harry was miserable he still had Ron, Hermione, and Serenity's emotions within in from that morning all he wanted was to lay down and have a blood lollie to help him deal with everything. Harry had developed a strange favoritism for the snacks even when it wasn't the full moon and by some strange coincidence they had become one of his main comfort foods. As Harry started on his extra work Shakira and sly both jumped onto his bed giving him dirty looks, Harry just rolled his eyes and continued working because he knew nothing he said would change their minds and nothing they did would change his.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Serenity arrived back in home earlier than usual, tear were streaming down her face she had been crying off and on all day today. She just couldn't understand why Harry would say those things, she knew they weren't true, but they still upset her deeply Serenity sat down on the couch as soon as she had Taylor came up and gave her a hug, "Ser, Ser sad?" Serenity smiled, Taylor could always tell when she was upset, she didn't know how he did it, but somehow he did. Serenity returned the hug, "Yeah a little I kind of had a bad day." Taylor frowned, "Sorry, can I help?" Serenity shook her head, "no Taylor, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Do about what?" Serenity turned to see her father standing in the door way, he had obviously heard at least part of the conversation. The second she saw him Serenity broke down again, "Oh daddy, I had the worst day!" She threw herself into his arms crying Severus held her gently rubbing a hand along her back for comfort, "Shhh, it's all right sweet heart whatever's wrong you can get through and I can help you." Serenity sniffed, "Dad Harry said the worst thing to me today." Serenity told Severus everything that happened in Transfiguration, Severus snarled angrily when he heard what that dirty bastard had said to his little girl, Serenity didn't notice and continued talking, "I just don't understand why he would say those things, I could tell by his eyes that he didn't mean it."

It took everything Severus had not to go running off and strangle that Potter brat, over the last few months he had started to think that maybe the boy wasn't so bad after all. He had saved Serenity's life and Taylor was very fond of him, but this incident only proved what Severus had thought before, that Harry Potter was a no good selfish little snot who didn't care about other people's feelings.

Serenity looked up and realized what the expression on her father's face meant, "Dad, I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. Harry is a good person I can tell." Severus glared at her, but kept his voice down so he wouldn't upset Taylor "Serenity have you lost your mind that little s.o.b. just broke your heart and you're defending him to me." Serenity rolled her eyes, "Yes I am, like I said before I could tell he didn't really mean it, but if that's the case than why did he say it what's the point."

Serenity started to pace back and forth across the floor as she often did when she was trying to figure things out, Severus and Anastasia often teased Serenity that she would wear a hole in the floor if she kept it up, "O.k. let me think Harry yelled at me today, and last week he had that bad transformation. That's it of course!" Serenity snapped her fingers, "Harry's afraid that being close to us, he wants to protect us so he's trying to push us all away. I've got to fid Ron and Hermione."

As Serenity turned to go Severus grabbed her arm, "Serenity are you sure about this?" Serenity gave Severus one of his own death glares, "Dad you above all should know better than that, after all you tried to do the same thing once if memory serves correctly." Severus rolled his eyes, Serenity was referring to an incident that had occurred just after he and Anastasia had gotten married, Severus had feared Voldemort would hurt her or their unborn child so he had tried to push her away, Anastasia was a stubborn woman and got even more so when she was pregnant. She had refused to let the dark lord rule their lives and managed to convince Severus he was going about things the wrong way.

Severus rolled his eyes at his daughter and sighed, "You are truly your mothers' child. All right Serenity go ahead, but if he hurts you again I swear by Merlin himself there will be nowhere safe for that boy to hide from me." Serenity shook her head, "yes daddy." She stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek then left quickly.

It didn't take Serenity long to track down Ron and Hermione and tell them what she thought Harry was trying to do. The other two agreed that Serenity might be right and decided to go talk to Harry with her.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry was just finishing his homework and dreading the occulmency lesson he was going to have with professor Snape tomorrow when there came a loud banging at his door. Harry groaned and yelled at the door, "Go away!" Even though he knew that whoever was behind it couldn't hear him Dumbledore had sound proofed his rooms to protect his over sensitive ears from the loud noises of the school halls.

The knocking continued and Harry could tell that whoever was there wasn't leaving anytime soon. He sighed in resignation and stood up; when he opened the door he was greeted with the last three people he'd ever expected to see especially today of all days. Serenity, Ron, and Hermione where standing there with very determined looks on their faces.

Harry stood there too shocked to speak and Serenity spoke first, "Harry we know what you're trying to do and it won't work you can't push us away by acting like a jerk. No matter what happens we're staying with you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted, "Besides Harry it won't make any difference Voldemort." Ron and Serenity shuddered at the name, but Hermione just ignored them, "Knows how much we mean to you and pushing us away won't do any good now."

Harry turned to Serenity, "well what about you? Being with me isn't just putting you in danger it's putting your dad and Taylor in danger as well. Serenity smirked at him, "Dad's convince the snake-faced nut case that I'm dating you to get insider information." Harry blushed he should've known Snape would have taken care of their relationship before this, but he still wasn't sure, "guys it's not just the whole Voldemort getting to me through you thing it's what happened my last transformation. If I were to attack one of you and infect you I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Ron shouted, "Harry mate we've been over this before! You transform in the shrieking shack far away from anyone with no way out and the only one's who go with you are professor Snape, Remus, Sirius, and Serenity." Serenity started talking where Ron left off, "Yeah and we can all take care of ourselves, Harry what happened last time should prove to you that you'll be safe. For goodness sake the dark lord was in your head and my dad managed to keep you out of the castle by himself! Do you really think that if the dark lord was as strong as you think he is he'd have been able to fully control Lych and force you into the castle? Trust me, dad's strong as a bear, but no animal can take on a werewolf alone."

Harry's eyes brightened with hope, "Really?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "really Harry when are you going to read something, yes Serenity is right even as a bear professor Snape couldn't have fully restrained you if you had completely lost it that means part of you was still in control even if you didn't realize it so Voldemort can't fully posses you. So, are you going to stop being a git or do we have smack you upside the head with a blunt object."

Harry snickered lightly and then sobered quickly, "I'm sorry about what I said before you guys. I didn't really mean it. It's just that last transformation really scared me and I kept thinking of what would've happened if Serenity hadn't left in time and the more I thought about it the more nervous I got. Forgive me?"

The other three nodded Ron smirked, "of course we do mate." Hermione nodded, "Yeah if we stopped being friends with you every time you did something stupid we'd never see you again."

Harry smiled at her and turned to Serenity with a nervous look on his face, "Well?" Serenity walked over to him and punched his shoulder Harry winced and grabbed his arm, "Hey!" Then Serenity moved forward and pulled Harry into a kiss. Ron and Hermione whistled as Harry returned the kiss he threaded his hands through Serenity's thick hair as she smiled into his mouth. Finally after they pulled away Serenity said, "I forgive you, but try that again and I'll hex you into next we got it?" Harry blushed, "got it, by the way I thought of a name for your animagus form." Serenity quirked an eyebrow, "Really what?" Harry grinned, "How does Shade sound to you?" Serenity thought for a moment, "Shade?" She said curiously, "I like it."

Harry pulled her into a hug while Ron said, "All right you two knock it off." Harry laughed, for the first time in what felt like years he let go and laughed. The others joined in and soon the y were laughing loudly for no real reason and several of the other students who walked by thought they were completely nuts, but that was nothing new of course.

Harry spent the rest of the day with Ron, Hermione, and Serenity alternating between enjoying his friends and trying to make up for what he'd done earlier. By the time dinner rolled around they had all gotten past it and ended up eating together just like they'd been doing since the start of term., when Severus noticed he gave Serenity a curious look and she nodded knowingly back at him.

The next day Harry was extremely nervous Serenity had forgiven him, but he was fairly certain that Snape wouldn't let things go so easily. When the time for his occulmency lesson had come along Harry was practically ready to throw up, when he knocked on the door he heard Snape snarl, "Come in."

Harry groaned, "This wasn't going to be easy." As soon as he entered he wanted to turn and run back, Snape looked ready to kill, "Well Potter what are you waiting for?" Harry winced, "Um. Sir I'd like to say I'm sorry for the way I treated Serenity, I know it wasn't the right thing to do and I hurt her, but for what it's worth I was trying to protect her from being hurt worse later." Harry waited a moment his hand fearfully stroking his wand finally Severus sighed, "I understand why you did this Potter and I suppose if Serenity is willing to forgive you I can to, but I warn you try anything like this again and I will show you exactly why I was one of the dark lord's most feared death eaters."

Harry swallowed, "Ah, yes sir." Snape nodded, "Good now onto the business at hand 'legillimens'." The session seemed to last longer than usual for Harry, fortunately his skills had improves and he not only managed to do better than the last time, but to top it all off Snape didn't see the kiss Harry and Serenity had shared. All in all Harry was very happy when it was over and he could go back to his rooms and go to bed after a very long two days.

A/n next chapter Ron hears back from Bill and more about Slughorn is revealed.


	16. Christmas

Happy Holidays and Happy New year to all of you.

_Parseltongue_

The next few weeks were fairly quiet for Harry, it took Serenity a while to forgive him for acting like a jerk, but they managed to patch things up before Harry's next transformation which thankfully went off without a hitch. Shade and Lych got along great together, playing tag and such. Shakira and Sly really took a shine to the newest member of Harry's pack Harry had had a great time. However, Snape had spent the whole time giving Harry a dirty look that said, 'you behave yourself or else'.

The other students had slowly gotten used to him being a werewolf, and even though many students still flinched at the very sight of him most were starting to treat him like they had before Harry's little secret had been spilled of course he still took Shakira and Sly with him wherever he went.

Before Harry really had time to realize it Christmas was coming up, Harry was really excited, the full moon had been two weeks before Christmas which meant that he'd be able to spend it with his friends. Harry was more than ready for a nice relaxing holiday, but things had been a little hectic when he'd tried to make his plans for the vacation.

Serenity, Remus and Sirius, and the Weasley's had both invited Harry to spend the Holidays with them and after thinking carefully Harry had decided to spend Christmas Eve with the Weasley's and Sirius and Remus. That way Serenity could spend Christmas Eve with her family, which was probably for the best because her mother was coming for Christmas Eve and if Anastasia saw Harry again she'd probably rip him to shreds.

As for Christmas day Remus and Sirius where going to spend it at Hogwarts with Harry, and after quiet a bit of grumbling Severus had agreed to let them come down to his quarters. Now the only problem Harry had was what to get everybody, fortunately for him there was one more Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas so he could do his shopping then.

Harry was just about to head into the great hall for lunch (still trying to figure out what to buy and who he was going to give it to) when he heard Serenity's voice behind him, "Harry!" Harry turned and smiled Serenity ran up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Harry responded eagerly, but when he remembered where they were standing he pushed her back, "Serenity, are you trying to get me killed? If your dad sees us he's going to use me for potions ingredients." Serenity giggled and lightly slapped Harry's shoulder, "Oh he will not. He'd probably just lock you up and throw away the key and I could sneak the key into your food then we could run away to Italy together." Harry threw his head back and laughed, "Italy huh? Sounds nice, so what's up?' Serenity grinned conspiratorially, "Slughorn is having another party right before Christmas I figured we could go and try to get some information out of him." Harry brightened, "Great, Ron just heard back from Bill and he knows about a spell that can be used to remove memories that have been altered and put them in there original form, but you have to be close to the person to do it the party will be the perfect opportunity for me to try it and not have him notice. Serenity you're brilliant." Serenity bowed and said, "thank you, thank you no applause just money."

Harry shook his head, "What is with you lately? You've been acting a lot more hyper than usual." Serenity spun around and said, "It's just this time of year, I love Christmas and the winter building snow men sledding down hills." Harry quirked an eyebrow, "You sledding?" Serenity nodded, "It's always been one of my favorite winter activities something dad and I share." Harry nearly fainted, "Dad? Professor Snape likes to sled?" Serenity nodded, "Likes it? He loves it, he'll never admit it, but he loves it, grams used to take him sledding when he was a kid and he takes me and Taylor now."

Harry gasped, "Wow, that's not something I would have seen him doing under any circumstances." Serenity shrugged, "I know my dad looks strange and acts like a snarky bastard, but he is a normal person who by the way wanted me to tell you that Christmas will start at noon." Harry nodded as he slipped his hand around Serenity's waist, "O.k. I'll tell Sirius and Remus so we won't be late by the way what do you want for Christmas?"

As they walked into the great hall Serenity shrugged and said, "I don't know, what do you want?" Harry gave her an accusing look, "I asked you first." Serenity shrugged, "Well I asked you second so there." Harry and Serenity stared at each other a moment before they burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare at them, including professor Snape who was glaring daggers at both of them from the head table. Serenity just grinned at him and turned back to Harry, "We are both nuts." Harry shrugged, "yeah, but we've been that way for a while so hopefully no one will notice."

Serenity laughed again as they sat down at the Gryffindor table Harry cleared his throat and said, "So come on, what do you want? There must be something." Serenity smiled, "Well something for the garden is always good." Harry nodded, "Anything specific?" Serenity got a far off look on her face, "Yes I'd love a Peruvian fire bush, but you'd never be able to find one they're exceeding rare. A nice aloe plant or an umbrella bush might work."

Harry gave her a curious look, "So what's so big about this fire bush thing." Serenity rolled her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Peruvian fire bushes have flowers on them that look like bursts of flame, once a year a fruit blooms on it that has highly powerful curative abilities, the reason they are so hard to come by is that they contain a rare and somewhat unstable chemical mixture that causes the bushes to ignite if they aren't properly cared for."

Harry gave a low whistle, "So they're dangerous." Serenity shrugged, "Only in the wrong hands, but like I said you'll never find one. So what do you want?" Harry thought for a moment, "Well my quidditch gloves are a little worn out, or a new cloak, or maybe a" Harry shuddered as he stopped talking he felt a sudden chill as a group of Slytherin's passed him.

Serenity put a hand on his shoulder as Shakira wined, "Are you o.k.?" Harry nodded, "Yeah it's just my magical sensitivity it goes off a lot. I think those Slytherin's have the mark and I'm picking up on the dark magic used to create and maintain the connection." Serenity sucked in a breath, "Have you told professor Dumbledore about this?" Harry nodded, "Every time, but he says he can't do anything with just my feelings to back it up."

Serenity nodded as Ron and Hermione sat down Ron spoke first, "You o.k. there mate you look a little peaky?" Harry gave Ron a small smile, "I'm fine it's just my magical sense going off again there's nothing I can do to change it." Ron and Hermione both nodded in sympathy and then everyone started to eat.

Harry next class, the last one he would have before the holidays would start was potions Harry arrived early with Serenity, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them sat down together at a table as professor Slughorn came in, "All right class today we'll be working on the curatus soothers a potion used to calm the after effects of the cruciatus curse. It can help repair minor damage caused by the curse and will help prevent further damage provided that it is administered soon enough after the victim is cursed."

Slughorn swished his wand and the instructions appeared on the board, "now break into partners you may begin." Serenity grabbed their ingredients while Harry opened his book to see what the half-blood Prince had to say about this. When Serenity came back she looked over his shoulder at what he was ready and giggled, Harry turned and gave her a dirty look his eyes glowing slightly amber, "I sill can't believe that you won't tell me who this is." He jabbed the book while he spoke and several of the other students gave him curious looks.

Harry blushed as Serenity rolled her eyes at him, "I told you before if you can't figure it out by yourself than I am not telling you." Harry fumed through the rest of the lesson which went fairly well, and had no explosions. After class Harry headed out the doors with the rest of the students, the last Hogsmeade visit was going to be today and Harry had a lot of shopping to do.

He'd sent Hedwig to Gringotts a few days earlier in order withdraw some extra cash from his account just in case he'd need it. Sly came out of the school and joined Shakira as Harry headed down to the small town. As Harry walked towards Honeydukes to pick up some chocolates to go with Ron's present he spotted Neville walking towards the three broomsticks, "Oi, Neville!" Neville turned and walked over to Harry looking slightly pink from the cold, "Hello, Harry what do you need? Hey where's Ron, Hermione, and Serenity?"

Harry laughed, "I'm Christmas shopping we said we'd meet up together later today, listen Neville I need a favor." Neville looked surprised that Harry was asking him for help; it was no secret among the Gryffindors that Harry hardly ever asked anyone besides Ron and Hermione for help Neville recovered and asked, "What do you need?" Harry took a deep breath and said, "Do you know where I can find a Peruvian fire bush." Neville sucked in a breath, "Oh boy Harry, that's a tall order those plants are rare and seriously expensive. You'd have to go to a specialized or high end store."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know, but do you know the name of any shop that might have one." Neville looked around as though afraid someone might hear them then he moved closer to Harry and whispered so lowly that if Harry had not been a werewolf he'd have never heard it, "There's a shop in Knockturn alley called, 'The Weeping Willow' they have some high end plants at a fairly decent price, a lot of them came from estate sales or property that was seized by the ministry. When the ministry arrests someone and they have no living relatives to take possession of there personal property then the ministry sells it at auction that's where places like The weeping willow get there hands on it, the shops about three down on the left hand side past Borgin and Burkes it'd be your best bet."

Harry gave Neville a piercing look, "and how do you know this?" Neville actually gave Harry a mischievous smirk, "My uncle took me there last year, Gran had a really bad case of the wizarding flu and couldn't take me to get my supplies and my uncle Algae took me to Knockturn alley because he needed to pick up some things there. When I saw the weeping willow I asked him if we could go in and he let me as a way to keep me from telling Gran that he took to Knockturn in the first place."

Harry smirked, "Why Neville you little Slytherin, that's not something I would have expected of you in a million years. Thanks for the tip I've got a floo call to make, and I appreciate it if you kept this between us." Neville stepped back from Harry and said, "Kept what between us?" Harry grinned, "Thanks Nev."

Harry walked into the three broomsticks and asked Madam Rosemerta if there was a private parlor were he could make a floo call Madame Rosemerta nodded, "Oh, yes of course Harry this way." Harry followed Madame Rosemerta upstairs into one of the unoccupied rooms she gestured towards the fireplace, "There's floo powder in the bag on top of the mantle just let me know when you're done o.k. deary?" Harry nodded, "all right Madame Rosemerta and thank you." Madame Rosemerta closed the door as she said, "no problem deary no problem at all."

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and through it in the fire shouting, "Sirius Black office of magical law enforcement." Harry stuck his head in the floo feeling queasy as he did so. It took a moment before Sirius came into view, "Harry! What a surprise is something wrong?" Harry shook his head and immediately wished he hadn't his head felt like it would explode, "No there's nothing wrong, I just needed to ask you something." Sirius looked confused, "well what's so important it couldn't wait a week?" Harry swallowed, "I know this will sound weird, but I need to go to a store in Knockturn alley there's a shop there that might have a present I want to give someone, but I'm not allowed to leave Hogsmeade on my own and even if I were allowed to leave I don't think it's safe for me to go to Knockturn alley by myself."

Sirius swallowed hard, "Harry that's a lot." Harry's face fell immediately thinking Sirius would say 'no', but Sirius saw the look on Harry's face and brightened up, "But I think that I have the time and I suppose that an exception can be made in this case. I'll floo Albus and tell him where we're headed and you stay there all right?" Harry smiled, "All right."

It took about ten minutes for Sirius to come through the floo to the three broomsticks he pulled Harry into one of his bear like hugs, "Harry! Oh it's good to see you kiddo man you've grown." Harry returned the hug, "Hey Sirius it's great to see you again." Sirius pushed Harry back so he could look him directly in the eye, "Harry are you sure you want to go to Knockturn alley?" Harry nodded, "I'm sure Sirius, even if I don't find what I'm looking for I have to at least try."

Sirius sighed heavily, "O.k. let's go." He held out a small silver bracelet that Harry knew had to be a portkey. Harry swallowed hard and grabbed on he felt the usual tugging behind his navel and the slightly sick feeling he got from traveling by portkey. With a jerk Harry and Sirius landed just outside of Knockturn alley, thanks to his development as a werewolf Harry managed to keep his balance.

Sirius pulled up the hood of his cloak and gestured for Harry to do the same, Harry did so knowing that if someone spotted him they'd never hear the end of it. Harry and Sirius headed into Knockturn alley, just like last the time there were dozens of creepy looking people who made Harry's stomach churn just to look at them.

Harry made sure to stay close to Sirius he could hear the sounds of far off conversations and was aware that several of them involved illegal activities. Harry's sense of smell also told him that he wasn't the only werewolf around, this didn't surprise him very much, after all where else would a werewolf go to feel comfortable and know that they wouldn't be treated as harshly as they were in traditional wizarding society.

Harry and Sirius walked passed Borgin and Burkes and sighted the Weeping Willow, like most stores in Knockturn alley the weeping Willow looked derelict, it was dark gray with peeling paint, the windows were black, probably to keep outside light and other things from damaging the rare plants inside.

Sirius carefully pulled open the door and scanned the shop before signaling to Harry that it was safe to enter Harry stepped in and gasped in shock, the shop was covered top to bottom in plants, the ceiling had been charmed to have various forms of sun light and even moon light in order to give various plants the correct lighting they needed to survive.

As Harry walked over to were Sirius stood and older woman stepped out from behind a wall of bushes, "may I help you?" Harry jumped slightly and studied this woman she had light gray hair and deep set brown eyes her face was wrinkled, but it gave her the look of wisdom and not age. Harry walked over to her, "Yes I am looking for a Peruvian fire bush."

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Well that's a request I have not heard in a while, you're lucky I'm one of the only shops around here that has one." She walked toward the back of the door and came back a moment later holding the strangest looking bush Harry had ever seen. It was only about a foot high with purple leaves and bright orange and yellow flowers that looked like flame bursts themselves it was truly beautiful, "You will need to keep it in an area that has slight shadowing and water it at least twice a day then place this spray on it after watering to keep it from combusting." She pulled a small spray bottle from her right front pocket and handed it to Harry who took it with a quiet, "Thank you." Harry paid for the plant then he and Sirius quickly left Knockturn.

Harry made certain to keep the plant partially covered by his cloak so it wouldn't receive too much sun. Sirius portkeyed them back to Hogwarts and Harry was able to place the fire bush in his room before going back to Hogsmeade and do the rest of his shopping. Harry finished just in time Slughorn was having his last 'party' today since most of the students were leaving for home tomorrow.

Harry watered and sprayed down the fire bush then put on a dress cloak and headed out trying to look like he was more impressed with dressing up for Serenity than anything else. Serenity met Harry in the corridor just outside of the great hall, Serenity gave a low whistle, "Harry you look handsome." Harry blushed, "thanks you look great to." Serenity was wearing black pants and a deep blue long sleeved shirt that made her hair look like it was glowing.

Harry hated to break the cheerful atmosphere, but he had to ask, "Did you bring it?" Serenity nodded and pulled out a small glass vial, "it's charmed to attract and hold memories all you have to do is say the spell and the memory will be pulled into this. Hopefully Slughorn won't notice. Even if he does there will be too many people for him to know who it is and he'll probably recognize which memory is being taken so he'll be less likely to say anything about it."

Harry nodded gravely then trying to regain the lightheartedness that the two off them had been feeling before he decided to try something. Harry offered Serenity his elbow and she slid her arm in with a shake of her head, the two of them made their way to Slughorn's room. Harry's nerves were getting worse the closer they got so before they entered he pulled the Felix Flecks out of his pocket and took a drop then offered it to Serenity she raised an eyebrow, but she took it anyway.

Harry felt a surge of euphoria go through him and made him feel like nothing could possibly stop him or go wrong no matter what he did. Harry and Serenity entered the room, Christmas music was blaring loudly and garish red and green lights were hung all around the room. There was a buffet table covered with snacks and various drinks professor Slughorn was standing next to it so they walked over to the table Harry grabbed two butter beers and handed one to Serenity who took it and turned to Slughorn, "So professor, what are your plans for the holidays."

Slughorn beamed at her obviously thrilled to have her interest, Harry rolled his eyes at Slughorn, but knew that they needed the professor to be in a good mood so he smiled like he was interested as Slughorn began to speak, "Well I don't really have a family." Serenity gave him a sad sympathetic face, "Oh, really that's too bad." Harry nearly snorted with laughter, Serenity had sounded VERY convincing, but Harry could tell by her eyes that she didn't care; his mate was one hell of an actor.

Harry gave Serenity a knowing wink as Slughorn continued, "So I'll be staying here in the castle for the holidays, professor Dumbledore invited me to come and play a quiet game of chess with him Christmas Eve." Slughorn puffed himself up importantly making himself look like some sort of overgrown turkey Serenity rolled her eyes and Harry stifled a laugh.

Harry nodded to Serenity and said, "Well that sounds like it'll be interesting most people would give their front teeth to be invited to Christmas Eve with the headmaster, I hope you two have fun." Slughorn smiled benignly at Harry and said, "Thank you Mr. Potter well I have to make the rounds now I'll see you two later." He gave them what was supposed to be a sly wink, but really looked like his eye had twitched.

As Slughorn left Harry and Serenity both laughed Harry recovered first, "Is it just me or does he get more annoying every time?" Serenity shrugged, "Trust me it is not just you Harry that guy is weird." Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of chips off the table; Serenity saw this and grabbed a cookie for herself.

Harry and Serenity had both agreed to wait until later in the evening to try the spell Bill had recommended, after all it would look too odd if Slughorn's memory was altered right after they got there. Harry and Serenity moved around talking to a few people that they both knew and they even danced a few times. Finally at around 9 Serenity grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry we're in luck look who just showed up." Harry turned and saw Pansy Parkinson step in along with Theodore Nott and Goyle.

Harry smirked, "Perfect we can cast the spell now and hopefully he'll think it was them." Serenity nodded in agreement and pulled out the glass vial as Harry headed towards Slughorn; in order for the spell to work correctly Harry had to be close to Slughorn. Harry moved so he was standing behind Slughorn and carefully pulled his wand out of his pocket.

Harry signaled Serenity as he whispered the spell making sure to concentrate on the memory he wanted, "memorious restorium sumana." Slughorn bent forward and gasped as a wisp of white smoke left him, no one else could see it because of the nature of the spell. Serenity caught the memory in the vial and sealed the lid to keep it contained. Harry suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean against the wall, Bill hadn't said anything about the spell causing exhaustion, but he might have forgotten to. Serenity walked over to Harry and whispered, "What's wrong?" Harry swallowed, "I don't know, I think I need to see Madame Pomfrey I just feel exhausted all of a sudden and I'm not sure if it's the spell or something else." Serenity nodded her understanding and slide Harry's arm across her shoulder, "Stagger a little pretend you're drunk. Some of the people here brought some booze with them because they know Slughorn will look the other way."

Harry nodded and swayed slightly, "I tell you Serenity it's great Christmas around here they have all these trees and ormnakints, and fancing daries it's great." Serenity lead Harry out of the room as he continued to talk gibberish every one got out of the way. Serenity knew that Slughorn and the others would keep quiet about this because of the prestige behind these parties.

Serenity took Harry to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey said it was nothing serious Harry was just over tired and would need some sleep. Madame Pomfrey allowed him to floo back to his room with Serenity. Serenity helped Harry into bed and turned to leave, but before she did Harry grabbed her arm, "Take the memory to Dumbledore password 'pumpkin pasty.'" Serenity nodded her agreement and Harry fell asleep too tired to do anything else.

Shakira and Sly could sense his distress and climbed onto the bed curling up on each side of him. Serenity turned off the lights and left the room. As soon as the door was closed Serenity headed to Professor Dumbledore's office as quickly as she could, Serenity made sure to stick close to the shadows so any professor's monitoring the halls would be less likely to catch her.

Serenity nearly got caught several times, but she managed to make to the headmasters office without anyone seeing she gave the password and practically flew up the stairs keeping her hand on the vial in her pocket so it wouldn't fall out. Serenity raised her hand to knock and Dumbledore's voice came from behind the door, "Come in Ms. Snape." Serenity opened the door and handed Dumbledore the vial, "Professor here's the memory Harry and I managed to get it, but he's exhausted and will probably end up sleeping through tomorrow."

Dumbledore raised and eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't ask her to elaborate, "Very well Ms. Snape, that is probably for the best I will not be able to fully examine this until after the holidays anyway please tell Mr. Potter he can meet with me on the second." Serenity said, "Yes sir." And turned to leave, just as she thought her dad was up waiting for her, "You're late."

Serenity blushed and said, "Yes I know, but I had to give something to the headmaster it couldn't wait." Severus raised an eyebrow, "What was so important?" Serenity could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't give up without a answer so she told him everything when she finished Severus was shocked and angry, "Are you two insane not only is the spell Mr. Potter used highly dangerous, but it is also not something that should be attempted by two students there are many fully trained wizards who have been killed by attempting that spell, I don't know what Mr. Weasley was thinking when he gave Potter that spell." By this time Serenity's face had gone white, "I didn't know, I never thought that Bill would send Harry something dangerous, maybe he didn't know either." Severus sighed heavily, "That is entirely possible, go to bed Serenity we will talk more of this tomorrow I am going to tell Albus what has happened."

Serenity quietly went to bed her heart pounding, she and Harry could both have died, it took her a long time to get to sleep that night. The next morning Severus gave Serenity a thorough lecture on attempting spells without knowing there consequences and grounded her for the rest of the day. Dumbledore looked in on Harry and made sure he there were no after effects from the spell Severus had told him Harry had used to gain the memory fortunately Albus could find nothing but exhaustion when he scanned Harry.

As Serenity had predicted Harry slept through the rest of the next day and woke up late Sunday. Harry got up and felt a hundred times better than he had on Friday Shakira and Sly both nuzzled him glade to see he was feeling better. Harry scratched both of them on the head, "Hey guys are you all right?" The two animals gave him a lick on each cheek, Harry knew that Dobby or someone else had probably come in to feed them and give them some exercise while he was out of it. Harry got up changed out of his robes, showered, shaved, brushed his hair, and teeth, and put on a pair of black slacks and a red shirt.

Harry left his rooms and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, as soon as he entered the hall he was pulled into a three-way hug by Ron, Hermione, and Serenity, "Hey guys it's good to see you to, but I kind of need to breathe here." They others pulled back and gave Harry apologetic grins. Ron slapped Harry on the back, "Good to see you up and about again mate I'm sorry about that spell I'm sure Bill didn't know this could happen." Hermione piped up with from behind Harry, "Yes, we were worried about you Harry I'm glade you're o.k." Harry smiled, "Thanks guys, and Ron don't worry I don't blame Bill this is as much my fault as anyone else's." Serenity cleared her throat from behind him, "Dumbledore said to come see him on the second apparently I am now your personal messenger."

Harry pulled her into a hug, "no you're not and thank you for telling me I appreciate it." Serenity smiled and they all sat down for breakfast, Harry ate a lot more than he usually would have so they ended up staying longer. No one really cared they laughed and talked the whole time Harry loved times like this when he got to forget about all the insanity that was his life and just be a normal kid having fun with his friends.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Christmas Eve was two days later, Harry flooed to the Burrow after shrinking down the presents he'd bought and putting them in his pocket. As soon as he landed Molly Weasley pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry, oh it's so good to see you again dear." Harry smiled, "It's good to see you to Mrs. Weasley." Molly pulled back just as Sirius and Remus apparated in Harry instantly ran over and pulled his sire into a hug, "Remus it's so good to finally see you again." Remus returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, "Oh, it's good to see you to pup, I've missed you to." As soon as Remus put him down Sirius picked him up, "Merry Christmas kiddo." Harry smiled, "Merry Christmas Sirius."

As Molly started setting the table Bill came over to him, "Harry mate I am so sorry I didn't know that spell was dangerous I swear. I must have gotten it confused with another one." Harry shrugged, "It's o.k. So, I see Fleur is here things must be getting pretty serious between you two." Harry gestured to Fleur who was on the other side of the room talking to Hermione. Bill looked shocked, "Ron didn't tell you?! Harry Fleur and I are getting married."

Harry gapped at him too shocked to speak, "Ah no he didn't well a congratulations." Bill smiled and said, "It's o.k. Harry I know this will take some time to get your head around I can't believe Ron didn't tell you usually he can't keep a secret to save his life." Harry shrugged in confusion maybe he thought I all ready knew or something. The important thing is I know now." Bill nodded and then walked back over to Fleur.

Remus clapped his shoulder, "Surprised?" Harry nodded, "Yeah it's just wow, but I guess that's the way things are some times you know?" Remus laughed lightly as Molly, "foods ready!" Harry sat down to the right of Remus and Sirius and the left of Ron and Hermione. As usually Mrs. Weasley had made about twenty tons of food, but Harry was never one to complain about having too much to eat.

Everyone started talking Remus and Sirius asked Harry how things were going, Harry told them about how he'd tried to push everyone away Remus nodded his understanding, "I did the same thing right after I was turned I was so afraid I would accidentally hurt someone, but my father sat me down and told me that isolating myself wouldn't do anyone any good especially me and I shouldn't let my condition rule my life."

Harry sighed, "Yeah I know that." The conversation soon turned to lighter topics such as Bill Fleur's upcoming wedding which was scheduled for the upcoming summer and when Charlie was going to bring his new girlfriend to meet the family. It was a great meal and by the time they had finished everyone was pleasantly tired.

Molly had them all head into the living room to exchange gifts, "all right who wants to go first?" Harry piped up, "I will." Harry handed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a small present wrapped in red and gold paper Molly looked shocked, "Oh, Harry you didn't have to do this." Harry smiled, "Yes I did you guys give me a present every year I think it's fair I finally shot one back." Molly sniffed, "Thank you dear." They opened and saw that Harry had gotten them a wizarding painting of their entire family; he had take pictures he had of them and put them together then transfigured it into a painting.

Molly held a hand over her mouth, "oh, Harry it's beautiful thank you." Molly pulled Harry into a tight hug as he said, "you're welcome." Molly said, "Well here is yours from us." Harry opened to find the traditional Weasley sweater, it was blue and had a picture of a wolf on it Harry grinned and pulled it out of the box to find another smaller gift underneath Harry opened and saw a gold pocket watch with a full moon on it, "Oh, it's oh thank you, you shouldn't have." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both shooed him back, "It's fine Harry you're a part of the family after all."

Harry gave Sirius a battle robe and Remus some new clothes because his robes had actually gotten worse as time went by. Remus and Sirius had gotten together and given Harry a pocket knife to replace the one that had melted in Umbridge's office last year and a pensieve. Harry had grinned happily at the pensieve and thanked them loudly. Hermione had sent her present by owl because she had gone home for the holidays. She had gotten Harry a leather bound journal and he had sent her several novels by her favorite author.

Harry gave Ron a selection of Honeydukes chocolate and a Chudley cannons cloak, "Wow, Harry this is great." Harry grinned as Ron handed his present over Harry opened it and saw a small statue of a wolf howling at the moon since it was a wizarding statue the wolf would move around and Harry could actually hear it howl, "thanks Ron it's amazing I love it." It was well after noon by the time they had finished and once everyone had said there thank you's and hugged until their arms were sore Harry headed back to Hogwarts with Sirius and Remus.

Harry put his gifts away and spent the rest of the day talking and having fun with his godfather, Sire and his animals Sirius told Harry about the cases he'd been handling lately and Remus talked about how he was getting really close to his goal on the mission for Albus so he would probably be coming home soon. Harry told them both about his classes and how things were going with Serenity. Afterwards they went out and had a wild snowball fight in which Sirius ended up getting the most soaked because he was the only full human there and headed back inside for a warm bath and a cup of cocoa. They had dinner together in Harry's rooms and all went to bed fairly late, all in all it was one of the best Christmas's he'd ever had.

Harry woke up to someone poking him lightly Harry turned and saw Dobby standing by his bed, "Merry Christmas Harry Potter sir, Dobby is giving Harry Potter sir his present." Harry took the lumpy package and opened to find one orange sock with lions all over it and one blue sock with phoenix's on it, "Thank you Dobby here's yours" Harry handed Dobby the gift he'd picked up in Hogsmeade it was of course a pair of socks. One was yellow with different pastries all over it and the other was green with silver bells on it, "oh thank you Harry Potter sir, Dobby is loving his new socks."

The small elf launched himself at Harry and gave him a tight hug, "You're welcome Dobby." Dobby grinned and said, "Dobby must be going back to the kitchens now." Harry smiled as the elf disappeared with a pop. Remus and Sirius came out of Harry's extra room yawning Sirius spoke first, "What was that all about?"

Harry grinned, "Dobby the house elf, he gave me his present." Harry held up the socks and both men laughed. Harry shrugged and turned to Shakira and Sly who were sleeping on the floor and Hedwig who was on a perch by the window, "Hey guys I've got your presents to" The three animals came over to Harry's bed were he handed them their gifts. He got a Hedwig a new cage; her old one was a little too small for her. It was a shiny silver with a leaves carved into the bars. Hedwig hooted her approval and Harry pulled the red bow off the cage.

Harry had gotten Shakira and Sly collars both animals needed to have one if they were to stay in the castle. Harry had a black one with fake diamonds on it for Shakira and a Green one with a silver license for Sly. The two animals sniffed them suspiciously before barking/purring their approval and allowing Harry to put the collars on them. Harry saw another gift at the foot of his bed, it was from Hagrid.

Harry grinned; he had had Hedwig go down with the statue of a Norwegian Ridgeback Harry had gotten for him yesterday. Harry opened and pulled out a carved wooden walking staff that was made out of oak and had all sorts of magical and muggle animals on it, "Wow this is amazing." Remus and Sirius both whistled at the sight of it Remus smiled and said, "Yes it is Harry, it looks like Hagrid put a lot of work into this make sure you thank him in person." Harry nodded, "Yes I will."

Harry, Remus, and Sirius headed down to the great hall for lunch when they got down the great hall was it's usual magnificent self. Harry grinned at the sight of it, and turned as the door opened Taylor came barreling in and practically tackled Harry to the ground, "Harry! You've been gone a long time." It was true Harry hadn't seen Taylor in nearly three weeks, "I know buddy, but I've been a little busy it's good to see you."

Taylor giggled, "Good to see you to, do you like my outfit?" Taylor stood up holding out his arms he was wearing a bright red shirt and black pants Harry snorted and said, "You look very nice." Taylor jumped up and clapped, "Thank you Harry." Just as he settled down Serenity came in and Harry's jaw hit the floor, Serenity looked beautiful in a long dark green dress!

Harry had to blink twice before he was convinced he wasn't seeing things, Serenity never wore a dress. She came over and said, "Well, I see you like it." Harry nodded, "yeah, I wow." Serenity rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the compliment, it was a present from my mother, she doesn't like that I don't wear dresses so I put this on for today don't get used to it." Harry rolled his eyes, "You look great why don't you wear dresses more often?" Serenity sighed, "I don't like them there just too frilly for me and I never really feel like myself in them."

Harry shrugged, "So where?" But before he could finish professor Snape walked in, if Harry thought Serenity in a dress was odd what Snape was wearing shocked the hell out of him. Snape had a larger origami flower pinned to his vest which Taylor had obviously made himself. From behind him he heard several snorts of laughter and knew that Sirius and Remus had seen as well.

Harry turned to Serenity and said, "Please tell me you took pictures." Serenity grinned back,"Three all ready, one of which is a part of your Christmas present." Harry snickered, "Have I told you how wonderful you are?" Serenity straightened up and said, "Not today." The two of them laughed and sat down at the table Dumbledore immediately said, "My Severus that flower of yours is quiet lovely perfect for this festive occasion." Snape put on a fake smile and said through clenched teeth, "Thank you headmaster."

This caused several of the people at the table to snicker loudly once more, Taylor looked around confused, but Serenity gently patted his arm and told him it was nothing. The rest of the meal was fairly quiet professor Slughorn kept trying to engage Harry in conversation and Harry kept ignoring him. After lunch Snape lead them down to the dungeons for Christmas, Harry had brought his gifts with him, the fire bush was covered by his invisibility cloak and held in his arms.

As soon as they entered Snape's quarters, "I'd like to give Serenity her present first Serenity sat down on the coach and Taylor instantly sat next to her Serenity gave Harry a curious look, "oh really it's that important." Harry nodded and pulled his cloak off, "Tah dah."

Serenity gasped in shock, "Harry where? How?" Harry smiled, "Knockturn alley Sirius took me last week." Serenity pulled Harry into a hug, "Oh thank you Harry it's perfect I love it." Harry blushed, "you're welcome Serenity." Harry hugged back and the two of them held the embrace until Snape cleared his throat loudly causing them to push apart blushing furiously.

Serenity reached into her pocket and resized his gift, "Here is yours." Harry notice that the box had holes in it and before he could open he heard a voice from inside, "_sssstupid humansss locking me in thisss box let me out._" Harry gasped in shock and looked at Serenity before opening it sure enough inside was a small albino python, "_Hello little one_." The snake turned and starred at Harry, "_You are a ssspeaker_?" Harry nodded, "_yess my name isss Harry what iss yours?_"

The snake slithered onto Harry's shoulder, "_I do not have one yet would you care to give me a name young sspeaker_." Harry thought for a moment, "_How about Victoria after the queen of England._" Victoria seemed to consider this for a moment, "_I like it young Harry_." Harry turned his attention back to the others and blushed, "her names Victoria, that you so much Serenity." Serenity smiled, "You're welcome Harry I thought you'd like her." Harry grinned and introduced Victoria to Shakira and Sly then handed Taylor his gift next; "Here you go kiddo." Taylor grinned, "Thanks Harry." Taylor opened to find the origami kit Harry had bought for him, "Wow, awesome. Here for you." Taylor handed Harry a phoenix made out of paper with strings attached so it would hang from the ceiling or window, "Thank you Taylor it's great." Taylor grinned obviously pleased that Harry liked it.

Harry handed Severus his present, "Here you are sir." Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry had found several rare potions books to give professor Snape he seemed to genuinely like them, Snape handed Harry his gift, "Merry Christmas." Harry was shocked, "Thank you sir." The present was in a bag Harry reached in and pulled out a dark blue cloak with a silver lining, "Thank you sir it's lovely."

Severus nodded, "You're welcome." The rest of the day went quickly, all of the people got to be a little much for Taylor and Severus had to take him into his room just after dinner so he could calm down. They finally went back to Harry's rooms around 7 Remus and Sirius each gave Harry a hug, "You stay out of trouble now." Sirius said Harry nodded too chocked up to speak. Remus was next, "I'll miss you pup take care of yourself." Harry sniffed, Merlin he was going to miss his sire, "I will I promise you both." Sirius and Remus pulled back and left the school together, Harry watched them leave they held hands to the apparition point and then kissed each other good-bye.

Harry couldn't help feeling a slight pang at knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to see them again until Easter or later. Shakira and Sly gave him a nuzzle while Victoria asked, "_Are you well Harry_?" Harry sniffed, "_Yes, but I'm going to miss them_." Victoria gave Harry's shoulder a light squeeze with her coils, "_you will see them again_" Harry nodded, "_I know, but I still miss them when they're not around_." Victoria hissed without saying anything and settled herself onto the mantle just above the fire place so she would stay properly warm throughout the night, Harry fell asleep quickly and for once had a long dreamless sleep.

a/n please review.


	17. Serenity's choice

A/n and away we go….

**parseltongue**

The rest of the holiday passed fairly quietly, the one bonus about the school being so empty was that Harry and Serenity finally got to spend some more time together, Harry would often go down to Snape's quarters just before lunch; Shakira, Sly and Victoria all came with him. Severus said it was all right for them to be alone together as long as they promised they'd behave themselves.

Harry and Serenity usually spent the time in Serenity's garden Victoria loves moving through the flowers hunting for food and Serenity loved that the snake got rid of any nasty pests that had found their way into her little sanctuary. Shakira and Sly would run through the garden careful not to damage any of Serenity's flowers and staying far away from the fire bush while Harry and Serenity just talked the tow of them would tell jokes or stories, and talked about their childhood. Serenity was one of the only people Harry was able to fully open up to about the Dursley's, he told her about the food deprivation and the constant name calling, and how he didn't even know he was a wizard until he started getting strange letters.

Serenity listened and gave Harry comfort when he needed it in return she told him about growing up in Spain and how here mother had never been responsible so she usually ended up taking care of things including Taylor. More than once Serenity would start talking in Spanish and Harry would have to remind her she was doing it and he couldn't understand a word. As for Taylor, the young man in question would often join Harry and Serenity, especially if Severus had a potion to work on and couldn't be disturbed or needed to get some grading done. Things were going well, but then the day before term was supposed to start something strange happened……

Harry was kneeling in the garden helping Serenity pull weeds while Taylor sat reading Harry's copy of Fantastic Beasts and Were To Find Them Taylor held up the book and said, "Harry, look there you are." Harry and Serenity both turned around Taylor was holding up the page on werewolves, Serenity giggled and Harry grinned, "Yep there I am." Then he flashed his teeth and gave a light growl Taylor started to laugh, "Harry funny." Just then there was a loud whistling noise that seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once. Harry covered his ears, the sound was slightly high pitched and it was killing him, Harry could hear Shakira and Sly whining and it was clear that Taylor didn't like it either the young man was crying. Serenity rushed over t her brother and held him as she muttered a spell which caused the noise to stop.

Harry gasped as the noise abated and asked, "What was that?" Serenity held a finger up to her lisp and shushed him, "Silencio es un problema grande1." Harry looked at her confused and she walked over to him and whispered, "it's an alarm my dad installed for when some of his 'less than reputable clients' come to visit if you know what I mean." Harry thought for a moment and realized Serenity was probably talking about a death eater.

They sat their quietly for about ten more minutes before a blue light flashed and Serenity said, "all clear." Serenity stood as knock came at the door Serenity looked confused, "Come in." Severus strode in Harry and Serenity both gasped when they saw who was standing behind him, Draco Malfoy. Severus turned to Draco and said, Stay right her and do not say a word." Draco nodded as Severus stepped forward, "Serenity Mr. Potter as I'm sure you can guess Narcissa just brought Draco over." Shakira and Sly both growled at the sight of Draco, but Harry waved them back as Severus continued, "Mr. Malfoy has written you each an apology letter that he wanted to give you. However, the circumstances of his parole forbid it so I have agreed to act as the 'go between' in this instance." Severus sneered, obviously not liking the idea of playing messenger boy for Draco.

Severus handed them each a letter and turned around saying, "Well come along Mr. Malfoy we need to discuss your detention schedule with the headmaster." Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and steered him away as the door closed behind him. Harry and Serenity both sighed in relief Serenity spoke first, "Well that was unexpected." Harry nodded and turned the letter over in his hands he wasn't sure if he wanted to read it, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to after all Severus had undoubtedly checked it to make sure it was safe first.

Serenity looked at Harry as Taylor picked up the book and started reading again Serenity asked, "What do you think?" Harry shrugged, "I suppose it can't hurt can it?" Serenity shook her head, "No it wouldn't." Harry sighed and opened the letter,

_Dear Potter,_

_I am sorry for my behavior towards you last semester I know that it was uncalled for and that my actions at the quidditch match were stupid and dangerous. I know that you probably don't want to forgive me (and I don't blame you), but I wanted to offer you my personal apology for my deplorable behavior. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry looked over Serenity's shoulder and saw that her letter was basically the same, "So what do you think?" Serenity snorted, "it seems a little scripted you know, I don't think he really means it." Harry nodded, "Yeah I agree we should still be careful around him." Serenity nodded, "Abso-bloody-lutely." Severus came back about an hour later just before Harry was planning to leave he turned to Harry and Serenity and said, "Mr. Malfoy's detentions have been arranged and he is not going to be allowed to go anywhere unsupervised until the beginning of next year, remember if he approaches you in any way you are to report it immediately no exceptions." Harry and Serenity both nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Harry gave Serenity a hug good-bye and left, when he got back to his rooms Harry saw Hedwig was waiting for him holding a letter in her talons. Harry was confused because he hadn't written anyone lately, he stretched out his magical sense and checked the letter over for jinxes then used his wand to do the same and took the letter from Hedwig, "thanks girl." She gave Harry an affectionate nip as he opened his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Would you please meet me tonight so that we can examine the item you procured from professor Slughorn. I would appreciate if you could be here by 7 so that we don't go past curfew see you then._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. have you tried any of the new exploding jellies from the Weasley twins shop? I personally find them delightful._

Harry smirked as he put down the letter to find several pairs of eyes staring at him Victoria spoke up from around Harry's neck, "**What issss it Harry?**" Harry answered, "**The hedmasster would like to meet with me and view a memory I took from one of the porfesssorsss. I have to be there tonight at sssseven."** Harry then turned to Shakira, Sly and Hedwig and explained the situation to them saying they couldn't come with, but Victoria could because she was small enough, the others didn't like this, but they were willing to live with it.

Harry arrived at the headmaster office right on time and sure enough Dumbledore invited him in before he knocked Harry groaned and muttered, "Somehow, some day I'm going to figure out how the bloody hell he does that." Harry entered and saw that Dumbledore had placed his pensieve on the desk, "Come in Harry, I've got the memory in here and I want you to view it with me." Harry nodded and pulled Victoria off of his wrist, "**I can not take you with me into the memory it is not safe and I don't know what effect it will have on you so wait here on the professsorsss desssk o.k.?"** Victoria reared at him, but said, "**Very well, but I will hold thisss one ressponsssible if you are injured make ssssure he issss aware of thisss**." Harry flushed as he told the headmaster what Victoria had said Dumbledore just smiled and gestured to the pensieve.

Harry dipped his head in,

MEMORY

They were transported into the classroom, just like before professor Slughorn studied Tom Riddle carefully after hearing his question, "Well Tom, reliquaries are very dark objects created by performing a complicated spell and then committing the horrible act of murder. Doing this causes the soul to split, it is highly dangerous and to be in possession of a reliquary is punishable by life in Azkaban or the dementors' kiss."

Tom Riddle didn't seem put off by this rather he seemed intrigued, "I see and could you make a group of reliquaries say 7?" Slughorn looked shocked, "Seven! My goodness no, making one is bad enough, but it is not possible to create more than two reliquaries if a person where to split there soul more than that they would either die or becoming completely insane unable to function in society in any way, no, no Tom seven reliquaries is not possible."

Tom looked disappointed, "I see what can you tell me about the spell used to create a reliquary." Slughorn sighed, "not much it's very old and few wizards know the details of it you'd have to find someone with a much greater knowledge of the dark arts than I have and I don't see how you would need that much information just for a class here at Hogwarts. Now why don't you run along before you're late." Tom turned and left as the memory ended.

Harry and Dumbledore came out of the pensieve Harry looked at the headmaster and asked, "Sir, if Slughorn didn't know the details of that spell where'd Voldemort learn it?" Dumbledore sighed, "I believe he learned it from his uncle, as you saw before Voldemort's mother did have a bother, he died in Azkaban and I believe Voldemort managed to go and see him before he died. If anyone where to know the secrets of that spell in would have been him." Harry nodded, "All right so now what?

Dumbledore smirked at Harry, ever since he had been bitten he was much more blunt, "well we know how to destroy Voldemort, but in order to do so safely we would have to fight him inside a shield of some kind so that Nagini could be destroyed without anyone else being harmed I was hoping you could convince Ms. Snape to help us."

Harry's eyes yellowed, "What?! You want me to ask my mate to put herself in that kind of danger? Absolutely not are you nuts?" Dumbledore raised a hand, "Harry I understand your concerns, but don't you feel it should be Serenity's decision to make and not yours?" Harry growled he hated when Dumbledore did things like this, "all right I'll talk to her, but if she gets so much as a hang nail from any of this I suggest you find a very safe place that is FAR away from me and stay there forever."

Dumbledore nodded, he knew that Harry was naturally protective towards his mate as were all werewolves he still shuddered when remembered what had happened when Remus had been told Sirius was in Azkaban. Victoria wound herself around Harry's shoulders and he left in a huff.

Harry didn't sleep well that night and ended up going to breakfast cranky, Ron and Hermione seem to understand that Harry didn't want to talk and left him alone. As soon as Serenity came in Harry walked over to her, "I need to talk to you in private." Serenity looked confused, "now?" Harry shrugged, "Soon." Serenity nodded, "O.k. meet me in the room of requirement after breakfast."

Harry nodded and left the hall as soon as Serenity arrived in the room she could tell Harry was angry the floor was littered with broken glass figurines. Harry muttered a spell and they disappeared and two squishy arm chairs took their place. Serenity sat and Harry said, "Serenity there is a way to kill Voldemort, if we destroy Nagini, which is his reliquary he will be vulnerable the only problem is killing her will be dangerous and the only way to ensure the safety of others is to erect a shield around the area. Professor Dumbledore was hoping you would be willing to help."

Serenity's jaw hit the floor, "What? That's just, I don't know when would this happen?" Harry shrugged, "He didn't say." Serenity looked confused, "Well where will it happen?" Harry bristled he was very angry with Dumbledore right now, "He didn't say."

Serenity looked confused, "So how will I know when I need to go and where I need to be, what am I just supposed to follow you around until he's dead?" Harry gave a small smirk, "No, Dumbledore will probably come up with a plan later but for now you need to make a choice do you want to help?" Serenity gave a cocky grin, "Do you have to ask?" Harry nodded, "I thought you'd say something like that, but Serenity I want you to promise me that when the time comes you'll be as safe as possible, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Serenity grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look her in the eyes, "if I did get hurt it wouldn't be because of you and it wouldn't be your fault it would be him and him alone who is responsible so I will do my best to stay safe if you promise me that if I do get hurt you won't blame yourself you'll only blame him." Harry grinned, "I wouldn't just blame him I'd blame Dumbledore to, after all he's the one who asked for your help and something tells me your father isn't going to like this either."

Serenity rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well gee Harry what would ever give you that idea?" Harry laughed, "Thanks I needed that." Serenity shrugged anytime now come on we have classes to attend." Harry and Serenity met up after classes so they could do their homework in the library, they had almost finished when Harry heard a strange noise in the book shelf behind them, "did you hear that?" Serenity looked up, "hear what?"

Harry creased his brow and listened again, "it's a shuffling sound, but there's something more to it." Serenity, "Someone probably just tripped on their cloak looking for a book." Harry shook his head, "No it's something else." Harry stood up and Serenity followed him they both had their wands out, Serenity gestured to the other side of the case and Harry nodded he went around to the other side and then he and Serenity jumped out wands held high.

Someone screamed, "Harry what?" Harry gasped, "Hermione, what are you two doing?" Serenity giggled while Ron said, "Ah, well you see we as." Hermione shrugged, "Surprise." Before Harry could respond Madame Pince came over, "Out all of you out, you're too noisy." As they left Harry shook his head trying to clear the images he had just encountered out of his mind, he couldn't believe he'd caught his two best friends making out with each other and in the library no less! What next Neville dating Pansy Parkinson? Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "all right you've both got a lot of explaining to do, so we're going to my rooms and not leaving until you tell me everything got it?"

Ron and Hermione nodded as blushes deepened on their faces Serenity laughed and said, "Everything Harry?" giving him a suggestive look Harry turned green, "o.k. maybe not everything, but enough deal. Ron and Hermione nodded as they continued walking this was going to be an interesting conversation.

a/n please review

1 Quiet, it's a big problem.


	18. Dating?

A/n Hey nearly 100 reviews that is GREAT you guys are awesome and as a special reward here's another chapter.

_Parseltonuge_

Harry and Serenity led Ron and Hermione back to Harry's rooms with Shakira and Sly following close behind. Ron and Hermione where both flaming red in the face while Serenity was laughing her head off. Finally they got in and Harry gestured to the chairs and couch by his fire, "Sit and explain." Ron and Hermione each took a chair while Harry and Serenity sat next to each other on the couch.

At first no one spoke and Ron and Hermione kept staring at the walls like they'd never seen them before finally Ron spoke, "Ah well mate Hermione and I have sorta been dating for a while now." Harry blinked, "And you were planning on telling me this when?"

Harry couldn't help being made Ron and Hermione were his two oldest friends and they hadn't told him they were dating, he couldn't believe it. Ron looked embarrassed but said, "Well it just all happened so fast and we weren't really sure how to tell you, you know? Ah Hermione want to give me a little help here please." Hermione nodded, "Harry we were going to tell you, it's just with all the stuff you've been doing for Dumbledore lately and being worried you might hurt someone during the full moon because of Voldemort." Ron shuddered and Hermione rolled her eyes, "oh honestly Ron it's just a name saying it won't make him appear out of thin air or end the world. Anyway we just wanted to wait for the right time to tell you and I guess that's now so surprise."

Serenity squeezed Harry's shoulder, "Harry it wasn't like they were keeping this from you on purpose they just wanted time to adjust themselves before they told anyone right guys?" Ron and Hermione both nodded enthusiastically and Harry sighed heavily, "All right, I guess I can understand I'm sorry I snapped at you guys I just don't want to lose you." Harry hung his head that had really been the problem all along, when he saw them together he was afraid that because they had each other and he had Serenity they would lose what they'd always had as a group and he didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

Hermione and Ron both looked shocked by Harry's word and they walked over to the couch and pulled him into a three way hug, which became a four way when Serenity decided to join Ron spoke first, "Harry mate you'll never lose us no matte what happens, you're our best friend and the three of us are the golden trio now and forever." Harry snickered at the nickname the other Gryffindors had bestowed upon the three of them after they found the stone in first year. Hermione continued, "Yeah Harry we're with you no matter what and nothing will ever change that."

Harry wasn't sure when he started crying, but he realized he wasn't the only one he gave Ron and Hermione a watery smile, "Thanks guys I needed to hear that so how long's this been going on anyway?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other and grinned Ron spoke, "About two weeks we were walking back to the tower after studying together and we were just laughing and goofing around when I pushed Hermione to hard she fell over and I was leaning against her so I fell to and we kind of landed on top of each other then……" Ron trailed off and Harry said, "Ah it's o.k. Ron I think I can figure the rest out for myself thank you." The four of them pulled apart Serenity said, "O.k. so who wants to double date?" They all laughed and Harry said, "Well at the very least I won the poll." Hermione raised and eyebrow, "What poll?" Harry grinned, "Ever since third year there has been a running poll of when you two will get together, every year we split the months up and if you get together whoever has that month wins, I picked December so I win." Ron and Hermione both scowled at this Ron spoke first, "You're serious?" Harry nodded, "oh yeah it's the second biggest poll next to whether or not professor Snape is a vampire which I also won."

Serenity bit her lip, "People really think dad's a vampire?" Harry shrugged, "They did, but now they don't." Hermione eyed Harry, "You may have won the poll, but I have a feeling that you cheated." Harry shrugged, "it does not count as cheating when you have a naturally sensitive nose which can smell whether someone is a magical creature or not, and it's not my fault that no one noticed. I mean seriously after everything that happened in third year with Remus you'd think they'd know the symptoms of a werewolf it's not my fault they didn't notice before Malfoy pulled his little stunt."

Ron and Hermione still looked shocked that they were such a popular topic in Gryffindor tower while Serenity shook her head back and forth not able to believe people thought her dad was a vampire and Harry was grinning like an idiot at the fact that he'd won both bets.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

The next week or so was pretty crazy all of Gryffindor tower was buzzing with the news that Ron and Hermione were finally dating; apparently Harry and Serenity weren't the only ones in the library that day who caught the show. Ron and Hermione and taken to seeking refuge in Harry's rooms to get away from the constant gossip meanwhile Harry himself was absolutely thrilled that for once people were talking about something besides him.

Unfortunately, there was still the problem of Voldemort, Harry was getting frequent headaches from his scar and even though he was able to keep Voldemort out his empathy made him much more aware of the problems then he had been before. Voldemort was planning something big and Harry knew it he just wasn't sure what it was or when it would come, he'd all ready talked to professor Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Remus, but they couldn't do much besides listen after all Harry didn't have any detail or solid proof.

Severus had started brewing head draught for Harry which helped a little, but didn't take away the pain completely. On the bright side Harry's telekinesis was finally under control and he was able to direct his sensing capabilities so his powers were better under control and Malfoy had left him and Serenity alone so far. The full moon in January had based without any serious complications and now that February was here there was something else Harry was nervous enough about to take his mind off Voldemort. Valentines Day was coming up and he had no idea what to get Serenity. Harry was currently pacing his room and talking to his companions, "I just don't know what to do; I mean seriously what's a good gift for our first Valentines Day together? And how much is too much it's just erg." Harry collapsed face first onto his bed letting out a frustrated sigh when Victoria spoke up from his night stand, "_Little one, I'm sure your mate will love anything you get her simply because you gave it to her."_ Harry rolled his eyes, "_But that's the problem I don't want her to get something she doesn't like and have her only like it because I gave it to her." _ Victoria slithered over so that she was resting on Harry's head while Shakira and Sly curled up on either side of him and Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

All four animals were trying to help him as best they could Victoria spoke again, "_Perhaps it would help if you asked your sire about this problem."_ Harry nearly smacked himself, "of course Remus is finally done with that mission from Dumbledore (which thankfully was successful) so I can speak to him again. I guess I'm just so used to him being out of touch I forgot. _Thank you Victoria_."

Harry threw some floo powder into the fire and shouted, Remus Lupin number 12 Grimmauld Place Harry stuck his head into the fire feeling slightly sick as the fire spun to find Remus a moment later Harry saw his sire's familiar face through the fire Remus jumped when he saw him, "Harry, I wasn't expecting to hear from you is everything all right?"

Harry groaned, "Well yes and no, I'm not hurt and nothings seriously wrong, but Valentines Day is coming up and I have absolutely no idea what to get Serenity." Remus gave a chuckle and Harry scowled, "Harry I do believe that you have been spending far too much time with Severus your beginning to pick up his mannerisms. Anyway I wasn't laughing at you it's just that what you said reminded me of the first Valentines Day I had with Sirius we had no idea what to get each other I of course took the intelligent path and asked Lily for help while Sirius went to James."

Harry grinned, "And I take it dad didn't give him the best advice." Remus rolled his eyes, "no James actually recommended that Sirius buy us matching dog collars of al things and Sirius believing that his best friend could never be wrong actually went out and did it he even got personalized dog licenses for the collars with Moony and Padfoot on them." Harry started laughing, as Remus continued, "Yes it was a rather odd gift, although I'll admit they did grow on me eventually." Harry stopped laughing and quickly went red as several very naughty images went running through his head, deciding to change the subject he asked, "Ah so what did mom tell you to get Sirius?"

Remus grinned, "Lily always had the best gift ideas I don't know how she did it, but somehow she always knew the perfect thing to buy. She told me to get Sirius a signet ring, you see Harry the year Sirius and I started dating was the same year that Sirius' parents threw him out and he started living with James. Sirius had always worn the Black family signet ring because he was the oldest son, but when his parents had him leave he gave it back to them. He had to because he'd been disowned and even though Sirius didn't like his parents that was still a hard blow for him to handle as I'm sure you can imagine so I went to a jewelry store and had a signet ring made up with a stag, a grim, a werewolf, and a rat." Remus spat out the word rat with distain and continued, "there was a Lily entwined in the stags antlers I gave that ring to Sirius to show him that even though his biological family did not want him anymore he still had a family here at Hogwarts he loved it." Harry smiled, "That sounds really sweet Remus, but I still don't know what to get Serenity." Remus shrugged, "Well jewelry is always a good idea or maybe a nice cloak or you could always stick wit the traditional bouquet of roses and box of chocolates. You know Harry it might help to just check out a few shops next Hogsmead weekend see if anything catches your eye."

Harry nodded then realized it was giving him a headache so he stopped, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea Remus thanks." Remus nodded, "Anytime Harry anytime." Harry pulled his head out o the floo and shook it back and forth to clear it a little doing that always made him feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented. Harry turned and saw that all four animals were staring curiously at him Harry blushed, "Ah it's o.k. guys, I'm fin I just feel a little weird is all." The four of them seemed to accept this and Harry opened the door to head down for supper, Shakira, Sly, and Victoria all came with while Hedwig gave his fingers a gentle nip and headed back to the owlery for her supper.

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione during dinner that night Serenity was over at the Ravenclaw table talking to Luna Lovegood. Harry was having one of his strong meet cravings so he grabbed a medium raw steak from the table in front of him and began to eat. Ron was laughing at a joke that Seamus was telling when Harry felt a sudden cold in the pit of his stomach, he sat up straight and sniffed the air something was wrong something was VERY wrong. Harry looked around trying to use his empathy to tell what was going on, but there were too many minds in the room for him to get a clear fix then his eyes fell on Serenity and it hit him.

That's were the problem was coming from, at first Harry wasn't sure what about Serenity could be causing this feeling then he saw her raise her goblet to his lips and knew that there was something dark about whatever was in there. Not pausing to think Harry shouted, "No don't!" and used his telekinesis to knock the goblet out of Serenity's hands. It was good thing to because the second the goblet fell an landed on Serenity's robes and the floor it began to burn Serenity screamed while Harry and Severus both made there way over to her Severus shouted, "Serenity take your robe off now." Serenity grabbed the clasp of her robe and pulled so that it broke off and her robes fell to the floor the other students stepped back as the potion continued to eat through the marble floor Harry felt his stomach churn at the idea of what would've happened had Serenity actually drank the concoction. Harry got to Serenity first and pulled her into a hug, "Are you all right?" Serenity shook, "Yes I think so."

Severus reached Serenity and turned her face so she could look him in the eye, "Serenity are you injured?" Serenity shook her head, "I, I, I I I I I I I I don't think so I'm just shocked how the hell did someone get that in my drink without noticing?" Severus waved his wand and the potion stopped dissolving Dumbledore and the other staff members were also standing by Dumbledore muttered a spell and the floor was instantly back to its former appearance while Severus gathered up the black glob that had been Serenity's robes and placed them in a sealed box to examine later. Madame Pomfrey spoke up from behind, "Severus I believe I should examine your daughter and Mr. Potter just to be on the safe side." Severus nodded, "yes I believe that would be wise." Taylor was crying in Hagrid's arms the half giant had picked the boy up when the potion had spilled so that he wouldn't be injure trying to help his sister.

Serenity caught his eye, "It's all right Taylor I'm o.k." Taylor looked up, "Ser, Ser no hurt?" Serenity shook her head, "No I'm not hurt aunty Poppy's just going to look us over." Harry held Serenity closer he knew she was putting on a brave face for her brother, but is heart was still racing this was the second time that Serenity had been in a potentially deadly situation and he had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence. Hagrid, Severus, and Dumbledore took the two students to the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey while McGonagall and the other professors kept the other students in the hall and began to check them for the potion that had been used.

Harry kept his arm around Serenity's shoulder the entire time and so did Severus, both students were shaking like crazy by the time Madame Pomfrey had them sitting down on a bed Dumbledore went to floo Sirius and Remus while Hagrid set Taylor down on a near-by cot, the boy looked confused, "Da?" Severus gave him a reassuring smile, "it's all right Taylor I just have to change clothes and I'll be right out in the mean time Hagrid will look after you all right?" Harry could see that Severus was desperate to go hold his young son who was crying and shaking, obviously the scare of Serenity being attacked again and the noise of the great hall had been hard on him.

Taylor looked confused and Severus said, "I may have gotten some of the 'bad potion' that tried to hurt Serenity on me so I have to g change to get it off it will only be a moment." Taylor sniffed and nodded, "All right." Severus smiled, "That's my brave little man." Severus turned to Harry and Serenity, "will you two be o.k. for a moment as well?" Serenity swallowed hard, "I think so." Harry nodded too shocked to speak, the two of them held hands the entire time Madame Pomfrey ran her scan (a/n hey that rhymed).

By the time she was done Severus stepped out wearing fresh robes and Harry heard someone coming through the floo followed by someone else then he heard Sirius' voice, "where is he what happened?" the door to Madame Pomfrey's office opened and Sirius and Remus came out both looking like they had just had the shock of there lives, "Harry are you all right?" Sirius came rushing over with Remus fast on his heals saying, "We came straight through Harry we wanted to make sure…" but before he could finish Madame Pomfrey stepped in front of them, "Stop, I have checked them over and found no residual side effects of whatever that potion was." Severus interrupted, 'From what I have been able to gather it was a strong dissolving potion typically used to destroy condemned buildings if Serenity had drank it, it would have killed her instantly."

Severus closed his eyes while Serenity and Harry both looked ready to faint any minute Severus continued, "Mr. Pot, err Harry I can not tell you how grateful I am to you, this is the second time your actions have saved my daughters life and as such I am indebted to you for both." Harry gapped and finally found his voice he wasn't use to Severus thanking him fro anything, "Ah your welcome sir and you don't have to give me anything."

Remus cleared his throat, "Ah actually Harry he does, it is wizarding tradition when someone saves your life or that of your family member you or the head of your family become indebted to them until you pay it back, but I believe we can discuss this at another time." Sirius spoke up, "Look, that's all lovely and all, but why can't we touch Harry? You said he was fine." Sirius was staring straight at Madame Pomfrey who was looking back, "Because there may be trace amounts of that potion on there close and themselves I'm going to have to decontaminate all of you she point to Severus, Harry, and Serenity, "Along with the hospital and the great hall to be certain. This is going to take time all the students must be decontaminated to make certain there are no after effects, but I will start with you three no come on into the back room."

Madame Pomfrey led the three of them to the back, while everyone else stayed behind. Madame Pomfrey led them to the showers and had them each enter a stall she insisted they remove all of their clothing and shower thoroughly with a strong soap while she cast several cleansing and decontamination spells to make sure they were free of the potion. Once they were clean she handed them each hospital pajamas and said, "Now, if you experience any headaches, dizziness, disorientation, nose bleeds, or severe stomach cramps or vomiting I want you to come back and see me immediately are we clear?"

All three answered with a 'yes' and Madame Pomfrey allowed them to leave, once they stepped out they saw that everyone who had been in the hall was lined up outside and going into the shower in groups of five to be decontaminated. Madame Pomfrey had put up a spell that would keep those who had been decontaminated from be re-contaminated by those who she had not treated. Harry saw Professor McGonagall speaking to Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus off to the side and when she saw them Harry could tell she did not have good news, "We searched every student and could find no sign of a dangerous potion we have also questioned the house elves, but they have no knowledge of this either, it is possible someone used a spell to remove any evidence once the potion had been discovered if that is the case we may never know who did this."

Harry scowled, "What about Malfoy?" Severus shook his head, "he wouldn't dare as far as the dark lord is concerned Serenity is only with you to lure you into a trap later on in the year and Draco would never take such an action without His approval. Believe me if he did he would be killed and he knows it." Sirius and Remus both pulled Harry into a hug Remus spoke first, "Oh thank goodness you're all right cub we were so worried." Sirius sniffed, "Yeah you've gotta take it easy with this nearly getting killed stuff kiddo or we're going to have to strap you down and refuse to let you go anywhere."

Harry smiled, "Sorry, but it's not my fault people keep trying to kill me or Serenity for that matter." Harry looked over and saw that Severus had pulled both of his children into a hug Harry couldn't help, but laugh at the sight of the feared potions master in white and green stripped pajamas, Harry grinned wickedly and squeezed out from Sirius and Remus, "Harry cub where are you going?" Harry smirked, "You'll see." Harry walked over to Colin Creavey who was standing in line just behind his younger brother Dennis Harry whispered in Colin's ear and a moment later a flash went off and Snape jerked, "What is going on?" Harry rolled his eyes, "nothing Professor Colin just wanted another picture of me he was curious if it would turn out differently because I'm a werewolf now, actually I kind of wonder that myself so I let him take it."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "and why do I find that hard to believe?" Harry shrugged, "because you're a naturally suspicious person." Severus looked unconvinced, but let the subject slide, Harry caught Sirius and Remus giving him knowing grins and proud thumbs up for his little trick Harry started walking back towards them when he heard two familiar voices, "Harry mate over here!" "Harry are you all right?" Harry grinned as he walked towards Ron and Hermione who were standing just inside the hospital wing doors Remus and Sirius followed closely obviously wanting to keep Harry in sight for the time being.

Harry reached them and said, "I'm o.k. guys neither of us were hurt." Hermione asked, "Oh Harry what was it?" Harry sighed, "Professor Snape said it was some kind of dissolving potion used to tear down buildings." Ron and Hermione both gasped Ron said, "But who?" Harry shook his head, "We don't know in fact we may never know, professor Snape said it probably wasn't Malfoy because would've gotten in trouble for doing it without Voldemort's permission, and he definitely didn't have it." Hermione swallowed and looked around nervously, "So it could have been anyone?" Harry nodded, "Yes we may never know." Harry felt a slight tickling sensation on the back of his neck and turned he was getting some dark and angry feelings from behind him.

Harry saw a group of Slytherins' standing a few feet away; Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini were talking quietly to each other and even Harry couldn't make out what they were saying, but it gave him a sense of foreboding. He wasn't sure if it was coming from one of them or the whole group, but he knew it had something to do with what just happened. Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione then led Sirius and Remus back to Snape and Dumbledore.

Harry swallowed and said, "I think one or possibly all of them are responsible." Harry pointed out the group of Slytherin's and Dumbledore frowned, "How do you know." Harry explained the feelings he had and the sense of malicious intent he'd gotten through his empathy Dumbledore looked shocked while Severus, Remus, and Sirius all looked ready to kill Harry wasn't doing much better.

Harry could tell by the amber in Remus' eyes that Moony was just as made as Lych Harry struggled to keep his wolf under control, his mate had been attacked _again _and he wanted to take revenge. Dumbledore noticed and spoke up, "Listen to me we have no proof Harry's feelings are not enough for a court to take into consideration and attacking students could get both of you killed." Dumbledore eyed Harry and Remus who both growled, but calmed down Dumbledore nodded, "Harry I promise you we will continue looking into this and I will keep a close eye on the students you mentioned, "As will I." Harry turned to see Severus giving the four students piercing looks and nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "in the meantime I believe a cup of calming potions and a good nights sleep is in order." Harry nodded, but as he looked around he didn't see his companions anywhere, "Where's Shakira, Sly, and Victoria?" the others looked around as Madame Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter here are your animals." Harry turned and grinned, all three animals were soaked and looking very disgruntled, obviously having to endure there own decontamination. Harry walked over and led them out before they tried to jump Madame Pomfrey for forcing them to take a very uncomfortable bath, "Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Victoria hissed, "_Thanksss, thisss female almost drowns usss and you thank her?"_ Harry snickered, "_ssshe just wanted to make sssure you didn't make anyone sssick or get any of the potion on you."_ Harry stopped as he passed Serenity, "will you be all right?" She pulled him into a very tight hug, "I think so thanks." Harry picked Victoria up from off his arm and put her on Serenity's, "_Victoria I want you to ssstay with her and protect her until further notice all right?"_ Victory straightened up, "_Yesss young Harry you have my word."_

Harry explained what he'd just said to Serenity who looked a bit offended at the idea that Harry didn't think she could take care of herself, but didn't protest too much. Harry knew it was just because she was still in shock because usually she'd yell her head off at him for even suggesting such a thing. Sirius and Remus led Harry back to his rooms while Severus stayed in the hospital wing to wait until it was Taylor's turn to be decontaminated. Madame Pomfrey slipped Harry a calming potion on his way out, which he was most grateful for. He knew he'd never be able to get to sleep tonight without it.

As soon as they were back in his rooms Harry took the potion and sat on his bed now that the adrenaline had worn off everything was catching up to him all at once Harry let out a Harsh sob Sirius and Remus pulled him into a hug while Shakira and Sly curled up in front and behind him. Remus whispered, "Let it out cub, just let it all out." That was all Harry needed he completely broke down. Harry clung onto the two men as he cried his eyes out his mind going over and over what could have happened if he hadn't noticed and his anger at someone trying to hurt his mate again. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat like that, but eventually he cried himself to sleep. Remus and Sirius laid him down and stayed with him offering him the comfort he s desperately needed. The two of them locked eyes and silently agreed that if they ever figured out who had hurt Harry so badly they would make them very sorry indeed.

a/n that's all for now, I didn't intend for this chapter to turn out like it did, but that happens sometimes. Next chapter Valentines Day and a little more actions from Voldemort in the mean time please review.


	19. apprentice

Woo Hoooo! 101 reviews! You guys are the greatest (does little happy dance) as a thank you here's another chapter.

Harry woke early the next morning feeling warm and comfortable he had never been this warm before than something behind him breathed. Harry suddenly remembered how Remus and Sirius had laid down with him last night to comfort him. Harry grinned he'd never really had this kind of support before and he was glade it was there now.

Unfortunately thinking about last night reminded him of Serenity and he felt a lump in his stomach. He knew Serenity had been targeted because she was with him and it would never stop he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that rose up in him the people he loved would always be a target because of him and that would never stop, "Knock it off Harry." Harry jerked at the sound of his Sire's voice.

Harry sighed, "How'd you know?" Remus snorted, "I can smell it, you're broadcasting your feelings so loud I'm surprised Shakira and Sly haven't felt it yet." Harry turned so he could look Remus in the eyes, "I can't help it I feel responsible for what happened." Remus nodded, "It's in a werewolfs' nature we are naturally protective to others especially those we consider parts of our pack. We believe that because they are human they need protection so if something happens to them we automatically assume it is our fault for not protecting them sufficiently. When your parents died and Sirius went to Azkaban I nearly went crazy Moony was furious that the pack had not been saved and it was difficult to get through."

Harry nodded having Remus around was always helpful to him not only could Remus explain things Harry usually didn't understand himself, but he also made Lych feel less agitated. Hearing something from his Sire obviously made the wolf take the information to heart more than anything else. Harry swallowed, "How did you get through that?" Remus suddenly got a pained look in his eyes and Harry wished he hadn't asked, but Remus answered, "I won't lie to you cub, it was difficult. Moony was practically uncontrollable. It was as if all those years when my transformations where less severe because of your father and the others all built up into one huge bought of transformations that were worse than the ones I had when I was first turned. Albus and Poppy helped me as much as they could, but I was also depressed even when it wasn't near the full moon. After a while I came to realize something your parents would not have wanted me to spend my life mourning their deaths and to fall into a hole and refuse to pull myself out would have been a vast insult to their memory. Eventually I started going out into the world again, but I was never the same as I had been before. Even now that Sirius is back we can never be what we were before your parents died, but that doesn't mean we can't be there for each other and work together to be something more."

By the time Remus was finished they were both crying Harry pulled the older werewolf into a hug and for a moment they just held each other finally Harry said, "I'm surprised we haven't woken Sirius up yet." Remus snorted, "I'm not, I love that man with all my heart, but I swear he could sleep through the apocalypse." Harry snorted and wiggled slightly he really REALLY needed to use the loo, "Remus I gotta…" Remus noticed the half-embarrassed half-anxious look on Harry's face and let him go. Harry slid down between them and headed into the bathroom.

Harry used the toilet, showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth by the time he came out Shakira and Sly were waiting for him, one look at them and Harry knew what they wanted, "All right you guys come on." Harry walked into the kitchen and filled their food and water bowls. As his companions settled Harry heard the shower going and realized Remus must be in there. Harry's stomach gave a loud growl and he chuckled lightly, "Dobby!" The small house elf appeared with a pop wearing one of the hats Hermione had made this particular one was hot pink and had a large lump in the middle where Hermione had tried to make a poof (a/n/ I think that's what those furry round things on the top of hats are called). Harry bit his lip to keep from snickering as the excited elf pulled him into a hug, "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so glad to see Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doing for you?" Harry shook his head and said, "Dobby I'd like breakfast for three please." Dobby let go and stepped back grinning broadly, "right away Harry Potter sir."

Dobby disappeared as Sirius came out of the bedroom yawning loudly, "Good morning how are you?" Harry sat down at the table and said, "Better." Sirius nodded as Dobby reappeared with a tray full of enough food to feed a small army, "Here you are Harry Potter sir, just call Dobby back for the tray when you is finished." Harry nodded, "Thank you Dobby." The small elf looked thrilled with Harry's praise and disappeared as Remus came out of the shower toweling off his hair Sirius caught a whiff of the food Dobby brought and smiled, "Um that smells good." Sirius grinned playfully turning to Remus, "and so do you I love that shampoo." Remus shook his head and leaned down to give Sirius a gentle kiss.

Harry meanwhile was piling his plate high with everything he could, for some reason he was starving. Remus sat down and Harry begin to dig in Sirius noticed him inhaling his food and held up a hand, "Whoa, there kiddo slow down. The food won't get up and runaway if you put your fork down and take a breath I promise." Harry blushed and he put down the fried tomato he was half way through, "Sorry, I don't know what it is, but I'm starving." Sirius snorted, "Harry you hardly ate anything for Dinner last night, then you had all that stress it's no wonder you're hungry. Just take it slow you don't want to get sick now do you?"

Harry nodded and began to eat at a slightly less insane pace. Once they had all finished Harry called Dobby to take away the empty dishes and extra food. As soon as the elf had disappeared for the final time there was a knock on the door. Harry sniffed and grinned when he detected the Snape family, but a moment later his stomach dropped as he realized Serenity's mother Anastasia was there as well.

Harry swallowed hard and figured he might as well get this over with quickly he opened the door, "Good morning everyone, it's lovely to see you again Mrs. Martinez won't you all come in?" Harry stepped back and allowed them to enter the sitting room; he couldn't help wondering what Serenity's mother was doing there. Even though the woman allowed them to date she made no secret about her disapproval of their relationship.

Severus and Anastasia sat down on the couch with Taylor while Serenity took a nearby chair. Remus and Sirius came in and sat down as well to Harry's surprise Anastasia spoke first and for once she wasn't screaming, "Mr. Potter ZeveruZ haz juzt told me what happened last night thiz iz zee zecond time you have zaved our daughterz life and I wish to thank you for it. I can zee now that I was wrong about you and I wish to apologize for zee behavior I exhibited when we first met. Zerenity iz my only daughter and I am naturally protective of her."

Harry's eyes were wide with shock he certainly hadn't been expecting this Harry stammered a little, "Ah thank you Mrs. Martinez I am honored to have both your trust and your gratitude." Anastasia nodded and Severus cleared his throat, "Now Mr. Potter we must also discuss compensation as I mentioned last night because you saved Serenity's life my entire family including Anastasia are indebted to you as such there are many ways in which we can repay that debt that is on of the reasons we have come to see you."

Harry nodded then glanced at Sirius and Remus, "Ah, is it o.k. for Sirius and Remus to be here and all?" Remus nodded, "Yes Harry, in fact it's required you are still a minor and as your legal guardians we need to be here in order to ensure that your best interests are met and that nobody takes advantage of you." Harry nodded and Severus continued, "Now a wizards debt is one of the oldest forms of magical bounds in the world in the old days it was uncommon for a wizard who saved the life of another wizard or a member of their family to be given a 'lesser' family member as a slave to repay this debt. Most wizards do not practice this any longer, but a few of the older pure blood families like the Malfoy's still hold it true."

Harry's mouth fell open, "Sir, I don't want a slave and what do you mean 'lesser family member'?" Severus snorted, "I thought that would be your response, but you must understand wizarding tradition demands that I offer it to you as an option. As far as lesser family members are concerned it is and older phrase. Usually it refers to children who are not the eldest or youngest in the family (as those two roles are viewed with great importance in our world). Children who do not have as strong a magical ability (or are squibs) and who are often seen as being less likely or capable of carrying on the family name and succeeding in the wizarding world. Traditionally pure blood families would offer children with physical deformities or mental problems. Years ago there was no treatment or aid for children with such problems so by giving them to others the children served a purpose and the parents did not have to worry about living with a challenged child."

Harry sucked in a breath looking over at Taylor and suddenly realized Severus and Anastasia were holding him closer than usual and they both looked concerned. No wonder, if Harry had insisted on keeping tradition they would have been forced to 'give' Taylor to him. Harry felt slightly sick at the idea of slavery still existing, "Professor, Mrs. Martinez I want you to know that I would NEVER even consider asking you to part with your child in such a way. I don't believe in slavery (just ask Dobby) and I think it is disgusting that the wizarding world still practices such a vile act."

Harry stood up and walked to the couch he knelt in front of both adult and grabbed their hands in his own, "I grew up without parents, my relatives treated me like dirt and when I was a child I promised myself that I would never let anyone else go through something like that if I could help it. I would never willingly take a child from their parents." Both Severus and Anastasia nodded relief evident in their eyes Severus gestured for Harry to stand and composed himself, "We are relieved to here that, I assumed that your answer would be something of that nature, but once again we did have to ask. You have saved our daughters life twice and Serenity is also the oldest child which makes her and heir to the family line therefore, you may ask anything you wish of us in repayment of this debt."

Harry took a breath he knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to ask for under these circumstances finally he cleared his throat, "There is something I want, well more like need. However, I don't want you to give it to me just because of this or if there's a good reason you shouldn't. If this is the wrong thing to ask for I want you to say something agreed?" Severus nodded looking confused Harry swallowed hard, "Everyone expects me to kill Voldemort." Severus and Anastasia both flinched at the name, but Harry continued nonetheless, "But I haven't received any special training to help me do that he knows spells I've never heard of. I need to learn and I need someone who won't go easy on me someone who can and will teach me dark spells. Someone who will kick me in the pants when I need it and who won't let me quit. Professor Snape I would be honored if you would be that person. I would also like to learn about wizarding culture and traditions I don't know anything and today is one of the many reminders that I need to learn."

The room was dead silent Remus and Sirius both looked like nearly headless Nick has just flown through them and yet Harry thought he could see a glimpse of pride from both of them. Serenity had a knowing smirk on her face as those she had expected this all along while her parents looked completely dumbfounded. Severus blinked several times and finally said, "Mr. Potter I am honored that you would ask me such a thing and it is nor the wrong question to ask I will teach you what you ask in order to pay back the debt my family owes you."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Thank you sir." Serenity cleared her throat, "Harry considering Dad is going to be teaching you shouldn't you tell him what you've all ready learned?" Harry looked confused he had no idea what she was talking about. Serenity rolled her eyes, "I mean if you're getting any other kind of additional magical help from an outside source don't you think he should be made aware of it?" Harry opened his mouth in a silent 'oh' as he realized what she was talking about, "Right, yes wait here a moment." Harry went into his room and pulled a specific book from his trunk and brought it out to the living room. Harry handed it to Snape, "Here sir." Severus opened the book and looked into it, Anastasia leaned over his shoulder to read and they both gasped, "Where did you get this?" Harry shrugged, "Professor Slughorn gave it to me, I wasn't expecting to get into the advanced class because I didn't get an O so I hadn't bought a book and the professor gave me this one. It was really helpful so I kept it. I've read through it at least 4 times and I have to say some of the stuff this half-blood Prince guy says has helped me understand potions more."

Harry scowled and said, "Serenity know who he is, but she won't tell us." Severus jerked his head and gave his daughter a glare, "You knew about his and told no one?" Serenity shrugged, "Harry wasn't hurting anyone by having it and I promised him I wouldn't, but I figured if you're going to be taking him under your wing you deserved to know."

Severus rolled his eyes at his daughter, "We will discuss this later." Harry could tell Serenity was in serious trouble for not telling her father about this. Severus slipped the book into his robes, "Very well Mr. Potter I accept your explanation and your terms, but I must ask that you not attempt any of the spells you have found in this book until after I have explained them fully to you. I will provide you with a new potions book and if you wish to continue to use the knowledge you have gained in potions I see no problem with it."

Harry sighed his relief and nodded, but he couldn't help feeling maybe Snape was letting him off easy because of the debt. Usually he'd have detention for a year if Snape found out he'd pulled a stunt like this Severus leafed through the book a few times, "I will have to look into the potions room and make sure there are no other text books of this nature that are there or have been given to students. In the wrong hands this type of book could be exceedingly dangerous to say the least. Now Mr. Potter I will inform Albus of your decision and we will work out a schedule for you to take lessons with me later. In the meantime thank you for your choice and good day." Severus stood and held out his hand. Harry shook it relieved this was over.

Serenity pulled Harry into a hug and they stood there for a moment before she whispered, "I'll see you later." And kissed his cheek as she pulled back Victoria slid from Serenity to Harry. The Snape family left and Harry sat down with a hard sigh, "Well that was fun." Harry turned to Sirius and Remus and noticed they both looked a little upset Sirius spoke first, "Harry, we have no problem with the choice you've made, but we are a little upset about the book. Harry you should have told a professor right away. Severus is right those spells could be dangerous, what if that book had been jinxed like Riddle's diary? You could have hurt yourself or someone else."

Harry bit his lip as Shakira rested her head on his knee Harry scratched and answered, "I'm sorry, I did think of that, but I figured since it wasn't an enchanted diary it would be o.k. and because it had been in Hogwarts for so long I thought someone would have take care of it if it was dangerous." Remus spoke up, "Harry the Chamber of Secrets has been in this school for over a century and up to 3 years ago there was a basilisk living in it. The fact that everyone wrote it off as a legend as well as your other experiences over the years should have taught you that not everything is safe within these walls."

Harry hung his head, "I am sorry, I promise to be more careful in the future." Sirius came over and lifted Harry's head so he could look him in the eyes Harry could see a deep sense of concern there and felt another wave of guilt hit him as Sirius spoke, "See that you do cub, Remus and I both love you so much it would kill us to lose you." Harry stood and pulled his godfather into a hug, "I love you guys to." Remus came up and embraced Harry from behind the three of them just stood there for a while offering and giving comfort to each other.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

The next week passed fairly quietly and Harry found to his great surprise he was still doing well in potions without the book (although the fact that he had practically memorized it before giving it to Snape probably had something to do with that). Harry grinned as he remembered Slughorn asking the pupils to brew an anti-dote for a poison, Harry hadn't understood the process in the slightest, but he had remembered the half-blood prince right, "a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of the goat and it will save you from most poisons." Harry had ran to the store cupboard and taken one out. Slughorn had laughed loudly saying Harry had some serious guts.

The weekend was also a Hogsmead weekend and Harry decided to take Remus' advice and look around the shops to find something to give Serenity as a gift Harry looked through Honeydukes, but since he knew Serenity wasn't big on sweets he decided not to get anything there. Harry considered looking through Zonko's, but as a silent partner of Fred and George he didn't feel comfortable buying anything there because it would have been supporting the competition. Harry asked Hermione to come with him to a few jewelry stores so he could have a ladies opinion, but none of the jewelry she choose really seemed right. Finally when Harry was just about ready to call it quits and just buy Serenity a bouquet of roses. The magical menagerie caught his eye, like the one in Diagon Alley this shop sold magical creatures and Harry figured it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

Harry stepped in began looking through cages when something in the back of the store squawked Harry walked towards the noise and saw a raven in a cage. In front of the cage there was a sin which read, '_companion Raven, this bird is highly intelligent and a loyal companion to whomever becomes its master price 2 galleons 4sickels_.' Harry looked at the bird closely, he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but something about the raven reminded him of Hedwig Harry grinned and picked up the cage brining it to the counter.

The man behind looked surprised, "Oh my," Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?" the man shook his head, "Well no not really, it's just this fellows very particular he won't let just anyone take him, I've had half a dozen people try to by him and he usually puts up one monster of a fight you must be quite a special wizard to..." The man stopped speaking as he noticed Harry's scar, "Oh well that explain it then doesn't it." Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance; "I'm giving him to my girlfriend as a present that won't be a problem will it?" The man shook his head, "Oh no, of course not he knew you intended to do that the second you picked up his cage."

Harry nodded and bought some food fir the bird so he could care for him until tomorrow and left the shop after paying. Harry woke early the next morning and dressed carefully he wanted to look nice for his first valentines day with Serenity as Harry came out of the bathroom his animals all gave there approval. Harry wore a pair of charcoal gray trousers and a green silk shirt, which Hermione said, brought out his eyes. Harry was glade he'd gotten a whole new wardrobe once he learned that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's again.

Harry tied a red bow around the ravens' cage he looked at it with disapproval, but didn't try to take it off then he put his invisibility cloak over the cage and headed down to the dungeons. Harry knocked on professor Snape's door and waited a moment later Taylor opened it grinning, "Harry!" Harry smiled as the younger boy pulled him into a hug Harry returned it careful not to drop the cage, "It's good to see you Taylor." Taylor nodded, "Good to see you to." Harry smiled Taylor's speaking abilities were getting much better since he'd come to live at Hogwarts, "Ser Ser Harry's here." A moment later Serenity came in holding a small box wrapped in red. Harry gasped she looked beautiful her hair was done up in a knot above her head and she wore a pair of dark pants and red shirt which made her practically glow.

Harry swallowed, "wow you look great." Serenity smiled, "Thanks so do you, we're we headed." Harry held out and arm to her, "Allow me to escort you forthwith my lady." Serenity sniggered and took his arm giving Taylor a kiss on the head as she passed, "Bye Taylor Bye dad. See you later" Severus' voice rang out from the kitchen, "be back by curfew!' Serenity rolled her eyes, "all right." The two of them left and Harry took Serenity upstairs until they arrived at the room of requirement.

Serenity looked confused, but Harry opened the door and she gasped, the room looked like a forest clearing and there was a large picnic lunch dobby had packed sitting out on a blanket under a willow tree, "oh Harry it's wonderful." Serenity gave Harry a kiss which he eagerly responded to, when the stopped for air Harry smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

The two of them headed inside and sat on the blanket Serenity looked around taking in the small creek near by and the wildflowers strewn about the ground, "So are Shakira and Sly here anywhere?" Harry shook his head, "Nope, I wanted us to have a full day totally alone together they're staying at Hagrid's with Victoria." Serenity grinned, "All right let's eat." Harry laughed and they dug into the food Dobby had packed fried chicken and potato salad along with two tons of other goodies.

Harry and Serenity laughed and talked as they ate all in all it was a great meal. Once the food was put away Serenity pulled out Harry's present, "Here, you open first." Harry pulled off the paper to find a small maroon box Harry opened it to see a gold necklace with a phoenix pendent the phoenix was colored and had emeralds for eyes Harry gasped, "Serenity you shouldn't have it's too expensive." Serenity waved a hand at him, "Oh nonsense now this is also a port key just say flight in parseltongue and it will bring you straight to the Hogwarts infirmary." Harry looked confused, "how'd you set a port key in parseltongue?" Serenity shrugged, "You don't have to speak it you just have to tell the object what you want and it will do it."

Harry nodded and pulled his invisibility cloak off the cage, Serenity gasped, "Oh Harry Thank you I don't have an owl or anything like that he's beautiful. Does he have a name?" Harry shook his head, "No I wanted you to name him the shop keeper told me he's very particular about who owns him and that he wouldn't accept you without reason." Serenity looked even more surprised, "Really? I've never heard of anything like that before."

Harry shrugged, "Well neither have I, but with magic anything is possible." Serenity nodded, "Hm, I think I'll call him Edgar after Edgar Allen Poe who wrote The Raven, What do you think?" Edgar squawked his approval as Harry said, "I like it, I think it suits him." Serenity smiled and let Edgar out so he could stretch his wings while Harry put the necklace on, it was big enough for him to slip it over his head, but once there it adjusted to fit him perfectly.

Serenity grinned at his puzzled look, "it's charmed to fit you and no one who doesn't now it's there can see it. It also can't be removed without your consent and there's an emergency password if you're too injured to speak its 'haven' Someone will have to hold the necklace when they say it so make sure you only tell those you truly trust." Harry nodded his eyes widening at the information, "Thank you Serenity it's wonderful." Harry leaned in to kiss her, but before he could his scar erupted in pain and everything went black.

_He was sitting in a thrown room surrounded by death eaters, one was currently writhing on the ground suffering from the cruciatus curse, "Ignorant fools, I give you a simple task and you fail me. I ask you to send a message to the Potter boy by harming one of his friends and you dare to attempt to kill one of our own." Voldemort leveled his wand at the next death eater and said, "Crucio!" The first death eater spoke and Harry recognize Pansy Parkinson's voice, "I am sorry my lord, but we thought that since Harry is so close to her it would be worse to lose her than Weasley or Granger."_

_Voldemort removed the curse from the second death eater who Harry now realized was Blaise Zabini and said, "Serenity is the daughter of one of my most loyal and you dare to harm her without my permission, you know I do not allow in fighting within my ranks." Voldemort hit Pansy with another curse and turned to several other death eaters lying on the ground. Harry thought they must be the other Slytherin's who helped her, "Serenity Snape and her family are all off limits until I say otherwise are we clear?" They each gave a feeble, "Yes my lord." Voldemort sneered, "Good and since none of you seem capable of following simple instructions Draco!" A death eater stepped out of the ranks and bowed down kissing Voldemorts' hem, "Yes my lord.' Voldemort gestured for him to rise, "Attack one of Potters' friends for me as soon as you get the chance and use this."_

_Voldemort handed Draco a dark colored potion Draco took it and stepped back into the ranks._ Harry awoke with a gasp, "Hermione and Ron are in Danger!" He shouted suddenly Madame Pomfrey's voice floated towards him, "it's all right Mr. Potter they're right here." Harry opened his eyes and saw his two friends sitting beside him along with Sirius, Remus, Serenity, Severus, and the headmaster.

Harry quickly explained the vision he had and Dumbledore considered before answering, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger taking this information into consideration I would like you to allow me to place monitoring charms on both of you." Ron and Hermione nodded and Dumbledore cast the spell Harry shouted, "Accio map." And a moment later the Marauders map flew into his hands Harry handed it to Ron, "Here keep this with you until further notice and don't go anywhere along all right?" Hermione nodded, "all right Harry." Ron put on a brave face, "We promise mate."

Severus spoke up, "well at least now we know why Serenity was attacked, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger I believe you both realize how serious this situation is? Check everything you eat before ingesting it." Ron and Hermione nodded as Harry thought, "Well there's one way to be sure Dobby!"

The small elf appeared, "Yes Harry Potter sir." Harry turned to the elf, "Dobby, I need your help the dark lord is trying to hurt my friends by poisoning them, will you take personal responsibility for preparing their food?" Dobby looked shocked then puffed out his chest with pried, "Oh yes Harry potter sir Dobby will be most honored to help your greatest friends." Dobby gave a low bow to Ron and Hermione causing Hermione to blush then he vanished once more. Harry sighed, "Well that will certainly help, but you two need to be on your guard." Ron and Hermione nodded as Harry lent back into his pillows with a heavy sigh.

Today had started out so wonderfully and then old snake face had to go and ruin everything as usual. Harry made sure his occulmency shields where up at full before he allowed himself to fall into a restful sleep once more.

A/n a little shorter than I planned, but I like how it turned out any opinions on what Snape should teach Harry first? Please review


	20. private lessons

Private lessons

Harry was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, his first lesson with Snape was in twenty minutes. Harry had come to the common room with Ron and Hermione so that they could study and have some fun together; they hadn't really been able to do that since school started. Unfortunately Harry was so on edge he couldn't seem to sit still or concentrate on any specific thing for more than five minutes at a pop. Therefore, all Harry had managed to do so far was wear new holes in the various carpets throughout the common room and distract his friends from their work as well.

Harry bit his lip as he checked his watch again, Harry actually held it to his ear to make sure it wasn't broken, 'surely two minutes shouldn't take as long as the watch said it did' Harry threw himself onto the sofa with a groan of frustration and Hermione spoke up, "oh honestly Harry there's nothing to worry about it's not like you've never had private lessons with professor Snape before." Harry sat up so he could look Hermione directly in the eye, "That was different Hermione, that was only occulmency (and I don't think I need to remind you even those didn't go so great the first time around). This is different; I basically gave Severus permission to hex me into next week without any fear of retaliation from me or punishment by the headmaster. I'm dead meat."

Ron nodded sympathetically, "I agree with you mate, what were you thinking? I know Snape's gotten better since you stayed with him, but to give him permission to through spells at you, why don't you just ask Malfoy to repair your broom before the next quidditch match? It would probably be give you the same result."

Harry groaned once more as Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Oh honestly you two, your being ridiculous. I know professor Snape isn't the nicest person in the world." Harry snorted, "Hermione that has got to be the biggest understatement ever." Hermione ignored him and continued, "But he's not inhuman and Harry you didn't give Professor Snape permission to hex you without retaliation he's teaching you _dueling_, methods which means you're going to be able to fight back. Professor Snape won't be expecting you to just lie there and take whatever he throws at you, he'll be expecting you to fight back to the best of your abilities so he can gage your dueling abilities and tell what you do and don't need to improve on."

Harry brightened slightly allowing a small smile to play on his face, "That's right, I forgot I get to curse him back, and I won't have to worry about house points or anything. Thanks Hermione you can always make me feel better." Hermione put her head on top of her book and shook it back and forth in frustration, "Why do I even bother with you two?" Ron shrugged, "I honestly don't know, you'd think after all this time you'd realize we're both lost causes and just learn to live with it." Harry snickered as he walked back over to the table and started on his DADA homework.

Twenty minutes later Harry was heading down to the dungeons to meet with Severus, who he saw standing outside his quarters Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but before he could ask what was happening Snape spoke, "Harry since some of the spells we're going to be practicing are dangerous I want us to practice in one of the empty classrooms. There are too many flammable and volatile potions ingredients in my rooms to take the risk." Harry stepped forward, "Ah, sir aren't there ingredients in the empty rooms as well?" Snape rolled his eyes, "No, Harry I specifically selected a classroom which is truly and fully empty now come along."

Severus led Harry to a large room, which was (just as Severus had promised) totally empty. Severus stood in the center of the room and began to speak, "Harry, I should warn you the spells you are going to be learning and practicing here are not only dangerous, but they also require a lot of control and power to accomplish correctly, if you have any concerns voice them now." Harry carefully dropped part of his mental shield and allowed his empathy to reach forth, Harry could sense that Severus was not simply saying this to frighten Harry in order to determine Harry's willingness and desire to participate, or because he had to. Severus was saying it because it was true Harry could sense genuine concern coming off the man, but he knew he couldn't back of this, he needed training to succeed, "Professor, I'm want to do this I _need_ to do this."

Severus nodded, "very well, before we begin do you have any questions?" Harry sighed, "There is one thing sir, in second year Lockhart told us about the 'Homorphus Charm'. Now I know he was a complete idiot and couldn't have actually preformed that spell if his life depended on it, but he did steal his ideas from real people and their experiences so I want to know, can the spell be done?" (A/n I got this from a line on mugglenet that discusses some of the questions book 7 may or may not answer).

Severus sighed heavily, "the spell does exist and it can be preformed, but it takes incredible magical skill." Harry shrugged, "so professor Flitwick is a Charms master if he can't perform that spell who can?" Severus shook his head, "Harry, please refrain from interrupting me, yes Filius could do the spell, but he wouldn't. The reason he wouldn't is because that spell is highly dangerous to the castor and the person the spell is being used on. The Homorphus Charm had killed approximately 60 of the people it has been used on since its creation. It is just too much of a lose cannon to rely on I am sorry."

Harry nodded his understanding feeling his heart drop, Harry knew it was a long shot (after all he knew better than anyone not to trust what came out of Lockhart's mouth), but still he had held out a hope that somewhere out there a cure existed. Severus gave Harry a moment to absorb this new information and begin, "we will start with some basic wizarding traditions since you will undoubtedly be too tired after trying complex spells to absorb any information." Harry nodded his understanding as Severus continued, "Well let's start with the basics, I am well aware you are probably familiar with most if not all of these facts, but at the same time a review won't hurt and you need to know the history and depth to them." Harry nodded, "I understand sir."

Severus conjured two chairs and gestured for Harry to seat once Harry had situated himself Severus sat in the opposite chair, took a deep breath, and began, "As I am sure you're aware the wizarding world has severe class distinction, but unlike muggles we do not separate due to skin color or religion. We distinguish people by the purity of their blood, and species. No one knows exactly when these prejudices began, but they have been around for centuries. The strongest prejudices in the wizarding community are against sentient magical creatures such as house elves, centaurs, giants, and half-giants, vampires, and of course werewolves." Severus gestured to Harry as he said the last part causing him to blush, "Um, sir I'm sorry to interrupt, but what about Mermaids, goblins, and acromantrillas they're sentient."

Severus nodded, "Yes they are, but wizards rarely if ever encounter acromantrillas, and the giant spiders only care about themselves and their own needs (as you learned) they basically have a 'you leave us alone and we'll leave you alone agreement' with the ministry and the wizarding world as a whole. Most people don't want to be around them anyways (and I don't think I need to explain why)." Harry nodded, "As for Goblins they were once very unfairly treated and under appreciated by the wizarding world, then they began to rebel. Goblin rebellions occurred almost constantly from the 1700's until the early twentieth century. Eventually the ministry realized they had to treat goblins with respect if they wanted any hope of a lasting piece. Goblins have run banks in the wizarding world since the 1400's, but they did not gain full control over Gringotts until 1826 (A/N in case you're wondering I'm making up these numbers off the top of my head), and even then there power was limited. During the early 1920's the ministry gave goblins full control of Gringotts and of course with money comes power and respect from the majority of the wizarding world. Most people are willing to treat goblins well because they have control of so many different financial systems."

Severus paused for a breath before going on, "as for mermaids, they live under water and it is rare for them to have any kind of consistent contact with wizards (unless they marry which is also rare), and the ministry has no real way of monitoring them properly, even with gilly weed and the bubble head charm people can not be underwater for a n extensive period of time and as a result the ministry basically leaves them alone as well, now may I continue?"

Harry flushed once more as Severus went on, "Now most of the prejudices against magical beings came from a very simple thing. Fear, people always fear those they don't understand or perceive as different from themselves. Also, until fairly recently there haven't been many laws or treatments to aid and restrict magical creatures. Therefore, years ago werewolves would literally run rampant on nights of the full moon, there was no potion to stop them and people were scared to death of being bitten or eaten in some cases. As a result of these fear witches and wizards around the world rallied together and pushed werewolves out of 'civilized society'."

Severus sighed heavily shaking his head in dismay and the stupidity of certain people, "The vast majority of werewolves were driven away from towns and cities, most of them went to live in forests like the Forbidden forest and because they were no longer in society they no longer felt the need to abide by the laws of society. Wild werewolves (as they came to be known) became violent creatures, they were loyal to each other, but had no love for 'true humans', and considering what was done to them who could blame them for hating us. Many, like Greyback purposely infected people to instill fear and gain control over others, they mange well enough for themselves (although how they make their money I do not know) often times desperate people will go to werewolves for money or assistance in not entirely legal undertakings. However, the results are rarely pleasant, wild werewolves will attach and infect people if they are not paid on time or are jilted on a deal. Back stabbing a werewolf is probably one of the stupidest and most dangerous things anyone could ever do."

Severus paused noticing the pale shocked look that was on Harry's face before he went on, "Naturally not all werewolves left society many insisted on staying and the ministry had to deal with them. That's were the registration of werewolves came in, that is also were by-laws against purposeful infection came in. Any werewolf who purposely infects someone will often be executed, and even those who do it accidentally receive very harsh punishments. The ministry began creating 'safe areas' for werewolves to transform. They put heavy charms around buildings or a specific room to keep them from breaking out (why no one thought to do this before I don't know). Then in 1976 the wolfsbane potion was created and werewolves can now transform with relative safety. Unfortunately, the activities of wild werewolves and the prejudice of the wizarding world makes it very difficult for werewolves to maintain any kind of employment and in some cases education. Many seek jobs in the muggle world, but because they have to be absent on a monthly basis without explanation they can't often keep those jobs."

Harry shook his head sadly, it really wasn't fair for people to be treated so poorly because of something they couldn't control Severus went on, "Onto vampires, now vampires rarely if ever attach or turn a witch or wizard. It is more traditional for them to feed off of muggles, but there is still a great amount of fear associated with them. Most muggle myths about vampires are false, such as the aversion to crosses or other religious objects. However, some are true vampires have very sensitive skin and must wear protective potions when traveling in the sun for long periods of time; they also have severe allergic reactions to garlic and silver. Vampires are organized into clans and each clan has a leader known as the 'first vampire' rumor has it they are called such because they were the first vampire to ever exist within their clan. Of course there is no way to prove or disprove this. Vampires are immortal and they do not age significantly, but if they live long enough it is possible for vampires to develop unusual characteristics. Things like strange facial lines or appearances. Vampires are highly secretive and we do not know a lot about their culture. However, we do know that when a vampire turns someone they are called a sire and the young vampire is called a fledgling. Fledgling vampires feed off of their sire for roughly 6 months before they can handle feeding on their own. The relationship between a Sire and Fledgling is very strong and always involves sex in one form or another. It is almost unheard of for vampires to have relationships with none vampires."

Severus stepped forward so Harry could see him better and continued, "Vampires have never been a serious problem for wizards and they prefer to stay away from us, but in the 1600's there was a large influx of vampire hunters in the wizarding world, people feared that if vampires fed off a wizard the vampire would absorb the wizards power, they were afraid of vampires becoming to strong and begun to kill them. Mostly vampire hunters would go after fledglings because they were easiest to kill. The clan leaders became furious and went to the ministry, the ministry outlawed vampire hunting under the proviso that vampires stop feeding off humans. Which they readily agreed to, in this day and age almost all vampires only feed off of animals and create fledglings to bring 'new blood' into their clans, or to replenish numbers. They hardly ever take sides in wizarding problems (like this war) and have a natural aversion to humans in general as anything but food."

Harry shuddered as he asked his next question, "Do vampires feed off werewolves." Severus sighed, "No, they know that if they attack a werewolf the pack will since the individuals lose and come for revenge, the last thing they want is to start a war." Harry nodded his understanding and Severus begin again, "As far as centaurs are concerned the story is very simple, they once controlled all forests within the world, but as humans began to expand their towns and cities centaurs were pushed out of their traditional home lands. The ministry 'gave' them areas of forest to inhabit, but even the largest area currently occupied by centaurs today is only a small fraction of the land they once held. It is easy to see were there anger against the ministry comes from. Most centaurs see humans as 'lesser creatures' they believe we are unintelligent and do not have the capabilities of maintaining any kind of sensible relationship with us. As you know in recent years centaurs have begun uprising, I suppose they are hoping to fight their way into gaining respect from the wizarding world similar to what the goblins did. What the outcome of this will be I do not know, but I can assure you all centaurs have a passionate aversion to dark magic and none of them would even think to join the dark lord under even the diarist circumstance."

Harry grinned nervously, "Well at least we don't have to worry about that." Severus nodded, "in deed, but we do need to worry about the giants, like the centaurs they were once in control of a lot of land, most of it was in the mountains, but they are very violent creatures and would often destroy entire cities without any warning or provocation. Theirs is the only case were the ministry had a valid reason to attack them. The giants were eventually driven out of most areas and only a few small groups live in the mountains of distant areas with few inhabitants. Like the centaurs giants are furious with losing their land and blame the ministry for their loses. Most of them have joined Voldemort because he promises to give them back their land, giants do not live well together they are always fighting amongst themselves and killing each other. Occasionally a giant (such as Gawp) can be 'taught' to behave within the manners of society, but it's rare. As you know giants do have children with humans, and half-giants are feared because of their parents' violent tendencies. Most half-giants are not dangerous, but they do have an affinity for darker creatures or behaviors as you are well aware."

Harry grinned thinking of Hagrid's great infamous love of dragons, "Half-giants are often harder to spot in normal society and do not have as much trouble finding and maintaining employment as werewolves, but there are prejudices attached and if people discover someone is a half-giant they can often have violent reactions towards them."

"The final group I wish to discuss before we get to wizards are house-elves; house-elves were once free creatures who were enslaved by pure blood witches and wizards. The pure bloods did not want to do their own house work and were dismissive of muggle servants as a whole, so they took house elves they also added spell that compelled house-elves to do well in their work and punish themselves when they did poorly. Wizards found elves mostly in forests they would capture the elves and bind the magic of the elf to themselves and their families to keep them from leaving. At one point every pure blood family throughout the world had a house-elf they were a kind of trend and seen as a status symbol (something still done today) people liked that these creatures would do all the house work and never be seen. The ministry did not regulate the capturing of house-elves because it was made up of pure blooded wizards (or at least received substantial forms of money from them) and eventually people forgot were house-elves originally came from. House-elves had children who were bound to wizards the same way their ancestors were and since they knew no other life eventually the house-elves themselves forgot they had once been free beings."

Severus sighed heavily at these words and looked sad before he continued, "no one is sure when the tradition of giving elves clothing to free them began, but eventually it became a kind of binding magic. Many people saw free elves as second rate servants, which is precisely why it is so difficult for freed elves to find other positions of employment. Over the years many elves died of mistreatment and eventually the only house-elves to be found were those belonging to wealthy pure blood families (such as the Malfoy's) or in places were magic was strongest (like here at Hogwarts)."

Harry shook his head in disgust, "And even though things have changed wizards are still allowed to keep elves, that's disgusting." Severus nodded, "Yes it is, but Harry you must realize most house-elves wouldn't know what to do with freedom, they not only don't want to be removed from their positions they can not function away from them either. A house-elf wouldn't be able to live a free life and most of them don't want it anymore there is very little that can be done to help them, all though I must say that probably won't stop you're friend Ms. Granger from continuing her own personal crusade." Harry nodded thinking maybe it was time he took SPEW more seriously.

Severus gave Harry a few moments to absorb this information before staring once more, "Now as for wizards as you know many pure bloods do not like muggle borns and half-bloods. Mostly because they see muggles as outsiders who do not belong in the wizarding world, another reason pure bloods dislike muggles is because they see them as a kind of threat." Harry raised an eyebrow and Severus nodded, "It's true pure bloods are afraid muggle borns and half-bloods will gain control of the wizarding world and cause the pure bloods to lose their own control. Therefore, most pure bloods dislike and kill muggle borns and half-bloods and why so many have joined the dark lord. Of course what most pure bloods don't realize is there aren't enough of them in one specific area to keep the wizarding world going and if they keep interbreeding with each other they'll eventually die out. That is how squibs come to be, pure bloods keep marrying into each other and since the gene pool they are dipping in is very shallow children are born without any real magical abilities." Harry shook his head, "Well why don't they go elsewhere there must be pure blood in other countries?" Severus nodded, "There are, but most people do not trust those from other areas, they fear trying new things and disapproving of mixing 'foreign blood' with their own prestigious families."

Harry snorted loudly, "Idiots." Harry said using one of his professors favorite terms which caused Severus to smirk as he said, "Indeed, well I believe that is enough information for one night let's begin the more practical aspect of your training." Severus removed the chairs and told Harry, "We are going to began with a basic wizards duel I will through spells at you, and you will defend yourself to the best of your abilities neither of us will be firing to kill and no unforgiveables are to be used are we clear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." Severus smirked once more, "good this first meeting will mostly be to gage your skills level and see what you need to learn." Harry had to stifle a laugh hearing Severus repeat Hermione's earlier words, "do you find something amusing?" Harry tried to school his face into a blank expression, but he had a feeling it didn't work very well, "No sir, it's just I was thinking what the other Gryffindors' reactions would be if they saw me right now." Severus gazed at Harry speculatively before letting the issue go.

Severus gestured towards the other side of the room, "Take ten steps that way, then turn, bow, and we will began the duel." Harry stood up straight pulling his wand from his pocket as he said, "Yes sir." Harry counted out ten steps then turned and bowed to Severus just as he had been instructed.

Severus shouted the first spell, "Expelliarmus." Harry instantly shouted, "Protego." And sure enough his wand remained in his hand. Severus began with early first and second year spells and moved on to harder ones, Harry jumped and dodged as many as he could (especially when he didn't know the results a spell would have on him) after an hour Harry was beginning to tire, and he knew that if it weren't for a his stamina as a werewolf he would've passed out on the floor long before now. Severus shouted, "Funuckulus!" and Harry moved out of the way again, then he got an idea Harry shouted, "Serpentsorsia." A large snake came flying from his wand and said in parseltongue, "_Attack him_." As he pointed to Severus, the snake lunged towards Severus, but the older man merely said, "Incendio." Causing the snake to burst into flames, Harry covered his ears as he heard the snake scream and Severus said, "Petrificus totalus." Harry's arms snapped to his sides and he fell to the floor hard completely unable to move.

Severus laughed lightly as he walked towards Harry, "Not bad for a first try, but we have a long way to go." Severus removed the spell and pulled Harry to his feet, "Your stamina needs work. I want you to start exercising regularly at least and hour every day. Also, we will duel on a regular, basis, but the duels will get harder as you progress. I recommend you focus on your silent magic abilities. And do not neglect your occulmency, I expect you to continue those as well."

Harry sighed heavily and said, "yes sir." Feeling truly and completely exhausted Severus nodded and gestured to the door, "You are excused, I want to see you here on Friday at the same time." Harry nodded, "Yes sir." And then he left, Harry's feet felt like they were made of led as he slowly dragged himself back to his room. As soon as he arrived Harry collapsed onto his bed too tired to do anything else.

Shakira, and Sly curled up on each side of him Shakira gently nuzzled his face while Sly licked his cheek. Harry smiled as Victoria curled up on his chest, "_Are you well little one?_" Harry smirked at Victoria calling him little one, _"I'm all right just tired, and I can tell I'm going to be very sore in the morning._" Severus had refused to give Harry potions unless he was seriously injured; he wanted Harry to be motivated to succeed. Harry quickly cleared his mind before he was too tired to even keep his eyes open and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

A/N well what do you think? The next lesson with Snape will have some more dueling in it.


	21. Round two

Round two

Harry woke up late the next day and sure enough he was sore from the head down, Harry groaned loudly and slowly managed to limp his way into the bathroom so he could fill the tub and relax his stiff muscles. Shakira, Sly, and Victoria all followed voicing their concerns at his condition. Harry waved them off saying, "It's all right guys, Severus was rough on me yesterday, but that's what I wanted, no needed him to do."

The three animals sat down on the floor as Harry muttered a spell to make the tub bubble as though it had jets. Harry moaned loudly grateful that it was Saturday and he could sit here as long as he wanted to. It was over an hour later when Harry finally managed to pull himself out of the tub, he wrapped a towel around himself, and poured out the food and water for his companions (well Victoria only needed water like Hedwig she hunted for her own food). Harry used his levitation to place the bowls on the floor, since he couldn't hold five at once without dropping something and went back into his bedroom to get dressed.

Harry put on a pair of dark pants and a blue t-shirt, as soon as his clothes were on someone knocked on the door. Harry sniffed the air and grinned when he recognized Ron and Hermione. Harry opened the door and stood back to let them in Ron spoke first, "There you are mate, we were worried when you didn't come to breakfast." Harry flushed lightly, "Severus pushed me pretty hard yesterday so I stayed here and soaked in the tub." Hermione instantly looked worried, "Are you all right? Do you need to see the nurse?" Harry sighed, "Hermione, calm down I'm fine. It's nothing serious if it was Severus would have given me a potion for it I promise I won't drop dead on you."

Ron laughed while Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked miffed which caused Harry and Ron to start laughing even harder. Eventually they both settled down and Harry asked, "So is there another reason you guys came here or were you just making sure I'm still breathing?" Hermione shook her head, "No, it wasn't just that, we were wondering if you wanted to get together and work on that huge DADA paper professor Snape assigned us? Feel like joining?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, just let me get my things." Harry put his books and parchment in his bag and followed them out leaving Shakira, Sly, and Victoria behind because he knew Madame Pince didn't approve of them being in the library. Ron said, "It's good to have you with us mate, so is Serenity going to be coming to?" Harry shook his head, "No, she and Taylor are spending the weekend with their mom."

Hermione and Ron both nodded as they entered the library, Hermione spoke, "All right so we have to write an 8 page paper on threstals arguing weather we do or do not consider them dark and why. He also wants us to give evidence from magical sources to support our opinions and conclusions." Harry groaned, "Hermione we know, you don't have to tell us what the assignment is we're not three." Hermione scowled at them, "Well fine then I'll just leave you two alone to do homework by yourselves for once and we'll see how well things go."

Hermione turned to leave and Ron stood wrapping an arm around her waist, "Hermione, calm down. We're sorry if we hurt your feelings you know as well as anyone there's no way in hell we could've made it this far in school without you there to help us now please stay. Just try to calm down, Harry's right we're not three and we don't need you to do everything for us, we just need you to help us with things we don't get alright?" Hermione sighed as she leaned back into the embrace, "All right, I promise to calm down now let's get started."

They stayed there working for hours Harry told Ron and Hermione about having to give the half-blood Prince book to professor Snape when Severus agreed to teach him Ron groaned loudly when he heard this, "Too bad mate, that book was a real life-saver." Harry shrugged, "It's o.k. I've basically memorized it anyway."

Ron grinned while Hermione just shook her head at the two of them, Harry's stomach growled loudly, "oh, what time is it?" Harry looked at his watch, "guys it's almost one, come on I think we've done enough for one day let's have lunch." Ron nodded vigorously, "I agree completely mate come on Hermione." Hermione stood and groaned loudly rubbing her leg, "Aw, my foot fell asleep." Ron walked over and leaned his shoulder towards her, "Do you need help?" Hermione shook her head, "no just give me a minute."

Ron and Harry waited while Hermione carefully limped around leaning on the table getting her foot working again. It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to get going and they all headed down to the great hall. Since it was a weekend there were a few more students down in the hall when they arrived than usual. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Ginny who was talking with Colin Creevey Harry grabbed himself a roast beef sandwich and said, "Hey guys how are you?" Ginny turned and said, "Oh, Harry." Then she turned to Ron and Hermione, "Ron, Hermione hi, I uh didn't see you?"

Ron gave her a curious look, "How could you not? We came right in and sat next to you what's going on?" Ron's tone changed from confused to suspicious in a few minutes and Ginny's face went red, "Ah, nothing, nothing at all really." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, "Ginny?" Ginny glanced at Colin who shrugged, "Ah, well, the thing is Colin and I are um. Well you see we're dating."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned to Colin, "really?" Colin grinned and shrugged, "Yes, that's o.k. right?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Colin I may think of Ginny as a sister, but she and I aren't related and neither are you and I you don't need my permission to do anything why would you?" Ron meanwhile was staring at Ginny in shock Ginny asked, "well what do you think?" Ron sighed, "Ginny you're my sister, but I've realized that you're old enough to look after yourself now whatever makes you happy is fine with me."

Ginny grinned, "That's great, well we're going to go." Ginny and Colin stood to leave, but before they did Ron whispered something in Colin's ear. Thanks to his werewolf abilities Harry was able to make it out, "look, you seem to be a decent guy, but if anything happens to my sister you're not just going to have to deal with the three of us, but my whole family and trust me when I tell you it won't be pretty got it?" Colin nodded vigorously looking utterly terrified Ginny gave her brother a dirty look and left in a huff.

Hermione and Harry laughed as Colin followed her out and then turned their attention back to lunch, they spent the rest of the day together just hanging out together and later that night Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. The next few days Harry practiced wordless magic, although between Serenity, his friends, and his homework he didn't have a lot of time Harry worked diligently until it was time for him to meet with Severus again.

Harry arrived early for his meeting with Severus and found his professor waiting in the unused classroom once more Severus gestured to the chair he'd conjured and took his own seat, "I thought today we would discuss the origin of wizard themselves." Harry brightened intensely; this was something he'd always want to know.

Severus nodded at Harry's interest and continued, "No one is exactly sure when the first 'magic users' appeared, but one thing everyone agrees on is that they were muggles." Harry's mouth hit the floor, "Seriously?" Severus nodded, "Yes Harry, witches and wizards have not always existed, the first people to use magic were muggles who learned to tap into the natural world around them and manipulate it. No one knows how exactly they did this, but the ancient spells they used were vastly complicated and required rituals and exact wording. These spell were so complicated that even today it would take weeks possibly months to perform even one, and if even one small detail was over looked or not done exactly right the spell would fail."

Harry shook his head, "So you're telling me that every holier than though 'I'm a pure blood and therefore the greatest person in the universe' witch or wizard has a distant muggle relative of some kind?" Severus nodded, "Yes, it may be millions of years back, but all witches and wizards have muggle ancestors there is no such thing as someone whose truly a 'pureblood'."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed he couldn't believe this; here he was sitting in the middle of a war that was over nothing. Harry's laugh soon turned manic Severus stood and grabbed Harry's shoulder, "Harry, calm down take a deep breath." Harry didn't seem to hear him and he suddenly started to cry, but he was laughing and crying at the same time it was a disturbing sound. Severus drew back in shock; he had to shake the young man out of this and now. Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell which sent a fountain of water shooting at Harry.

Harry gasped as the water rushed over him he spluttered and coughed, "Are you in control of yourself?" Harry swallowed hard and shook his head in disgust, "no, this war is over NOTHING! All of these innocent people are being killed for no good reason it's vile." Severus took a deep breath, "yes it is, but Harry let me tell you a secret." Harry looked up at Severus who said, "There is never a good reason for a war and no matter what innocent people will always die as tragic as it is. The best anyone can do is fight for what they believe in and do everything possible to protect those who can't defend themselves."

Harry nodded his understanding as Severus asked, "Are you ready to continue?" Harry swallowed hard, "Yes." Severus helped Harry sit back in his chair and then took his own seat. Severus gave Harry another moment to compose himself than began again, "the first witches and wizards were obviously not called that, they were accepted into the community as mystics, shamans, or simply a wiseman/woman depending on were they lived and what the cultural beliefs were. Over time their powers became more." Severus thought for a moment before nodding and saying, "Well, I suppose compact is the best term for it, spells became easier and more and more magical users came into existence. This was a few hundred years before the birth of Christ to give you an idea. There were no schools like Hogwarts back then, so most children were trained by a single teacher. When they reached the age of eleven one of the local witches or wizards would take the child under their wing and teach them magic."

Severus paused to take a breath and went on, "Things were going quiet well until the belief that all those who practiced 'witchcraft' gained there powers from the devil himself suddenly wizards became viewed as the enemy or evil. Which is highly ridiculous, but it's what people thought. Many witches and wizards fled their home for their own safety, there were no spells or charms to protect them against burning in those days (and even if there had been there were other methods implemented to kill witches that no one could survive). Therefore, witches and wizards fled to distant lands were they could be safe and train others to use magic this was the beginning of the separation of the magical and muggle world.

This was also the beginning of muggle prejudices many magical people hated muggles for forcing them to go 'underground' as it were and other resented them muggles for the death of friends and loved ones. The distant magical communities created during these times was what gave rise to the stories of Avalon and other tales (most of which are entirely true), but still hatred of witches and wizards continued to spread and the worst crimes committed were against muggle born children of that era. Muggles thought magic was the work of the devil so when their own children started displaying such power it frightened them, many attempted to use exorcisms to 'force the devils power' out of these children and many children were killed outright."

Harry gasped in shock and disgust Severus got a look of deep sadness on his face as he continued, "This began in the dark ages and they were very aptly named because those were very dark times indeed. Witches and wizards began developing new spells to make themselves invisible, alter memories, and protect themselves against persecution. This was the beginning of the oblivate charm, invisibility cloaks, and potions to protect against burning and other muggle witch killing methods. Witches and Wizards began taking muggle born children from their homes at the first sign of magic in order to protect these children from the community and in some cases their own family."

Severus paused once more and shook his head sadly, "it never ceases to amaze me how people manage to convince themselves that murder is acceptable as long as it is done in the name of God. If anything I would think that makes the situation worse and not better." Severus cleared his throat before going back to the lesson, "it was around 1300 when the first wands came into use. Before than most wizards had used hand carved staffs, but as spells became simpler and more potent another method was needed many talented witches and wizards came together and started making the first wands. They were marvelously accepted, and because only a few people could create them, wand making became a rare specialty, and it still is to this day. Not all wizards can create a wand and there are many theories about why. Some say it's because wand makers have a connection to magic others don't and some say it is an in-born skill just as some wizards are good at quidditch (like yourself) and some can't even sit on a broom without causing themselves or others serious injuries (Like Mr. Longbottom)."

Harry snorted and Severus smirked, "It was also around this time that the magical community began to refer to themselves as witches and wizards (I have no idea were or when the exact term was coined). It was also when magical schools such as Hogwarts began to be built, again the exact date isn't known. By this time the magical community had separated itself completely from the muggle one. Many people had qualms about taking in muggle born students due to the prejudices of the muggle world, but if a person has magical abilities and does not learn to control them that person could die by tapping into wandless magic during incidences of extreme danger. Or they could hurt others present when magic manifested itself. All children with magical capabilities had to be taught properly, muggle parents were personally told about their children's abilities and it was explained to them that magic was not evil, some didn't accept it, but most did."

Severus paused once more, "it was during this times when pure blood ideas began to take real hold they had always existed, but this is when they took real hold. Most wizards tried to avoid encountering muggles at all, but the population began to dwindle wildly and for several years in the 1500's the wizarding world was on the brink of dying out completely. Therefore, most people grudgingly accepted muggle borns as a 'necessary evil', but many wizards were still against them. So to smooth the waters over the ministry and the school governors decided to have separate requirements for the families of muggle students as opposed to pure blood or half blood children."

Severus shook his head at the stupidity of this before going on, "The parents of muggle born students were forced to swear a confidentiality oath not to tell people the truth about their children, for the child's own protection. If they were asked the family was simply to say the child was either staying with relatives or studying at a school (since there were no public schools back then not everyone could afford to go and it would look suspicious if a poor family had a child at any kind of school). Many magical schools set-up scholarships for children who could not afford supplies otherwise, these were usually muggle borns, but occasionally it would also include a pure-blood or a half-blood student. This system is still in place today."

Harry couldn't help interrupting, "well then why don't the Weasley's get scholarship money for their kids, they don't have a lot of money?" Severus sighed, "They could have it, but they don't want it. The Weasley family is too proud to accept money they want to handle their family's needs on their own. May I continue?"

Harry blushed as he nodded, "There have been numerous attempts over the years to reunite the magical and non-magical worlds. As the prejudices against witches are no were near as severe as they once were and there are naturally connections between the magical and muggle governments, but that's about as far as it goes. Most witches and wizards feel that reconnecting with the muggle world would be a mistake because muggles would want magical solutions to all of their problems. Naturally, that isn't possible there are many diseases and conditions that even magic can not repair or cure. Things have improved over the years, aside from connections to the muggle government muggle parents no longer need to swear oaths of secrecy if their children are accepted to a wizarding school. Mostly because very few muggles even believe in magic and so even if parents of witches and wizards told people what their children were no one would believe it anyway. Aside from muggle-born students the wizarding world as whole has very little contact with the muggle world, which is completely ridiculous in my opinion. All wizards and witches should know how to live in both worlds and not just one, furthermore many witches and wizards become dependent on their magic to do everything. Then if they get into a situation were they can't use magic for whatever reason they're basically screwed."

Harry jerked his head up, he had never heard professor Snape talk like that before, Severus smirked once more and nodded, "Yes I do know how to swear I just don't do it often. Magic should not be a crutch people have to learn to function without it, but few are willing to and that is where some of the biggest problems can arise. Now, I believe that's enough for tonight, let's began to duel (no spoken words this time)."

Harry stood and pulled out his wand as Severus removed the chairs and did the same thing. The two of them bowed to each over and begin. Severus shot what Harry recognized as a disarming spell which Harry was able to block then Harry threw Rictoshampra at Severus who dodged and threw a powerful blasting curse, Harry knew he couldn't block it and tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately he didn't get completely clear in time and the curse grazed his shoulder sending him spinning towards the wall Harry hit hard with a loud groan.

Severus lowered his wand and moved towards him, Harry muttered a tripping hex and sent his potion master falling to the floor. Severus Acciod Harry's wand and picked the young man up by the collar keeping his back pressed to the wall in a way that Severus had to know was causing pain. Harry bit his lip as Severus spoke, "Not bad Harry, very Slytherin of you, I am impressed. You should try to fight even after you fall in battle the men you will be facing against will not show mercy and being captured by a death eater is an experience you do not want to have trust me. However, at the same time you must be willing to cast more than one spell disable your opponent completely if you only do one spell that does not incapacitate your opponent immediately it will only anger your opponent and they will fight back harder and be harsher with you."

Harry nodded his understanding as Severus lowered him and pulled a potion out of his robes, "Take off your shirt so I can apply this." Harry carefully took his robes off and unbuttoned himself feeling an immense gratitude that he hadn't worn a t-shirt today because lifting it off his head would've been exceptionally painful. Severus gently applied the potion to Harry's already bruising back, "You did fairly well today, we will continue working on silent magic and I will also be teaching you physical fighting. Such as muggle boxing and training drills used by the modern military you have to be able to defend yourself with and without magic. Eventually we will work occulmency into the duels as well, I won't lie to you doing all three at once will be exceedingly difficult, but you need to learn it all."

Harry nodded as Severus finished, "I understand sir and I promise I'll give it my best effort." Severus stood, "Good I would expect no less, you may put your clothes on; oh, and Mr. Potter 15 points to Gryffindor for proper Slytherin ruthlessness and cunning in a duel." Harry shook his head in amusement, "Thank you sir." Severus raised his wand, "Again." They preformed three more duels before Severus allowed him to leave, Harry didn't win any of them and he was once again fully exhausted by the end.

The next morning Harry practically limped to the great hall causing Serenity to snicker when she saw him, "So I take it, Dad gave it to you hard." Harry groaned as he buried his head in his hands on the table, "That has got to be the understatement of the millennium he's going to be teaching me physical fighting to."

Serenity laughed outright and said, "You are going to be in such pain by the time he's finished with you." Harry shook his head, "Remind me again why I asked him to teach me?" Serenity shrugged, "Because you need to kill the Dark lord and Dad is the only person in this school capable of teaching you who is also willing to do so."

Harry nodded, "oh, yeah I forgot, listen I'm going to take a little nap in my oatmeal, will you wake me up if I start to drown, or if class starts which ever happens first?" Serenity grinned, "Sure." She woke Harry up five minutes before class and handed him a bagel with peanut butter on it, "You need to eat." Harry nodded as he took a bite and they walked to DADA.

Severus had them hand in the papers he'd asked them to write and then began to lecture; "All right now today we are going to discuss acromantula's. "Harry had to stifle a laugh as he noticed the utterly terrified look on Ron's face as Professor Snape continued, "Mr. Potter perhaps you can tell us what an acromantula is?" Harry rolled his eyes without Severus seeing, even though things between them were not even close to being as bad as they once were Severus still picked on Harry in class.

Harry answered, "Yes sir, acromantula's are giant spiders that can grow to be as large as elephants, they are sentient and can speak English. They eat live meat just like real spiders, and will take humans as prey if they can. They are sensitive to light so using a lumos spell can help you to drive them back."

Severus nodded, "Acceptable Mr. Potter another way to defend against acromantula's is a spell Arania Exzimae (a/n I have no idea if I spelled that right). This will not only create a bright light, but also push them away from you." Severus had them all come up and perform the spell until the whole class could do it properly.

After class Harry headed back to his rooms and took his companions down to Serenity's garden to run around a little (it was still cold out and he didn't want them running outside in the snow) Harry helped Serenity tend to her plants as they relaxed and had some fun.

A/n o.k. that's all for now and I know it was short and I did a lot all at once, but there it is. Next chap Malfoy rears his greasy blonde head once more and Voldemort causes some damage.


	22. the order

a/n o.k. several reviewers have asked me if the end of this story will be like the end of HPB, well if you really want to find out you're just going to have to keep reading the story.

_parseltongue_

The order?

The next few months seemed to fly by for Harry just as Severus had promised the professor began to train him to fight. Severus taught Harry moves from several different fighting styles including boxing, street fighting, and certain kinds of karate Harry did fairly well, but just as Serenity predicted he ended exceedingly sore more often than not. Severus also insisted that Harry do extra exercising when he wasn't being trained, Severus gave Harry weights and instructions on stretching to help him keep in shape.

Harry did very well and before he knew it he was in better shape than he had ever been in his life, also Severus' history lesson were infinitely more interesting, practical, and useful than anything he'd ever learned from Binns. To top it all off Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in their next quidditch match which meant the finals would be against Hufflepuff whom Harry was confident they could beat. Things were going well than Harry's scar began to sting, Harry informed Severus and Professor Dumbledore and they both promised to look into it, Harry forced himself to relax and go on refusing to let his scar rule his life. Then one night about a week before Easter break Harry came down for his lesson as usual, but Severus wasn't in the spare waiting for him, Harry thought Severus might have gotten caught up brewing potions for the hospital wing or grading papers so he decided to just wait for him. 15 minutes later Severus still hadn't shown up and Harry was starting to get worried, what if the ministry had come by again? What if something had happened?

Harry headed to Severus' rooms with his stomach in his throat, he didn't smell or sense anything off when he arrived, but that didn't mean there wasn't a problem there were spells that could block dark magic. Harry knocked on the door a little harder than he normally would have, the door opened and Serenity stood there wearing a pair kaki pants and a green shirt, "Harry ah hi, what's going on?" Harry knew something was off Serenity never sounded this flustered unless she was lying or trying to hide something, "I'm looking for the professor he was suppose to meet me 15 minutes ago and he's never been late before."

Serenity's eyes widened, "Oh, that's today right. Um, I uh, will go remind him." Serenity moved to close the door and Harry caught it quickly, "Serenity what's going on?" Serenity shrugged, "Nothing, nothings going on really." Harry raised an eyebrow, "then why do you look like your about to faint?" Serenity looked around,"Harry, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure Dad just….." Serenity never finished all of a sudden Severus' voice came from the right, "Yes thank you for bringing these over personally Tonks I'll have everything ready by Saturday."

Harry gasped in shock as he saw Tonks walk out of Severus' study with the man himself who was holding a stack of papers once Severus caught sight of Harry he dropped the papers while Serenity muttered an, "oh crap." Severus turned to Tonks, "Well, good evening then." Tonks shook his hand, "yes good-bye." And flooed out, Harry starred at the potions master, "What's going on?" Severus sighed heavily he knew Harry wouldn't let this go, "Come in and sit down I'll explain, but you must give me your word you won't do anything until AFTER you have _all_ of the facts agreed?"

Harry sucked in a breath, whatever this was it wasn't good, "Agreed." Severus nodded, "Very well." Serenity took Taylor out of the room while Severus gestured for Harry to take a seat. Once he was situated Severus began to speak, "Shortly after you told the headmaster and I about your scar I was summoned to a meeting the dark lord is going to attack Hogsmead sometime before Easter." Harry stood and shouted angrily, "What?!! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Severus snapped, "Sit down boy." Harry sat back down still fuming that Dumbledore was keeping things from him again! Severus sighed and said, "We did not tell you because you can't be there."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus held up a hand stopping him, "Harry your training is going very well and you have progressed greatly over these last months." Harry sat up straighter in his chair, getting a compliment from professor Snape was like being invited to an audience with the queen. Unfortunately Severus' next words caused Harry's ego to deflate once more, "However, despite your progress you do not yet have the skill level necessary to face the dark lord and win. Albus was afraid that if you were told you would try to fight and end up being injured or killed. Naturally Lupin and Black both wanted you to be informed, but you know as well as anyone how the headmaster can be when he has set his mind to something."

Harry nodded, yes he did know Severus swallowed and continued, "Now I assure you Harry that we are doing everything to be prepared for this attack the order will be in Hogsmead and all of the students will remain in the castle. The villagers are being evacuated as we speak so even if the entire village is flattened no one will be injured. Now Harry I want you to promise me you will not leave the castle when the attack occurs."

Harry swallowed hard he wasn't sure if he could stay out of this, but he knew he needed to Harry trusted Severus' judgment and after what almost happened last year he was much less rash when it came to running into things without thinking about it, "All right sir, but if everyone is defending the village won't the castle be in danger?" Severus shook his head, "No several professors will be staying behind to defend the students." Harry nodded, "I liked to help with that if I can and I know the D.A. members would like to join me." Severus thought carefully for a few minutes, "I suppose I can speak to the headmaster and suggest that it would be a good idea to let you help rather than putting you somewhere you'll go stir crazy beside Serenity has all ready insisted on helping as well."

Harry grinned, "thank you sir I appreciate it, but won't Serenity be seen suspiciously by Voldemort if people know she's helping Dumbledore." Severus snorted, "No more so than if she weren't seen there." Harry nodded As Severus said, "Now let's began with your lesson for the evening." Severus took Harry to the classroom Harry's head was spinning the entire time he still couldn't get around the fact that not only was Voldemort going to attack, but Dumbledore had hidden something from him after promising not to. Harry was going to have a very long talk with the headmaster when his lesson was over.

Severus conjured chairs for both of them and Harry took his usual seat, but his mind was elsewhere, "Tonight I thought we would discuss marriages in the wizarding world." Harry couldn't help wondering why Severus wasn't talking about Voldemort, but than he realized that if he couldn't do anything than knowing more about what was going to happen would probably only make Harry more frustrated.

Harry nodded as Severus continued without seeing, "our marriages are slightly more old fashioned than muggle marriages although they are also more open in some ways. I know that in many muggle areas same sex marriages are not allowed, well in the wizarding world such restrictions do not exist. However, no matter the gender of the person you're marrying the process is the same the asker must first get the permission of the other partners parents it is traditional to present the parents with a gift of some kind. Usually something valuable that you know they will like, gifts are given to both parents and then they give or deny their permission. Now if the parents say 'no' that isn't the end of things in certain cases parents may say no because they believe the couple is too young or unprepared to marry. It is too common now (even in the wizarding world) for people to marry too young and have a bad life because of that. Therefore, in many cases parents refuse to give there blessing until the couple is older or more financially settled. They usually don't give a definite no because children have a tendency to run away and marry despite their parent objections."

Severus shook his head saying, "You know it took me quiet a lot to convince Anastasia's parents to give their blessing and I honestly don't believe I would have received it if she hadn't been pregnant all ready. However, that is beside the point after the parents give their blessing the proposal is preformed even if the parents say yes the person being proposed to can still say 'no'. In the case of same sex couples it is traditional that whoever has more money and a higher financial and social standings is the one who asks, if the couple is equally matched in those areas than the older one asks. In male/female couples it is always the man who proposes for a woman to do so is considered."

Severus paused for a moment trying to come up with the word, "inappropriate and a vast insult towards tradition. Once the engagement has been accepted the parents of the person being asked present a 'dowry' to the proposer, this defers based on the parents and the couple involved. In cases where children get married without the parents approval no dowry is given."

Harry was overwhelmed with the information about Voldemort, but he still couldn't help wondering, "What if the parents of the person you want to marry are dead like mine? Or can't give there consent like Neville's mum and dad?" Severus said, "Well than you would just ask the person and skip that step, in most pureblood families the parents set aside the child's dowry in a separate vault to be opened only after they're married. Similar to the muggle world there are many different ceremonies, but unlike the muggle ones ours invoke real magic to bind the couple together. While divorce is a possibility most wizards do not utilize it because it is frowned upon in society and with certain ceremonies like a soul bonding divorce isn't even a possibility." Harry raised an eyebrow, "soul bonding?" Severus nodded, "It is done only when a person meets their true soul mate which is exceedingly rare, not everyone has a soul mate and even if they do people can't always find them."

Harry nodded as Severus said, "Well let's begin we're going to be working legillimancy into your fighting now so let's start." Harry stood as Severus removed the chairs they bowed to each other and began, Harry used this fight to work out his frustrations and he started with a physical attack Harry swung a right hook at Severus which he dodged and retaliated with a silent, "Petrificus totalus." Harry leapt out of the way of the curse and raised his wand as he did Severus shouted, "Legillimens!"

Harry had been focusing on dueling and hadn't had his shields up as thoroughly as he usually did so he felt Severus pushing in; Harry felt the usual rush as the memory of what he saw in the mirror of Erised started to come through. Harry pushed his shield back up and forced Severus out. Severus said, "You need to have your shields up at all times, even the slightest in could give the dark lord too strong of a hold." Harry nodded as they continued.

Severus hooked Harry's leg with his and pulled him to the ground Harry hit Severus with a mild tripping hex and rolled to his feet suddenly Harry had an idea he was an empathy! Harry opened his empathy and reached out in a way that was much harder to detect than any spell he was able to sense what Severus was going to do before he did it! It was perfect, Harry managed to block Severus physically, mentally, and magically for over an hour before Severus finally shouted, "Enough!" And Harry lowered his wand, the two of them had agreed that this would be the signal to stop a fight in case anything should ever happen, "Sir is something wrong?"

Severus shook his head, "No Harry, you did very well the match is a stalemate for the time being, we can't go on any longer or it will be too close to curfew and I believe you wanted to speak to a certain someone?" Severus quirked and eyebrow as he finished and Harry gapped at him, "How'd you know?" Severus snorted, "really Harry did you think the mirror was the only memory I glanced at in your mind, remember what I've taught you be careful of what occupies your thoughts." Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I'll see you next week then?" Severus nodded, "next week unless the event we discussed happens."

Harry nodded as he left making sure to use a cleansing charm on himself to clear off the sweat and stink, he didn't want anything to interfere with his 'discussion' with Dumbledore. Harry stalked angrily towards the headmaster's office with his hands clenched into fists; he could understand why Severus, Remus, and Sirius didn't tell him because Dumbledore had made them promise not to. No Harry wasn't mad at them; he was mad at the person who should have told him in the first place Dumbledore! Dumbledore had promised not to keep things from Harry anymore, but he had.

Harry growled the password, "licorice wand" at the gargoyle and headed up the stairs all the while silently grumbling about how slow they suddenly seemed. Harry didn't even both knocking he just walked in (Dumbledore would know he was there anyway). Sure enough Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual, "Ah Harry how are you?" This was too much Harry exploded, "How am I?! How am I?! Is that all you can say! Damn it you promised me that you would stop keeping things from me, you promised! And now I learn that you've known for weeks Voldemort is going to attack and you didn't think to tell me! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! I trust you and you continually lead me into dangerous situations without telling me anything and when I finally think you've stopped all of that nonsense I find out that once again you're keeping things from me! And the only things you can say is how are you?!" Harry panted as he leaned against the headmasters desk his eyes were beginning to glow yellow with his anger and Dumbledore knew he had to calm Harry down.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Harry, I did promise not to keep things from you, but you have been doing so well in your lessons with Severus I did not want to distract you. Furthermore, I was worried that if you knew what was going to happen you would try to face Voldemort and be injured." Harry's eyes continued to glow and his temper became even more frazzled, "You still should've trusted me, you should have told me right away, and trusted that I would have listened to you." Dumbledore smiled a bit of his usual twinkle coming back to his eyes, "Why would I think you'd listen to me and obey the rules now dear boy, you never have before?"

Harry scowled at him, "Ah, I see you have picked up some of our dear Severus' habits." Harry snorted, "I know I've never cared all that much about the rules before, but things have changed now, and even so you never personally told me you wanted me to stay out of something if you had I would've listened. School rules are one thing, but defying you personally is something completely different."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Yes I suppose that's true, I am sorry Harry and you are right I should have trusted you. I hope you can understand why I didn't." Harry took a deep breath, "Yes I do, but I would prefer it, if you didn't in the future." Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately Harry there are some things that I can not tell you and hopefully one day when you learn about these things you will understand why I had to hide them from you and forgive me for doing so."

Harry raised an eyebrow he was confused, "I don't suppose you could give me a hint as to what you're talking about headmaster?" Dumbledore shook his head, "No Harry one day you will know it all, but not now. Still, I will not keep things from you unless it is truly necessary is that agreeable to you?" Harry nodded although he felt even more confused than he had before, "I don't really have a choice do I sir? But I suppose I can live with that." Dumbledore held out a hand, "Very good Harry, very good." Harry shook he headmasters hand and left.

Harry went back to his room and groaned loudly as he fell onto his bed Shakira, Sly, and Victoria curled around him Harry grinned and turned to Victoria, "_it's been a very long day, the headmaster has been keeping things from me again, he says there are certain things he just can't tell me and one day I'll know everything and hopefully forgive him for it. The only problem is I don't know what kind of things he's hiding from me._" Victoria crawled onto Harry's forehead and gave him a gentle squeeze, "_I don't know what to tell you Harry_ _I think he wants to protect you, but I don't like how he upsets you."_

Harry grinned as sly licked his hand and Shakira rubbed herself against his back, "_Well I don't much like it either."_ Harry put up his shields and fell asleep forming a plan for tomorrow. Harry woke up early the next morning and headed to the great hall, he saw Serenity seated at the Ravenclaw table Harry sat next to her, "Well I hear you're going to be helping defend the castle." Serenity shrugged, "it'll probably be nothing, it's highly unlikely the dark lord will even get into the school we'll probably just stand here and watch from the tower or something."

Harry nodded, "Probably, but I'd know I'm doing something than sit around doing nothing. I'm going to need the D.A." just as Harry said this Ron, Hermione, and Neville all came in Harry stood and waved them over once they were seated Harry told them about his lesson and the conversation with Dumbledore as usual Hermione spoke first, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I know it's hard for you having the headmaster keep things from you, but at least we can help here in the castle." Ron nodded, "Yeah mate we'll spread the word and have the D.A. ready to go. I'm surprised you aren't planning to sneak out through one of the secret tunnels and join the battle." Harry rolled his eyes, "If I did that than I would prove that Dumbledore was right when he thought I couldn't be trusted the only way to make him see that he was wrong is to do as he asks." The others nodded there understanding then Harry said, "Remember only the members from last year, we don't have time to train anyone new." Neville nodded, "Absolutely, I'll tell Luna and anyone else I can." Serenity nodded, "Same from me, but when will the meeting be?"

Harry sucked in a breath, "Tonight, we don't know when Voldemort is going to attack we need as much practice as we can get." As the students began filling in they each broke of and confronted D.A. members as they came in to give them the news thankfully everyone was able to come. Harry couldn't concentrate through any of his classes; his mind was on what he'd tell his friends.

The D.A. members were waiting in the room of requirement around 6 Harry took a deep breath and grabbed onto Serenity's hand as they walked into the room, "Well I know that most of you all ready know what's going on, but for those who don't I think I should explain. Voldemort is going to be attacking Hogsmead soon." Many people gasped others just shook their heads sadly, "Now we don't know exactly when he's going to attack and I have given Dumbledore my word that we won't rush out to face him."

At this there was an explosion of protests, "That's not fair! We've trained and we're all good enough to fight!" Harry turned to see that Seamus was the one who'd spoken, "Yes you have all trained and you've done brilliantly I'm very proud of each and every one of you." The D.A. beamed as a group while Harry continued, "however, despite that the professors don't think any of us myself included are ready to be in a full force battle with Voldemort and his death eaters. Last year at the department of mysteries there were only a small group of death eaters and we were in closed quarters so it gave us an advantage. Even with that advantage we came very close to dying; now we will stay here and help defend the castle should it be necessary. I know it's not what most of you would have wanted, but it's all the headmaster will allow us to do. If it makes you feel better I've been getting extra lessons and even with all the new things I've learned Dumbledore doesn't believe I'm ready to face Voldemort again just yet."

Harry took a deep breath, "now I know a lot of you will want to go and join the fight, please don't I've promised Dumbledore we won't interefere and if anyone goes against that promise Dumbledore will make sure we don't have anything to do with the next battle. Not only that, but the people fighting against the death eaters could be injured or even killed because they were trying to keep any one of you safe. Trust me when I say that you don't want something like that on your conscience it is without a doubt the worst thing to live with. Knowing you're alive because someone else had to die."

Harry hung his head as memories of Cedric began to flow in his mind Hermione, and Serenity both put an arm around his shoulders and Ron placed a hand next to Hermione's. Harry leaned into them as Ginny spoke, "Harry we will be honored to help in any way possible and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we won't try to defend the village without proper permission."

The others quietly agreed as Harry asked, "would that be permission from me or from the headmaster Ginny?" Ginny nodded and said, "Yes." Causing everyone to laugh lightly Harry pulled back as Serenity, Ron and Hermione stood next to him and said, "All right we're going to practice what we learned last year and I'm going to teach you some of things I've learned this year. I can't teach you all of it because we simply don't have the time, and there are a few things I promised not to tell anyone about." Serenity grinned at Harry understanding he was talking about the spells he'd picked up form the Half-blood Prince (whoever he was).

Harry divided everyone into groups and said, "All right let's start with a review everyone will go spell by spell until they've done everything from last year in case you can't remember here's this." Harry pulled a long list out of his pocket, enlarged it, and used a sticking charm to attach it to the wall. Soon everyone had begun as Harry walked among the groups he saw Luna Lovegood perform a perfect shielding spell against a stunner Dean had sent at her, "Very good Luna." Luna gave Harry one of her dazed smiles, "Thank you Harry, it's nice having the D.A. back again it's almost like having friends."(A/n that lines from HPB just altered a little)

Harry shook his head sadly and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, "You do have friends Luna, no matter what." Luna beamed at Harry and then turned her attention back to the duel, to Harry's great surprise it took them over two hours to go through every spell they'd done last year, Harry hadn't realized he'd taught them so much. Once everyone was finished Harry said, "all right guys I know we all have conflicting schedules, but I plan to be here every night this week and possibly next week depending on when the attack is except for next Thursday I have my private lessons on that day, now if you can't make it for whatever reason ask another member to tell you about what happened. I know this won't be easy, but we have a very small amount of time to prepare as much as we can."

The others agreed to Harry's terms and they all left Harry went back to his rooms and started on his homework. The rest of the week went fairly well, Harry taught the D.A. members many of the physical fighting skills Severus had taught him as well as some of the more common spells. Harry didn't want to teach them anything too dark, because he knew it would bring about questions if those spells were used in a duel. Neville had a hard time with much of the physical fighting, despite his improvements over the last year he was still naturally clumsy and Harry spent a lot of one-on-one time helping Neville work his way through the moves.

Then on the Monday after Severus had told Harry about Voldemort Neville surprised everyone by doing a perfect round house kick to a practice dummy at first Harry was too shocked to speak that was a very difficult move that had taken him nearly two weeks to learn. He hadn't expected Neville to be the first to perform it properly, but he couldn't have been happier, "Brilliant Neville, that was perfect!" Neville grinned and stood up a little straighter at Harry's praise making everyone realize how tall he'd suddenly gotten over the summer. Neville was no longer the small chubby boy they'd all know now he was a taller lean young man with a lot of potential. Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder and had everyone go back to the lesson so they wouldn't be distracted and stop for the night.

The next morning Harry woke suddenly to a painful surge in his scar. "Arg, damn it." Harry ran over to the floo and activated it shouting, "Headmasters office!" Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire, "Harry what is…. Oh, I see." Dumbledore had obviously noticed that Harry's hand was pressed into his forehead, "The attack is going to be soon you assemble the Order and I'll bring the D.A. to towers it'll be easier to defend form there and it's the only open place because the teachers will be holding the doors until you return."

Dumbledore nodded as he pulled his head out Harry took the D.A. galleon and activated it as he pulled off his pajamas and put on some real clothes. Harry ran out of his room and into the entry way of the school and saw the order was all ready assembled there along with the professors, it took less than ten minutes for the D.A. to arrive, many of whom where in such a hurry that they hadn't even changed. Harry had to stifle a laugh when he saw Luna was wearing a pair of neon green pajamas that were covered in small, yellow colored creatures that looked like a cross between house elves and gnomes Harry pointed to them and asked, "Nargles?" Luna smiled and nodded as Harry looked down and saw that her slippers were as crazy as her hates the pair she wore were blue and shaped like real ravens. Harry shook his head as the others arrived; Harry heard a loud pop and turned to see Remus and Sirius portkeying in.

Harry grinned as he ran over to them despite the situation Harry couldn't help being happy to see the two of them, "Remus! Sirius!" The two of them pulled Harry into a hug Remus spoke first, "Oh, it's good to see you cub just wish it were under better circumstanced." Sirius said, "Yeah kiddo we missed having you around." Before Harry could answer Dumbledore's voice echoed across the area, "Now, all those coming to the village place disolusement charms on yourself if Voldemort doesn't know how many of us there are it will be harder for him to fight us. The professors should remain here half at the gates and half here in the entry way with the exception of professors Sinistra and Vector I want the two of you to stay with Mr. Potter's group who will be defending from the astronomy and owlry towers."

Harry had decided to use those two towers because the others were closed off and it would be harder to do spells from there. Harry felt a hand on each shoulder and heard Remus and Sirius say, "Be careful Harry." Harry nodded and said, "You to." Dumbledore left with the order following invisible behind him. Harry turned to the D.A. while professor McGonagall gave the teachers instructions, "all right guys this is what we've been working for, now we'll split into two groups we'll use these to communicate." Harry pulled out a spell parchment and gave it to Serenity, "You just say my name and then what you want to tell me it will be written out on this one."

Harry held up his parchment then began splitting the order in two Harry would be in the owlry group and Serenity would be in the astronomy group. Harry wanted her to be with him, but he knew she was the only one whose dueling skills were the same as his and putting them both in the same place would've been a disadvantage to the other group. Professor Sinistra was going with Harry and professor Vector with Serenity, just before they left Serenity pulled Harry into a hug, "Good luck and don't you dare even think of dying on me." Harry snorted as he hugged back of the entire D.A. and school staff hadn't been watching he would've kissed her, "Same to you." Serenity pressed her forehead to Harry's for a moment, but then someone coughed.

Harry turned to see Hermione standing behind him, "Harry we need to get up there." Harry nodded and pulled away from Serenity, "all right let's go." They headed up to the towers and waited there wands at the ready.

**HOGSMEAD, **

**As Dumbledore entered the center of the village the loud pop of numerous apparations came from all around and soon he was surrounded by death eaters and in the center was Voldemort himself. Dumbledore couldn't help feeling a bit of surprise that Voldemort had actually shown up himself, usually he just sent his men to do the dirty work for him.**

**Voldemort looked around a gave Dumbledore a sadistic smile, "Here all on your own huh? Like I always told you Dumbledore fear and control will get you much more than simpering kindness." Dumbledore shook his head, "Tom you will never truly understand the power that true loyalty brings." Voldemort snapped, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!! Crucio!" Dumbledore blocked the curse and Lucius yelled a cutting curse at Dumbledore's back, but before it could reach the curse disappeared.**

**Lucius Seethed and shouted, "What?!" Suddenly Tonks appeared in front of him grinning smugly, "Really Malfoy, did you think Dumbledore would come down here without back up." Lucius shouted, "The order is here, but they're under disillusionment charms!" Lucius threw another hex at Tonks who blocked it and fell back into a mud puddle behind her. Lucius sneered and sent another hex her way, but as he did it was blocked once more.**

**The other death eaters had scattered a muttered spells to make the order visible once more it worked in several cases, but many remained hidden. Remus was dueling with Crabbe when from behind him Goyle shouted a nasty hex that gashed the werewolfs leg and sent him sprawling to the ground. Sirius hear Remus shout and turned away from his cousin Bellatrix (whom he'd just hit with a petrificus totalus) and saw Remus fall Sirius rushed to Remus' side and dispatched the two death eaters getting hit with two cutting hexes of his own in the process Sirius moved to help Remus up and get him back to the castle neither one of them was able to continue dueling. Meanwhile Voldemort and Dumbledore began to duel one another. As Dumbledore blocked a nasty hurling hex Voldemort raised his arms and shouted, "Dementous suminus." Soon the feeling of cold seeped in and everyone looked up to see that the dementors had arrived.**

HOGWARTS

Harry felt his heart jump as he saw Remus and Sirius hit, but sighed in relief when he saw them head into the gates where they were escorted into the school by one of the teachers. Then Harry saw the dementors coming and activated the parchment as he shouted, "Dementors, patronus' everyone!" Harry shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" As everyone around him did the same, Harry looked down to see the professors had sent their patronus' out as well and watched as they met the order's charms to throw the dementors back. Harry grinned when he saw that Remus' patronus was a very familiar large dog and Sirius' was a wolf.

The dementors began to flee, but a few avoided the patronus' and were going for the order when suddenly a light bright enough to be a lightning bolt shocked through the village and the dementors left squealing in agony. Harry blinked several times trying to clear the spots from in front of his eyes, once he could see properly again Harry realized that the bright light was in a shape, a phoenix. Dumbledore had conjured his patronus.

**HOGSMEAD**

**Voldemort sneered at Dumbledore, "You shouldn't have done that old man; the power you used to save your precious order will only make it easier for me to win. Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore knew he couldn't stop the curse so he dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, the curse kept going and hit the person standing behind the headmaster Mcnair.**

**Voldemort screamed a furious, "NO!" Voldemort had no problem killing his own men, but when it happened accidentally it infuriated him to no end. Voldemort fought back with an even greater fury, but the order out numbered his death eaters and soon it was clear that they could not win. Voldemort threw a bruising hex at the headmaster, this one hit home and Dumbledore fell to his knees. Voldemort raised his wand to shot the killing curse once more when from his side there came a shot of, "Expelliarmus!" And his wand flew out of his hand Voldemort curse as he shouted, "Wormtail retrieve my wand! You may have won this time old man, but I will be back." And with a loud crack Voldemort disapparated followed by the remaining death eaters.**

**Mad eye Moody walked over and helped Dumbledore back to his feet while the other order members gathered the additional wounded and the prisoners then headed to the castle with them fortunately the order hadn't suffered any fatalities.**

HOGWARTS

Harry and the others let out a loud cheer as Voldemort and the death eater's left then professor Sinistra spoke, "Very well done, fifty points to each of you. Now let's head down and help sort out the injured as best we can." Harry sighed in a mixture of relief and frustration, he was glad it was over, but annoyed that he hadn't been able to fight alongside his Godfathers and the others. Still, he knew that there was a reason he'd been kept back and now was not the time to worry about that.

Harry shook his head as he saw the destruction done to Hogsmead itself several buildings were on fire and others had been reduced to rubble. Harry couldn't help feeling grateful that they were all empty, but the damage to the homes would take a while to fix. Harry shook his head and headed down the stairs and grinned as he passed the infirmary to see Remus and Sirius were both lying in beds being healed by Madame Pomfrey while Taylor sat in her office.

Harry headed down to the entrance hall and saw the professors levitating many of the injured and several petrified or stunned death eaters into the castle, Harry noticed Tonks was walking in with a heavy limp and walked over placing her arm over his shoulder, "thank you Harry that helps a lot." Tonks' hair was mousy brown and she had a pale heart shaped face Harry suddenly realized that this must be what Tonks really looked like; she probably had reverted to her natural appearance so she could divert her powers to healing herself.

Harry looked around and saw many D.A. members doing the same thing several tried to aid the headmaster, but Moody waved them off because he was either paranoid or worried they would get in the way. It took longer than usual to make it to the hospital wing and get everyone situated. As soon as Tonks was sitting on a bed Harry made his way over to Remus and Sirius, "Are you all right?" Remus smiled, "We'll be fine Harry." Sirius nodded, "Yeah cub don't worry Poppy will fix up right up." Harry grinned as a voice caught his ear, "Harry?!" Harry turned to see Serenity standing in the doorway looking around.

Harry stood up on his chair and waved, "Serenity over here!" Serenity ran over to him as she reached him Harry wrapped his arms around her and swung her around careful not to hit anyone. Harry knew that no curses had hit the school, but he was still worried about her, "Serenity you're all right." Serenity grinned, "Yeah and so are you." Harry didn't care who was watching her kissed Serenity hard on the mouth and after a moment she responded in kind.

Several of the students around them cheered and wolf whistled Harry was more than willing to stay there all day when suddenly, "Serenity! Mr. Potter kindly remove yourself from my daughter!" Harry jumped back flushing madly while Serenity rolled her eyes, "Oh Dad, knock it off for Merlin's sake I'm nearly an adult you've got to get over this whole not wanting me to grow up thing."

Severus sneered, "Serenity, I know you're growing up, but if you and Mr. Potter are going to express affection to each other please do not do so in public. And the reason I disapprove is because while I am willing to accept that you are getting older and dating Mr. Potter I don't need it paraded in front of me all right?"

Serenity nodded, "Yes Dad." Severus nodded gruffly as he walked to the office to check on Taylor once he passed Serenity said, "You're lucky he likes you anyone else would've been hexed into next week." Harry turned to her, "He likes me?" Serenity nodded cheekily, "You didn't know?" Harry shrugged, "Well how can you tell?" Serenity laughed as Harry sat back down to talk to Remus and Sirius, but unbeknownst to Harry Draco Malfoy was standing in the alcove of the hospital wing glaring daggers at Harry and his friends.

a/n oh, cliffie, I promise there will be more with Draco next chap, I wanted to do it in this one, but it got too long. Please review.


	23. Snakes and Lions

Snakes and lions

The days that followed the attack on Hogsmead were quiet for Harry and his friends, but Draco Malfoy was fuming he followed that scar headed Potter around determined to slip Potter something and take the next step to complete his mission for the dark lord. Finally he saw his opportunity that idiot Slughorn who'd replaced professor Snape as potions master was trying to get Potter in his good graces and it wasn't working. Draco knew precisely what to do he waited until everyone had left class Thursday and approached Slughorn, "Ah Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" Draco shrugged, "Nothing really it's just, well as you know there were some problems earlier this year and my time away from school really made me think about the things I was doing."

Draco put a sad remorseful look on his face as though he really did feel sorry for his behavior Slughorn nodded in understanding, "Well Draco, I can't say I'm surprised you aren't the first Slytherin to come to me showing regret for things like this." Draco nodded sadly, "yeah and I want to make things right with Potter, but I'm not allowed to talk to him." Slughorn sighed, "Well you could always just send him a letter that way you could tell Mr. Potter of your feelings and not get in trouble with the Headmaster."

Draco bit his lip, "actually I think I'll talk to Weasley and Granger they are Pot err Harry's" Draco nearly threw up saying Potter's first name, but he had to make it sound like he was sincere, "Best friends and if I can get them to believe me than it won't be hard to be able to talk face-to-face with Harry. Provided I have permission from the headmaster."

Slughorn got a pensive look on his face when Draco had finished, "So you say Mr. Potter trusts the judgment of his friends?" Draco nodded distractively as though he didn't understand the line of thought Slughorn was on, "Yes, he usually goes where they go." When Slughorn next spoke it was in a false off-hand voice that Draco had to struggle not to roll his eyes at, "And if someone where to get close to Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger and convince either one that they were all right Mr. Potter would probably go along with it?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically making it seem like he honestly thought Slughorn was still talking about his supposed 'problem' and said, "Yeah exactly that's why I want to talk to one of them I was thinking of going with Weasley I mean he and I have had issues for years, but Granger's always a bit suspicious. I don't know if it's because she such a know it all or what, but Weasley will probably be easier to get to. All I have to do is tell him I have Harry's best interest in mind, that's what will really matter and since Weasley is usually shunted to the side by Harry's popularity giving him a little extra attention will definitely be beneficial." Draco looked at Slughorn and grinned as he saw the wheels turning in the professors' head, "So what do you think professor?" Slughorn jerked, "What? Oh yes I think that's a very good idea Mr. Malfoy well have a good day." Slughorn stood as quickly as he could and Draco said, "yes sir you to." As he left, Draco smirked and pulled open the top drawer of the professor's desk where he knew Slughorn stashed his tea bags for when he was entertaining the students he wanted to catch in his specialized net and poured the potion the dark lord had given him into one of the cups where it dissolved. Draco spelled the cup so that only Weasley would drink out of it and slipped out without anyone seeing the nasty smirk on his face this was going to work out perfectly.

Sure enough the next time they had potions Slughorn asked Ron to stay after and invited him for tea Harry sighed heavily when Ron told him, "Ron be careful Slughorn is only interested in people who he thinks can do things for him." Ron nodded, "Yeah I remember you told us about Dumbledore's warning." Harry nodded as Hermione said, "still Ron keep an eye out for things Slughorn's probably just trying to get to Harry through you." Ron held up his arms in mock surrender, "I promise you guys I'll watch my back."

Harry still wasn't reassured, "I'd like to go with you." Ron rolled his eyes, "Guys I'm not three I can take care of myself." Harry sighed while Hermione gave Ron and exasperated look Harry spoke first, "We know that Ron, but in case you've forgotten Slughorn's rooms are in the heart of Slytherin territory and they've been nastier than usual since the attack on Hogsmead it might be safer for you to have back-up in case they get any ideas." Ron shook his head, "Well I guess I can see that." Harry nodded, "and if it'll make you feel I'll wear my invisibility cloak so no one will know."

Hermione was nodding briskly, "Yes that's a good idea, by the way Harry where's Serenity?" Harry looked longingly towards the dungeons, "She's sick bad case of the flu." Hermione and Ron both winced in sympathy potions and spells could alleviate the symptoms of the flu and even allow the person who was sick to recover faster, but nothing could get rid of it completely. Hermione turned to Harry, "What about you?"

Harry shrugged, "Madam Pomfrey checked me over and didn't find anything it's professor Snape I feel sorry for not only does he have to take care of Taylor and Serenity, but he has to keep Taylor away from Serenity so he doesn't get sick to. On top of his classes that's gotta be exhausting." Hermione and Ron both nodded as Ron said, "Yeah I know what you mean when I was eight Charlie came home for Christmas break with a bad case of dragon pox. By the time he left everybody else had them to including Dad, I honestly don't know how Mum managed to deal with all that and not completely lose it."

Harry winced as they continued to DADA class not noticing that Draco Malfoy was walking directly behind them smirking like crazy. DADA was Hell that day professor Snape was in a really bad mood. Harry could see why, the bags under his eyes meant he hadn't slept much (or at all last night) and his appearance wasn't as perfectly composed as usual which meant he'd either been in a hurry that morning or hadn't had the time to dress properly he was almost certain it was the second one. Professor Snape barked at everyone and ended up taking points from every house including his own! By the time class was over everyone was practically running to get away.

As soon as classes were over for the day Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and followed Ron out for his tea with Slughorn. Fortunately there weren't many Slytherins around and Harry gave a small sigh of relief when Ron arrived safely at the professor's rooms. Slughorn's office was all right, there were simple colors and on the walls were various photos of the professor with dozens of students and some gifts given to him by those same students. Like signed pictures of famous quidditch players and other things of that nature, Harry covered his mouth to hide a gasp when he saw a picture of his mother standing with four other students who Harry didn't recognize Professor Slughorn stood behind the five students grinning proudly.

As Ron sat down Slughorn pulled out his things for tea while Harry jabbed Ron's shoulder to tell the other boy he was leaving and snuck out of the room. Harry removed his cloak tucking it under his shirt, he was just about to leave and head back to Gryffindor tower when he heard Ron start to chock. Slughorn was shouting, "Oh dear! Hold on I'll just Hospital Wing!" Harry rushed in to see Ron choking, "what is it?" Slughorn turned looking at Harry in surprised, "I'm not sure I believe someone slipped something into his tea I have no idea what." A line from the Half-Blood Prince went through Harry's head, 'a bezoar is stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Harry ran to Slughorn's stores and opened the door he looked in and saw several bezoars in the back Harry grabbed as many as he could and ran back to Ron shoving one in his mouth Ron coughed and spluttered causing him to swallow the stone and then Harry gave him the next two once he'd swallowed all three Ron's breathing eased.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing through the fire and began checking Ron over as Slughorn explained what had happened, "Well Mr. Weasley you're a very lucky young man. The poison was neutralized just in time any longer and even with an anti-dote the damage could have been severe. Now I want you to come into the hospital wing so I can keep an eye on you for at least an hour to check for any side effects, but there doesn't seem t be a problem."

Ron nodded still trying to catch his breath properly Harry rested an arm on Ron's shoulder panting loudly his heart was racing with fear Ron squeezed Harry hand in thanks and nodded his head saying he understood. Madame Pomfrey ushered them both to the hospital wing and called for Dumbledore. The headmaster came through right away, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter what's happened?" Ron spoke for the first time since he'd drank the drugged tea, "Someone slipped something in the tea I started choking Harry heard it and came running in while professor Slughorn called for Madame Pomfrey. Harry gave me three bezoar's and then I could breathe again."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I see Mr. Weasley I assure you that everything possible will be done to discover what happened, but I doubt we'll be able to find whoever did this. I am truly sorry." Ron sucked in a breath his voice shook as he spoke, "So this could happen again?" Dumbledore shook his head, "Unlikely Mr. Weasley whoever managed poison you will be unlikely to do so again, I give you my word security around this castle will be increased and I will personally look into this."

Harry asked, "Professor why didn't I sense what was wrong before Ron got sick?" Dumbledore sighed, "Because my boy you were standing outside of professor Slughorn's rooms and he much like Alastor Moody he is slightly paranoid over his personal protection. Professor Slughorn has powerful wards surrounding his rooms, which makes this incident all the more puzzling. Since you were standing outside those wards you couldn't sense what was happening within them. If you had been in the room you would have." Harry nodded wondering how he had managed to get inside Slughorn's room in the first place, as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking Dumbledore said, "While finding the culprit in this case may be difficult we do have some information Horace temporarily dropped the wards around his office to let Mr. Weasley in, and then once Mr. Weasley was inside Horace replaced the wards."

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized he must have gotten in and out during the short time the wards were down someone else could have gotten in, but Harry would have definitely felt that. Suddenly Harry remembered the vision he'd had, "Malfoy! Professor Voldemort" Ron winced, but Harry ignored him, "Gave Malfoy a vile of poison to try and kill Ron or Hermione that's why I asked Dobby to handle their food I bet he had something to do with this!" Dumbledore sighed, "Yes I thought of that as well and I will talk to Horace, but there is no way to positively prove Mr. Malfoy was responsible and as far as I am aware Professor Slughorn had not seen Mr. Malfoy outside of classes for several days, but once more I assure you everything will be done to look into this."

Harry was getting frustrated and he was getting angry someone had tried to hurt a person he loved again! Harry's eyes were starting to yellow, "Harry you need to calm down we can't have you lose in the school with your temper flaring." Unfortunately it was very close to the full moon and Harry's control over Lych was not good. Just as that moment Shakira, Sly, Hedwig, and Victoria came into the room. Harry had left his companions and Victoria in his rooms so they wouldn't accidentally give him away by making noise.

Hedwig landed on his shoulder digging her talons into his shoulder a little harder than usual while Victoria climbed up his leg and onto his wrist sinking her fangs into it. Shakira and Sly both bit down on his legs trying to ground him through the pain. Harry gasped the yellow fading from his eyes and as though from far away he heard Ron speaking, "Harry clam down it's all right I'm fine everything's going to be all right." Harry took several deep breathes as he felt himself calm down the animals carefully let go and Harry sat down so Madame Pomfrey could heal his wounds. None of his injuries were very deep or seriously damaging, but they still needed to be dressed properly and giving anti-biotics just to be safe.

Once he was taken care of Harry left he still had a lot of steam to blow off and there was only one place where that would happen. Harry paced back and forth in front of the room of requirement and opened it to see the shelves full of glass figurines. Harry pulled out his wand and blasted several away out right then he moved onto another shelf and picked up several small glass bears and threw them against the wall Harry spent the next two hours breaking everything and anything the room could provide for him before he finally banished some of it and sat down on the floor panting with exhaustion.

Shakira and Sly curled up on Harry legs while Victoria wrapped herself around his shoulders Harry just sat petting the two furred animals until his legs started to fall asleep, "All right guys you need to move so I can stand up." They both slid off and Harry stood rubbing his legs to regain the feeling. Harry sighed heavily and went back to his room to lay down even though it was still early it had been a long day and he needed some extra sleep.

Harry woke up to a knock on his door and opened it to see Professor Snape holding his wolfsbane potion, "Forget something Potter?" Harry blushed, "I'm sorry sir it's been a long day what with Ron and everything." Harry took the goblet and drank it down gagging loudly, "Ewe, no offense sir but I think this stuff gets worse every year." Snape snorted, but didn't say anything, "I am sure you are aware that Serenity will not be able to join you for this moon cycle." Harry nodded as the professor continued, "Nor will I."

Harry's head jerked up, "What?! Professor that isn't safe I can't be left alone even with the potion it's too dangerous." Snape held up a hand, "Calm down Potter you won't be alone I have contacted Lupin and Black they have both agreed to come to school and spend the transformation with you together they should be more than able to restrain Lych should something happen." Harry sighed in relief and then grinned it had been too long since Sirius and Remus had spent a transformation with him and he had a feeling this was exactly what he needed, "Thank you sir." Snape nodded and left.

Harry spent the next week on his guard (when he wasn't eating blood lollies like they were going out of style).Harry couldn't help noticing the disappointed, angry, and scared look on Malfoy's face when Ron arrived at Transfiguration the next day in perfect health with Hermione practically glued to his arm. Hermione had nearly lost it when she found out what had happened to Ron and hadn't let him out of her sight yet. Harry glared angrily at Draco the entire time trying to keep from attacking him outright. Harry noticed the professors were also keeping a closer eye on Malfoy and couldn't help feeling grateful to Dumbledore who had obviously told the staff to do that.

Aside from wanting to kill Malfoy the day went fairly smoothly for Harry aside from the traditional problems he had his stomach was bothering him and when he finally made it to lunch he had a major craving for meat. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione then he grabbed the rarest steak there and dug in. Several others people at the table grimaced at Harry's eating habits, but none of them said anything.

After a few minutes Neville spoke up, "Ah Harry." Harry swallowed around the mouthful of meat and whipped the juice falling down his chin, "Yes." Neville blushed, "Um well the others asked me to talk to you. Everybody loved doing the D.A. again and we were just wondering if you'd be willing to keep it up?"

Harry sighed heavily he'd known this was coming, but now wasn't the best time to ask him, "Neville I'd love I really would, but between my transformations, classes, and the private lessons I told you about there just isn't enough time I'm sorry." Neville bit his lip nervously, "Well maybe you could give us your schedule and we could work around it or something." Harry's temper had been close to boiling all day and it finally spilled over he shouted, "I said no!" The others at the table jerked and Harry rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry Neville it's just the full moons in a few days and my emotions are all over the place."

Neville paled, "oh Harry I'm sorry I just forgot." Harry held up a hand, "It's all right, look I'm not really hungry anymore I'll see you guys later." Harry stood and left he spent the rest of the day in his room too cranky to leave thankfully it was Friday so Harry didn't have to leave for the next two days his friends usually left him alone close to the full moon they knew how hard it was for Harry to deal with things and didn't push him. For once Harry was actually glad to see the full moon come because it meant he would be able to see Remus and Sirius again Harry grinned widely when they came through the fire, "Remus! Sirius!" The two of them pulled him into a hug, "Oh we missed you kiddo."

Harry didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to, "We need to go the moon will be up in a few hours and we have to get to the shack." Remus nodded, "Yes we should get moving." Remus and Sirius pulled back and Harry noticed them give each other a strange look, but before he could ask they headed out the door with Harry behind his companions close as always. When they arrived at the shack Harry sat down on the broken bed and sighed heavily, "it's really good to see you guys it's been a long week what with Ron being attacked, and Serenity is sick I swear my head is about ready to explode." Shakira and Sly nuzzled him gently and Harry scratched them both behind the ears.

Remus gave a small grin, "Harry everyone feels that way sometimes. Is there anything we can do?" Harry shook his head, "Not unless you have large amounts of ridiculously strong alcohol available." Sirius gave out a loud bark like laugh, "Sorry kiddo, but your too young to be drinking and even if you weren't booze, werewolves, and the full moon do not go well together trust me I'm an expert on the subject." Remus snickered, "Yes I remember; it was James' seventeenth and we celebrated with a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's finest mead two days later the full moon hit and the results were not pleasant."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" Remus groaned, "Moony went completely crazy we couldn't even leave the shack James and Sirius had to pin me down the whole night. It wasn't fun for anyone." Harry was about to respond when he felt the sharp punch in the gut feeling, he hadn't even noticed that the moon had risen. Shakira and Sly whined loudly and backed away as Harry screamed, his bones broke and reformed themselves fur sprouted along with his tail and in the corner he could hear Remus screaming as well. A few moments later Lych lay on the ground panting heavily his companions where rubbing against him as he scented the room and gave a happy bark his Sire and Sire's mate were here!

Lych happily trotted over with his companions close behind and gently nuzzled Moony's side, as an older werewolf he took a little longer to recover from the transformation than Lych did Padfoot gave Lych a gentle nip Lych nipped back as Moony stood and shook himself off Lych looked around and whined loudly, 'where was his mate? Why wasn't she here?' Lych started walking towards the door if his mate wasn't here he'd just go find her. Moony stood in the way not letting the younger wolf through Lych Growled lightly, but Moony refused to move and Lych couldn't get through his Sire he knew that.

Lych wined and put his tail between his legs Moony nuzzled him gently and moved him back into the room to play the five animals chased each other for over an hour. At one point Moony and Lych had teamed up against Padfoot, Shakira, and Sly Moony and Lych pinned Padfoot while Shakira and Sly tried to get them off. Padfoot gently nipped Lych's tail and he let go. Unfortunately without his mate Lych was a little more violent than usual and as he backed away from Padfoot and the others he felt a rush of anger go through him and bit into his shoulders and legs. Lych yelped loudly as Moony, Padfoot, and his companions rushed over to keep the younger wolf from hurting himself further.

Lych whimpered as his Sire and Sire's mate gently rubbed against him and lay down on the floor next to him, with Shakira and Sly behind them. A few hours later Lych felt a sharp pain as his body began to change back his bones reformed and Harry lay panting on the floor completely naked. Harry blushed as Sirius conjured a few extra cloaks and threw them over the two werewolves Sirius cast a disillusionment charm on both of them and levitated Harry and Remus up to the castle with Shakira and Sly following close behind. Sirius knew that neither of them wanted the population of Hogwarts to see them in their present state.

Sirius opened the door to Harry's room and gently placed them both on the bed conjuring up some pajamas while Victoria curled around Harry. Sirius had told Harry it wouldn't be safe to have the small snake come along on the transformation. Especially without Serenity there so he'd left her behind. Shakira and Sly curled up on the end of the bed as Sirius went to Harry's cupboard and pulled out a few of the potions Severus had specially brewed to handle the aftermath of the full moon. He cleaned and dressed Harry' s wounds before double checking that Remus wasn't hurt then curled up behind his godson to get some sleep.

Just before he drifted off Sirius reached into his pocket and rubbed again the very important item inside. He couldn't wait until Harry woke up so he and Remus could show it to Harry and properly ask him what he thought. Sirius fell asleep with a grin on his face thrilled to be spending some time alone with the people he loved most.

a/n well that's all for now what do you think? Reviews are always welcome 


	24. Belonging

**Offers**

Harry slept late the next morning, the way he always did after recovering from a full moon, when Harry woke up his legs and shoulder were killing him. Harry groaned as he looked himself over and saw the bite marks he'd made last night. It'd been a very long time since Harry had bitten himself during a transformation and he didn't ever remember causing this much damage before. Harry carefully maneuvered himself off the bed and gingerly lowered his body onto the floor; unfortunately his efforts were in vain the second Harry put weight on his legs a searing pain ran through his body! Harry screamed and collapsed onto the floor.

Shakira and Sly made their way over to Harry as Remus and Sirius ran into the room Sirius spoke first, "Harry what happened where are you?" Harry groaned and waved his uninjured arm, "Over here I tried to get out of bed and it didn't go too well." Shakira and Sly nuzzled him in sympathy while Sirius came over and carefully levitated Harry back into bed with Remus' help, "You should have called us first." Remus admonished, "Lych was particularly violent last night and it will take at least a day for you to heal fully so you're going to stay off your feet for the time being."

Harry nodded feeling his face flush from embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't know it was that bad." Sirius ruffled his hair, "it's o.k. kiddo so why were you getting up in the first place?" Harry flushed, "I ah, need to pee." Harry suddenly stared at the floor as though it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment before nodding Remus said, "I think we can work this out." Remus picked Harry up and carried him into the bathroom than sat him down on the toilet.

Harry blushed once more as Remus said, "I know you don't like this Harry, but there really is no other option unless you'd like to use a bedpan instead?" Harry went white, "no, absolutely not!" Remus nodded, "That's what I thought, I'll just wait outside just call me when you're done." Remus closed the door and Harry pulled down his pants feeling incredibly humiliated and grateful that no one else had seen him like this. Once Harry had finished he put his trousers back on, used scourgify on his hands and called for Remus.

Remus carried Harry back to bed while Sirius came in with a tray full of food Harry grinned and dug in quickly. The meal was strangely silent Harry was used to Remus and Sirius talking non-stop whenever they got the chance to see him, but today there were no jokes or stories the two men just continued to look at each other as though they were having a conversation without speaking. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore so he put down his goblet of pumpkin juice and said, "All right you two what's going on I know when you're up to something so what's wrong? Did something else happen last night you're not telling me about?"

Sirius shook his head, "no Harry there's something we need to ask you it's a very big and very important decision and well……" Sirius trailed off looking to Remus for help Remus grasped Harry's left hand and said, "Cub we want you to answer this question honestly no matter what and understand that no matter what choice you make we will always love you. Now do you promise to answer honestly?"

Harry nodded too shocked to speak he couldn't figure out what would be so important, Sirius pulled a sheet of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry as he said, "Harry you know Remus and I love you as our own and now that I'm free I can finally keep the promise I made to you when we first met." Harry gasped as he unrolled the parchment, 'could Sirius really mean?' Harry read the parchment, "_Ministry of Magic: Department of children and families; request for the adoption of the minor child Harry James….._ ' Harry stopped reading and looked up at his two godfathers in shock then said in a whisper as though he were afraid it would all go away if he said it too loud, "You want to adopt me?!"

Remus and Sirius both nodded, "Yes Harry we do, you know that James and Lily wanted me to become your guardian should something happen and Remus and I both love you like a son." Harry had to fight back tears his whole life he'd waited for something like this and now it was happening it all seemed too good to be true. Remus cleared his throat and spoke, "It's like I said before cub whatever choice you we will stand by and we will NEVER stop loving you this is you decision and if you need some time to think it over or if you want to talk about it with someone else..." "No I don't need to." Harry interrupted loudly, "I would be honored to become your son." Both Remus and Sirius grinned broadly although Harry couldn't help noticing Sirius still look slightly cautious, "Are you absolutely certain Harry? This is after all a big decision and we wouldn't want you to rush into anything without knowing for sure."

Harry shook his head violently, "Of course I'm sure! You guys don't understand ever since I was kid I hoped and prayed this would happen I used to have dreams about kind relatives coming to take me away from the Dursley's this is what I've always wanted and I have no hesitations about it what so ever." The two men grinned and pulled Harry into a three-way hug while Shakira, Sly and Victoria all gave their approval through purrs hisses and barks. Harry wrapped his arms around both of them and squeezed as tightly as he could Harry had dreamt of this for so long he couldn't help being afraid that this was all just another dream he'd eventually wake up from.

Harry didn't know how long they sat there, but finally Sirius pulled back and said, "All you have to do is read through the contract and then sign it if you have any questions just ask." Harry nodded already thinking of a few questions, "What about my last name? Will it have to change? And if so to what?" Remus said, "Well I took Sirius' last name when we married, but when he was sent to Azkaban I couldn't use it anymore. However, now that our bonding has been reestablished I can use the name of Lupin-Black again if I choose; as for you Harry it is your choice you can hyphenate your name or not, but you should know that if you do that you'd have to use both our names so your full name would be Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black which I think you will agree is quiet a mouthful."

Harry nodded trying to think of a solution he wanted absolute proof that he belonged to a family, but he had to agree three last names was a lot, "Couldn't I just use one of your last names and pick a second middle name from the other person." Remus and Sirius both starred at each looking happy and confused finally Sirius said, "Well I suppose theoretically you could, but it would still be a long name." Harry grinned as he unrolled the contract once more, "I think that's what I'll do."

Harry began to read out loud,

"_Ministry of Magic: Department of children and families; request for the adoption of the minor child Harry James Potter requested by the bonded pair Mr.'s Sirius Orion and Remus Jonathan Lupin-Black. Due to the fact that the minor is only one year away from legal adulthood his signature is required to seal the adoption properly, below are the conditions of the adoption that Mr.'s Lupin-Black are making for said child._

_I Sirius Orion Lupin-Black and I Remus Jonathan Lupin-Black due wish to extend to a request for Harry James Potter to accept our offer of adoption and due herby make the following concessions/conditions as to what will happen should Harry James Potter accept our offer._

_We will consider Harry to be our son in every legal and familial way we will declare him heir to our properties and estates. Including the title of Lord Black and all the rights and privileges associated with that title, and at the time of our death." _Harry stopped when he read this he knew that no one lived forever, but he didn't like thinking about Remus and Sirius dying especially on the day they were adopting him.

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Harry swallowed hard before continuing, "_all of these properties, titles, and estates shall become the property of Harry James Potter should he accept our offer. We are also_ _extending to Harry a trust fund of $15,ooo in galleons to be made available when he turns 21 (_A/n most trust fund take place when the trustee turns 25 I took off a few years because wizards are considered adults sooner than muggles) _We would be honored to accept Harry James Potter as our legal son and heir and our requirement from Harry himself is that he consider us as his parents and not just his legal guardians, and as such Harry will consult us on problems he has and accept any reasonable punishment we may need to administer until his 17th birthday_.

_I Harry James Potter have fully read and understood the above contract and do willingly consent to the adoption by Mr.'s Lupin-Black._

_Signature_

_Ministry witness_

Harry stopped reading and looked up, "I want to sign right now, but it says we need a 'ministry witness' whatever that is." Remus and Sirius both chuckled lightly before Sirius said, "Harry a ministry witness is simply someone from the ministry who has no involvement with your decision who will watch you sign and make sure you're doing so of your own free will and desire I only have to floo Kingsley and tell him you're ready and he'll come through and watch and that's it."

Harry nodded eagerly, "Well what are we waiting for?" Sirius stood and practically flew to the fireplace and called Kingsley through.

Harry continued to read the contract through not noticing that Kingsley was standing in his bedroom until the older man cleared his throat. Harry looked up and flushed slightly, "Sorry." Kingsley waved it off, "That's all right Harry you should read that contract over thoroughly this is a very important decision now Sirius tells me you wish to sign?" Harry nodded, "Absolutely." Kingsley pulled a small vile out of his robes and walked towards the bed, "All right, well this." He held up the vile for Harry to see, "As you may or may not know is veritisserum by law I have to give this to you so that it is indisputably clear that you are entering this contract of your own free will."

Harry shrank back slightly he wanted this, but he wasn't sure about the potion, it was possible it had been tampered with in some way Harry asked, "Are you sure the potion is safe?" Kingsley nodded, "Yes I am this was personally brewed by Severus and delivered to me by the headmaster himself when Sirius told Dumbledore his plans I placed a strong ward around my desk the second it arrived and I garauntee you it is perfectly safe." Harry swallowed feeling relieved, "All right then let's do this." Kingsley uncorked the bottle and Harry opened his mouth to allow the necessary three drops to fall in.

As the potion took effect Harry suddenly had a great feeling of peace and well-being overcome him he also felt somewhat detached from himself as though he were watching his body from far away. In a strange way it almost reminded Harry of his visions Kingsley cut through his musing by asking, "What is your full name?" Harry answered, "Harry James Potter."

"Have you read through the adoption contract?"

"Yes."

"And do you agree to the terms stated in the contract?"

"Yes."

"So you wish to be considered the legal child of Mr. Sirius Orion Lupin-Black and Mr. Remus Jonathan Lupin-Black?"

"Yes."

"Are you agreeing to these conditions under your own free will?"

"Yes."

"So no one has done anything to coerce or threaten you into accepting this offer?"

"No."

Kingsley nodded, "All right let's give you the anti-dote then open your mouth Harry." Harry obliged without really thinking about it, Kingsley gave him a second purple colored potion and Harry began to feel slightly dizzy. Harry blinked a few times trying to clear his head it was sort of like waking up after a really long nap. Remus asked, "Are you all right?" Harry nodded, "Yeah I just feel a little strange." Sirius spoke up, "that's a common side effect from the potion it will wear off in about ten minutes, here this might help." Sirius handed Harry a small glass of water and he drank it gratefully.

Kingsley handed Harry a quill and a book so he could have something to rest the parchment on when he signed, Harry placed the parchment on top and signed his name on the proper line Kingsley took the quill from him and signed in the 'ministry witness area' as soon as both signatures were done the parchment glowed a bright golden color and then the words 'adoption validated' appeared at the bottom along with a ministry seal. Kingsley grinned, "Congratulations all three of you the original contract is yours to keep a copy will appear in the ministry records. The odds are everyone's going to know what happened by tomorrow probably sooner so anyone you want to tell you better tell now and Harry if you want to change your name you have two weeks to decide I'll be more than happy to help you with the paper work if you do. Oh, and before I forget here, I'm sorry I didn't have time to get anything more appropriate for the situation."

Kingsley pulled a small brightly wrapped package out of his pocket and placed it on the bed Harry took it and said, "Thank you Kingsley I'm sure it's great you didn't have to get anything." Sirius interrupted, "Actually Harry he did, it's wizarding custom that when a adoption or bonding takes place you send a gift to the family to show your support and approval of the situation. We're going to be getting a lot of gifts once this becomes public." Harry blinked as Kingsley shook hands with both Remus and Sirius than he clapped Harry on the shoulder and left.

Harry placed the gift back on the bed and pulled Remus and Sirius into another hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Really you guys don't know what this means to me I finally have a family of my own." Sirius voice sounded chocked as he said, "Harry you've always had us we have considered you ours since your third year this just allows everyone to know that." Harry felt tears prickling his eyes and sniffed as he felt tears fall onto his head Harry didn't know who it was from, but that seemed to open a flood gate and before he knew it he was crying.

Sirius and Remus held him tighter and for a long time the three of them just sat together Harry kept repeating that oh so wonderful phrase, 'I have a family' in his head over and over again. Finally they pulled back and Harry carefully placed the contract on the bedside table he'd have to think of something special to do with it later Sirius said, "Well what's say we open this then? We'll have proper party when you're back on your feet Harry." Harry held up his uninjured hand, "I don't need a party." Sirius gave Harry a grin and opened his mouth, but then Harry realized what he was going to say, "Let me guess a parry is also wizarding tradition?" Both men nodded and Harry shrugged, "I usually don't like attention, but his is different I want the whole world to know about this and I was wondering maybe if it's all right you know? And I promise it's o.k. if it's not, but could I, I mean would it be all right if I.." Harry trailed off trying to find the right words both Remus and Sirius looked concerned finally Remus asked, "If you what Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard and asked, "Could I call you guys Dad and Papa?" Harry starred at the floor too scared to look up as Sirius and Remus both gasped in shock Sirius asked, "Harry I would be honored." Remus added, "So would I" As Sirius continued, "but that is very big step and you don't have to do it just to make us happy or..." Harry cut him off, "I'm not you're my parents now and I want to call you that if it's all right?" Harry was shrank back slightly he couldn't help feeling somewhat afraid of being rejected the Dursley's had always told Harry he was luck they'd taken him in because no one else would tolerate a 'nasty little freak' like him Harry had tried to ignore them when they'd said that, but a part of him couldn't help wondering if it were true. Finally Remus and Sirius said together, "Yes Harry that is most definitely o.k."

Harry nearly sighed in relief it was o.k., "Thank you." Instead of pulling him for another hug Remus and Sirius both gave Harry a kiss on top of his wild black hair. Harry felt a thrill of warmth go through him, it was the first time anyone except Mrs. Weasley had kissed him in a parental way (at least as far as he could remember). Harry snuggled a little deeper into his new parents and after a few minutes Sirius finally opened Kingsley's present.

Sirius pulled back the bright wrapping paper to find a large box inside it were three white gold rings Harry thought they looked nice, but Remus and Sirius looked completely floored after a few minutes Harry asked, "Well there very nice, but what's the big deal? You both look like he gave us a sack of galleons or something." Sirius chuckled and Remus shook his head, "Harry these are family rings all pureblood families have a single family ring that is usually worn by the head of the family or his heir. However, when the head of a family marries they can create a second family ring with their spouse to demonstrate that they have a new family now and if that couple ever has a child that child will also wear a family ring. These rings are often expensive to make Kingsley obviously went all out I don't know what he was talking about not giving us something nice enough."

Sirius handed Harry his ring and Harry gasped, it was white gold with three precious stone on it, a ruby for Harry's whose birthday was in July, an Amethyst for Remus whose birthday was in February, and an Emerald for Sirius whose birthday was in May. Harry's stone was in the center of his ring and Harry saw Remus' and Sirius' stone were in the center of their rings. Around the edge of the rings were carved several runes Remus pointed to them each in turn and said, "These will allow us to find each other no matter what the circumstance, these are for protection, and these will help us channel each others magic if we need it, but I should warn you both that channeling magic can be risky so be careful of how much you take and when you take it."

Harry and Sirius both nodded as Harry put the ring on he felt a incredible warmth and sense of well0being go through him suddenly remembering something Harry asked somewhat hesitantly, "Dad?" Sirius grinned, "Yes son." Harry thought his face would split from the smile he gave, "there's a necklace in the top dresser drawer can you get it?" Sirius obviously didn't know why the necklace was so important, but he reached over and grabbed it anyway. It was the necklace Serenity had given him, Harry had taken it off when he transformed so he wouldn't accidentally damage it. Harry had been waiting to talk to Remus and Sirius face-to-face so he could tell them about it he was worried that if he flooed them or sent a letter it might be intercepted Harry told them, "Serenity gave me this it's an emergency port-key that only I can remove if I need help I hold it close and say the password and it will bring me to the infirmary if I can't use it the emergency pass word is haven."

Remus took the necklace and carefully put slipped it over Harry's head, "you shouldn't take this off ever." Harry shrugged and winced as he jarred his arm, "I just didn't want to damage it." Sirius said, "You can't I scanned the necklace and it's got strong charms on it even Lych wouldn't be able to destroy or damage this thing." Harry blinked in surprise, "Oh Serenity didn't tell me that." Remus shrugged, "Maybe she thought you'd be able to sense it with your powers." Harry nodded, "Yes I didn't use my abilities to look at it as thoroughly as I should have." Harry focused on the necklace and felt a tingling sensation go through him it wasn't painful, in fact it was kind of pleasant Harry could feel all the different spells Serenity had woven into it and realized that Sirius was right the necklace was essentially indestructible. Harry smiled as he snuggled back into the warmth surrounding him for the first time since before he could remember he had parents and no matter what happened that fact alone would be enough to keep him going. Harry said, "I love you both of you."

Remus and Sirius said, "We love you to Harry you mean the world to us." Harry smiled as he felt himself drifting back to sleep last night's transformation had really exhausted him and despite the fact that he hadn't been up for more than two hours Harry really needed to rest. Harry made sure his shields were up before he succumbed fully into unconsciousness, Remus and Sirius noticed when Harry's breathing even out and tucked him back into bed before going back into the sitting room Sirius said, "Come on Moony we've got a lot of fire calls to make." Remus snorted, "Yes I know Molly's going to have a cow when she finds out we did this without telling anyone accept Dumbledore and Kingsley." Sirius winced, "Yeah I can hear the screaming all ready, might as well get it over with then." Remus chuckled lightly as Sirius placed a silencing charm around Harry's door so that no matter what _their son_ could sleep peacefully.

a/n so what do you think too mushy? I promise they'll be some more stuff with Voldemort in the next chapter for now please review. Sorry about the silver rings thing I fixed it.


	25. The good and the bad

He's coming.

_Timeline_

Sirius and Remus began by flooing Severus, they knew that as Harry's mate Serenity had a right to be one of the first informed. Severus wasn't all that surprised when he heard the news Kingsley hadn't told him what the veritisserum he'd brewed was going to be used for. However, considering the precautions that Dumbledore had insisted on, and the legal books he'd seen Black trying to hide for the last month and a half it hadn't taken much for Severus to put the information together. He was a spy after all and this was what he did Severus pulled his head from the fire and walked to Serenity' room Taylor was sitting on the floor looking threw a magical picture book and giggling at the creatures moving across the pages.

Severus smiled and bent down to ruffle his sons' hair as he passed Taylor leaned back and laughed, "Daddy, you're funny." Severus snorted Taylor and Serenity were the only two people who ever had and probably ever would call him funny. Taylor went back to his book and Severus shook his head, many people often gave Severus sympathetic or pitying looks when they found out about Taylor's condition, but Severus thought Taylor was perfect exactly as he was and wouldn't have the boy any other way. Severus knocked quietly on Serenity's door (he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep she needed her rest) a quiet, "Come in." Came from behind the door and Severus opened it. Serenity was lying on bed looking much paler than usual, there was a glass of water sitting on her bed stand and a book folded on her lap Severus asked, "How are you feeling?" Serenity snorted, "Awful can't you tell, I know I don't look all that great." Severus shook his head at this Serenity always got overly cranky when she was ill, "I have just been given some information you may like to hear."

Serenity sat in bed, "What?" Severus sat down, "Black and Lupin have formally adopted Harry as their son." Serenity shrieked, "Really?! OH Merlin that's great!" Severus winced at the noise and he heard Taylor come to the door, "Ser, Ser what's wrong?" Severus was glad he'd remembered to close and lock Serenity's door so Taylor couldn't get in Serenity said, "Nothing, it's good news dad will tell you in a minute." Taylor clapped, "Oh, secrets, secrets." Severus snorted, like many children Taylor loved being told things that he considered, 'grown-up business.' Serenity shook her head, "Why didn't Harry tell me they were planning this?" Severus shook his head, "He didn't know Black and Lupin surprised him this morning they're going to have a party in a few days once Harry's recovered from the full moon you should be able to attend.

Serenity nodded, "This is great, it's just what Harry needed, I wonder if he'll change his name." Severus shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know you should take your potion and get some more sleep." Serenity rolled her eyes, "dad I'm not a little kid anymore you don't have to treat me like once, and besides I don't think I could sleep now." Severus pulled two potions out of his pocket one for the flu and one calming potion, the fever had exhausted Serenity so she wouldn't need dreamless sleep, "no matter how old you get you'll always be my little girl. This calming potion will help you sleep now take both." Serenity grimaced, but swallowed them both with no complaint then she pulled the covers back up and lay down. Severus picked up the book and placed it on the nightstand next to the water then left. Explaining the situation to Taylor was a little more difficult, but once he understood Taylor starting clapping and jumping around. Severus rolled his eyes and was about to try and settle Taylor down when his mark burned Severus hissed and quickly flooed Madame Pomfrey to come down to the dungeons and look after Taylor and Serenity. As soon as the medi-witch arrived Severus grabbed his cloak and mask and portkeyed out.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Once Severus had been informed Sirius sent a patronus to the headmaster along with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione so he could tell them all in person while Remus flooed the Weasley's, Molly smiled when she saw Remus, "Hello Remus how are you doing today?" Remus smiled, "Fine last night wasn't that bad for me, but it was hard on Harry." Molly's face fell, "Oh poor dear is he all right?" Remus shrugged causing sparks to fly in the fireplace, "He'll be o.k. in a few days. Listen Molly there's something Sirius and I have to tell you, can you come threw to Hogwarts?" Molly nodded, "Of course I can there's nothing wrong is there?" Remus smiled, "No nothing's wrong, Arthur will be here to." Molly raised an eyebrow clearly confused, but she said, "All right can you move back so I can come through?" Remus pulled back to let Molly in and a moment later she was standing in Harry's sitting room.

Remus smiled and gestured for her to sit as someone knocked on the door Molly took a seat, "All right you two what's going on?" Sirius went to answer the door saying, "You'll see." As Remus flooed Arthur, Sirius came back with Dumbledore and the others following behind, Dumbledore's twinkle was on full blast. He had know exactly what Remus and Sirius were going to ask Harry and considering the magical signature he'd felt that morning he knew the answer, but he wanted Remus and Sirius to tell him themselves.

Molly got up and pulled her two youngest children into a hug, "Oh Ron, Ginny it's so good to see both of you." Ron and Ginny seemed shocked Ron spoke first, "Mum what are you doing here?" "That's what I'd like to know they all turned to see Arthur stepping through the floo Ginny ran over to hug him, "Dad." Arthur returned the hug and asked, "All right what's going on?" Sirius and Remus grinned at each other Sirius said, "Sit down and we'll tell you." They all sat Sirius cleared his throat, "This morning we asked Harry to officially become our son." Everyone, but Dumbledore gasped in shock Remus continued, "And he accepted we have formally adopted Harry and he is now legally our child." Everyone shouted happily Arthur stood and gave them both a slap on the back as Molly pulled them into a hug and said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Remus and Sirius both shrugged, "We wanted to keep it a secret, you couldn't accidentally tell Harry something you didn't know." Molly looked miffed, "Sirius, Remus I can't believe you, you should have known that I wouldn't have told Harry if you didn't want me to. Honestly I can't believe you wouldn't trust us." Sirius sighed, "Molly it wasn't just that we weren't sure if Harry would say yes and we didn't want to tell everyone and then have to explain that he turned us down. Dumbledore is the only person is this room who knew before today besides us."

Molly put her hands on her hips, "you're both ridiculous of course Harry wouldn't say no he's always wanted a family everyone know that." Ron nodded, "Yeah Harry told me back in third year that the half hour between when you'd asked him to come live with you and Remus changing was probably one of the happiest of his life. He's been waiting for this ever since."

Sirius flushed as Hermione asked, "Where is Harry?" The others all looked shocked realizing Harry wasn't there Remus sighed, "In bed, last night was hard for him without Serenity he became violent and bit himself. He'll be in bed for the next few days and he's resting now it's best not to wake him." The others nodded their understanding and Molly said, "I'm so happy for Harry this is just what he needed congratulations again all of you." Remus and Sirius said, "Thank you." Together and after a few more minutes everyone left so they wouldn't disturb Harry.

As Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked back to the common room Hermione said, "I'm so happy for Harry he really deserves this." Ron nodded, "Yeah, what do you think we should get him?" Ginny shrugged, "I don't know maybe a new photo album or something." Ron bit his lip, "I don't know that seems sort of small maybe we can… Hey who's that?" Ron pointed to two rather plain looking Slytherin girls standing outside the room of requirement holding something in there hand. Hermione shrugged, "I don't know." Ron snorted, "Well that has to be a first." Hermione punched his arm and walked towards them, "Excuse me, who are you?" The girls gasped in shock and dropped the items they were holding making them clang loudly on the floor. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny covered their ears as the girls picked the item up and ran.

Ginny shook her head, "Well that was weird." Hermione looked pensieve as she turned to the room of requirement, "Hum, let's take a look inside." Ron asked, "Why?" Hermione shrugged, "I just have a feeling that's all." Ron said, "All right." At the same time Ginny said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." They walked over and opened the door.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Severus' portkey took him outside of the school ground so he could apparate to the meeting location (Voldemort wasn't stupid enough to give his death eaters portkey's which could be tracked by aurors). Severus arrived at Malfoy manner and snorted at the obviousness of Voldemort using it as a base then he went in. Voldemort was in the main ballroom sitting on a thrown like chair that Severus knew to be a Malfoy heirloom, had anyone besides Voldemort or a member of the Malfoy family sat on it Lucius would have killed them slowly and painfully.

Severus bent and kissed Voldemort's robes, "My lord." Voldemort gestured for him to straighten up and he did, "Tell me Severus how goes your mission?" Severus responded, "very well my lord Potter trusts me and truly believes I am a loyal follower of Dumbledore. Also, he becomes more infatuated with my daughter by the day. Although in all honesty I would prefer he not be near her at all." Voldemort nodded, "Good Severus good by the end of this year Potter and Dumbledore will both be dead and I will rule Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world of Britain. Since you have been forced to deal with Dumbledore for so long I will grant you the joy of taking his life should the opportunity present itself."

Severus bowed once more, "Thank you my lord." Voldemort gestured for Severus to step back and he was soon hidden amongst the other death eaters once Severus had stepped back Voldemort called, "Draco step forward." Severus noticed Draco trembled slightly as he walked towards the dark lord and honestly couldn't blame the boy. Draco had failed in his task and everyone knew the price of failure.

As soon as Draco has kissed the Dark lords robes he raised his wand, "Cruicio!" Draco fell to the ground screaming in pain, he thrashed back and forth desperately trying to ease the agony slightly, but it did no good. Severus noticed that Lucius had turned his head away obviously unable to witness the torture of his only son and heir, but Draco's screams were audible to all (Voldemort made sure of that). After what seemed like hours Voldemort lifted the curse and lay on the ground gasping, "you failed me little Dragon, you were supposed to kill one of Potter's friends, but the Weasley boy survived. Normally I would kill a death eater for such an atrocious failure, but considering your father's many years of loyal and _successful_ servitude along with the fact that I believe you can still be of use to me I have decided to be merciful."

By this time Draco had caught his breath and was standing once more (but Severus could still see the trembling in his muscles from the curse) When Draco spoke his voice sounded croaked and he wasn't able to talk above a whisper, "Thank you my lord for your generosity." Voldemort nodded, "Speaking of your second task how is it proceeding?" Draco paused a moment before saying, "It will take at least another three weeks to complete it the damage is greater than I first realized."

Severus couldn't help raising an eyebrow at this he didn't know what 'task' Voldemort had set for Draco and he didn't like not knowing things. Voldemort studied Draco for a moment before saying, "Very well, but do not disappoint me again little Dragon or it will be your final failure." Draco bowed, "Yes my lord, I swear I will not fail you." As Draco stepped back Voldemort said, "Soon we will control both the ministry and Hogwarts and from there we will spread throughout the world. Our time is coming my loyal death eaters and soon it will all be ours." A cheer went up from the assembled party then Voldemort dismissed them as the death eaters began to leave Severus quietly made his way over to Lucius and Draco to discuss Draco's latest assignment.

Severus pulled a vile of anti-cruciatus potion out of his robes and handed it to Draco saying, "Drink." Draco took it without thought and Severus couldn't help thinking how stupid it was of the boy to simply trust the potion on its own. True Severus was Draco's godfather and would never try to poison the boy, but anyone else in the meeting could have easily contaminated the potion. Of course Severus had made sure to put wards on his robes to prevent this, but there was no way Draco could know that. Lucius said, "Thank you Severus."

Severus nodded, "It is my duty, so what is this second assignment Draco has been given?" Lucius said, "Draco has been given the honor of assisting our lord in obtaining control over Hogwarts." Severus noted that Lucius' voice no longer had the usual drawl or thrill of pride that would normally have accompanied such an announcement so he asked, "Oh really, how will he be doing this? I am surprised the dark lord did not ask me I am his spy after all."

By this time Draco had finished the potion and he said, "The Dark Lord wishes me to prove myself so he didn't ask you because your loyalty is not in question. I can not tell you what I have to do Severus, the Dark lord forbade me from speaking of it to anyone except my parents and that includes you, but I swear I will not fail again." Severus couldn't help noticing the half-frightened half-determined tone in the young man's voice and wondered if Voldemort had purposely assigned Draco a task he didn't expect the boy to complete so he could have an excuse to kill Draco in punishment for Lucius' capture the previous year or to punish Draco for being expelled earlier this year.

Naturally Severus didn't say any of this out loud, "Well I wish you luck and should you need my assistance in any way you need only ask." Draco nodded, "Thank you Severus." Lucius held out a hand and Severus couldn't help staring curiously at it before shaking it, (Lucius wasn't the type to shake hands with anyone), "Thank you for looking after my son Severus you're assistance thus far has been incredible, were it not for you Draco would have been expelled and our Lord's plan may not have been in acted." Severus noticed Draco stiffen at the mention of his earlier failure, but Severus ignored it and bowed, "It is always my pleasure to serve our lord in any way that is necessary now if you'll excuse me I must go." Lucius nodded as Severus left the manner and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Severus headed straight for the Headmasters office as soon as he arrived knowing Dumbledore would want to information immediately. Severus was in such a hurry to see Dumbledore he didn't even notice the extra door in the hall that indicated someone was in the room of requirement.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

_Severus arrives at meeting_

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron entered the room of requirement and looked around the room was full of junk Ron scratched his head as he looked around, "I don't get it why would anyone want a room full of broken furniture?" Hermione looked around feeling a sense of dread settle in her stomach, "I don't know, but something feels off about this place and who were those girls outside?" Ron shrugged, "No idea, but I never really pay attention to the Slytherin girls." Hermione gave him a look as she moved deeper Ginny went toward the right and said, "there's nothing here that looks important or even useful" As the moved into the room Hermione asked Ron in a half-teasing voice, "So you pay attention to girls from other houses then?" Ron flushed, "Well I can't help seeing them around you know? And it's only polite to learn people's names so you aren't shouting 'hey you!' and having a hundred people turn around all the time ,but honestly Hermione none of the other girls in this school could possibly compare to you."

Hermione grinned as a light blush colored her cheek than she leaned over and kissed Ron, "That is probably the nicest and smartest thing I have ever heard you say Ronald." Ron grinned, "thanks, that was a compliment right?" Hermione as Ginny giggle, "My brother the genius."Hermione shook her head no matter how much things changed Ron would always be Ron and that's what she loved best about him. They spent the next hour searching through the room, but didn't find anything important and so they left not realizing they had missed Professor Snape by only a few seconds. Hermione still couldn't help feeling something was off, "I just don't like this Ron, I'm not sure why, but something is wrong I know it is." Ginny turned to Hermione as she closed the door behind her, "I don't know what to tell you Hermione I don't feel anything strange."

Hermione shrugged, "I can't explain it it's just how I feel." Ron nodded, "well we didn't find anything, we'll just have to keep our eyes open, and maybe we can bring Harry with us to stake out this room, he might recognize those girls by their sent because he's a werewolf." Ginny gasped in shock and said, "Quick somebody alert the daily prophet Ron finally had a good idea." Ron stuck his tongue out at his sister as Hermione clapped, "Ron that's brilliant, in the mean time I think we should keep a close eye on the Slytherin's just in case. Ron nodded and changed the topic as they entered the common room, "so what do you think we should get Harry for his adoption party?" Hermione started rattling off ideas while Ginny rolled her eyes as the door closed behind them.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Severus arrived at the headmasters' office somewhat out of breath and related the information he'd received at the meeting when he was finished Dumbledore merely nodded, "Three weeks, that's sooner than we expected, but I don't believe it will be a significant problem." Severus nodded his understanding, "Are you going to tell Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "It is truly delightful to finally hear you call him by his first name. In answer to your question no I won't he has quiet enough to deal with right now. Besides this should be a happy time for Harry and I will not ruin it for him." Severus shook his head, "He's going to be furious when he find out." Dumbledore nodded, "I know, but it is necessary. Now why don't you back down and see you children." Severus said, "Yes I think I need to good night Albus." Dumbledore said, "Good night." As the door closed behind the potion master.

As Severus left Dumbledore's office Harry felt a shiver go down his spine Remus sensed his distress, 'Harry what's wrong?" Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to find the source of his discomfort, "Something bad is coming, I don't know what exactly it is, but it has something to do with Voldemort I can sense it." Remus sat down, "Does your scar hurt?" Harry shook his head, "It did before about an hour ago, but I occulded more and it went away, this more related to my magical sensitivity than anything else something is coming." Remus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well I'll tell Dumbledore, in the mean time try not to worry about it. I know that isn't easy, but getting yourself all worked up won't help anybody all right." Harry nodded trying once more to find the course of his concern before realizing it was useless and giving up.

Severus stopped by his classroom on the way to his quarters to shower, every time he returned from a meeting he felt as though he had to wash something foul from his body. Severus began thinking of Dumbledore and the task the older wizard had given him, 'could he really do it when the time came?' Severus knew it was necessary and that no one else could do it, but could he actually bring himself to cross that line?' he wasn't sure, but then he remembered that Harry was the only other person of completing the task because of the power it would take and he knew Harry would never even consider it. Which was undoubtedly why Albus hadn't told the boy, Severus winced as he realized that this task would not only infuriate Harry beyond imagination, but it would also seal Severus' fate one way or another forever. Severus shook his head as he stepped out of the shower and muttered a drying charm before changing back into his teaching robes.

Severus knew what he had to do; he just hoped that if something where to happen to him because of it Serenity and Taylor would be all right. Severus had made all necessary arrangements just in case (in fact he'd had arrangements since before either child had been born) and he knew Serenity would always care for her brother but he couldn't help wondering how they would do without him Severus shook his head a muttered, "Oh get a hold of yourself Severus. You don't even know if they will kill you, true it's the most likely option, but you've survived worse odds and one way or another they'll both be all right." Severus nodded to himself as he opened the door to his quarters and was greeted by Taylor barreling into him shouting, "Daddy!" Severus returned his son's eager hug and decided to forget about the future for now and just enjoy this time with his children however long or short it might turn out to be.

The next few days passed quickly for everyone in the castle and before Harry really realized it the day of the party had arrived, Dumbledore had allowed them to use the great hall so Harry didn't have to leave school and all of the students could attend (if they choose to). Harry grinned as he filled out the final form to change his name, he had told Sirius and Remus he was going to change it, but hadn't told them what it would be to he wanted to save it as a surprise to announce tonight. That way everyone would know Harry had accepted his new parents as fully as possible he knew it was going to be a ridiculously long name, but he didn't care. Harry sent Hedwig off with the final paper work as Sirius poked his head into Harry's room, "Come on kiddo we have to be down in the hall in twenty minutes better get dressed."

Harry stood feeling so much better now that his wounds had healed and he could move around freely again, "coming Dad." Harry saw Sirius smile as he closed the door and couldn't help smiling himself it felt so good to finally be able to call someone that. Harry put on the new dress robes Remus had picked up for him, Remus said this was the kind of occasion that called for new robes. Harry's new robes were made of silk and were a deep blue that shimmered in the sunlight, Remus and Sirius' family crests were on the back with Harry's the Potter crest was Griffin standing in front a shield with a large black letter P on it and a sword sticking out of the top of the shield. Sirius' family crest was a Slytherin green snake curled into a circle with a silver B in the center (a/n I don't think the books ever said what Sirius' family crest looked like if I'm wrong than this is another part of the AU because I don't feel like changing it). And Remus' crest was a wolf standing in front of the full moon there was a large L on the moon and Harry couldn't help noticing that the wolf greatly resembled Moony he wondered if the crest changed when Remus was bitten or if it was just a coincidence.

Harry shrugged and left the room to see Remus and Sirius standing outside they both worse silk robes Remus' were a nice silver and Sirius' were a soft burgundy they both looked very nice Sirius whistled at the sight of Harry, "Nice kiddo you better be careful the girls will be falling over each other to get to you." Harry flushed as Remus opened the door, "Sirius don't tease the poor boy now come on." As Harry started to leave Shakira and Sly ran up to them and made it clear that Harry wasn't leaving without them Harry giggled, "All right come on besides Victoria's all ready here." Harry rolled back his sleeve to show the snake wound around his right forearm. Shakira and Sly gave their bark/purr of approval and followed.

They arrived at the great hall and Harry nearly groaned when he heard all the noise coming through, he quickly cast a like silencing spell on himself to dull the sounds then he heard Dumbledore say, "As headmaster of Hogwarts it is my honor to present Mr. Sirius Orion Lupin-Black and Mr. Remus Jonathan Lupin-Black with their newly adopted son Harry." The doors opened and there was a thunder of applause Harry was relieved Dumbledore hadn't used his full name he had a feeling the headmaster knew what Harry had changed it to, but wouldn't tell.

When Harry looked around he nearly fainted the hall was full not only with students and their parents, but members of the ministry including the minister himself, and a huge number of people Harry had never seen before, including several reporters who were snapping pictures and writing on note pads furiously. Harry walked down the hall with his new parents and grinned as he saw the Weasley's and Granger's standing together on the right. Harry heard a small sobbing sound just up ahead and to his left and turned to see Dobby standing there smiling and waving at Harry with tears streaming down his face. The little elf hadn't stopped sobbing since Harry invited him, but Harry didn't care he waved to Dobby who finally dried his eyes and waved merrily back at Harry. As they continued to move forward Harry saw Serenity and Taylor standing next to their father at the head table Harry's face lit up it was the first time he'd seen her since she'd gotten sick.

As they walked to the head table Harry felt his breath catch in his throat Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were there standing behind Neville and his Grandmother. Harry felt a sharp sense of sorrow that they were seeing him so happy with a new family when their family was broken forever. Sirius followed Harry's gaze and said, "They wouldn't want you to be sad you've lost a lot to and your pain isn't any less severe or important as them now smile this is a day to be happy." Harry nodded feeling relief at Sirius' words and waved to the Diggory's as he sat down besides Remus.

Sirius remained standing it was tradition that each member of the family say something (unless they were physically unable to) in order of seniority. Sirius waited for things to quiet down and cast a sonorous spell causing his voice to boom across the hall, "Thank you all for coming, we are truly honored that you have all come today to celebrate our family. I have been waiting for this day for many years as most of you know James and Lily Potter were my two best friends, and I promised them years ago that I would take care of Harry should anything ever happen to them. Unfortunately I was one day put in a position to keep that promise."

Sirius winked at Harry to show he didn't mean that as an insult, but he didn't need to Harry understood that Sirius was only saying he wished James and Lily hadn't died and Harry agreed he nodded to Sirius as he continued," However, I was unable to fulfill that promise immediately due to interfering factors, but now I am proud to say that promise has been held true and Harry is now my, our child and we are truly grateful to have him." The hall broke into applause as Sirius bowed and took his seat than Remus stood giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze before he left the table, "This is a very special day for me, I never expected to have children because of my condition, but I have been truly blessed to have two people who do not care about that sort of thing and have accepted me just as I am. Many years ago I lost my family due to the actions of Lord Voldemort." Several people in the hall gasped hearing the name said out loud, but Remus continued, "But now I have found a family once more and I am truly honored that Harry has decided to officially join our family and am incredibly proud that he has given me the prestigious honor of calling him son. I hope one day every person here will experience the happiness I feel at this moment thank you."

The hall broke into applause once more as Remus sat and Harry saw several people had tears falling down their faces.

Harry stood nervously and said, "I have never been as happy as I am at this moment, my whole life this was all I ever wanted a family that I could truly call my own. Remus and Sirius have both said they are honored to call me son well I am equally honored to call them both father and I want to whole world to know how proud I am to be a part of their family which is why I have decided to alter my name." Several people seemed shocked by this and every reporter present was writing like crazy, but Harry ignored it, "I will always love and be proud of my mother and father, nothing can ever replace them, but I have found a new family now and I know my parents would have wanted me to be happy which is why I have decided to mix together the names of my first family and my second. From now on I'm not Harry James Potter; I am Harry James Remus Potter-Black son of Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black thank you."

Harry bowed and went back to his seat as applause broke out once more Harry heard several people whistling loudly and was certain it was most, if not all of the Weasley's. As Harry sat back down he noticed that Sirius and Remus both looked incredibly happy. Harry grinned at them, "So you like it then?" Remus and Sirius both stood and pulled Harry into a hug as Remus said, "I think it's a very fine name." while Sirius said, "It's an honor and I know you're Mother and father would be so proud of you right now." Harry nodded too chocked to speak and say back down as Dumbledore called for food after a few minutes everyone sat down and began to eat at first the hall was unusually quiet, but it didn't take long for chatter to break out.

Harry turned to his left to see Serenity and smiled she was wearing magenta colored dress robes which accented the paleness of her skin and made her eyes pop, "You look great." Serenity grinned, "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Harry smiled back as talk continued around them. Throughout the meal several people came up and congratulated them Harry gave thank you's to them all and felt a thrill of warmth at the joy on Hermione and the Weasley's faces when they came up. Harry saw several people leave gift on a table that quickly vanished, normally they were opened immediately, but Dumbledore thought it was safer to wait and check gift for jinxes before letting Harry, Remus, or Sirius open them in case Voldemort had cursed anything.

Once the food was cleared Dumbledore stood again, "Today is a truly happy day for these three young men I have known Harry, Remus, and Sirius since before they first came here and I am truly delighted that they have all found the happiness they truly deserve which is why it is my honor as headmaster of Hogwarts to formally present the family of Potter-Lupin-Black to all of you and ask you to join me in wishing them the nothing but the best for their future." Dumbledore raised his glass in congratulations and everyone else followed. Then the tables were pushed away and music began to play.

Harry really wished a dance wasn't a traditional part of an adoption ceremony he wasn't any better at dancing than he had been in fourth year, but there was nothing he could do. As a member of the family being honored Harry was expected to dance and deciding it was best to bite the bullet and get it over with he walked over to Serenity and bent down, "may I have this dance?" Serenity nodded, "Yes you may." And stood taking Harry's hand and heading to the dance floor Harry couldn't help feeling grateful that a slow song was playing and that several couples (including Ron and Hermione) were already on the floor.

Harry and Serenity began to dance and Harry was surprised that it seemed easier than before, but how? He hadn't taken any lessons Serenity noticed his confusion and snickered, "Harry there are a lot of fighting moves which are identical to dancing moves your training with Dad has improved your skills without you even noticing." Harry opened his mouth in a silent O and said, "Oh I uh didn't know that. How are you feeling?" Serenity grinned, "So much better having a potion master for a father has can really be beneficial at times." Harry smiled as the song ended and they bowed to each other than went back to sit.

The parry went on for several hours and Harry actually ended up dancing again, he not only danced with Serenity, but Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. It was a lot of fun by the time everything had wound down Harry was exhausted, he was still a little tired from the full moon and by the time he arrived back to his rooms with Remus and Sirius Harry was practically sleeping standing up. Despite the exhaustion Harry couldn't help feel one last thrill of joy as his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

A/n so what do you think? The end is near.


	26. Getting closer

Hidden truths

A/n yes I know this took a long time, but such is life. Several reviewers have asked me if I have autism or know someone who does, the answer is no, but I consider autism to be something that people need to be aware of which is why I created Taylor. Thank you and remember reviews are welcome as always.

Harry woke early the day after the adoption party; he limped slightly as he made his way to the bathroom. His leg didn't hurt anymore, but it still got a little stiff when he sat down or stood up too long. Remus said it would take a little while for the feeling to go away, but it wasn't anything serious. After showering and taking care of his usual morning routine Harry followed his nose into the dining room, something smelled wonderful and he was starving.

Harry walked into the room to see Sirius standing next to the table setting out breakfast food he'd obviously gotten from the kitchen. Harry grinned and said, "Good morning Dad." Sirius looked up grinning broadly back, "Good morning Kiddo." Before he could say anything else Harry rushed into his arms, it felt so good to finally have a family, to finally be able to have that one thing he'd been denied his whole life. While they stood there a familiar voice rang out from behind, "Well good morning to you to, don't I get a hug to?" Harry turned to Remus and slipped his right arm out from under Sirius' left leaving an open space, "Of course you do Papa." Remus walked over and joined in the now three way hug giving Sirius a deep kiss as he did so Harry snickered and say, "Hey You're not supposed to do that in front of me."(A/n Harry has no problem with the fact that their gay he's just joking because kids typically get grossed out when their parents kiss in front of them). Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, "kiddo you're being our son won't change our behavior no matter how much we love you." Remus added, "Besides you're more than old enough to see your parents kissing it's perfectly normal."

Harry snorted loudly, "The words 'perfectly normal' will never describe anything related to me including you two." Sirius snorted, "Yeah well we're still going to kiss in front of you so get use to it." Harry laughed and while he would have loved to stay there all day his stomach rumbled loudly and there was no doubt in his mind Remus had heard, "Well come on Harry you better eat something or we'll be arrested for neglect." Harry wiggled out of the embrace as Sirius said, "Or Madame Pomfrey will have our hides." Remus winced, "Given the choice between the two I think I'd take Azkaban over an angry Poppy Pomfrey." Sirius snorted again, "Who wouldn't?"

Harry sat down and began adding food to his own plate, Harry was regretting tomorrow when Remus and Sirius would both be gone again. He knew they were only a floo away if he needed them, but he would have liked for the three of them to spend more time alone together before that. Something of his thoughts must have showed on his face Sirius asked, "Harry what's wrong?" Harry looked up, "How did you…?"

Before he could finish Remus said, "Harry you have a lot of James in you, but one of the things that you share most strongly with Lily is that your face is easier to read than a children's pop-up book." Harry flushed, "I just wish you both didn't have to leave so soon." They both reached over and took Harry's hands in their own Remus spoke first, "We would love to stay Harry, but Sirius is needed with the Aurors and I have work to do to." Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that thing you were doing for Dumbledore with the other werewolves was over." Remus nodded, "It is, but there are other things I need to do." Harry asked, "Such as?" Remus shook his head, "Sorry Harry I can't tell you." Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius said, "Believe me Kiddo if I could I'd stay here with you forever." Harry snorted, "And after a week McGonagall would kick you out for turning the Slytherins into slugs or something." Sirius smirked, "Why Harry I am truly appalled that you would ever think I would do something like that." Harry grinned and as he went back to breakfast he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Harry did a double take as he noticed a huge pile of presents in the sitting room, "uh, what's that?" Sirius shook his head and answered around a mouthful of blueberry pancakes, "The presents Dumbledore has all ready checked and deemed safe to open. We're going to have to buy two extra house to fit them all in we're still getting things from all over the world (most of which by the way are from people I've never even heard of)." Harry groaned, "Can we give some of them away to charity or something? I mean we don't have to keep everything do we?" Remus shook his head, "Not as long as we did it quietly. Many people would be insulted if they knew we gave away their gifts and we should open them all, but at least we won't have to send everyone a thank you note."

Sirius nodded as Harry made a face, "Yeah my hands cramping just at the idea." They finished eating and Sirius said, "Well we should probably start with gifts that are from people we actually know. Here Harry I think you may want to look at these." Harry walked over to where Sirius was holding two presents (one of which looked fairly lumpy) curious as to who they were from. Harry turned them over, "to the Potter-Lupin-Black family from the Snape family. To Harry from Taylor." Harry smirked and opened the one that read from the Snape family, inside were three different colored cloaks, each one had a color from their family crest and as Harry pulled them out a note fell from one.

"_Dear Mr.'s Potter-Lupin-Black,_

_I n case any of you are unaware these are battle robes designed to help protect wizards from unfriendly spell-fire. They can block most simple curses such as stunning spells or stinging hexes and will lessen some of the more severe spells such as the cruciatus curse. I hope they will be useful to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape"_

Sirius held up a dark green colored cloak and whistled, "These are nice, very high quality. The ones they give us at the ministry have nothing on these." Remus nodded holding a cloak of deep blue, "Yes they're very sturdy. Harry and I probably wouldn't even be able to do serious damage to them during our transformations." Harry marveled as he ran the last cloak which was a dark red in his hands the cloak reminded Harry of a burning ember at first. It almost looked black and then the light would hit it and it shimmered red. It was light weight and supple, but at the same time it was a tough material. Harry gave the cloak a few experimental yanks as he asked, "Is wearing red a really good idea in a battle? I mean won't I basically be painting a 'here I am come and kill me sign' on my body?" Sirius shook his head, "No, it's true red is a very visible color, especially in a duel, but many wizards choose to wear it and your cloak is fairly subtle color so it won't draw undue attention. If you want to Harry you can switch with Remus or I or we could just transfigure the cloak a different color it's not difficult."

Harry thought momentarily, "No thanks I think I kind of like it. What's this?" Harry had seen a glint of something shiny in the remaining wrapping paper; he bent down and picked up a 4x6 bronze picture frame with a note taped to the glass that read, "_From Serenity."_

Harry removed the note and gasped loudly, how had Serenity done this? It was a photo of Lych standing next to Moony and Padfoot. Harry passed the photo to Sirius and read the back of the note, "_Harry, my Dad took this photo during one of your transformations. He transfigured the camera into something else and hid it after he changed. I hope you like it. Serenity._" Remus looked closely at the picture, "This is amazing, I've never really had a clear image of how I looked as Moony before." Harry scooted over so he could look at the picture again. Moony stood on the right side of Lych he had grey fur with a slight honey color around the edges. Moony was huge animal much larger than any dog or wolf Harry had ever seen before.

Remus stroked the frame as Harry grinned at the sight of Lych; he had never really had a clear view of the wolf in his mind either. While Harry didn't necessarily enjoy being a werewolf Lych was a part of him, denying that would be like denying he was wizard. Sirius nodded and said, "well I think this is the best picture of the three of us we've ever had don't you two?" Harry nodded and Remus said, "Absolutely"

Harry opened the third present, the one from Taylor and found one of Taylor's origami figures. Harry was surprised it hadn't gotten ruined being piled with all the other presents and then inspected, but he thought someone must have cast a protection charm on the package for that reason. The origami figure was a B, P, and L entwined with one another it looked wonderful.

Remus gave a low whistle, "I didn't know he could do that." Harry nodded, "Yeah Taylor's very talented, Serenity said a lot of people with autism have specific talents. Although some don't it all depends on the person." Remus nodded as Sirius pulled out another gift, "This ones from the Weasley's." Harry said, "Four sickles says Mrs. Weasley knitted us all sweaters." Sirius snorted as he opened the package and said, "I can't believe this, you're right kiddo." Harry laughed as Sirius pulled out three sweaters with all their family coats on them, "Well that's Molly for you." Remus said between giggles as Sirius looked into the box and pulled out a clock that was an exact replica of the one in the Weasley kitchen, except it had Sirius, Remus, and Harry on the spoons.

Harry smiled, "Can we add other people to it even if we're not related to them?" Remus nodded, "Yes, we just need their permission to do so; I assume you are referring to Ron, Hermione, Serenity, and the rest of the Weasley's if possible?" Harry said, "Yes, but I'd also like, Severus, Taylor, Neville, and Luna if we can." Remus and Sirius both grinned proudly Sirius spoke first, "That should be fine, we can put Albus on there to." Harry snickered as he opened the individual gift from Ron which was a new chess set with pawns carved into the shape of wolves and Grims Harry showed Remus as he pulled out the present from Dumbledore reading the card, "_Congratulations my boys, I am truly delighted you have all finally found the family you deserve so much. May your lives together be long, happy, and safe. Love, Albus_."

Remus opened the large parcel to find an 8x10 photo of the adoption ceremony, a framed copy of Harry's adoption certificate, and a sock. Remus held up the large bright purple sock and said, "So I take it this is one of Albus' jokes?" Harry looked closely at the sock and gave it a slight sniff before realizing where it had come from, "I don't think so, Dobby!" the small elf suddenly appeared, "Yes Harry Potter-Black sir, what can Dobby be doing for you." Harry held up the sock, "Dobby is this yours?"

The elf grinned proudly, "Yes Harry Potter-Black sir. Dobby is giving Harry Potter-Black and Mr.'s Lupin-Black's presents of his own, but the headmaster is making a suggestion to Dobby that now that Harry Potter-Black sir is having a new family they will be needing a new house elf. Dobby is knowing you is not liking the nasty elf from Grimmauld place who is working in the kitchens now." Harry gave Sirius a questioning look asking if the elf Dobby was talking about was indeed Krecher Sirius nodded as Dobby continued, "So Dobby is volunteering to become your new elf, but because I is working for the headmaster now I needed his permission to be giving you my sock. The headmaster said yes and that Dobby would be a part of his present to you, if you is wanting him to be." Harry grinned as Dobby finished still bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Harry couldn't help shuddering at what Hermione would do when she found out Dumbledore had given Dobby to them as part of a gift, but Dobby was a free elf and if he wanted to be part of a gift who was Harry to deny him the right to ask? Harry looked at Sirius and Remus, (both of whom seemed to be trying desperately hard not to laugh) and they each shrugged saying it was up to Harry. Harry knew Dobby would be heartbroken if he said no, and having an extra elf around could be helpful so, "All right Dobby, but the rules with us are the same here at school. You are a free elf and as such you will receive payment for your work and your usual vacation schedule. Also, since we don't really have a house yet, you might as well stay here." Dobby ran up to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, then he did the same for Sirius and Remus, "Oh thank you sirs Dobby is most honored to be your house elf, if you ever be needing Dobby just be snapping your fingers and calling me and I will be coming." Remus smiled benignly at the little elf, "Your welcome Dobby why don't you go back to the kitchens now, we'll call you if we need anything."

Dobby nodded vigorously, "Yes sir, Mr. Remus Lupin-Black sir." And disappeared with a crack as soon as he was gone Sirius and Remus doubled over laughing as Harry groaned, "Laugh now, but I warn you Dobby can be hazardous to your health at times." This only caused them to laugh harder as Harry found Dobby's present and opened it to reveal (what else?) socks a mismatched lumpy pair for each of them, Harry's were dark blue and green with snakes on the green sock and wolves on the green. Remus had a dark red and green with a griffin on the red and owls on the green. Sirius had red and dark blue with a hyppogriph on the red and a wolf on the blue. Harry shook his head and reached for Hermione's present.

Harry could all ready tell that it was a book, but when he opened it he gasped in shock, it was a large black leather book with the words, 'our family' engraved on the cover in gold. Harry opened it and saw a page full of blank lines next to a page with a family tree on it. Harry noticed a note tapped to the inside cover,

_Dear Harry, Remus, and Sirius,_

_This book is a family album you can record the members of your family in it and there are also separate pages for photographs as well. The book will continue to expand as you add to it and never run out of pages. I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry stroked the book lovingly, Hermione knew how much this would mean to him. He had never know much about either side of his family, but now he could create his own family history. Remus and Sirius both nodded in approval and turned to the next present. They spent the rest of the day opening their gifts (most of which either had images from, or were in the colors of their family crests) they had a great time laughing and telling stories. At one point Sirius picked up some balled up pieces of discarded wrapping paper and started a paper fight with it. Shakira and Sly jumped about catching the paper in their mouths and spitting it out once the taste hit them, while Victoria stayed on Harry's wrist so as to not be accidentally trampled.

They ate dinner alone together and once they were finished Sirius and Remus both stood and pulled Harry into a hug, "We have to go Kiddo I'm back on duty tomorrow." Harry nodded to chocked up to speak, he didn't want this day to end he didn't want them to go, but he wasn't going to cling to their legs like and overwrought child, Sirius and Remus both had important things to do and lives to lead. While Harry was a part of those lives now he knew he couldn't be the center of them. Still this was very hard for him, "I love you both." Remus said, "And we love you Harry." Sirius finished, "With all our hearts, now try getting into trouble for a change, turn all the Slytherin's into frogs or something." "Sirius, don't tell him things like that Severus will kill you." Harry snickered lightly as they all pulled away. They each gave him a kiss on the head and then floo'd out.

Once they were gone Harry looked around his rooms, suddenly everything seemed so cold and empty. Harry slunk to the floor as Shakira and Sly walked up to him nuzzling his face and offering him comfort. Harry remained on the floor not wanting to stand or move a few moments later he heard the door to his rooms opening, Harry sniffed and smiled when he realized Ron, Hermione, and Serenity had just come. Hermione shouted, "Harry!" he winced as he answered, "Over here and not so loud, werewolf remember? Very sensitive ears."

Hermione was the first one in the room she dropped the bag she was holding on the floor and pulled Harry into a hug as she said, "I'm sorry we were just worried." Serenity finished putting her bag down next to Hermione's, "The headmaster told us when Sirius and Remus would be leaving and we figured you wouldn't want to be alone." Harry smiled and reached out towards her and Ron, "I don't, thank you guys I needed someone." Ron put his bag down and sat next to Harry placing an arm on his shoulder as he said, "We all have permission to stay the night, but I think professor Snape or someone else is going to come by and make sure we behave." Serenity snorted as she sat behind Harry pulling him into a second hug, "Right like two of us are going to have sex while the other two watch? I don't think so."

Harry shrugged, "Well you never know, some people enjoy that type of things." Hermione covered his mouth, "thank you Harry let's change the topic now." Ron perked, "Well now that you mention it, we found out where Malfoy's been sneaking off to. Hermione, Ginny, and I saw him go into the room of requirement. We went in after him, but the room was just full of junk there were these two Slytherin girls standing outside, but we didn't recognize them and we hoped you might be able to tell us who they are if you got close enough to smell them you know." Harry snorted derisively, "Ron I don't know the scent of every single student in school." Ron shrugged, "Well it couldn't hurt to try right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I suppose so." Serenity spoke up from behind him causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to shift which each breath she took, "I could come to, I can see through Glamour's and polyjuice potion if these girls aren't who they appear to be I will be able to tell." Ron looked shocked, but Hermione smiled, "Is that why your eyes look so strange." Serenity nodded, "Very few people know because they're either too polite or too afraid to ask why my eyes look so strange."

Ron was opening and closing his mouth like a fish before he finally said, "So you can do that and the shield thing to?" Serenity nodded, "Yes it's a part of my magical inheritance." The three of them stayed there for about an hour then they finally stood and Harry spoke about Sirius and Remus leaving, "I know they had to go and that I couldn't hold them back, but I can't help missing them. It's just I only got adopted two days ago and I wanted to have some time alone just the three of us. That way we could all get used to everything, and I could get used to actually being a part of a family. I can't wait for the summer we can spend some real time together." Serenity nodded, "I understand Harry, when my Dad left I was very angry and confused I didn't understand why he and mom weren't living together anymore. They told us they were going to divorce and Dad left that same night. I felt the same way you feel that I needed more time to get used to everything before he left, but I eventually adjusted. You'll be fine Harry and you've got something really good to look forward to."

Harry smiled as he leaned over to kiss Serenity, he couldn't help feeling somewhat surprised by what she said. Serenity usually didn't talk about the impact her parents' divorce had had on her. Harry couldn't help wondering which would be worse being an orphan and knowing your parents were gone and never coming back? Or having one of your parents move away and knowing they were alive and fine, but you could only see them at certain times? As the kiss continued Hermione cleared her throat and they both pulled apart. Harry flushed, but Serenity just looked smug. At that moment professor Snape came into the room, "good evening Mr. Potter it will be curfew shortly and I have come to make sure that all four of you are on your best behavior tonight." Severus gave Serenity a particularly searching look.

Serenity put her hands on her hips and said something in Russian Harry didn't understand, but it certainly sounded angry after a few minutes Severus raised his hand, "Serenity I was not saying I did not trust you, but I know how teenagers think (remember I was one myself once upon a time) and I do not want any of you ruining your lives by doing something you're too young for." Serenity gave her father a piercing look, "So you consider me the result of doing something stupid?"

Severus groaned and rubbed his face with his hand, "Of course not Serenity, I was merely pointing out that had your mother and I waited a year or two before jumping into everything at once then things might have turned out better for everyone." Serenity huffed, but accepted it Harry couldn't help feeling a little awkward standing here listening to this particular conversation and he could see Ron and Hermione felt the same way. Severus looked around and then muttered a spell causing two extra bedrooms to appear and telling them, "You have an hour before I want all of you in bed." Harry ran to the bathroom wanting to be the first to use it before all the hot water ran out or something as the other three scattered in various directions as well. An hour later Harry crawled into bed and quickly occulded his mind before going to sleep.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

The next morning was total chaos, Snape had added an extra bathroom to Harry's suite, but that still wasn't enough for four teenagers and an adult. Everyone ran about the rooms getting what they needed from their overnight bags and then grabbing some food off the table. Harry had ordered breakfast form the kitchens knowing Ron, Hermione, Serenity, and Severus wouldn't have time to stop at the great hall because they all had things to pick up before going to class. After breakfast they all headed off to classes for the day, Charms was the first class for the morning, and for the first time since he started at Hogwarts Harry arrived at class before Hermione. Once everyone was there professor Flitwick had taught them a protection charm that would act as a temporary shield during battle, it wasn't nearly as powerful as anything Serenity could do, but it would certainly be helpful in a pinch.

Harry actually ended up being one of the first students to master the charm and went to lunch with a silly grin on his face. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and found Serenity and Neville once again in a debate about plants. Serenity was arguing for the superiority of plants grown or harvested on a full moon being used in a sleeping potions, while Neville pointed out that nothing suggested such a distinction and that potion ingredients gathered on nights when there was no moon seemed far more effective.

Harry knew Serenity wouldn't talk to him while debating so he ate quickly and left for transfiguration. Harry actually sighed in relief when he turned in the essay he'd been working on for the last two weeks, professor McGonagall had them each practice turning inanimate objects into animals, Harry actually got his ball to turn into a weasel and ended up getting three points for Gryffindor. After class Harry met Serenity in the front hall of the school. Hermione and Ron had suggested that today was as good a day as any to check the room of requirement, the four of them got there, but the room was deserted.

They waited for several minutes before and idea came to Harry, "Dobby!" the small elf appeared, "Yes Harry Potter-Black sir, what can dobby be doing for you?" Harry smiled, "Dobby we want you to tell us if and when Draco Malfoy comes to use this room do you think you can do that without anyone seeing you?" The elf nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes Harry Potter-Black sir. Dobby will tell you right away." Harry said, "Thank you." And went to do his homework with his friends.

The rest of the week past fairly quickly and quietly, Remus and Sirius frequently floo'd and wrote to Harry who eagerly responded. Just after class on Friday Dobby appeared once again, "Harry Potter-Black sir, Draco Malfoy is in the come and go room." Harry nodded, "Thank you Dobby." Harry ran back in class and told Ron, Hermione, and Serenity what was going on the three of them headed to the room quickly, Harry stood just around the corner of the Room of requirement not wanting to be seen Serenity put her head around the corner and gasped then stifled a giggle, Harry turned to her, "What?" serenity pointed to the girls, "Just sniff and you'll understand." Harry gave the air a hard sniff and nearly fainted when two familiar scents reached his nose the two girls were not girls at all they were Crabe and Goyle what in world was Malfoy up to?

Cliffie, o.k that's all for now please review.


	27. Coming storm

Battle looms:

Battle looms

Harry was completely confused, "Crabbe and Goyle, what's going on?" Serenity shook her head and turned to Ron and Hermione, "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's very good. Look I know you guys said you didn't see anything, but maybe we can pick up on something you missed." Ron asked, "But how can we get in without anyone noticing?" Serenity turned to Harry with a knowing grin on her face, "I think I can help." Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion, Serenity made several highly complex hand movements and suddenly Harry could see what looked like a bubble surrounding them he winkled his brow in confusion, "I don't get it."

Serenity snickered, "I shielded us from the sight of others we're now invisible." Ron's mouth fell open; Harry and Hermione were also in shock Harry said, "Why didn't you say you could do that?" Serenity laughed, "I don't tell everyone everything, besides if you don't know something you can't accidentally be forced or tricked into telling someone else. I trust you Harry, but I've grown up watching the worst of the worst at work and I know what they can do. Dad always taught me to play things close to the chest and be careful even among those I trusted the most."

Harry sighed heavily, "I understand, so shall we?" before they could move Hermione said, "Weight they might hear us and they'll almost definitely see the door opening." Harry nodded at her, "Good point, I think I can take care of that." Harry focused his telekinesis on a nearby suit of arm, he had been practicing, but the armor was huge and it took a few minutes before a loud resounding crash echoed through the hall. Crabbe and Goyle ran off to see what the noise was and Harry slumped slightly from exhaustion, he took several deep breaths and tried to steady the slight trembling in his arms. Serenity said, "Harry we need to go now, I'm sorry, but we can't wait." Harry nodded and they carefully entered the room of requirement before Crabbe and Goyle had a chance to come back.

They entered the room and Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust the entire place had a strong pungent smell of dust, mold, and several other things Harry didn't want to think about the room was full of cupboards, cabinets, old broom, and dozens of other things which were mostly broken. Harry couldn't understand why anyone would want any of this, then he felt a tingling of magic. Harry realized most of these were probably magical items (or had been at one time) before he could say Serenity gave a gasp of shock, "A lot of these are magical items, most aren't useful anymore, but I'm getting a strong vibe from this direction." Serenity pointed to the left, deciding it was as good a place to start as any the others followed her, as they moved through the sea junk Ron's foot slipped and kicked a broken chair causing it to topple of and knock into an ancient armoire. One of the armoire doors fell off from the impact and it hit the ground with a resounding 'clang', Malfoy's voice rang out, "Who's there?" Harry, Hermione, and Serenity all gave Ron dirty looks causing him to turn red and stare at his shoes.

Malfoy walked towards them his wand raised, "Who's there? Show yourself." Serenity bit her lip and held a hand to her lips Harry and to others nodded Harry motioned in another direction indicating they should move and the others carefully followed making as little noise as possible. Malfoy came to the broken chair and armoire, he looked around then he raised his wand in the air and shouted a spell Harry had never heard before, "Manifestus!" a bright purple fog seemed to engulf the room and Serenity stuck out her arms as though she were bracing against some unseen wall. As the fog became thicker she broke out into a sweat and started breathing heavier Harry put a hand on her shoulder and began to push some of his excess magic into her, Ron and Hermione quickly followed his example.

The pressure of the fog was immense, it was like having a giant vice tightened around you Harry and the others held on, but it was taxing. Then just when Harry thought his strength was going to give out the fog began to dissipate and the pressure released. They all gave quiet relieved sighs. Malfoy looked around for a few minutes after the spell ended trying to see what had made the chair tip over and finally he turned and walked back where he'd come from (although Harry noticed he still had a suspicious look on his face). They waited a few moments before following him, the magical tingling Harry had felt since they arrived began to grow stronger Serenity's jerked her head towards Malfoy saying she could see something. Finally Malfoy stopped walking Harry bent his head around an old book shelf while Ron and Hermione squinted carefully at Malfoy, trying to determine what he was doing Serenity widened her eyes as much as she could and focused.

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from gasping Serenity's eyes had started to spin rapidly in different directions! It was as though she were rolling her eyes incredibly fast; Harry had never seen anything like it. Finally she spoke in a short gasping breaths, "It's a vanishing cabinet... you enter into it and come out of the twin at a separate location." Hermione continued, "Yes, I know they were used as a method of travel before the floo network was created, but they could be dangerous if someone moved the other cabinet or if was damaged in some way you could end up who know where. Also, they're difficult to find which makes them expensive and they're even more difficult to maintain only a few trained wizards have ever been fully certified in their maintenance."

Harry sucked in a breath, "So is Malfoy trying to let someone into the castle? Or is he just using this as a way out so he can go to death eater meetings?" Hermione shook her head, "Harry you know better than anyone how many secret passages there are out of school if Malfoy wanted to leave there are dozens of much safer ways to sneak out no I think he's letting someone in, we have to tell Dumbledore right away this could be a problem." They slowly backed away and made their way to the headmasters' office they told him what they had seen Dumbledore looked truly grave, "I see we need to begin making preparations for the protection and safety of the students. If what you have told me is accurate we will be unable to stop someone from coming out of that cabinet even if I were to send Mr. Malfoy away the cabinet has been repaired and preventing anyone from exiting it will be nearly impossible now."

Harry could feel his stomach began to churn, "That's how he'll get in isn't it? Voldemort's going to raid the school through that thing." Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so. I will call the professors together and have them evacuate every student under the age of fifteen the older one can stay to defend the castle if they wish, I will also summon the Order and put them on round the clock guard duty surrounding the room of requirement. Still we should be prepared for the worst."

During this speech Hermione had been staring intently at the sword of Gryffindor sitting in its case on a near-by shelf finally she snapped her fingers and said, "That's it!" the others turned to her and she said, "I've been researching ways to destroy a reliquary ever since Harry told me and one of the ways is basilisk venom, there's left-over venom on the sword from when Harry killed the basilisk four years ago you can use it." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Won't the venom have come off or eroded by now?" Hermione shook her head, "No, basilisk venom always remains on a weapon once it has come into direct contact with it. You could probably go down to the Chamber and get a fang if you want, but the sword of Gryffindor will be your best bet, you'd have to be really close to Voldemort to use a fang as a weapon."

Serenity nodded, "She's right and he'd never let you get that close he's too good a natural dueler." Harry reminded them, "We don't need to get close to Voldemort just to Nagini." Serenity said, "Yes, but he's going to be protecting her with everything he has and once she's dead you still have to kill him, I don't think he'll just throw up his arms and surrender do you?" Harry nodded as Dumbledore stood and removed the sword from its case he handed it to Harry and said, "Keep this with you at all times from now on."

Harry reached out to take it, "Sir shouldn't you keep it?" Dumbledore shook his head, "Remember the prophecy Harry you are the one destined to destroy Voldemort not I, I will help you when the time comes, but you must swing the final blow." Harry nodded and took the sword he held it in his hands for a moment unsure of what to do next when Serenity cleared her throat and handed him a scabbard, "Hang it on your belt." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Where'd this come from? Serenity said, "I got it from the room of requirement it was sitting in a pile of junk, there's a lot of strong charms around it." Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Thank you." Serenity returned the kiss and they stood there for a few moments before someone cleared their throat Harry pulled back and said, "We'll need your help." Serenity rolled her eyes, "Yes I know I've been training with Dad ever since you told me what you would need me to do."

Harry grinned as he slid the sword into the scabbard and hung it from his belt, Harry felt a thrill of gratitude for the fencing lessons Snape had given him during his private lessons. Harry wasn't a master by any means, but he could now hold his own Dumbledore told them to go to Harry's rooms and stay there until he called them or the fighting started. They all nodded gravely and ran to Harry' rooms, as soon as they got their Harry went for the battle robe Snape had given him he picked it up and muttered a spell they'd just studied in charms, "Replica." The spell created an exact replicate of whatever you cast it on Harry made two copies of the robe and was about to make third when Serenity came in and saw him, "Don't bother I have my own." She raised her arm and shouted, "Accio!" a few moments later a large dark purple robe slid under the door and into her hand. Serenity wrapped it around herself with a satisfied smirk.

Shakira, Sly and Victoria were all agitated by the tension they felt and Harry did his best to calm them, still it wasn't easy when his own nerves were fried beyond recognition. The next few hours were total chaos as the teachers began to evacuate students to safer locations Harry never thought he'd live to see the day people were fleeing _from _Hogwarts to a safe location. Severus sent a letter up to Harry's room saying he was sending Taylor to his mother's house in Spain and Serenity did not need to worry for her brothers safety, although Anastasia would probably kill her daughter when she found out why Serenity wasn't going along.

Harry nervously paced back and forth in front of his fireplace Serenity and the others tried to soothe his nerves (including Victoria), but it did no good. Harry was relieved (and a little surprised) when Severus contacted them one last time to say that most of Slytherin house had agreed to go to safety and stay out of the coming battle, what's more several of the older students had insisted on staying and helping defend the castle. They had even gone to speak to Dumbledore about ways to help, Severus assured them that he knew for a fact these students were genuine and Harry suspected some form of occulmency was behind his insurance. In fact only twelve Slytherin students appeared to be fighting to support Voldemort (although Severus suspected students in other houses belonged to the dark cause).

As Harry continued to pace Serenity said, "Will you cut that out, you're starting to make me nervous." Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just can't sit still it's like I'm my brain is spinning and I can't focus on any one thing and I just…." Serenity had stood as Harry had started talking and as he continued to ramble she pulled him to her and kissed him stopping his train of thought. Harry smiled as he leaned into the kiss and a moment later he felt Serenity's tongue rubbing against his lips, Harry willingly opened his mouth and allowed it in. Serenity explored his mouth very thoroughly and Harry followed her example, both of them seemed to have forgotten Ron and Hermione were there until Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

They pulled a part, Harry could feel his face turning red, while Serenity just stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face, "I just figured we might as well do that know because we might not live to do it later." Harry's face fell, "Don't talk like that." Serenity shrugged, "Why? We all gotta die sometime right?" Harry nodded, "Still." Serenity said, "All right, I'm sorry." Harry suddenly remembered something he muttered a spell and the bottle of felix flex he'd gotten from Slughorn came whizzing into his hand Harry gave it to Serenity, Ron , and Hermione then took a sip for himself.

A warm feeling rushed through Harry, making him feel like he was truly invulnerable he gave the bottle back to Hermione, "once the fighting starts use this." Harry handed her his master coin from the D.A. and continued, "To call the D.A and make sure to give that to as many people on our side as you can, I'll be a little preoccupied." Hermione nodded, but before she could speak an alarm began to ring loudly throughout the school. Ron looked up towards the ceiling with dread and said, "Well, here we go."

Harry nodded, "Look, if anything happens I want you guys to know you mean the world to me, you're my two best friends and I never could have gotten this far without you beside me every step of the way." Ron grinned, "Thanks Harry, we care about you to and I want you to know that I've always thought of you as another brother." Harry smiled as Ron stood and walked over to hug him, Ron usually wasn't the type to show his emotions, but this was a unique situation. Hermione was sniffling, "Harry, you mean a lot to both of us be really careful. After all if you're not around Ron and I are more likely to kill each other." Hermione leaned over to kiss his cheek as Harry gave a weak chuckle. He turned to Serenity, taking her hands in his, "I love you." Serenity smiled, "I love you to, and you better come out of this alive, or so help me I'll shoot myself and come after you just to bug the crap out of you for all eternity."

Harry smiled and they turned, together the three of them walked out of his rooms with Shakira and Sly following no matter what was about to happen they would face it together just as they always had.

Cliffie, o.k. I didn't mean for this chapter to end this way, but I'll do my best to have the next one out sooner. This story is wrapping up and saying good-bye is hard. Please review


	28. power of love

Battle Royale

Battle Royale

As soon as the alarm went off Harry and the others stood and ran for the room of requirement Shakira and Sly followed them closely. They knew the death eaters and Voldemort would be coming through there and wanted to stop as many of them as possible to reduce the number of overall casualties. By the time they arrived Voldemort's followers had all ready started coming in the aurors were fighting them off, but more continued to poor through Harry felt a violent chill run through his body as his sensitivity towards evil went off due to all of the dark magic present.

As Harry pulled his wand out a loud explosion rocked the hall throwing everyone back and causing a huge cloud of dust to cover everything. Harry's scar started to throb, he tried to use occulmency to block the pain, but it did not work (Harry thought it was probably because of how close Voldemort now was). When the dust began to settle Voldemort emerged from the door, he surveyed the scene carefully then he turned to a small unlit corner and shouted, "Traitor! So little Dragon you decided to tell Dumbledore about my little 'visit' did you?" As Harry stood he caught site of Malfoy curled in a corner, he must have either hidden there after the door was opened or been knocked aside by the invading death eaters.

Malfoy cowered before Voldemort and Harry couldn't help noticing how small and insignificant he seemed now. When Malfoy spoke his voice stuttered with fear, "My Lllllllllord I swear to you I did not tell them anything. The aurors and death eaters had all stood and resumed their dueling some of aurors tried to take down Voldemort, but every spell they threw at him was deflected. Voldemort stalked towards Malfoy, "You're lying to me little Dragon, you used your fathers reputation and place within my close circle to get into my good graces and then you betrayed me. Well you know how I deal with traitors." Malfoy's face was whiter than Harry had ever seen it, Harry knew what Voldemort was going to do as well as Malfoy did and he raised his wand not sure what he was going to do, but knowing he couldn't just stand there and watch Malfoy die.

Harry may have hated Malfoy, but no one deserved what Voldemort was going to do, form somewhere to his left Harry heard Lucius Malfoy shout, "My Lord, please I beg of you spare my son!" Harry was surprised to hear the desperate tone of Lucius' voice the older Malfoy had never been anything but cold and aloof whenever Harry was around. Voldemort brushed Lucius' plea away and said, "Lucius you know the penalty for traitors, you and your wife can have another heir." Voldemort raised his wand and just as he began the spell Harry concentrated deeply and used his telekinesis to yank Malfoy away "Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy came hurtling towards Harry as the killing curse smashed into the wall he'd just been standing in front of, several stones fell from the wall as Voldemort screamed in rage.

Malfoy flew into Harry throwing both of them to the ground Harry grunted as the extra weight landed on his chest. Harry pushed Malfoy off as Voldemort turned to cast the spell again a loud piercing shriek filled the hall causing everyone to freeze and look around for what was causing it. Harry merely grinned, he had heard that sound before four years ago when he was alone in the Chamber of Secrets and praying for help.

A moment later Fawkes appeared Harry pointed to Malfoy and shouted, "Fawkes please get him out of here now!" The bird dived and grabbed onto Malfoy's shoulders as Voldemort cast another curse, the phoenix disappeared with Malfoy in a flash of fire. Harry side stepped the spell, but this one did not bounce harmlessly off the wall it hit someone, the death eater Harry had been standing in front of. As the cloaked figure fell to the ground the auror he'd been dueling with nodded in satisfaction, saluted Harry, and threw a blasting curse at cabinet within the room of requirement. The cabinet smashed into pieces preventing any other death eaters from coming through it, but Harry knew they could come in through other ways and that the ones confined to this hall were not the only death eaters that had made it into the school.

Harry could hear the sounds of battle raging inside and outside the school. When his second curse failed to hit its mark Voldemort's eyes focused on Harry as though he were just now realizing Harry was there, "POTTER!" Voldemort shouted Harry's name like it was one of the unforgivable curses, Harry grinned cheekily at him and said, ""yes?" Serenity shook her head at him, but Harry shrugged Sirius and Remus had rubbed off on him far more than most people realized Voldemort stocked towards Harry, "This is the last time you will interfere in my affairs you filthy half-breed." Harry saw Dumbledore coming at the same moment Fawkes appeared again Harry knew he had to distract Voldemort so he retorted with a line he'd heard on a muggle t.v. show once, "Takes one to know one Tom." Voldemort's eyes practically fell out of his head while he shouted, "DO NOT call me THAT!" Harry said, "why not? It is your name, don't you want anyone to know? I'll bet you haven't even told your so called loyal followers have you?" Voldemort raised his wand, "I will not tolerate such insolence Crucio!"

The months of grueling training with Snape instantly begin to take hold Harry put up a strong shield charm, the curse broke the shield, but did not hit Harry or anyone else. Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Tom." Voldemort turned quickly, Harry knew the headmaster had called Voldemort's attention to him to protect Harry and because he wouldn't attack anyone from behind. Harry admired him for doing that, but wished that just once Dumbledore would have taken the shot. Harry began to look around for Nagini, he knew the snake was around somewhere he could feel it, but he couldn't see her. Voldemort turned quickly and glared angrily at Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, you will not find the luck you had last year I will destroy you and your precious boy-who-lived then I will take this school for my own."

Dumbledore simply brushed the threat away, and walked towards Voldemort saying, "I believe you said something similar before Tom." Once again Voldemort roared, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Harry heard a grunt to his right and turned to see several death eaters knocked out next to Serenity, Harry hadn't considered why he wasn't being attacked, but he had simply assumed it was because Voldemort would not allow anyone else to defeat Harry.

Serenity grinned at Harry who returned her smile at the same time Voldemort shouted, "Now Wormtail!" Voldemort had obviously told Wormtail to arrive in his animagus form in order to avoid being seen, but he hadn't counted on three rodent eating animals to be present as well, the second the rat began to transform while moving towards Harry Shakira, Victoria, and Sly pounced on him and sunk their teeth in.

The rat started to squeal and then Pettigrew was standing in the same place screaming and cursing. Shakira and Sly had lost their hold on his back, but they continued to clamp onto both of his legs while Victoria dug her fangs into his shoulder. Wormtail uttered a curse which threw all three animals against the wall Hermione used a cushioning charm to ease the impact, but they still hit hard enough to knock them unconscious. Harry shouted, "NO!" as Wormtail began to walk towards Harry with his wand out, Voldemort sent a curse at Dumbledore just as Fawkes reappeared in the hall with a loud shriek. Harry wondered where the phoenix had taken Malfoy, but decided now was not the time to worry bout such things.

Wormtail threw a nasty cutting curse at Harry, but he managed to block it Wormtail continued to press Harry obviously hoping that if he hit Harry with continuous hexes then Harry wouldn't be able to stop them all and would fall in battle. Thankfully Severus had helped Harry learn how to counter attacks like this and Harry was able to hold his own, still he knew that he had to keep focused on Voldemort and find where that damn snake of his was. As soon as Wormtail was close enough Harry said, "I saved your life, you took my parents from e and made me and orphan. Sirius and Remus wanted to kill you, but I wouldn't let them." (A/n this is part of a line from DH, I changed it a little).

Wormtail stopped in mid curse looking between Harry and Voldemort not sure of what to do then he lowered his wand. Harry was about to stun Wormtail, but before he could Wormtail grabbed his dark mark and screamed in pain a moment later he fell to the ground dead, Voldemort had killed him for one single small act of mercy. Harry turned back to the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore and heard a low hissing voice, "_Kill, the old one master let his blood soak the ground so that I may feast on it."_ Harry looked around and finally spotted Nagini, he knew his telekinesis probably wouldn't work on her because of all the dark magic she had been endowed with and Harry's own connection to Voldemort so he pointed his wand and shouted, "Accio!" the snake screamed and came flying to Harry who quickly pulled Gryffindor's sword from its place at his side.

Voldemort shouted, "No!" and used a spell to stop Nagini from flying towards Harry, but it was too late she was close enough now. Dumbledore said, "Ms. Snape, you're assistance is needed." Serenity closed her eyes and begin to chant, Harry shouted, "Ron! Hermione! Cover her if you can!" Ron and Hermione ran to Serenity's side, she would not be able to keep up a shield around Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Nagini while at the same time defending herself from death eaters. Even though the cabinet had been destroyed there were still many death eaters in the school and Serenity would be too vulnerable to them without extra help.

Serenity held out her right hand, "Shielidious!" Suddenly a large blue bubble appeared around them. Harry was reminded of the fourth task, but he quickly shook it off he couldn't afford to be distracted now. Harry knew that Nagini was just as dangerous as her master perhaps even more so, he also knew that Voldemort would not let anything happen to her without a serious fight Harry needed to be focused on the here and now their would be time to contemplate the past later, if he lived to see later.

Voldemort shot a powerful spell at the shield wall, but it did not buckle he turned to Serenity and shouted, "Drop this! Let me out!" Serenity grinned cockily at him and said, "make me." Voldemort screamed, "Traitor!" Once more then he commanded, "Bring that girl down now!" Harry Raised the sword of Gryffindor as Nagini hissed, "_My Massssster promisssed me your blood I sssshall have it."_

Harry shook his head, "_I don't think sssso_" Before Harry could bring the sword down Voldemort waved his wand and Nagini was placed inside a shield bubble that was probably as strong or stronger than Serenity's. Harry had been expecting something like this and he knew the only way to get that shield to break was to bring Voldemort down, they couldn't kill him with Nagini still alive, but they could weaken him enough to force him to drop the shield. Harry held the sword in one hand and his wand in the other, Severus had taught him how to duel with more than one weapon and he knew it wouldn't make as much difference in this duel as it would fighting another wizard, but it would still help.

Dumbledore angled himself so he and Harry were both facing Voldemort Dumbledore shot a dark purple spell at Voldemort with threw him back, then Harry hit him with a concusing hex. Voldemort deflected the curse and threw a cutting hex at Harry and a bludgeoning hex at Dumbledore, stopped his hex while Harry side stepped the one thrown at him.

Harry dodged the worse part of the hex but it sill grazed his left hip Harry hissed in pain then he heard Fawkes give another cry as he tried to pull Nagini out of the shield to no effect. Voldemort quickly threw another hex at Dumbledore and this one ended up hitting home, the curse created a large gash in Dumbledore's left leg which quickly gave out beneath him. As the headmaster fell Harry shouted the strongest shield spell he could think of to stop Dumbledore from being hit again as Fawkes flew to the headmasters side.

Dumbledore shouted, "Harry no!" Voldemort turned to Harry, "So potter it's down to you and me." Harry replied, "Has is ever been every other way?" Fawkes flew to Harry's side on Dumbledore's order as Voldemort shouted, "Avada Kedavara!" Fawkes swallowed the killing curse and burst into flames, a moment later a tiny baby phoenix appeared in the ashes, "You have no one else to hide behind now Potter and if you're banking on prior incantatum again don't, I have temporarily replaced my wand." Harry hadn't even bothered to wonder why his wand was able to duel so well with Voldemort's, but now he felt stupid for not noticing sooner.

Now that Harry was protecting Dumbledore he and Voldemort were both at a disadvantage, but Harry knew he was probably at a great disadvantage because Dumbledore was much larger than Nagini, and therefore required a stronger shield and also because Voldemort was a more experienced dueler than Harry.

Dumbledore shouted, "Harry drop the wall let me help!" Harry said quickly, "What makes you think you can't help without my dropping the shield sir?" Realization dawned on Dumbledore's face and Harry grinned satisfactorily knowing that this particular moment would live in his memory for the rest of his life. Dumbledore began casting spell and Voldemort curse loudly, he turned to Dumbledore and began throwing spells at the shield to bring it down, but nothing worked. Harry used Voldemort's distraction to cast a strong impendement charm at Voldemort. The spell hit and Voldemort was momentarily frozen, but he quickly overcame the effects of the spell and turned his attention back to Harry.

Voldemort quickly began casting hexes, Harry instantly fell into the battle mode he'd learned during his rigorous training with Snape and began dodging, shielding and sending hexes back. In years to come the witnesses of this particular duel would say it was unlike anything they'd ever seen before. Harry and Voldemort threw spell after spell at each other and Dumbledore continued to attack from his place, but he couldn't always throw spells because of how Voldemort and Harry moved during the duel. Occasionally Harry completely blocked Dumbledore's shots and other times the two were simply too close together for Dumbledore to safely fire a spell without possibly hitting or even kill Harry.

A few times Harry got close enough to use the sword and managed to inflict several wound. Unfortunately none of those injuries were enough to bring Voldemort down or weaken his hold on Nagini's shield. Voldemort cast several spells Harry didn't even recognized so Harry did his best to dodge the curses since he wasn't certain weather his shields would be able to stop them.

Harry held his own, but was hit a few times by various spells, but like Voldemort he didn't receive any injuries severe enough to drop the shield or stop fighting. At one point Harry twisted away from a dark blue hex (that he recognized as a severing hex which could have amputated one of his limbs) and as he turned back to the duel he saw for the first time in his entire career at Hogwarts a look of utter shock on Dumbledore's face. Harry threw one of Fred and George's exploding tricks at Voldemort which threw him back on his ass.

Harry snickered lightly, but was careful not to lose his concentration as Voldemort hit Harry with a stumbling hex which knocked him back, Harry hit his head on the floor causing his head to spin. Dumbledore hit Voldemort with another strong hex, but it wasn't enough to deter him Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio!" The pain was even worse than Harry remembered from the tri-wizard task or what he'd felt through his visions. Harry had known he didn't get the full dose through his scar, but he hadn't realized how reduced it was. Voldemort held the curse then removed it, Harry gasped in pain and Voldemort cast, "Crucio" again. Harry's body exploded in pain once more, Dumbledore kept trying to help him, but Harry had landed directly in front of the older wizard and it was difficult for Dumbledore to get a clear shot. Harry reinforced his occulmency shields in the hope that it would deter mental damage, Harry tried to focus through the pain, all of Voldemort's concentration was on hexing Harry, and if Harry acted now he might be able to bring Voldemort down once and for all.

Harry heard, from what seemed to be very far away Dumbledore speaking, "Harry, you can win, remember you have the advantage. Think of the words you heard in the department of mysteries!" Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him last year (and many times before and since) that love was something Voldemort couldn't understand and it would save Harry in the end, Harry wasn't sure how it would help now and if the cruciatus curse kept going it probably wouldn't matter. The jerking caused by curse allowed Harry's head to turn and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Ron fighting to defend Serenity and then Harry knew what he had to do he had to stop this once and for all and he had to do it for them.

Harry mentally began chanting names in his head, 'Ron, Hermione, Serenity, Sirius, Remus.' Harry reached out and grabbed hold of the sword of Gryffindor which he had dropped earlier and continued to think, 'Ron, Hermione, Serenity, Sirius, Remus.' Harry opened his eyes and saw that Voldemort was not as aware of the world around him as he should have been. Harry continued to chant in his head occasionally adding names like, 'Dumbledore, Taylor, Madame Pomfrey, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and others' Harry raised the sword and swung as hard as he could at Voldemort's side.

Voldemort looked truly shocked when Harry swung, Voldemort didn't manage to block the sword as it sunk deeply into his right side. Voldemort screamed in pain and fell to the ground the shield around Nagini dropped at the same time Harry lost his hold on the shield protecting Dumbledore, but that didn't matter any more. Nagini screamed, "_Massster! Ssssave me!"_ Before Voldemort could stop to protect Nagini again Harry brought the sword of Gryffindor down on the snake severing her head. Serenity instantly shrunk the shield to only encompass Voldemort and his snake, a moment later there was a huge eruption of fire as the magic used to make Nagini Voldemort's reliquary erupted.

The explosion rocked the entire hall and cause the very floor beneath Harry to shake, Serenity held the shield throughout the explosion, but once it passed she collapsed from exhaustion. Ron stunned the death eater he'd been fighting and managed to catch her before she hit the ground and suffered any more damage. This was the first time since the battle had started that Harry had a chance to really look at Serenity and he noticed she had several wounds as well, Harry could tell Ron and Hermione had done everything to help her, but they obviously hadn't been capable of stopping every curs. Ron and Hermione had both suffered some serious curse damage, Hermione's left shoulder was bleeding badly and Ron had a nasty gash on his forehead and his right ankle was heavily wrapped. Harry didn't even know how Ron was even able to remain standing, he himself felt like passing out right here and now.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well done my boy, very well done." Harry grinned at the same time a familiar deep voice rang from the end of the hall, "headmaster." Harry turned to see Severus standing about ten feet away, Harry sighed in relief. Dumbledore looked up, "Severus please." Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the headmaster, he looked almost hesitant Dumbledore said, "Severus you know what must be done." The potions master nodded and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed, "NO!" But it was too late the green light hit the Dumbledore straight on and he fell to the floor dead, a moment later there was a flash of brilliant white light and the bodies of Voldemort and Nagini incinerated to ash.

Harry turned to Severus, "How could you?! I trusted you!" Harry was still weak, but he wasn't going to just let this slide, Harry remembered a spell from the Half Blood Prince that he hadn't used yet, when he'd read the spell in the book there was a heading under it reading 'only use against enemies'. Harry thought, 'well if this isn't the time for that spell I don't know what is.' Harry raised his wand, "sectumsempra!" Snape flicked his wand and the curse was stopped, Harry tried again. "Sectumsempra" But Snape stopped it again.

He looked furious, "Potter stop this nonsense, you will never succeed in using my own spell against me. It was I who invented them I the Half-Blood Prince1." Harry's face paled as he realized that Serenity had know all along, that was why she thought it was so funny that they hadn't recognized after so many years of seeing it in class. Harry felt his stomach drop, 'had Serenity known what was going to happen? Had she been aware of her fathers' true position and intention?' before Harry could fully recover from the shock Snape shouted, "Stupefy!" the spell was a powerful blanketed spell that not only knocked Harry out, but took out Ron and Hermione as well. As Harry felt himself fall into unconsciousness he thought, 'this is it, I'm going to die, I survived killing Voldemort only to be slain by my potions master'. Then everything went black.

Major cliffie, yes I know I am fantastically evil, this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it, but I think it'll do.

1 Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Page 604.


	29. Truth hurts

The truth hurts

The truth hurts

Harry woke slowly his head was pounding and his body was sore. Harry remembered a muggle saying, 'being put through the wringer' and that was exactly how he felt, as though he'd been wrung out and left to dry. Harry's muscles ached as he looked around him and saw stark white. The memory of the final battle came back to him, Harry remembered defeating Voldemort, he also remembered Snape defeating him and standing over him. Harry had been expecting to die and as he looked around and saw that everything was stark white he thought, 'was he dead? Was this heaven?' Harry shook himself, 'no, this couldn't be heaven, if he were in heaven he wouldn't be in so much pain.'

Harry groaned and a familiar voice spoke up from off to his right, "he's waking up, Harry, Harry Cub can you hear me?" Harry blinked and forced his vision to focus, he saw Remus and Sirius standing next to him and knew he had to tell them what had happened "Papa! Dad! It was Snape he betrayed us he killed Dumbledore! He…." Harry was suddenly overcome by fury, he could feel Lych taking control, his eyes had turned a harsh yellow. Remus noticed this and instantly began to try to calm him so he wouldn't hurt someone else, "Harry cub calm down." Remus forced Harry to look him in the eyes and said, "Harry we know what happened you need to calm down, take a deep breath in"

Harry took a deep breath and Remus continued, "Now count to ten then let it out slowly." Harry counted, '1, 2, 3, 4' he could feel his body relaxing, '5, 6, 7' his eyes began to return to their usual shade of green, '8, 9, 10' Harry slowly let out and said, "what happened?" Where's Snape? Is he under arrest?" This time it was Sirius who spoke, "No Kiddo he isn't." Harry felt his face fall, "So he got away?" Remus shook his head, "No Harry, Severus isn't under arrest because he was following Dumbledore's orders when he fired that curse."

Harry jerked up in bed, "What? How's that possible? Why would Dumbledore order Snape to kill him? And why wouldn't he tell me? He promised not to keep things like this from me!" Remus placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "Harry do you remember the memory Dumbledore showed you of when Voldemort came to request the DADA position?" Harry nodded, "Yes, but how did you know….?"

Sirius interrupted, "Dumbledore told us, well technically it was his portrait, but you know what I mean." Harry raised an eyebrow, "His portrait?" then he realized, "Oh, you mean in the headmasters office, he has one all ready?" Sirius nodded as Remus continued, "Harry that day Voldemort asked to become a professor he came to school for a reason besides trying to get hold of the DADA position. Voldemort had created a potion which he slipped into the tea they were drinking. The potion magically bound Dumbledore and Voldemort together, as long as Dumbledore lived Voldemort could never be completely destroyed. The only way to sever the connection was for Dumbledore to die at approximately the same time as Voldemort. Dumbledore knew this and he made Severs swear under and unbreakable vow to perform this task because he knew that as a spy the death eaters wouldn't stop Severus and neither would the Order. By the time we got to the scene Dumbledore was dead and an auror had placed Severus under arrest. Severus invoked his right to present evidence in his defense immediately and had Sirius perform a spell that would show the bond Voldemort had created all those years ago. Then he took us to the headmasters' office where Dumbledore had left a pensieve full of memories cataloging Severus' service to the Order and the bond Dumbledore had been forced into. Harry I know this isn't easy for you, but Severus didn't do anything wrong."

Harry sat there not knowing what to say, "but he cursed me." Remus shook his head, "Harry you were out of control and yes Severus stunned you, but you haven't been seriously injured. However, that curse you were using is exceedingly dangerous, and had you continued casting it you could have hurt yourself or someone else so Severus rendered you unconscious." Harry sat there speechless once again, finally he said, "I told Professor Snape before the battle that I understood there were some things he would have to do to keep his cover, and that I understood, but I had no idea that it would be something like this. He lied to me."

Remus obviously thought Harry was talking about Severus and opened his mouth to correct him, but Harry continued before he did, "Dumbledore lied to me, he promised he wouldn't keep things like this from me anymore. He swore that once Nagini was destroyed Voldemort could be defeated. He used me and he used Professor Snape to, I can't believe him how could he? How could HE?" Harry didn't know when he started crying, but as soon as he finished speaking Remus and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

Harry felt completely betrayed, Dumbledore was more than a headmaster to him, the older man was a friend and a mentor. Dumbledore was someone Harry had always trusted to tell as much of the truth as possible, someone who Harry could share things with when he had no one else to speak to. In a way Harry had always seen Dumbledore as a grandfatherly figure and now he felt like the older man had been using him all along.

Dumbledore had repeatedly pushed Harry into potentially deadly situations. While he taught Harry what he needed to know to keep him alive Dumbledore had never actually stepped in and tried to stop Harry from getting into these situations. Even though Dumbledore had to know Harry and his friends could've been killed going after the Sorcerers stone or saving Sirius he had never outright tried to stop them though he must have known that if he'd put his foot down Harry would have listened. Harry had never felt so betrayed as he did right now, he wasn't sure what to do or say.

As Harry looked around the room, from over Sirius' shoulder he saw the Weasley family sitting around two beds in the hospital wing. It took Harry a moment to realize that Percy was there as well. Harry saw Fleur sitting next to one of the bed's looking highly distressed. Harry's face fell even more, "What happened? Why's Percy here?" Remus and Sirius looked over Remus looked utterly miserable and Sirius looked lost, still Sirius spoke first, "Percy arrived with the ministry forces, when he saw Fred and George in the entry hall defending two younger students who were late in getting out, Percy went to help them. The minister told him to stay with them, but Percy. Well, I can't believe this, but Percy actually flipped him the bird and kept walking towards Fred and George."

Harry snorted lightly as Sirius continued, "Bellatrix came up from behind them and." Sirius paused, "Harry Fred was killed." When he stopped again Harry just sat there not sure what to say, Sirius seemed to understand Harry's confusion and continued, "Molly saw what happened and killed Bellatrix." Harry felt his heart clench, this was all too much, but still he had to ask, "what about Bill is he….?" Harry trailed off unable to finish Remus said, "No, Bill's going to live. He was attacked by Greyback and his face was badly damaged. It will undoubtedly leave some nasty scars, but he will live." Harry sighed in relief losing Fred was hard, but losing him and Bill at the same time would have been truly horrible. Harry couldn't even imagine what losing two children would do to Molly Weasley.

Harry starred at the beds where Fred and Bill lay, George was sitting next to Fred's bed holding his twin brothers hand as though waiting for him to wake up again. Harry half expected the same thing, he kept expecting to see Fred sit up and proclaim that everything had been a joke and start laughing, but he knew that wasn't possible. While Fred and George were a couple of pranksters they weren't cruel and they would never do something like that.

Harry sat back trying to absorb everything while at the same time feeling like his head was about to explode and that he would never be able to deal with all of it. Harry just sat there shaking (weather from rage or sorrow he didn't know). Remus and Sirius tightened their grip on his shoulders to help calm him, but Harry knew it wasn't enough he was going to lose it, and he was going to lose it soon, "I need to get out of here, now." Harry could feel his magic pulsing and Lych coming back to the surface again, he needed to leave before something bad happened.

Sirius nodded, "o.k. Kiddo, Remus give me a hand." Remus and Sirius helped Harry stand and took him outside and into a deserted corridor. Harry turned to them and said, "I'd get moving if I were you." Remus and Sirius both turned a corner into an adjacent hall just as Harry let it all out. Harry screamed in rage and his magic pulsed out like some kind of atomic explosion that shook Hogwarts to its very foundations, the entire castle rocked as though an earthquake had just hit. All of the anger, frustration, and betrayal Harry felt seemed to explode out of him in that moment.

Several people screamed in panic fearing that it was another attack or that the death eaters had somehow managed to damage the school in some way. However, the professors were able to sense that this was not a spell, it was a magical surge caused by a very powerful being in extreme pain. Harry' scream quickly turned into a deep howl as he turned and punched the nearest object as hard as he could. Harry's fist connected with one of the ancient suits of armor which groaned then crumble to his feet with a huge fist sized dent in the chest plate.

Harry's eyes yellowed with rage as he punched at the wall behind the armor over and over again. His fists started to bleed, but he didn't care. Tears fell down his face in rivers as he screamed and cursed, occasionally he shouted something truly foul directed specifically at Dumbledore, and even a few choice words for Snape as well. Finally the backlash of his magic dissipated. As soon as it was safe to be near Harry Remus and Sirius ran to his side pulling him away from the wall so he wouldn't do anymore damage to himself. Harry pounded his fists against Remus' chest a few times without doing any serious damage and then collapsed into their arms sobbing, "WHY? WHY didn't he tell me? I had a right to know, he promised he wouldn't keep anything from me anymore, he gave me his word he wouldn't do this again. Why did he lie?" the last four words were whispered quietly, but both men heard it.

Sirius said, "Harry, I don't know why Albus didn't tell you what had to happen, you have every right to be angry because he should have told you, but you need to calm down." Remus carefully wrapped Harry's bleeding hands using some fabric he'd pulled from the bottom of his robes. Harry flushed as he saw his blood staining Remus' shirt and part of his cloak, but Remus just shrugged, "It's all right Cub, none of my clothes are very nice anyway, besides it'll come off with a simple spell." Harry nodded, "Thanks I needed that."

Sirius said, "Hey we're your parents remember? This is what we're here for." Harry snorted, "I know Dad, but I'm not used to having someone around the way a parent is supposed to be." Sirius ruffled his hair lightly as Remus pulled Harry into a hug, "Don't worry Harry, we can change that. Now we better get back to the hospital wing before or Madame Pomfrey will skin us all alive." Harry chuckled lightly and walked back to the hospital between his Dad and his Papa.

Madame Pomfrey healed Harry's hands as soon as they arrived. Harry looked around and saw Shakira, Sly, and Victoria lying at the foot of his bed. They were sitting up looking around Victoria hissed when she saw Harry, "_There you are, we were worried about you."_ Harry smiled, "_I'm sorry, but you were asleep before how do you feel?"_ Victoria looked around curiously, "sss_sore, that rat tasted awful I need to eat sssssome nice mice."_ Harry grinned and held out his hand to allow Victoria to crawl up his arm then he walked over to the Weasley's with Shakira, Sly, and his parents following.

When Harry got to the other side of the ward he couldn't really think of anything to say except, "I'm sorry." Molly Weasley instantly stood and pulled Harry into a suffocating hug and started to sob, "Oh, Harry it's not your fault, you've done so much." Harry sighed, "I didn't think I was responsible I just didn't know what else to say." Harry stepped away and sat next to George putting a hand on his shoulder, "How are you doing?" George turned to Harry, Harry couldn't help gasping when he how lost and sad George's eyes looked, the spark of mischief and laughter was missing from George's face for the first time in since the day of Cedric Diggory's funeral.

After a few moment George finally said, "I don't know." Harry pulled George into a hug, the Weasley's were like family to him and he'd always seen Fred and George as the older brothers he'd never had, "If you need to talk just say the word, I know it's not the same, but I know how it feels to lose someone." George nodded and Harry felt a few stray tears fall onto his shirt, he didn't mention anything about them as George pulled away. Harry turned to see Molly lovingly running her hands through Bill's long red hair, she turned to Remus and asked, "Will this make him a werewolf?" Remus shook his head, "No, it's not close enough to the full moon, but he may take on some wolfish characteristics and it's unlikely those wounds will ever fully heal. Bill will bare those scars for the rest of his life." Remus' voice sounded sad and distant as he finished and Molly sobbed, "This is so awful, he was so handsome and he was going to be married.1"

Fleur jerked up at this and turned to Molly angrily saying, "What do you mean, ''e was going to be married?" Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, "Well only that…" Fleur scowled, "You though I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" What do I care how he looks? I am good looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall not leave him for that!" Molly sat back not sure what to say then she opened her mouth, "Our great aunt Muriel has a very beautiful tiara, Goblin made, which I can persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very found of Bill and it will look lovely in your hair.2"

Fleur smiled, "Thank you, it means a great deal to me and I know Bill will appreciate it as well." Molly smiled and the two embraced Harry looked around and the others simply shrugged as though saying, 'well what are you going to do?'

A thought suddenly struck Harry and he turned to Remus asking, "What about Greyback?" Sirius grinned proudly and ruffled Remus' hair, "Remus took care of him, and since he brought Greyback down he's earned the respect of the other werewolves who were apart of Greyback's 'pack' Remus will be able to convince them that Greyback was wrong." Harry wrinkled his eyebrow, "Won't they be mad Greyback is dead?" Remus shook his head, "No Harry, in the wild it is a common occurrence that if the leader of a pack, (weather it be wolf or some other kind) is killed the animal that killed the leader will take the leader's place. It is not as common among wolves as among other animals, but it has been known to happen. Since all of the werewolves in Greyback's pack were basically wild they'll respect this."

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, but when he thought about it, this made sense. While Lych took over during Harry's transformations, Harry still remembered them and he remembered his first transformation quiet vividly. Harry could still recall Moony grabbing him around the neck as a show of dominance towards the younger werewolf and realized that this was something wolves often did in the wild. Therefore, it made sense that other werewolves would accept things wolves or other animals did in the wild better than most people would.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud groan coming from a near-by bed, Harry turned to see Serenity sitting up and looking around in confusion, "Harry what's going on where's Dad?" Harry went red as Molly said, "Your father went to retrieve Taylor." Serenity nodded as Harry asked, "Really? I thought he'd still be dealing with the aurors all things considered." Harry threw a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just said.

Serenity instantly reacted, "Why would Dad have to deal with the aurors? They're not checking his allegiance again are they?" Harry bit his lip and walked over to sit on Serenity's bed, "Ah, Serenity this is going to be a little hard for you to hear." Harry then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened after she had lost consciousness, when he finished Serenity looked completely furious, "WHAT? I can't believe that man asking Dad to do something like that. Dad could've been sent to Azkaban for that, it's a miracle he wasn't." Serenity turned and pointed an angry finger at Harry, "And you, what the hell were you thinking casting a spell like that?"

Harry was a little taken aback, "I'm sorry I tried to curse your father, but I thought he'd just killed the headmaster for destroying Voldemort." Serenity shook his head, "I'm not mad about that. Well all right I am, but I that's not what I mean do you have any idea what the sectumsempra curse does?" Harry shook his head, "Well no." Serenity smacked him hard upside the head and Harry winced, "Ow, what the hell was that for?" Serenity glowered at him, the same way her father did when he was mad at Harry for screwing up in lessons, "Harry are you insane? There are some curses that have a very strong negative impact on the person who is casting them. Throwing out a spell like that could have killed you and every other person in the hall you nitwit."

Harry's stomach dropped as he asked, "could that have happened?" Serenity shook her head still looking angry, "Luckily for you no, but let me show you what that curse does." Serenity reached over to her bedside table were a large assortment of gifts were sitting (Harry looked over at his own bed to see nearly a dozen more on his table). Serenity pulled a large melon out of a fruit basket and put it on the trunk sitting in front of her bed then turned to Madame Pomfrey and asked, "Is it o.k. for me to cast spells?" The hospital matron nodded, "Yes, but try not to overdo it." Serenity nodded took out her wand saying, "Sectumsempra." The melon split right down the middle, juices and little pieces instantly spurted out and fell onto the floor. Harry's stomach rolled as he thought of what that spell would have done to professor Snape had it managed to make contact.

Serenity shook her head at him and Harry blushed once more, "I'm sorry I didn't even think of that, I was so angry nothing else seemed to matter." Serenity reached over and pulled Harry into a hug, "I understand that Harry, but still you could have done some serious damage." Harry was about to answer when a familiar voice shouted from the other end of the room, "Ser, Ser! Harry!" Harry turned to see Taylor running along the hospital wing as his mother followed with Professor Snape limping gingerly behind. Harry hadn't noticed in the heat of the battle, but it was obvious that the potions master had been injured (weather it was from the battle, the aurors, or Harry himself he did not know).

Taylor ran up and gave Serenity a huge hug, "Are you o.k.?" Serenity giggled, "I'm fine, I just used a lot of magic and it made me tired." Taylor turned to Harry and smiled, "Did you win?" Harry snorted, "Yes we won." Taylor shouted in delight and clapped his hands, as Anastasia reached her daughter and pulled Serenity into a hug of her own.

After a moment she said, "Thank goodness you're all right Serenity I was so worried." Harry stood and walked towards professor Snape, "Sir, I'm sorry for what happened, and I want you to know I don't blame you. I know what Dumbledore's like (or was like) and I know this wasn't your fault, but I hope you can understand that it's going to take me a while before I can fully trust you again. Still I'd like to try." Harry held out a hand, the hospital wing seemed to have gone eerily silent as Snape starred at Harry's hand, then after a moment the potions master shook it, "I understand your reservations Mr. Potter and while I am not please with your trying to hex me with my own spell I understand why you did it. I agree that Dumbledore is more to blame for what happened than either one of us and am willing to try to repair the damage that has been done."

Harry looked over Snape's shoulder to see Remus and Sirius grinning proudly at him as he stepped away from Serenity and her family, allowing them to have some time alone. Harry felt truly overwhelmed, "So what happens next?" Sirius said, "They'll be having a memorial service for the headmaster and the others tomorrow, and then a funeral for Dumbledore, he's going to be buried here on the grounds." Harry felt his heart clench, "How many did we lose?" Remus sighed heavily, "about two dozen, including, Moody, Colin Creevey, and Nymphadora's father Theodore." Harry sat back on the bed unable to process all of this, Madame Pomfrey noticed his distress and handed him a strong calming potion. Harry drank it quickly and fell asleep being far too drained to do anything else.

Harry woke up sometime in the night, the hospital was quiet and Harry saw that Fred's body had been removed from the room. Harry assumed that Fred had either been placed with the others who had died, or his parents had taken him home. Harry still couldn't get around the idea that Fred was gone, it seemed impossible that someone who was so full of life could be dead. Harry sighed heavily and a familiar deep voice came from his left, "Trouble sleeping Mr. Potter?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Snape coming slowly out of the lavatory, "Sweet Merlin you scared the crap out of me."

Snape shrugged, "It was not my intention to do so, what's wrong?" Harry sighed, "Everything, it's just so much, I can't believe everything that's happened. I think the hardest is Fred, I just can't believe he's gone." Snape nodded and limped over to the chair next to Harry's bed, unable to stop himself Harry asked, "Sir, if you don't mind, what happened to your leg?" Severus sighed, "Bellatrix's husband Rudolphus was not happy with the Dark Lord's death and once you were rendered unconscious he attempted to finish what his master had started. I took a cutting curse to the leg defending you." Harry went red as a fresh wave of shame washed through him, "I'm sorry sir, I tried to kill you and you saved my life, I wish there was someway to make it up to you."

Severus seemed a little shocked, "Mr, Harry, I have all ready accepted your apology there is no reason to continue apologizing for everything." Harry nodded, "I know, I apologized, but I feel…"Harry searched for the word, "Conflicted, I'm angry at you even though I know Dumbledore's death wasn't your fault, I'm grateful you tried to save my life, and I feel guilty for trying to hex you."

Severus nodded, "I understand, I felt much the same way when I first became a spy, my father was a muggle (and as you saw during our lessons) he prayed on my mother and I. I became very angry towards him and resentful. As I grew older I wanted less and less to do with Muggles, when Lucius Malfoy took me under his wing and began training me in the dark arts all I could think of was the day I would have enough power to stop my father. Unfortunately it didn't come soon enough, my mother died when I was 16." Harry said, "I'm sorry sir." Then he asked tentatively, "Was it your father?" Severus shook his head, "Yes and no, he did not kill her if that is what you mean, but his constant abuse was damaging. My mother had always been a fragile woman, (I think that is why she never stood up to my father in the first place). His abuse took a toll on her, it weekend her heart and she ended up dying of a heart attack. After that I washed my hands of the muggle world and joined the death eaters, I probably would have stayed with them were it not for your mother."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "My mother, I thought you hated her, in that memory I saw you called her a…" Snape interrupted, "Yes I know, but I was embarrassed and upset, I spoke out of anger and did not mean what I said. Your mother and I had met before she came to school, we lived very near each other as children and I was the one who told her she was a witch (much to your aunts dismay). Still, after the memory you witnessed she refused to speak to me again, and I honestly can't blame her for that. However, I still considered her my friend and when I learned the Dark Lord was going to kill her and your father for defying him I came to Albus. After your parents died I felt much the same way you do right now. I was angry at myself feeling as though I had betrayed both Lily and Albus by not knowing of the attack and being able to stop it. I felt guilty for insulting your mother and joining the death eaters in the first place, and I felt truly heartsick."

Severus noted Harry's look of confusion and elaborated, "Remember you and my daughter are the same age, I couldn't help thinking 'what if Serenity had been in your place' I had taken parents from a child just like my own. I believe that guilt more than anything else caused my dislike for you. I tried to hide behind the hatred I have for your father, but in the end that was the real reason." Harry wasn't sure what to say, but finally he asked, "How'd you get passed all of that?"

Severus sighed heavily, "Albus was a great help to me, as was Minerva, and my wife. Anastasia and I may have married out of necessity, but we still cared for each other. It just wasn't as deep of a relationship as most couples had, which is why we divorced, still we were close friends then and still are now. However, a lot of my recovery came by reminding myself that I had done the best I could and that there was not much else I could have done to stop what happened. I also reminded myself that living in the past would not do anyone any good, I had a family to care for and students who needed my help. I was determined to do my best to see to it that no student went through what I had gone through as a child or followed the ill-fated path I had taken. It will take time and help, but hopefully you will be able to make your way back from this."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Thank you sir. So is that why you've always been so close to Malfoy? You knew what his father would expect of him if Voldemort came back." Severus winced at the sound of the name, but nodded, "Yes, Draco is my godson and I wanted him to have a life free of the Dark Lord." Harry asked, "Is he all right? I don't really know what happened to him after Fawkes took him out of the fight." Severus said, "He's fine, Fawkes took Draco to a room in Malfoy manor that only members of the Malfoy family know of. One of the other Slytherin students contacted him once the battle was over and he floo'd back to school. The aurors are still unsure of what to do with him." Harry knew he was going to regret this, but he couldn't help saying, "would it make a difference if I personally vouched for him?"

Severus gasped in shock, it was the first time in Harry's school career he remembered seeing the man completely at a loose for words, "Well yes it would, but why would you do that you hate Draco remember or did all of those cruciatus curses scramble your brains?" Harry sighed, "Well it could be the curse talking, but I think that Voldemort has destroyed enough lives. Yes, I hate Draco and that will probably never change, but a lot of his behavior has to do with how he was raised and I think he deserves a chance to make a real life for himself outside of what his parents expect of him. Besides I don't think any of the Malfoy's will be picking up were Voldemort left off considering what he tried to do to Draco." Severus nodded, "I am quiet impressed with you Harry, and yes I believe your speaking for Draco would help immensely. I also agree that the Malfoy's will not be keeping up the old ways as much as they were before, especially considering your little announcement."

Harry raised and eyebrow, "What?" Severus smirked, "During the battle you shouted for all to hear that the Dark Lord was a half-blood just like the two of us are, most death eaters didn't know and learning the truth undoubtedly changed their attitudes." Harry snorted and Severus said, "You'd best get some sleep it's going to the next few days are going to be rough and you'll need your rest, if you need someone to speak to I'm sure you'll be able to find me." Harry smiled, "Thank you sir, I appreciate everything." Severus said, "very well goodnight Harry." Harry responded, "goodnight." It took a few more minutes before Harry fell asleep again, but he managed to sleep through the night without waking again.

a/n o.k one maybe two more chaps and then were done.

1 Rowling, J.K, 2005. Harry Potter and the half-blood Prince. Pg. 622.

2 Rowling. Pg. 623.


	30. Funerals

The next morning dawned bright and clear, Harry had expected some kind of bad weather

Funerals

The next morning dawned bright and clear, Harry had expected some kind of bad weather. While Harry had never watched much muggle t.v. it seemed that in every muggle movie or television show it was raining, snowing, or some other form a of bad weather during funerals. Harry had expected foul weather, but he thought it was rather appropriate that things were nice, Dumbledore would have liked that.

Harry shook his head as he thought of the headmaster he was conflicted about his feelings towards Dumbledore. On the one hand he was very angry at the man for manipulating him yet again on the other hand Harry had always had a strong relationship with the headmaster and he missed him strongly. Harry decided to push the feelings aside for now, he would deal with them after Dumbledore was put to rest a familiar voice called from behind him, "Are you ready kiddo?" Harry turned to see Sirius standing there he nodded, "About as ready as I'll ever be Dad." Sirius gestured to the door, "Well let's go then."

Harry sighed heavily and walked out with Shakira and Sly following close behind him. Remus was all ready downstairs, all of the order members were helping repair the damage to the school and reinforce the wards, Remus had been pulling a shift that morning and promised to meet them downstairs. As they walked towards the ground Harry felt as though his head were spinning with a thousand different thoughts and he couldn't seem to settle on any particular one. Harry couldn't help feeling that he didn't want to go to the funeral today, he was still incredibly mad at the headmaster, but Remus and Sirius had both told Harry that he needed to go or he'd never be able to completely let go of Dumbledore and move on with his life. It had taken some cajoling, but in the end Harry had agreed. Harry took a deep calming breath as he spotted Remus standing in front of the entry way to the school, the three of them walked out onto the grounds and sat in the chairs that had been put up for the ceremony Shakira and Sly sat underneath and Harry and Remus' seats.

It was a truly somber occasion, the entire Order was there as well as Madame Maxime, the minister of magic, and dozens of other witches and wizards Harry had never seen before. There was a large white marble tomb sitting in front of everyone and as soon as everyone was seated Hagrid carried carried Dumbledore's body to the tomb. The body had been wrapped in a sheet and seemed much smaller and less significant than Dumbledore had ever been. As Hagrid passed by Harry saw large fat tears falling from his eyes, the half-giant carefully placed the headmasters' body in the tomb and sat down in the back.

As Harry followed Hagrid with his eyes he saw Grawp sitting in back row wearing a suite that made him look like a child who'd just had a growth spurt, when Hagrid sat Grawp patted his shoulder and caused the chair to sink into the ground by half a foot. An elderly man who Harry didn't know stood and said, "I would like to say a few words about Albus Dumbledore."

The man was hard to hear and idly wondered why he wasn't using the sonorous charms, despite the fact that he was speaking low Harry managed to catch a few words the man was saying, "A dedicated professor, honorable man, supreme mugwamp." Harry didn't really pay much attention he didn't think that Dumbledore would have wanted a eulogy like this, but when the man stopped talking everyone seemed satisfied. Professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick both stood and with a flourish of their wands a large headstone and elegant lid for the tomb appeared. Before they could be levitated into place there was a shriek that Harry knew well and a burst of phoenix flame engulfed the tomb, everyone gasped as Fawkes appeared and took to the sky singing the lamentation of the death of his bonded.

The phoenix song touched Harrys' soul and made his heart ache, it was beautiful. Fawkes circled the school and grounds once and then disappeared Harry wondered where he was going and hoped Fawkes would be all right. As the smoke from the fire dissipated everyone saw the lid and headstone were now in place, one by one the guests stood and walked up to the tomb giving a final good-bye to one of the greatest wizards of the age, when Sirius and Remus stood Harry said, "Go on without me, I want to wait until everyone else is done." They both looked confused, but nodded and made their way up to the tomb, once everyone else had passed by Harry stood and walked over (Shakira and Sly went to stand with Sirius and Remus sensing that Harry needed to do this alone), "I'm not sure what to say, I'm still thoroughly pissed at you, but I miss you to. I don't really know how to feel right now, but I do know that I need some time to think and get my head around things, once I can concentrate again I'll come back and have a few words with you."

Harry stood there for a few moments with his hands on the tomb then he turned and headed towards Remus and Sirius who were standing next to the Weasley's molly Weasley was stifling her cries as she said, "The three of you will come won't you?" Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Of course Molly, we'll come to both I know Harry wouldn't want to miss either would you cub?"

Harry grinned, Remus hadn't even needed to turn around he'd been able to recognize Harry's scent the same way Harry knew his, "I don't know what are you talking about?" A quiet voice spoke up from the back of the group at first Harry couldn't place who it was then he realized it was George! He sounded much more subdued than Harry had ever heard him, "Fred's funeral will be at the end of the month then bill and Fleur are going to get married in early September, the wedding was scheduled for some time in July, but they decided to put it off for a little while."

Harry walked around until he found George and pulled him into a tight hug, "No force on heaven or Earth could make me miss Fred's funeral I'll be there and if you need me for anything you just say the word." George nodded, "I'm going to take some time off then I'm reopening Weasley's wizard Wheezy's Lee said he'd come and help me with everything I know that's what Fred would've wanted." Harry gave a small smile, keeping the shop open was a fitting tribute to Fred's memory, the two of them stood there for a few minutes and finally pulled apart. It was the first time Harry had really looked at George since Voldemort had died, there was something very different in the way George looked he seemed suddenly much older and the recent loss of his twin showed clearly in his eyes.

Harry knew that George would never be the same boy he'd known at school, but he hoped that with help George could recover and move on. Harry gave George an encouraging smile and turned to se Serenity standing with her father and brother talking to the minister of magic. Harry raised an eyebrow at this, the last person he'd expected to see Professor Snape talking to was the minister, Snape didn't like that man anymore than Harry did. As he walked over Harry caught part of the conversation, "I really hope you accept my apology Professor, you must understand we had to take all possible precautions for the safety of the students."

Harry could practically hear Severus sneer, "And repeatedly barging into my personal quarters in the middle of the night and endangering my children is what you call a precaution?" the minister blustered, "They were never in any danger." Harry spoke up, "Oh yes they were, I was there when the aurors came during the summer minister and if Serenity hadn't put up a shield she and Taylor would have both been hexed badly." The minister once again struggled to speak, "now see here, who are you to question the orders and procedures of the ministry?"

Harry gave him a cocky grin and for the first time in his life willing used one of the many titles given to him by the wizarding populace, "The hero of the wizarding world." Serenity giggled loudly and Taylor followed the minister snorted in anger then his face took on a pensive look, "Well perhaps we were a bit overzealous in certain matters, I have heard Mr. Potter that you have an interest in serving as and auror upon graduation." Harry gave him a look, "So Umbridge is still on staff then." The minister nodded, "Yes, and if are so displeased with the ministries behavior perhaps becoming a liaison to the aurors would be the best solution. It would not only give you and opportunity to learn about your desired profession, but it would also allow you to have a certain amount of say in the ministries dealings."

Harry snorted, he wasn't fooled the minister wanted him as a mascot; he knew the wizarding world would trust Harry's word and if Harry came out and said, 'everything is wonderful the ministry hasn't done anything wrong' then everyone would believe him. Harry refused to do that, "Actually minister, I'll be traveling with my parents for some time and I don't think it would be feasible or convenient to continually floo to London." The minister smiled, "Well as soon as you come back then." Harry's eyes began to yellow as he said, "I said no and I meant it." The minister tried again, "Now Harry you want to do the right thing, you have a duty to the magical world after all." Harry growled low in his throat as Remus spoke up from behind him, "which has been fulfilled with Voldemort's death, now minister I suggest you leave unless of course you would like to be charged with harassing a minor and interviewing him without his guardians present."

The minister huffed indignantly and turned to leave, Remus wrapped an arm around Harry from behind, "Breath Cub, slow deep breaths." Harry followed Remus' instructions, it didn't help manners that the fool moon was in a week and Harry's temper was frayed as it was, Harry could feel Torie coil tighter around his wrist as Shakira and Sly came to stand next to him. Harry felt himself calm down, "I'm all right, I need to talk to Serenity alone for a few minutes." The others looked around, but they finally walked away Harry turned to Serenity and said bluntly, "I'm not coming back to school next year." Serenity nodded, "I suspected as much, are you really going travelling with your parents or was that just a line to get the minister to shut up?"

Harry snorted, "Both, I'll be going with them to see some of the world. I want to got to Godric's Hollow I've never seen my parents grave." Serenity looked angry, "That's awful, you had a right to go there." Harry shrugged, "it wasn't something I really thought of before now. After we go there we're going to see more of the country, I've been a few places on school trips during Muggle primary school, but I want to visit Buckingham palace, Stone Henge, Oxford, and all the other big tourist sites. I also want to see some of the coast, I've lived in England my whole life and never seen the ocean."

Serenity looked sad she had known that Harry hadn't had the happiest childhood, but she hadn't really realized until now how what his life had really been like, "Hey if you don't mind some company I can meet up with you during the summer, maybe you could even come to Spain for a few weeks." Harry nodded, "I liked that, but right now I just need some time alone to think, do you understand?"

Serenity gave him a knowing look, "Yes, and no, but I'm willing to give you your space for now." Harry pulled her into a hug, "How did you ever get so perfect?" She snorted loudly, "Harry if you think I'm perfect than you need your head examined." Harry couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him, it was the first time he'd laughed since the night of the final battle and it felt good to let some of the pain he'd been feeling go. Harry felt like he could stay there all day, but after a few minutes Severus cleared his throat and they pulled apart Harry blushed Slightly and Serenity just shrugged, "What?"

Sirius gestured towards Harry, "It's time to go Harry." Harry nodded and gave Serenity a quick peck on the cheek, "Good-bye Serenity I hope I'll see you later, but if I don't I promise I'll keep in touch." Serenity said, "you better or I'm going to hunt you down and kick your ass." Harry laughed and walked towards his parents Remus took a portkey from his robes and it took them to Grimmauld place. Dinner that night was a quiet affair, no one really knew what to say and Harry wasn't overly happy to be back in this house, Sirius didn't like it either, but he said that they needed to stay somewhere safe until it was confirmed that all of the death eaters had been arrested.

Harry wondered what would happen to Malfoy and his family, but figured that he'd find out later on. The next few days passed quietly, Harry spent a lot of time by himself, he used one of his old notebooks as a journal for his thoughts. Sirius and Remus had both offered Harry a chance to talk, and while Harry loved both of his father's and was thrilled to finally have adults he could confide in living in the same building he was, Harry didn't feel ready to talk about everything that had happened yet.

Harry and Remus spent the full moon locked in the basement with Padfoot, it was the first weekend since school started that Serenity wasn't with Harry and he ended up biting himself more than usual because of that. Eventually the day Harry had been hoping wouldn't come did and it was time for them to go to Fred's funeral.

Unlike Dumbledore's service Fred's wasn't attended by numerous foreign wizards, but there were definitely a large amount of people there. The entire Weasley family attended, it was the first time Harry had seen all of them the large hall the family had rented out seemed to be a huge sea of redheads, most of the Order was there, and several Hogwart's students. Instead of a somber event this one was more like a party people moved around each other telling favorite stories about Fred and remarking on the pranks he and George were best know for. Harry couldn't think of a better way for Fred's life to have been remembered, George was entertaining several people with the now legendary exit he and his brother had made from school.

Harry stood with them remembering the look on Umbridge's toad like face when Fred and George had summoned their brooms and flown out of school, it was one of the few times Harry had been truly grateful for Colin Creevey and his ever present third eye/camera. Colin had taken several pictures of the Fred and George's famous getaway which had spread through the school as quickly as Harry's Quibbler interview. At various points during the service several people stood to say something about Fred, no one person was responsible for the eulogy everyone just said what they felt was needed to remember him. Harry thought of saying a few words himself, but couldn't really think of anything in particular.

As Harry walked around he caught site of Charlie and took him off to the side, "Why isn't the casket here?" Charlie gestured towards Molly, "Mum wouldn't have been able to handle seeing him like that all day." Harry nodded in understanding, anyone could see the lose reflected in Molly Weasley's eyes, Harry noticed her looking off to the left when he followed her line of sight he saw long haired red head. It took Harry a moment to realize it was Bill, it was the first time Harry had seen him without his bandages, Bill had deep gashes on his face he wasn't as bad as Moody had been, but he didn't look the same as the Bill Weasley Harry remembered.

Harry said good-bye to Charlie and walked over to Bill, he felt a stronger connection to Bill than he had before, "How are you doing?" Bill turned to Harry and shrugged, "All right I was upset at first, but it's not a big deal." Harry could tell that Bill was being sincere and not just lying to spare his feelings, "How did the full moon go you didn't transform right?" Bill shook his head, "no, I locked myself in the basement just to be on the safe side, but I didn't transform. I was a little crankier that day than I usually am."

Harry nodded, "I understand, I tend to get really moody around the full moon, I usually went to the room of requirement and broke a bunch of figurines." Bill gave a small laugh, "I've been craving red meat more lately." Suddenly he looked over and said, "It's strange you know? Fred being gone, I think it's been hardest for George. It's been hard enough for me to have lost my younger brother, but to lose a twin….." Bill trailed off, but Harry understood what he was trying to say, before he could answer George went to the center of the room and all other conversation instantly stopped, "I want to thank all of you for coming, I don't think either of us realized how many friends we really had and seeing all of you here now means a lot to me and I know it would have meant a lot to Fred to."

Harry could here Molly sobbing quietly and felt a fresh pain of loss in his chest, "Fred was my other half, losing him was so hard, and going on without him will be even harder. However, I know Fred wouldn't have wanted me to give up or to spend the rest of my life missing him and being miserable which is why I am going to do everything I can to live my life to its fullest in honor of his memory and I hope all of you will do the same for Fred." Harry raised his glass and repeated, "For Fred." And everyone else followed, "For Fred."

George stepped down and everyone applauded loudly, about an hour later people slowly started to leave. Harry said good-bye to everyone making sure to see Ron and Hermione before he and his parents left. Harry would come to Bill's wedding and have one last moment with Ron and Hermione before he and his parents left to travel. As Harry looked back on the Weasley family standing together he thought of all the loses that had been caused by this war, even though Voldemort was gone and things appeared to working out the way everyone wanted it seemed like a hollow victory. Remus and Sirius both noticed Harry's look Remus bent down and said, "Harry, you are not responsible for all of the wrongs that occurred in this war, we all knew what could happen and were willing to take the risk."

Harry nodded, "I know, but somehow it just doesn't feel right." Sirius squeezed his shoulder, "it never will, things will never be the way they were before Voldemort started this war, but that doesn't mean that they can't get better. It's going to take time to accept all of the loses and really understand everything that has happened, but we'll be there to help you through this and hopefully move on together." Harry gave a smile and he pulled his Dad and his Papa into a hug, "together than." The three of them apparated back to Grimmauld place and for the first time in his life Harry felt comforted with the fact that no matter what happened next the three of them would face it as a family.

The End.

a/n so what do you think? This is the final chapter of this story, I am open to doing a sequel, but not right away. It's been a long journey and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story.


End file.
